Attraction
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA]. Hinata, a sus diecinueve años, nunca había sentido atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, lo que le hacía pensar que había algo mal en ella. Pero todo cambia cuando Naruto, un compañero de la Universidad, decide conquistarla.
1. Capítulo 1

**Summary:** Hinata, a sus diecinueve años, nunca había sentido atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, lo que le hacía pensar que había algo mal en ella. Pero todo cambia cuando Naruto, un compañero de la Universidad, decide conquistarla.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

« _Te aferraste a mí, quien temblaba ante las pequeñas palabras._ _Me trastaste cálidamente, cuando era ingenua ante todo._ _Me sostuviste cuando estaba siendo torpe, porque era mi primera vez._ »

—Atracción. Kim Go Eun.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

* * *

El último viernes de cada mes, ella y sus amigas hacían reuniones, se quedaban a dormir en alguna casa, preparaban aperitivos, y platicaban toda la noche.

Ese día, había tocado en la casa de Ayu.

Hinata, escuchaba atentamente la plática de las muchachas, sin emitir ni una palabra. En situaciones como esas, nunca sabía qué decir.

—No entiendo por qué lo hice, no es como si realmente me gustara. Fuimos al cine, y nos besamos, luego una cosa llevó a la otra. No pude decirle que no, venía desde muy lejos a verme… —soltó un suspiro, con los ojos llenos de lágrima—, al final, terminamos teniendo relaciones durante ese fin de semana. Pero me arrepentí después, siento que hice algo realmente malo —soltó Mio.

Las otras dos chicas, Erika y Ayu, lucían tristes ante el relato de Mio. Hinata, en cambio, seguía imperturbable.

—N-No es realmente tu culpa, Mio-chan —dijo Erika—, simplemente te dejaste llevar, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —Ayu dijo—, yo tampoco creo que hayas hecho algo malo, después de todo, el sexo es algo natural.

Mio parecía más tranquila ante las palabras de sus amigas, sin embargo, posó su mirada en la Hyūga, quien comía papas fritas, y parecía ajena a toda la conversación.

—¿Qué consejo me darías, Hinata?

La aludida parpadeó confundida, y se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, tú —Mio se sentó a su lado—, siempre piensas con la cabeza fría, ¿qué hubieras hecho en esa situación?

Odiaba cuando le preguntaban eso.

Conocía a Mio desde que tenían trece años. En ese entonces todo mundo le hacía bullying, diciendo que era una «chica fácil», porque la vieron besándose con un compañero en el aula (la gente tendía a escandalizarse por cualquier cosa). Hinata se había sentido tan mal por ella, que le pidió que fueran amigas, y desde entonces eran inseparables.

Pero ella creía que a veces Mío era quien se buscaba los problemas, aunque no se lo decía, por no lastimarla.

Como cuando cumplieron quince años, y ésta le confesó que había perdido la virginidad meses antes, con un vecino que entraba por su ventana, y era mucho mayor que ella. O como cuando cambiaba de novio cada mes, sin realmente llegar a algo serio.

Hinata nunca pudo entender la forma de vivir de Mio, y seguía sin hacerlo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro años.

Siempre era lo mismo, su amiga conocía a algún chico lindo, y cuando éste le hablaba bonito, ella creía que era el indicado, para después sólo salir un rato. Cuando éstos la decepcionaban porque querían «algo más», llamaba a Hinata entre lágrimas, diciéndole que nadie la amaba y no la tomaban en serio.

La Hyūga a veces, cuando perdía la paciencia, quería decirle «todo es tu culpa, no te das a respetar», pero simplemente no podía. No quería juzgar a Mio, ni su estilo de vida, trataba de entender que esa falta de cariño que profesaba, era por la situación tan complicada que vivió debido a la separación de sus padres.

—Hinata-chan no sabe de esas cosas —exclamó Erika—, es inútil preguntarle.

Ayu asintió.

—Es cierto, es algo que necesitas experimentar, para dar tu punto de vista.

Hinata las miró con una sonrisa fingida.

También odiaba cuando le decían eso. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué no había tenido muchos novios como ellas? ¿Qué no sabía lo que era un beso? Su corazón dolió un poco, al sentirse excluida de esa forma.

—S-sí, deberías preguntarles a ellas, Mio-chan.

Para su sorpresa, su amiga seguía inconforme.

—No. Me gusta hablar contigo, Hinata, me gusta la forma en que ves las cosas. No estás tan… —río con amargura—, no has pasado por lo que yo, ni ustedes tampoco —señaló a Ayu y Erika—. No se acuesten con cualquiera, y si lo hacen, que sea por amor, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas la miraron sin entender.

Hinata observó con curiosidad a Erika. Ella siempre había sido muy linda. Justo antes de entrar a la Universidad, había terminado con su novio de dos años, porque se «aburrió de él». Siempre decía que nadie le importaba, pero en realidad era alguien que le gustaba tener la atención de los demás.

Por otro lado, estaba Ayu, a quien Hinata adoraba, pero no compartía tampoco su modo de ver la vida. Para ella, todo era alcohol y fiesta, siempre terminaba hablando de los múltiples chicos con los que se había besado, de los cuales ni recordaba sus rostros.

Ellas no solían ser así, la Universidad las cambió.

—No es como que uno controle esas cosas —dijo Ayu, robándole la bolsa de papas fritas a Hinata—. A veces el cuerpo tiene, como decirlo, ¿necesidades?

Erika suspiró.

—Por eso deberías conseguirte un novio, así podrías besarlo y abrazarlo cuando quisieras.

—No, ¿para qué? ¿Para terminar como tú? Cuando empezaste una relación con Kira, a la semana decías que era amor eterno, según eran el uno para el otro, y no sé cuanta cursilería. Al final, cuando terminaron, ¿no volvió con su ex al mes? —río—. Tampoco tienes mucha suerte en las relaciones, Erika.

Se instaló una tensión en entre ellas.

—Dejen de reclamarse cosas —intervino Mio—, no vamos a pelear por eso. La verdadera situación, es que ninguna ha actuado muy correcto que digamos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Erika se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco es como que me arrepienta de algo.

—Yo de lo único que me he arrepentido, fue de mandar esas fotos desnuda a mi novio de hace tiempo —Mio cerró los ojos, avergonzada—¸le quería, y pensaba que estaba bien hacer eso entre nosotros.

Hinata, quien se había mantenido callada, finalmente habló, conociendo de antemano el mal trago que su amiga había pasado.

—Tú no sabías el uso que le daría él a esas fotos, Mio-chan —la miró con cariño—, confiabas en él.

La aludida sonrió triste.

—¡Cambiemos de tema! —exclamó Ayu, al notar la atmósfera incómoda—. Dejemos a los chicos de lado, mejor hablemos de películas —exclamó emocionada.

Erika río divertida, mientras Mio ponía una cara de aburrimiento. Hinata intentó seguirles la corriente, pero no pudo, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente.

¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

Solía preguntarse eso todo el tiempo. Aparte de su carácter pacífico, y su timidez, no se consideraba muy diferente al resto. Tenía rasgos comunes, y un cuerpo normal, a excepción de sus grandes senos, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Los chicos no se le acercaban, y cuando lo hacían, ella los alejaba, porque les temía. La razón era que simplemente no les encontraba el atractivo. No le producían ningún efecto.

Fueron miles las veces que intentó fijarse en alguien, pero simplemente no funcionaba. A veces, cuando escuchaba a sus amigas hablar de los cosquilleos en el estómago, el rubor en las mejillas, o la emoción de gustar de alguien, se sentía vacía. Nunca había experimentado algo así, ¿era normal?

Cuando tenía trece, eso no le preocupaba, ni a los quince. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en el Instituto, y observaba a sus compañeras recibir flores el catorce de febrero y hablar emocionadas de sus novios, se empezó a sentir inquieta, ¿estaba mal no experimentar eso?

Pero cambió de parecer, al mirar a las personas sufrir por amor; como cuando sus amigas lloraban porque algún chico no las tomaba en serio. La facilidad con la que los hombres rompían el corazón de una mujer era horrible. Para ella, lucían más como cavernícolas, que seres humanos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que, preferiría seguir siendo una inexperimentada, que terminar con algún tipo que la tratara mal. ¿Por qué perder su tiempo en llorar y sufrir? Ese mismo tiempo lo podía invertir en sus estudios y amigos, en cosas sanas que realmente fueran gratificantes.

Para Hinata, el verdadero significado del amor se había distorsionado, ahora decían te amo con una facilidad sorprendente, tener sexo con cualquiera era normal. Todos cambiaban de pareja como si nada.

¿Por qué? Se suponía que si amabas a alguien, te entregabas a esa persona en cuerpo y alma, para la eternidad. Y creía fervientemente en eso, porque lo había observado a través de sus padres.

La Hyūga no quería formar parte del grupo de chicas «modernas», no tenía prisa.

Si se iba a enamorar todo llegaría a su tiempo. Estaba casi segura que el amor de su vida no lo iba a encontrar en una fiesta, ebria, o teniendo una noche loca de sexo, nada más porque sí.

Observó de nuevo a sus amigas, con cariño.

Jamás entendían sus ideas tan «reservadas», y Hinata comprendía, después de todo, no era común pensar así en pleno siglo XXI. No se trataba de la religión, o la crianza, porque sus padres eran muy liberales, simplemente era una forma de vivir que ella se había forjado con el paso de los años.

Le gustaba pensar que tal vez era un alma antigua.

¿Era tan mal creer que las primeras veces debían ser especiales? Desde el tomarse de las manos, hasta las relaciones sexuales.

Nadie valoraba ya los pequeños gestos. Quería ser de esas personas que con sólo mirarse el uno al otro, fuera suficiente. Donde un tímido te quiero, les llegara a lo más profundo del alma.

Quería una relación donde todo fluyera a su propio paso, sin prisas.

Aunque claro, para que llegara a eso, primero necesitaba superar su miedo a los chicos, y la incapacidad de sentirse atraída por ellos. Aunque a veces Mio intentara catalogarla como «asexual», Hinata quería creer que no era así.

Sin embargo, últimamente dudaba.

¿Quién tenía diecinueve años, y aún no había dado un beso? El sólo pensarlo sonaba ridículo. Algunos compañeros de clases ya estaban casados, o con hijos.

No entendía el significado de las mariposas en el estómago, de que las manos te sudaran de nerviosismo, o el corazón acelerado, todas esas emociones, Hinata nunca las había experimentado, lo cual le asustada, porque creía que había algo mal en ella.

Cuando sus amigas hablaban emocionadas de algún chico guapo, ella simplemente las escuchaba sin entender, ante sus ojos todos eran iguales.

Ni siquiera se emocionaba ante las películas románticas, donde los protagonistas pasaban un sinfín de cosas para estar juntos (situaciones que a veces eran ridículas, y sin sentido, si le preguntaban), o los mangas shoujo que su hermana pequeña tanto leía, donde las chicas eran tan tontas que lloraban por todo, o de la nada aparecía un tonto triángulo amoroso, y sin embargo, a todo mundo parecía gustarle. Hinata simplemente no lo entendía.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, al escuchar a sus amigas hablar de lo guapo que estaba el actor de una película llamada «La quinta ola».

Soltó un suspiro.

Se estaba cansando de no ser como los demás.

* * *

En verdad, se le estaban haciendo costumbre ocultarse detrás de ese arbusto, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

En realidad, esas no eran cosas que normalmente haría. Pero cuando se trataba de _ella_ le entraba la estupidez.

—Dime por qué estoy aquí —dijo Sasuke, su mejor amigo, con evidente fastidio.

Naruto, que tenía la mirada fija en el camino que daba a la Facultad de Artes, volteó a verlo rápidamente.

—Porque en caso de que lleguen a descubrirme, no verme como un idiota.

—Pero lo eres —bufó el pelinegro—. Simplemente podrías hablarle, y ya está.

—¡No! —exclamó el chico, llamando la atención de unos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.—. No puedo hacer eso —susurró—. ¿Qué le diría? «Hola, Hinata, fíjate que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, de hecho, te he visto por los últimos dos meses, me pareces una chica linda, que digo linda, lindísima, o eso es lo que he podido observar desde el arbusto en el que me escondo todas las mañanas para verte pasar»

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eres estúpido, o te haces? —suspiró—. Si le dices eso saldría corriendo, idiota.

Naruto apenas iba a prostetar, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió:

—Podrías simplemente saludarla, o algo así, yo que sé —se encogió de hombros—. Hyūga es amable, no va a salir corriendo.

—¿Hyūga? —se quedó pensando un momento—, n-no me digas que…

—Sí, es la prima de Neji, eres tan distraído, que no te habías dado cuenta.

Sí, lo admitía, había estado tan sumido en encontrar una manera de hablarle a Hinata, que ni siquiera preguntó su apellido. ¿Lo peor? Conocía a Neji, estaba con ellos en el club de karate, y a decir verdad, daba miedo.

—Esto está acabando conmigo —se lamentó el rubio.

—Sólo salúdala, y ya.

—No puedo, mira —levantó sus manos temblorosas—. El sólo pensar en hablarle, hace que me ponga todo nervioso.

Sasuke, soltó un suspiro, cansando ante lo ridículo de la situación.

—Tengo examen, Naruto, no voy a quedarme aquí, escondido, sólo porque no tienes las agallas de hablarle a esa chica…

—¡Cállate, allá viene! —dijo el rubio, para después fijar la mirada en un grupo de cuatro muchachas, que platicaban animosamente, sonrió levemente al ver a la pelinegra.

Hinata apretaba fuertemente su cuaderno de bocetos contra su pecho. Ese día era la entrega del dibujo que preparó a lo largo de seis meses, el profesor les había dicho, que el mejor trabajo participaría en un concurso a nivel nacional.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que tenía talento, todo el mundo se lo repetía constantemente. Ella era capaz de plasmar escenarios completos con sólo verlos una vez, era como si su mano tomara vida propia, el lápiz terminaba deslizándose sobre el papel con una facilidad impresionante.

Podía dibujar ciudades, puentes, parques, cualquier tipo de lugar, sin embargo, tenía un bloqueo cuando a esbozar seres humanos se refería. Desde pequeña trataba de plasmar todo lo que miraba, pero cuando quería retratar algún rostro, se quedaba en blanco, las ideas no fluían.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero, aquello le preocupaba, ¿cómo podía una estudiante de arte, no dibujar una simple cara?

Lo había hablado miles de veces con Kurenai, una maestra de la Universidad, y su mentora, ésta siempre le decía que no se apresuraba, que desarrollaría la habilidad completamente con el tiempo, sin embargo, Hinata era obstinada, se negaba a aceptar que no podía dibujar un rostro, ¡su situación era vergonzosa! por donde quiera que lo pensaba.

Mio, Ayu y Erika caminaban por delante de ella, mostrándose los trabajos que entregarían. Todos sabían que el maestro Yoshima era muy exigente en cuanto a los bocetos, y amaba los autorretratos, o planos en primera persona, por eso sus amigas se habían esforzado en tratar de complacerlo, para así poder sacar la nota más alta, y participar en el concurso. Pero ella, gracias a su talento incompleto, no pudo dibujar ni un mísero rostro, así que terminó esbozando una escena del parque que estaba frente a su casa, le había parecido maravillosa: una joven recargada en el hombro de su novio, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

La Hyūga, a pesar de que nunca había experimentado el amor, sabía analizar bien los sentimientos de las personas, cuando vio a aquella pareja, sintió la inspiración y ganas de dibujar fluir por sus dedos, así que no lo pudo evitar, terminó trazando dos siluetas, aunque trató de no enfocarse mucho en la forma del cuerpo. En su boceto, las dos personas, de las cuales sólo se podía distinguir sus sombras, estaban tomadas de las manos, sentados sobre una banca, con miles de flores a su alrededor, era un dibujo precioso, aunque Hinata no estaba del todo segura, puesto que no era lo que al profesor le gustaba.

—Hinata-chan, vamos, muéstranos el tuyo —dijo Ayu, mientras le arrebataba el cuadernillo de las manos.

—N-no —trató de argumentar, pero sus palabras fueron en vanos.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, ¿qué dibujaste? —continuó Erika.

Ayu abrió el cuaderno rápidamente, mientras buscaba el boceto de Hinata, y cuando lo encontró, sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción.

—Es precioso —entonces, volteó a ver a la pelinegra—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Hasta puedo imaginar la escena… esto es fantástico.

Erika arrebató el librito de las manos de su amiga, para admirar el dibujo.

—¡Ayu-chan tiene razón! Tu dibujo está genial —delineó las dos siluetas que estaban plasmadas sobre el papel —. El verlo hace que me den ganas de pintarlo, ¿debería hacerlo?

Mio, quien hasta entonces estuvo callada, le dio un suave apretón a Hinata.

—Buen trabajo, sé que te esforzaste, deberías estar orgullosa.

La Hyūga se ruborizó, mientras tomaba su cuaderno de regreso.

—Gracias —les sonrió—, creo que tengo algo más de confianza ahora.

—¡Claro! —Ayu la tomó de la mano—. No dudes de ti, ni de tu talento, Hinata.

—Cierto, no porque no puedas hacer algo, significa que no eres buena —continuó Erika.

Recibieron una gentil sonrisa en respuesta, y después siguieron caminando rumbo al aula, puesto que las clases ya iban a comenzar.

—¿Viste cuando sonrió? —dijo Naruto emocionado, aún detrás del arbusto.

—Sí, lo vi —respondió el Uchiha, con una cara de aburrimiento total.

—Sólo lo hace cuando está con sus amigas —suspiró—, la he visto en el comedor, o sus ratos libres, siempre es muy asustadiza. Quiero ser su amigo, y hacerla sonreír así.

Sasuke se estiró un poco, sentía los músculos entumecidos al estar en la misma posición por más de cuarenta minutos.

—Supongo que no has escuchado el rumor —dijo.

Naruto volteó a verlo inmediatamente.

—¿Rumor?

—Dicen que no interactúa con nadie más, y que le teme a los chicos, incluso le apodan «Luna de hielo»

—¿Estás de broma? Eso suena estúpido. Sé que Hinata es tímida, pero, ¿temerle a los chicos? Suena irreal…

—Quién sabe, yo sólo te digo lo que escuché —Sasuke bufó—. Ahora ya me voy de aquí, que no siento las piernas. A ver quién te acompaña mañana en tu hora de acosador, que yo no.

Y dicho esto, se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, el amargado de su mejor amigo siempre decía lo mismo, pero al final terminaba acompañándolo a cualquier forma.

Se quedó viendo fijamente el camino por el cual Hinata había desaparecido, y suspiró. Le gustaba, de verdad, por primera vez en sus diecinueve años sentía que su corazón latía por alguien más, lo cual era como un milagro para alguien tan despistado como él.

Siempre vio a las chicas como un tema abstracto que no entendía. Se enfocó tanto en las artes marciales, que todo el tiempo estuvo rodeado de chicos, y de las pocas mujeres que conocía, todas eran rudas e impulsivas (Sakura, y su madre, por ejemplo), lo cual no ayudaba mucho. Al final, el amor y esas cosas le daban igual.

Pero era un hombre, quisiera o no.

No tenía relaciones pasadas que lo respaldaran, es más, no tenía experiencia en nada (la única vez que besó a alguien, fue en un juego de la botellita, cuando tenía como catorce años, y a los dos segundos sintió ganas de vomitar). En conclusión, era un completo ingenuo en cuanto al romance se refería.

Pero entonces, llegó Hinata como un soplo de aire fresco, era la viva imagen de la inocencia y dulzura, y él cayó redondito.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin me animé a publicar esta historia que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería dejar por un lado los dramas familiares, y enfocarme en algo más juvenil y suave, espero poder llevarlo correctamente.

Va a ser un long-fic, sin embargo, por falta de tiempo no sé cuándo vaya a actualizar, así que lo dejaré en «complete», mientras tanto. No debería estar publicando fics nuevos, cuando tengo dos pendientes… ¡pero no lo puedo evitar!

Hablando de la historia, ¿qué les puedo decir? Es la primera vez que escribo a Naruto enamorándose primero, creo que será muy divertido, y por otra parte, tenemos a una Hinata bastante desinteresada en su alrededor, ¿qué pasará?

Espero y les haya gustado, si es así, los invito a dejarme un review, me harán muy feliz.

Les mando un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _06.05.16_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction.**

 _Capítulo 2._

* * *

Amaba a sus amigas, a pesar de todo.

Siempre se preocupaban por ella, la protegían, incluso cuando caminaban. Mio iba por el lado derecho, mientras que Erika y Ayu por el lado izquierdo.

¿Cómo no podía apreciar ese tipo de detalles?

Sabía que lo hacían para que los chicos no se le acercaran y le hicieran preguntas tontas, como «¿de verdad no te atraen los hombres?», o «¿eres lesbiana?»

Al principio, aquello no le había molestado, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie de su comportamiento, menos a una bola de inmaduros que sólo estaban interesados en tontos rumores.

Pero todo empezó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ayu. Hinata, quien odiaba ese tipo de eventos, asistió por puro compromiso, después de todo, se trataba de su amiga, sin embargo, pasó algo que la consternó bastante: un chico pasado en copas había intentado forzarla a besarlo.

Aún podía sentir el olor a alcohol cerca de su rostro, o las manos rasposas presionándole la nuca.

Definitivamente los hombres eran unos cavernícolas.

Se había asustado tanto, que en medio de la fiesta, se puso a gritar.

El resto fue historia, sólo recordaba a los amigos de Ayu sacando al chico ebrio, mientras ella huía del lugar, temblando de miedo.

Podían decirle que era una mojigata, que exageraba las cosas, sin embargo, la sensación de repulsión que le producía el pensar que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, era espeluznante.

Al día siguiente del suceso, se esparcieron un montón de chismes por toda la Universidad, que si Hinata Hyūga era lesbiana, que su padre la golpeaba… incluso llegaron al punto de decir que era un travesti.

Inventaron tantas historias, que iban desde lo irreal, a lo ridículo.

¿Por qué la gente se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Tan raro era ver que pensabas diferente al resto?

A veces, cuando la miraban con repulsión, pensaba «¿y qué si fuera lesbiana, asexual, o lo que sea, qué tendría de malo?». Las personas eran de mente tan cerrada.

¿Por qué se escandalizaban? ¿Debía haber aceptado besar a ese chico aunque no quisiera? ¿Debía acostarse con él sólo para que no hablaran de ella?

Los rumores aún la rodeaban, y ahora los compañeros de la facultad parecían haberse tomado la tarea de molestarla.

—Hinata, ¿no crees que esto se está saliendo de control? —preguntó Erika, quien caminaba con cautela, a veces los estudiantes salían de la nada, con la única intención de lanzarle impropios a la Hyūga.

—Lo siento —miró hacia el suelo. La situación tampoco era cómoda para ella.

Mio negó.

—No es tu culpa…, no entiendo por qué están obsesionados con eso —evitó comentar el «suceso de la fiesta».

Ayu suspiró.

—¡Se volvió el tema del mes! —las chicas voltearon a verla—. Ahora te apodan «Luna de hielo» —miró a Hinata—. Quieren ver quien logra conquistar tu corazón, o algo así, si me lo preguntas, es una completa ridiculez.

Hinata jamás había escuchado sobre eso, ¿ahora hasta tenía un apodo? Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho mal? No quería ser el centro de atención.

—Pero no entiendo por qué Hinata, ¿qué la hace especial? —Erika frunció el ceño.

—Nadie comprende de que el mejor talento de la Facultad de Artes sea ase- —iba a decir «asexual», pero al ver que su amiga estaba llorando, carraspeó—, indiferente a los demás. Es como irreal.

—Pues están mal. Todos —miró a Ayu con dureza—. Nosotras sabemos que ni Hinata sabe por qué se siente así, ¿verdad?

—Mio-chan… —susurró la pelinegra, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

—¡Eso es cierto! ¡No debes avergonzarte por cómo te sientes! No hay ninguna regla que diga que debes salir con alguien a cierta edad, o perder la virginidad. Cada quien vive como quiere, tú debes hacer lo mismo. Y si me permites decirte, creo que te sientes así porque no te has enamorado, pero créeme, conocerás a alguien que hará tu corazón latir rápido, y querrás estar con esa persona, es normal —Erika tomó la mano temblorosa de Hinata—, no te preocupes.

Eran demasiado buenas con ella, que sólo les traía problemas.

Se acercó a Erika, y la abrazó, porque de alguna manera esperaba que las palabras de su amiga fueran verdad, que su falta de atracción hacia los demás se pudiera arreglar, quiso creer que algún día podría enamorarse, y pensar en un beso, sin querer salir corriendo.

Mio y Ayu miraron el gesto con ternura, y se acercaron a las chicas, haciendo un abrazo grupal.

La apoyarían hasta el final.

* * *

Observó la puerta de la cafetería por última vez, y soltó un suspiro de decepción.

Ni rastros de ella.

Normalmente llegaba resguardada por sus amigas, y se sentaba en la mesa del fondo, donde de seguro creían que nadie las miraba, pero él era más listo, y desde el lugar donde se encontraba, se podía observar directamente a ese lugar.

—¿Qué tanto observas, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, mientras ponía su bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

El aludido bufó.

—Ella no llega.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, y luego soltó una risa picarona.

—Te pegó duro, eh.

Se ruborizó, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—E-eso… —suspiró—, está bien, lo admito.

—Nunca pensé verte tan… ¿enamorado? Por lo menos no tú. ¿Qué hiciste con mi amigo? —dijo, mientras mordía una manzana.

—¡Pero si sigo aquí!

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Pero parece que el chico adicto al karate fue sustituido por un atolondrado acosador —soltó una carcajada.

Naruto no le replicó nada, porque era cierto, ni él mismo sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

Su pensamiento en la mañana era Hinata Hyūga, y también en la tarde, en la noche, cuando iba a la escuela, en todas partes.

Pero es que, diablos, ella era tan indescriptible. Sí, tal vez la idealizaba un poco, bueno, mucho, pero tenía sus razones.

Dos meses atrás había tenido un gesto muy amable con él, aunque probablemente no lo recordara, y desde ese entonces, había desarrollado un absurdo enamoramiento, que nunca llegaría nada, porque todavía no podía reunir el valor para hablarle.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre Hinata, ¿qué harás?

—No lo sé —Naruto suspiró—. El teme ya no me quiere acompañar a la Facultad de Artes, e ir solo sería muy estúpido. Además, nunca se separa de sus amigas, son muy intimidantes, sobre todo la pelirroja.

Sakura Haruno jamás se hubiera imaginado que encontraría a su mejor amigo suspirando de amor por alguien, es decir, era Naruto, la persona más densa sobre la tierra, todo sonaba demasiado surrealista.

La pelirroja la que se refería el chico, era Mio Shinohara, una chica bastante llamativa, alta y de unos penetrantes ojos azules. La gente hablaba mucho de ella, desde que el semestre pasado, aparecieron muchas fotos íntimas de ella en la Universidad, ese fue el tema de conversación por más de dos meses. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Sakura no la juzgaba, se le hacía buena chica, y amable, estaban juntas en la clase de inglés.

—Shinohara-san está conmigo en una clase, podría tratar de entablar una conversación con ella, ya sabes, y presentarlos, qué sé yo. Pero con la condición de que vas a dejar de esconderte de ese estúpido arbusto.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron como dos faroles.

—¿De veras, Sakura-chan? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro —sonrió—¸pero necesito un favor.

Por supuesto, su amiga jamás haría algo gratis.

—Dime.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Podrías decirle a Sasuke-kun que conteste mis llamadas? Sé que no te gusta entrometerte en nuestros asuntos, pero ya no sé qué más hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Naruto era bastante neutral en cuanto a la relación que tenían sus amigos. A veces eran novios, luego rompían y dejaban de hablarse un tiempo, para luego volver. Se preguntaba si Sakura no se cansaba de la arrogancia de Sasuke, o al revés, porque la Haruno podía llegar a ser bastante insoportable.

Sin embargo, el ser el mejor amigo de ambos, y conocerlos como la palma de su mano, ayudaba bastante.

Justo el día anterior Sasuke había preguntado (muy a su manera), sobre Sakura y su supuesto nuevo novio, cuando bromeando le dijo que iban muy bien, y la chica parecía muy emocionada, el Uchiha se marchó furioso.

Se querían, de una forma extraña y retorcida, pero lo hacían.

—El teme piensa que estás saliendo con ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Cejotas?

Sakura apretó los labios con frustración.

—¡Todo fue un mal entendido! Lee dijo que le gustaba mi cabello, y Sasuke-kun lo escuchó, desde ahí se niega a contestar mis llamadas. Odio cuando se pone así, yo no me molesto cuando sus fans me atacan llamándome «plana».

—Sakura-chan…

Sin embargo, ella siguió hablando hasta por los codos.

—Es un idiota insensible. Nunca se pone en mis zapatos, ¿cómo diablos voy a saber cómo se siente si no habla conmigo? Dile que no lo voy a esperar, que si no me llama, realmente voy a empezar a tomar en serio la idea de salir con Lee, ¿entendido?

Y así como llegó, se fue, dejando al chico bastante confundido.

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? —dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender nada.

* * *

Cuando entraron a las clases, inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar los cuchicheos. Hinata bajó la cabeza, y caminó hacia su asiento.

Se estaba acostumbrando a la situación.

—Ignóralos —sugirió Erika.

—S-sí —susurró. Sin embargo, por dentro, sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en más cachitos.

Unos diez minutos después, entró el profesor Yoshima, el mismo que les había encargado los bocetos.

Ella lo admiraba muchísimo, era conocido en todo Japón por sus pinturas sobre acuarela. De hecho, el primer cuadro que le había hecho llorar en su vida, fue una de su profesor, era increíble la forma en que podía plasmar muchísimo en tan poco.

Aún recordaba esa pintura, se trataba de un fondo blanco, y en el centro, estaba una mariposa, entre rejas. Todos los colores de la obra eran oscuros, pero las alas de la mariposa destellaban en tonos azules, y rosados, tan brillantes, que era imposible que no llamaran la atención.

Al principio, no había entendido el significado, pero estaba tan impactada por el cuadro, que buscó a Yoshima sólo para preguntarle, cuando éste le confesó la realidad detrás de su obra, Hinata entendió el porqué era un gran artista, y su admiración hacia él creció mucho más.

—Buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días.

El maestro sonrió, mientras depositaba su maletín sobre el escritorio.

—Les tengo buenas noticias, y entre ellas, que he revisado los bocetos que me entregaron la semana pasada. Ya tengo aquí las calificaciones, pero antes, quisiera mencionar que solamente una persona logro obtener una nota aprobatoria. Esto no quiere decir algo malo, sólo que muchos no supieron interpretar lo que les pedí.

Al escuchar aquello, supo que su dibujo no había sido seleccionado.

El tema de los bocetos había sido «emociones». Probablemente todo el mundo había hecho planos de su rostro mostrando algún sentimiento, por lo mismo de que a Yoshima le gustaban los autorretratos.

Suspiró, ¿qué más se le iba a hacer?

—¿Quién crees que haya sacado la nota más alta? —susurró Erika.

—Probablemente Hinata, siempre lo hace —suspiró Ayu.

«No esta vez», quiso decirles, pero mejor se quedó callada.

Volteó a ver a Mio, quien jugueteaba con su cabello rojo, algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ésta pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque se detuvo.

—El dibujo que entregué significaba mucho para mí.

La Hyūga sonrió, la verdad es que sus amigas eran muy talentosas, Erika, por ejemplo, tenía una habilidad innata para la pintura, su manejo del pincel era maravilloso. Por otra parte, Ayu era más de artes plásticas, pero su madre le había exigido que estudiara dibujo y pintura, o de lo contrario la sacaría de la Universidad. Mio, era un caso algo complicado, su habilidad de dibujo era admirable, pero no le ponía empeño, algo así como un diamante en bruto.

—Bueno, como les decía, en mi opinión, el mejor trabajo fue el de Shinohara Mio —el profesor Yoshima enseñó el cuaderno con el boceto a los estudiantes, quienes lucían bastante inconformes—. Probablemente se estarán preguntando «¿por qué ganó?», bueno, les tengo la respuesta: sencillez. Muchos de ustedes me entregaron excelentes trabajos, autorretratos de alta calidad y usaron técnicas muy avanzadas, pero olvidaron lo que debía reflejar su dibujo. Se concentraron tanto en lograr que el boceto luciera bien, que al final simplemente me entregaron un pedazo de papel sobre producido.

Hinata observó detenidamente el dibujo de Mio, y estuvo más que de acuerdo con el maestro, era fantástico. Se trataba de un dibujo bastante sencillo, hecho con carboncillo, en el que una niña, estaba parada sobre el planeta tierra, sosteniendo un oso de peluche, mientras observaba una estrella.

Parecía como si la pequeña estuviera esperando algo de parte de la estrella, su mirada era dulce, pero a la vez ansiosa.

Se dio cuenta de que ese dibujo era un reflejo de cómo Mio se sentía respecto a la vida: como una niña perdida, en la espera de poder pedir un deseo.

Escuchó algunos cuchicheos y abucheos de parte de sus compañeros, y Hinata, si no fuera tan educada, hubiera soltado una risita burlona. Probablemente les dolía que la chica de la cual tanto se burlaban, les hubiera ganado en la clase de nada más y nada menos que el profesor Yoshima.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses desde que las fotos íntimas de Mio habían salido a la luz, parecía que nadie lo quería olvidar, las burlas eran el pan de cada día. Bueno, de las dos, porque ahora Hinata también era un nuevo punto de chismes gracias a lo sucedido en la fiesta de Ayu.

Suspiró, y se giró hacia su amiga pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

—Muchas felicidades, de verdad es un dibujo fantástico —le susurró, mientras el maestro seguía hablando sobre los trabajos.

La aludida parpadeó incrédula.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, realmente puedo sentir la esencia de Mio-chan en el dibujo, felicidades —dijo Hinata de corazón.

Mio asintió, aún no muy segura, mientras su corazón latía emocionado. No podía creer que realmente su dibujo había sacado la nota más alta, ¿tal vez esa era la señal de que no debía darse por vencida con la carrera?

Durante el resto de la clase, el profesor Yoshima les siguió hablando sobre los dibujos. Les repitió muchas veces que el talento sobraba, pero de nada servía si sólo dibujabas para quedar bien.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente aquellas sugerencias, y estaba más que de acuerdo, porque ella se sentía de esa manera. Estaba segura de sus habilidades, muy a pesar de su incapacidad de dibujar rostros, pero en todo lo demás, era bastante buena. Sus papás se habían hecho cargo de que explotara su talento al cien por ciento desde pequeña, había tenido tantos maestros, conferencias, clases, que conocía sobre el tema a la perfección.

Pero aquello no era de utilidad a la hora de dibujar algo para expresarse, ya fuera amor, o algo sobre sí misma.

Se sentía tan plana como una hoja de papel en blanco.

¿Su incapacidad de querer a alguien estaría relacionada con eso? No se consideraba una chica fría, porque lloraba, sentía lástima, se acongojaba. Pero, todo lo demás parecía suceder en otra dimensión, como si ella lo estuviera observando desde afuera.

Desde su falta de comprensibilidad a los problemas emocionales de otras personas, o el no poder de sentirse atraída por alguien.

Como deseaba volver años atrás, cuando aquello no le causaba ningún problema, y sentía que podía vivir con eso. Pero ahora que era el foco de tantas miradas, rumores, y demás, no dejaba de pensar que realmente había algo mal en ella, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la clase ya había terminado.

—Hinata, ¡Hinata! —Ayu le hablaba insistentemente.

Parpadeó algo confundida.

—¿Ya terminó la clase?

—Sí —Mio estaba bastante animada— le decía a las chicas que si íbamos a comer por ahí, ¿vienes?

Bueno, no parecía tan mala idea.

Apenas iba a responder, cuando, para su sorpresa, el profesor Yoshima, que estaba guardando cosas en su maletín, le habló.

—Oh, Hyūga-san, ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas, sin entender. Hinata asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Yoshima asintió.

—En ese caso, por favor venga a la sala de maestros en unos diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

El profesor salió del aula, dejando a todas algo pasmadas.

—¿Para qué te querrá ver? —comentó Erika, mientras se colgaba la mochila en el hombro.

—No lo sé —suspiró—, ¿tal vez por mi dibujo?

Mio frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Era bastante bueno, como siempre.

Ayu, que no había dicho nada, empezó a observar sus uñas sin mucho interés.

—Pues no lo era, porque al parecer al profesor no le gustó —dijo.

Al escuchar esto, Hinata sintió una presión en el pecho. El comentario lleno de malicia no pasó desapercibido para Mio y Erika.

—Ayu, no digas eso tal vez… —dijo Erika.

—¿Qué? —la chica interrumpió—, ¿no es posible?

—No, yo no digo eso, pero…

Mio se cruzó de brazos, y observó duramente a Ayu.

—Tu comentario no viene al caso.

—En serio, nunca puedo decir nada sin que se lo tomen a pecho.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa.

—E-está bien, Ayu-san no dijo n-nada malo —la voz muy apenas le salía—. I-iré a ver qué quiere le profesor, no me esperen.

Y sin decir más, salió corriendo del salón, dejando a sus amigas sumidas en un ambiente incómodo.

—En verdad, Ayuri, no te entiendo, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Hinata? Sabes que de por sí está pasando un momento difícil, tú no ayudas. ¿Lo haces a propósito? —Mio miró fijamente a la chica de pelo lila.

—Pero si solo dije que tal vez su dibujo no le había gustado al profesor, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —levantó la voz, sin dejar de notar que la había llamado por su nombre completo.

Erika observó a las chicas en silencio.

Mio era imponente gracias a su altura, y resultaba aún más llamativa debido a su cabello rojizo, y sus ojos azules.

Ayu era todo lo contrario, pequeñita, con grandes ojos castaños, y el cabello hasta los hombros, siempre lo traía teñido de colores llamativos, de hecho, en esos momentos lo tenía lila. Erika siempre pensaba en ella como una niña pequeña. No la consideraba mala persona, por eso se sorprendía de su actitud.

—Aun así, no debiste decirlo.

—Pues si esperas que me vaya a disculpar, no lo haré. Si a Hinata no le pareció mi comentario, muy bien pudo decirme algo. Siempre está esperando a que la defiendas.

Se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambas chicas, Erika, temiendo que la situación no terminara bien, decidió intervenir.

—Tranquilas —se puso en medio—, vamos a hablarlo después, ¿de acuerdo?

Mio bufó, tomó su maletín, y miró a las chicas.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así delante de Hinata, Ayuri, es una advertencia —dijo, para después salir del salón.

Ayu apretó los puños, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué intentan hacerme ver como la mala?

Erika se sentó a su lado.

—No se trata de eso, eso sólo que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, Hinata-chan ha estado algo susceptible, y Mio-chan se preocupa mucho por ella. Mañana todo se solucionará, de verdad.

La chica, furiosa, volteó a ver a su amiga.

—Estás de su lado, ¿verdad? Déjame sola, Erika.

—Pero Ayu-chan, eso no es…

—¡Que me dejes sola! —le gritó.

Sin saber qué más hacer, la castaña tomó sus cosas, y salió del aura, dejando a una Ayuri furiosa, bañada en lágrimas.

¿Cómo es que todo terminó así?

* * *

Cuando Hinata entró a la sala de maestros, no sabía qué esperar.

¿Realmente su dibujo había sido tan malo? Era raro que el profesor Yoshima quisiera hablar con un estudiante.

Las palabras de Ayu aún le taladraban la cabeza.

¿Estaba molesta? No. ¿Estaba triste? Sí.

Aquello le había lastimado mucho más de lo que creía, no por lo que le dijo, sino la forma en que lo hizo. Hinata sabía que en ocasiones podía ser algo exasperante, pero siempre intentaba compensar eso siendo amable con los demás, no recordaba haber hecho sentir mal a Ayu en ninguna ocasión, entonces, ¿por qué actuaba así con ella? ¿La odiaba?

El sólo pensar que su amiga ya no la quería, le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Mañana hablaría con ella, y le pediría una disculpa, si es que había hecho algo mal.

—Hyūga-san, pase, por favor. —le dijo Yoshima, una vez que la vio.

Hinata hizo una reverencia, y tomó asiento justo en frente de él.

—Probablemente se estará preguntando por qué la llamé, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —apretó su falda—, ¿pasa algo?

Su profesor negó.

—No exactamente. Quería hablar sobre el dibujo que me entregó.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera reído, pero sintió cómo se le apretaba el pecho.

—Sí… ¿lo hice tan mal?

Yoshima levantó las cejas, y soltó una risa.

—Para nada, todo lo contrario, es magnífico, como se esperaba de usted.

Ahora era ella quien no entendía.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando vi su dibujo, quedé maravillado, realmente tiene talento, probablemente es de lo mejor que he visto a lo largo de mi carrera, pero, hay algo que le falta, y eso es un gran problema —el hombre sacó la hoja con el boceto que Hinata había dibujado—, ¿qué ve usted aquí?

Ella miró su dibujo.

—Una pareja, sentados en una banca, tomados de las manos, con muchas flores a su alrededor —dijo.

Yoshima asintió.

—¿Y qué más ves?

—¿Qué más?

—Sí, ¿qué más ves?

Ella se acomodó en su silla, sin entender.

—¿Sus siluetas?

Su profesor suspiró.

—Como le dije, el dibujo es fantástico, pero no siento nada, no veo lo que intenta plasmar. No hay sentimientos en él, es como si sólo fuera un espectador. Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿por qué dibujó esto?

Hinata sentía que las manos le temblaban, ¿cómo es que su profesor podía saber todo eso sólo con ver un dibujo?

—Y-yo… —se mordió el labio—, no lo sé. Estaba en el parque, y vi la pareja, se me hizo lindo, y los dibujé, fue todo.

—Sabe, pudo dibujar cualquier cosa, una cesta de frutas, estrellas, mariposas, un autorretrato, como hicieron sus compañeros, ¿por qué exactamente una pareja enamorada?

«Porque es lo que todos siempre esperan: amor. Porque a todos les gusta el romanticismo»

Pero no podía decirle eso.

—No lo sé —murmuró—, realmente no lo sé.

El profesor Yoshima no pasó desapercibido el rostro triste de la chica, ni sus ojos brillosos, o las manos temblorosas. Ser pintor le daba una facilidad fantástica para detectar las emociones de las personas.

—¿Le puedo dar un consejo?

Hinata asintió.

—¿Recuerda cuando vino a preguntarme sobre la pintura de la mariposa enjaulada? Yo le expliqué que esa mariposa era yo, y la jaula representaba a mis padres y sus grandes expectativas que tenían sobre mí. Ellos nunca quisieron que me dedicara al arte, e intentaron prohibírmelo todo lo que pudieron, pero yo me sentía como esa mariposa colorida, lleno de ganas de pintar, de explotar mi talento. Por eso, incluso cuando me quemaban mis cuadernillos, o las acuarelas, yo siempre encontraba la forma de seguir pintando, y míreme donde estoy ahora —le sonrió—. Lo que trato de decir, es que el arte nos ayuda a expresarnos, a sacar todo aquello que no podemos hacer normalmente. Tal vez a mí me inspiren los autorretratos, pero puede que a usted no. No intente dibujar algo que no le agrada, o no entiende, si le inspira una simple flor, dibújela, déjese llevar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco dentro de Hinata. Pensó en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, en las burlas, las pláticas de sus amigas, sus sentimientos, y sintió que finalmente miraba una salida.

El hecho de que no quisiera besar a ese chico, no la convertía en una frígida.

El que no pudiera enamorarse, no significaba que no lo haría en un futuro.

Era tonto el que sus amiga no le contaran sus experiencias románticas, por no considerarla apta para opinar. Hinata sabía que su punto de vista era tan válido como el de cualquiera.

No iba a tener relaciones sexuales, sólo porque medio mundo ya lo había hecho.

Jamás le iban a gustar las fiestas y el alcohol, prefería mil veces quedarse en su casa leyendo o viendo una película.

Se dio cuenta que ella valía tanto, como cualquier otra persona. El pensar diferente no la hacía ni menos, ni más. Si a todos les gustaba el rosa, no significaba que a ella también.

Viviría de acuerdo a sus propios principios, donde la moral tenía otro significado. No dejaría que nadie más intentara hacerla cambiar.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras observaba a su profesor. Lo admiraba tanto.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —le dijo.

Yoshima sonrió.

—De nada. Esperaré con ansias otro boceto suyo, Hyūga-san.

Y ella estuvo más que segura, que le entregaría otro, el más bonito, el mejor.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, cuando Naruto por fin acabó sus clases. Se levantó de su asiento, y se estiró. Ya quería irse a casa, comer algo, y echarse a dormir, había sido un día bastante pesado, entre trabajos, exámenes, y el que no había podido ver a Hinata.

—Ya me voy, ¿vienes, teme? —se dirigió a Sasuke, que echaba sus cuadernos en su mochila.

—No, tengo algo que hacer.

Naruto sonrió con picardía.

—¿Tal vez con Sakura-chan?

—Cállate.

En su interior, el rubio suspiró de alivio, no había sido necesario decirle lo que Sakura le había pedido.

—Suerte con eso —Naruto se encogió de hombros—, la vas a necesitar.

—Hmph.

Y sin decir más, Sasuke desapareció, dejándolo totalmente solo.

Se alegró de que fuera su mejor amigo quien diera el primer paso, la verdad, a veces era frustrante ver como Sakura seguía al chico a todas partes, y éste no ponía ni una pizca de su parte, como si diera a entender que no le importaba. Pero Naruto lo conocía bien, y sabía que la pelirrosa era la única chica que había logrado que Sasuke dejara de ser un témpano de hielo.

Se querían, quitando de lado el que se pelearan cada dos por tres.

Suspiró, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la facultad estaba casi vacía, bueno, de por sí no tenía alumnos.

Estudiar educación física había sido de las pocas decisiones correctas que había tomado en su vida.

La verdad es que su sueño era poner una escuela de karate, pero para hacer eso, primero necesitaba dinero, y para tener dinero, debía trabajar de algo. Así que al final, decidió estudiar esa carrera, tener un título y algo con qué defenderse en la vida.

La Universidad se dividía en varias facultades dispersas a lo largo de la ciudad, pero para su suerte, la facultad de artes, educación y psicología se situaban en el mismo campus. Los edificios estaban distanciados por unos cuantos metros, y al ser un espacio pequeño, compartían la misma cafetería.

Una ventaja para él, si le preguntaban.

Además, tenía la suerte de que podía ver a sus amigos seguido, Sakura estudiaba psicología, y Sasuke había optado por la misma carrera que él. También había conocido a gente maravillosa tanto en el club, como en las diversas clases.

A veces, los estudiantes de arte compartían clases con los de educación, o con los de psicología, todas eran materias generales, como matemáticas o inglés.

De hecho, recientemente se había hecho amigo de Sai, un chico de artes, mientras compartían clases de cálculo vectorial, materia que Naruto no necesitaba, pero había decidido tomar para tener un crédito extra.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de la facultad, se dio cuenta de que afuera estaba lloviendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Soltó un suspiro con fastidio, probablemente iba a tener que tomar el autobús, porque dudaba que su bicicleta llegara muy lejos.

Abrió su mochila, mientras sacaba un paraguas naranja que su mamá le había regalado, si le preguntaban, era bastante útil, porque se hacía pequeñito y cabía muy bien en cualquier lugar.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo diablos le había hecho Sasuke para irse sin mojarse, pero después desechó el pensamiento, probablemente había desistido de ir a ver a Sakura o algo así, conociendo a su amigo y su odio por la lluvia.

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente, observando su alrededor, a esas horas el campus ya estaba casi vacío, había pocos alumnos que también corrían rumbo a la salida, con sus cuadernos sobre la cabeza, para evitar mojarse.

Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. En una de las bancas, estaba una chica bastante pálida, con el largo cabello negro pegado a su rostro, y las mejillas encendidas, llorando.

¿Cómo sabía que lloraba? Porque sus sollozos eran audibles.

De todas las personas que pudo encontrarse, el que fuera Hinata Hyūga, y en esas condiciones, le produjo escalofríos, pero en el buen sentido.

Todo el día buscándola, y cuando se la topaba, no sabía qué hacer.

Por un momento pensó en seguir derecho, y dejarla sola, tal vez ella quería privacidad.

Pero no pudo.

Hizo todo lo contrario.

Caminó hacia ella, con el corazón latiendole apresurado en el pecho, y las manos sudorosas.

* * *

No solía llorar todo el tiempo, y cuando lo hacía, era porque verdaderamente tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de su plática con el profesor Yoshima, se había sentido tan liberada, como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula para ser feliz, que no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

La solución a todos sus problemas, siempre había sido ser ella misma. Desde que era joven había desperdiciado tanto tiempo encajar con los demás, que se le olvidó cómo ser Hinata.

Ella no era Ayu, Mio o Erika. Era simplemente Hinata Hyūga.

Una chica normal y corriente, con una forma especial de ver las cosas, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo.

Había terminado cubierta de lágrimas en una de las bancas de la facultad, poco le importó que la gente al pasar la mirara con curiosidad, o murmuraran cosas sobre ella.

Realmente le daba igual.

Cuando empezó a llover, se quedó allí, porque necesitaba desahogarse. Los sollozos aumentaron al cabo de unos segundos.

Si tan sólo supieran que no lloraba de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario.

Estuvo así un largo rato, hasta que de pronto, sintió que la lluvia se detenía. Cuando abrió los párpados para ver que sucedía, se topó con los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto.

No eran oscuros como los de Mio, si no más transparentes, como el cielo, o el mar, no sabía decidirse.

Sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, mientras asumía lo que sucedía.

Había un chico, frente a ella, con un paraguas.

Un chico.

Un chico de ojos bonitos.

Él sostenía el paraguas sobre ellos, para que ninguno se mojara.

Hinata apenas iba a decir algo, cuando el muchacho, como pudo, se quitó la chaqueta, y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, un agradable olor le llegó a las fosas nasales, a algo fresco, como menta. Probablemente de la chaqueta.

—¿Quién eres? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Cuando Naruto escuchó aquello, empezó a temblar, no de miedo, si no de nerviosismo. Hinata Hyūga estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, con sus grandes ojos lavanda observándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —le respondió con otra pregunta.

No era la mejor situación para conocerse.

En sus cinco sentidos, hubiera buscado la manera de salir corriendo de ahí, pero estaba bastante tranquila.

—Gracias —susurró.

Naruto sintió que se ruborizaba. Con su mano libre, se rascó la nuca, y le sonrió.

—De nada, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. No sé por qué llorabas, pero, todo saldrá bien, de veras —lo dijo con tal convicción, que hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño levemente.

Aquel chico sí que era positivo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, porque todo tiene que acabar en algún momento, como la lluvia —entonces, dejó caer el paraguas.

Ella apenas iba a replicar algo, cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado de llover, y entre el cielo encapotado, podían distinguirse algunos rayos de sol.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

Sabía que era la situación más rara que alguna vez había vivido, pero la sonrisa del chico era pegajosa, y sin darse cuenta, ella también terminó sonriendo.

—Sí.

Al ver que había dejado de llover, se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza, para devolvérsela.

—Está bien, me la puedes dar después.

Hinata quería decirle que probablemente nunca volverían a encontrarse, pero en cambio, apretó la prenda entre sus manos.

Naruto recogió su paraguas del piso, lo guardó en su mochila, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a la chica bastante confundida.

—¡O-oye! ¡Espera! —le gritó, sin embargo, él ya no la escuchó, porque había desaparecido.

La Hyūga se quedó de pie durante unos segundos, sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero entonces, observó la chaqueta.

Ese desconocido había sido muy amable, y sonrió, porque después de todo no todos los hombres eran unos cavernícolas.

Era bueno saberlo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto entró a su casa, ni siquiera le avisó a su mamá que había llegado. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, y tiró la mochila sobre el suelo.

No terminaba de creer lo que había pasado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Había hablado con Hinata Hyūga, durante más de dos minutos, sin arruinarlo.

¡Era increíble! ¡Él, quien siempre actuaba como una idiota!

Probablemente era una estupidez emocionarse por algo así, pero es que, esa chica realmente le gustaba.

El recordar lo sucedido, hizo que las mejillas se le pusieran de un leve rosa. Soltó un suspiro, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Ella tenía su chaqueta, y le había dicho que se la devolviera después. Eso significaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo.

No podía dejar de esperar ese momento.

Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir observándola desde un tonto arbusto.

La conquistaría, haría que se enamorara de él.

Como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la actualización del segundo capítulo. La verdad, esta historia me es muy fácil de escribir, es muy ligera, no necesita tanta planeación.

Tengo que confesar que amo a esta Hinata y este Naruto, son tan lindos. Creo que a ustedes también les cayeron bien, por lo que leí en sus reviews. Debo mencionarles que también estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijeron, siempre es bueno ver a Narutin enamorarse primero.

Bien, enfocándonos en el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Quería comentarles que mis conocimientos en arte son bastante deficientes, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo, me informaré un poco más, aunque no me quiero enfocar tanto en eso. Por cierto, en este fanfic Naruto también estudia educación física, pero es que realmente no quise complicarme la existencia escogiéndole una carrera.

Saben, escribir este fanfic es como magia para mí, puedo sacar tantas cosas que llevo guardando a lo largo de los años, tantos desacuerdos que tengo con la sociedad y las personas que me rodean. Me da gusto ver que no soy la única que se siente _diferente_ , a veces incluso excluida. Este capítulo es una reconciliación con el pasado, y la de Hinata con ella misma.

Me gustó mucho esa alusión de «intentas tanto encajar con los demás, que te olvidaste de ti misma». Es algo que he visto tanto, la gente trata de encajar como si fuera lo más importante, dejando de lado su esencia, todo para poder tener un poco de reconocimiento en la sociedad. ¡Eso no es lo más importante! Si te gusta el negro, y no el blanco, debes estar orgullosa de que te guste el negro, eso no te hace diferente, ni rara, simplemente son tus gustos, y se deben respetar. Si alguna vez se sintieron excluidos por la sociedad, sólo por pensar u opinar diferente, les digo de todo corazón que no deben sentirse mal, al contrario, nadie tiene derecho de cambiarlos.

Ahora sí, después del discurso (estoy muy emocionada), finalmente Naruto y Hinata se conocieron. Justo como dije en el capítulo, en circunstancias normales, Hinata hubiera salido corriendo, pero no reaccionó así porque estaba agotada emocionalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que ya cambió o algo así, simplemente fue cordial, y se dio cuenta de que Naruto fue muy amable.

¿Alguien más odió a Ayu? Yo sí (y eso que es mi OC). Por cierto, las cosas que viven Ayu, Erika y Mio, son bastante reales, pero no diré más.

Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por sus reviews, ¡15 en un capítulo! Eso es un record para mí. Me sentí tan emocionada al leer sus comentarios, cada uno fue muy especial, y a esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de contarme sus experiencias, no saben lo mucho que me sentí identificada, me da gusto que de alguna manera esta historia les ayudó en algo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, siempre estoy al pendiente de cada uno de sus reviews.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, como siempre, me disculpo por la larga nota de autor.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto (espero), tanto en mi perfil, como en mi página de Facebook, estaré diciendo las fecha de actualización.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _15.06.16._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction.**

 _Capitulo 3_

* * *

Cuando Ayuri despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido bastante ebria de la discoteca, tomada de la mano de un chico del cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Se masajeó las sienes al sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca.

Lo peor fue cuando vio que estaba en el piso de una recámara de mala muerte, sólo cubierta por una toalla, acompañada por otras chicas que se encontraban en condiciones similares a la suya.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

En otra situación, todo el asunto le hubiera parecido divertido, pero al sentirse desnuda, comprendió que las cosas habían ido más allá.

¿Se había acostado con alguien? Cuando se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, pero lo peor fue cuando intentó caminar, sentía un molesto ardor en sus partes íntimas. ¿De verdad? ¿Había perdido su virginidad así? ¿Con un completo extraño?

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Necesitaba salir de ahí, todo el aire apestaba a sexo y alcohol.

Tomó las primeras ropas que se encontró, sin saber de quienes eran. Al ver que no había ni un solo par de zapatos, salió descalza de aquel cuarto, sin siquiera preguntarse quienes eran las otras chicas que estaban con ella.

No tardó mucho en comprender que se encontraba en un motel, no muy lejos de la discoteca a la que había asistido la noche anterior.

Ayuri se abrazó a su misma, la mañana era fresca, y el contacto de sus pies desnudos con la acera, tampoco era agradable. Agradecía que fuera tan temprano, así ni su madre, o alguien podría verla en esas fachas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? Tantas veces que se repitió a sí misma que sería cuidadosa sobre las personas con las que salía, porque sí, le gustaba divertirse, salir con chicos sin tener alguna relación seria, pero nunca llegó a pensar, ni le pasó por la mente, tener relaciones por primera vez en unas condiciones tan deplorables.

¿Por lo menos había usado protección?

Tantas veces que Mio le advirtió sobre ese estilo tan alocado de vida que llevaba, los llamados de atención de Erika, o las miradas llenas de reproche de Hinata.

El recuerdo de sus amigas hizo que se le estrujara el estómago. No quería verlas, ni hablarles, sintió cómo una ira que llevaba muchos años acumulando empezaba a salir a flote.

Ayu trataba todo el tiempo de ocultar su verdadero yo, había trabajado tanto en caerle bien a los demás, sin embargo, estaba cansada. Muchas veces sentía como si hubiera otra voz dentro de ella, que le decía «lastima a los demás», pero estaba consciente de que eran sus verdaderos deseos tratando de salir a la luz.

Cinco años atrás, cuando conoció a Hinata por primera vez, le pareció la persona más dulce y buena del mundo, aunque claro, con ella también venía Mio, con quien siempre sintió una extraña rivalidad, pero a pesar de eso, lograban llevarse bien. ¿Cuándo fue que la amistad empezó a desgastarse? ¿Tal vez durante el bachillerato? ¿O cuando Erika se les unió?

Cada que intentaba ver al pasado, los buenos recuerdos se volvían más borrosos.

Tal vez, sin darse cuenta, desde hacía un año atrás su verdadero yo había salido a flote. ¿Fue cuando filtró las fotos de Mio? ¿O cuando le pidió a su amigo que intentara ligarse a Hinata durante su fiesta?

Era una completa mentirosa, porque mientras observaba a sus amigas sufriendo por las constantes burlas, por dentro sonreía, ya que ella había sido la causante de aquel caos.

Difundir las fotos de Mio, había sido cosa fácil. Daichi Kobayashi era uno de los tantos exnovios de la pelirroja, y un completo idiota, por lo que coquetear con él fue facilísimo.

Al principio no sabía muy bien por qué había salido con Dai, pero después lo entendió: la sensación de estar con alguien prohibido, era bastante emocionante. La relación se dio fácilmente, y después de unas cuantas citas, él empezó a contarle sobre las fotos. Ayu sabía que Mio era tan estúpida como para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a un chico a su lado.

Al final, Daichi terminó mandándole las fotos por Facebook, y Ayuri, tan astuta, simplemente las subió a Dropbox, y después compartió el link en varios grupos de la Universidad.

Para las siguientes semanas, aquello fue el tema de conversación en todo el campus. Montones de personas señalaban a su amiga en la Universidad, o la acosaban por las redes sociales.

Incluso ahora, que ya habían pasado varios meses, la gente parecía no olvidarlo. Mio siempre había culpado a su exnovio del asunto, cuando la realidad era completamente otra, ¿quién pensaría que una de sus mejores amigas era la causante?

Un recuerdo de cuando tenían quince años, le llegó de golpe.

 _Ayuri observaba fijamente el techo de su recámara, con las lágrimas desbordándole las mejillas._

 _Se sentía tan sola._

 _Quería taparse los oídos, para ya no escuchar los fuertes sollozos de su madre. Pero por otro lado, la entendía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Su padre estaba muerto._

 _Ya no iban a volver a verlo._

 _El sepelio y la cremación, habían sido la cosa más difícil, porque no hubo nadie que le tendiera la mano._

 _Se levantó de la cama, y tomó su celular. Abrió el último mensaje que había recibido de parte de Mio, y al releerlo, sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujaba._

« _Realmente sentimos tu pérdida, Ayu. No olvides que nosotras estaremos contigo, siempre._

 _Lamento el que Hinata y yo no hayamos podido ir al sepelio._

 _Te queremos_ »

 _¿Qué había sido tan importante como para no ir a apoyarla en un momento tan difícil?_

 _Lanzó su teléfono hacia la pared con todas sus fuerzas, éste rebotó, e hizo un fuerte estruendo, partiéndose en varios pedazos._

 _No quería amigas como esas, que creían que con un mensaje de texto podrían solucionar algo._

¿Fue en aquel momento en que las cosas cambiaron? ¿En que la espina del rencor empezó a sembrar sus raíces?

Tantas veces en las que Mio, Hinata o Erika, la habían excluido de sus planes, como si su presencia no fuera necesaria. Se había cansado de ser sólo una amiga de decoración, aquella que siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que las demás sugerían.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar.

¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

El invitar a Hinata a su fiesta de cumpleaños, no había sido con malas intenciones. Pero cuando la vio asustada al estar rodeada de tanta gente, le fue fácil pedirle a uno de sus tantos conocidos que le coqueteara un poco, nunca pensó que él intentaría besarla, o que ella gritaría como loca.

Se trataba de un simple beso, ¿quién se asustaba por eso?

Ni siquiera pensó que la situación tendría consecuencias. Ahora la Hyūga no podía andar en la facultad sin ser señalada, y con un montón de chicos detrás de ella, sólo con la intención de molestarla.

Pero no se arrepentía. Hinata era demasiado buena, y aquello la frustraba, porque sin darse cuenta, llamaba la atención, hacía que la gente quisiera estar cerca de ella, y protegerla; Mio, Erika, chicos con los que había salido, incluso los maestros, terminaban interesados en la famosa Hyūga.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a su casa. Era bastante temprano, apenas iba a amanecer.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, aún tenía tiempo para ir a la Universidad, entraba hasta las nueve de la mañana.

Se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para hacerse cargo de sus actos. Se bañaría, y después iría por la farmacia por una pastilla de emergencia, y haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

No es como algo tan insignificante la derribara, cosas como esa pasaban constantemente, ella no era la primera ni la última.

Entró rápidamente a la casa, mientras su mente ideaba la manera más correcta de hacer sufrir a quienes la habían herido tanto.

* * *

Mientras se hacía una coleta, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a la chaqueta azul que tenía colgada en la puerta de su armario.

¿Cómo se suponía que se la iba a devolver a ese chico, si ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Todos parecían rehuir de ella, por eso, el que él se le haya acercado y ayudado, de verdad le sorprendía.

Suspiró.

—¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! —Hanabi entró apresurada a la recámara—, ayúdame por favor a arreglarme el cabello.

Hinata sonrió.

—Bien, siéntate aquí —le dijo. Ella asintió.

—Quiero hacerme una trenza, pero no puedo —hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, sí.

Mientras empezaba a peinar a Hanabi, se dio cuenta en que ésta deparó en la chaqueta.

—¿Y eso?

La pelinegra carraspeó un poco.

—Tengo que devolverlo.

—P-pero, ¡es de un chico! —se giró, mirando directamente a Hinata a los ojos—, ¿acaso tienes novio, hermana?

La chica se ruborizó.

—Mira hacia enfrente —empezó a trenzarle el cabello—, y no, sólo me la prestaron.

Hanabi sonrió con picardía.

—Ah… ¿entonces es un chico que te gusta?

—¡Que no! —le dio un jalón de cabello.

—Auch, eso dolió.

—No saques conclusiones tontas —dijo, algo molesta.

No recibió respuesta.

Unos cinco minutos después, ya había terminado de peinar a Hanabi, la trenza lucía bonita gracias a lo largo de su cabello castaño.

—¡Te quedó muy bien! —la menor sonrió, mientras se miraba en el espejo—, tienes talento para estas cosas.

Hinata negó.

—Es una simple trenza, Hanabi —se encogió de hombros—, bien, ahora ve por tus cosas, que se te hará tarde para ir al instituto.

La chica asintió, pero antes de salir de la recámara, volteó a ver a la pelinegra, con una sonrisa.

—Deberías presentarme a tu novio —y salió corriendo.

—¡Hanabi! —Hinata gritó, pero sólo alcanzó a escuchar las carcajadas de la menor.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, al sentir que tenía las mejillas muy calientes.

¿Por qué se avergonzaba? ¡Sólo era una simple chaqueta? Aquello era el colmo.

Pero, recordó los bonitos ojos de aquel chico, y sonrió. Realmente aún había personas amables, tal vez esa era una lección para que no volviera a generalizar.

* * *

Como de costumbre, lo primero que hizo Naruto al entrar a la cafetería, fue en mirar hacia la mesa en la que Hinata solía sentarse, pero de nuevo, no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado. Los recuerdos del día de ayer lo bombardeaban constantemente.

Le había dicho que le devolviera la chaqueta después, pero, ¿ella lo haría? Esperaba que sí, porque quería hablarle, aunque fueran por otros cinco minutos.

Bueno, estaba decidido a conquistarla, pero el asunto era que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, su experiencia en relaciones era nula, y preguntar era demasiado vergonzoso.

Soltó un suspiro, ¿el amor siempre era así de complicado?

—¿Por qué tan pensativo, Naruto? —dijo una voz bastante conocida.

Cuando el chico levantó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura caminando hacia él, tomada del brazo de Sasuke, quien lucía serio, como siempre.

—Vaya…. —murmuró, mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua.

—¿Vaya? ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? —preguntó Sakura mientras ponía su bandeja de comida en la mesa. El Uchiha se sentó a su lado.

Naruto sonrió con picardía. ¿Así que a pesar de la lluvia, Sasuke si había ido a buscar a la chica?

—Entonces… ¿están juntos de nuevo?

La pelirrosa se ruborizó levemente.

—N-no fue como que nos separáramos en realidad —miró a Sasuke—, ¿verdad?

El aludido simplemente bufó.

—Métete en tus asuntos, usuratonkachi —y sin decir más, empezó a morder su sándwich, dando por terminada la conversación.

El trío continuó comiendo en silencio.

Antes, cada que la pareja se peleaba, Naruto se entrometía, pero ahora le parecía tan innecesario. Sasuke y Sakura eran tan inconsistentes, nunca se sabía cuando iban a aparecer tomados de la mano, o insultándose.

Él no terminaba de comprender ¿qué era lo interesante en una relación tan llena de altas y bajas?

Se dedicó a observarlos, y era curioso la manera en que se sincronizaban, por ejemplo, la chica le quitaba las rodajas de tomate a su ensalada, y los ponía a un lado del plato del Uchiha, y aunque él no le agradecía, Sakura lucía satisfecha, como si fuera una gran hazaña.

¿De verdad ese tipo de cosas la hacían feliz? Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke abría su sándwich, y ponía todo el tomate que su novia le había dado dentro, para después continuar comiéndoselo.

Aquello era bonito, de una manera rara y extraña.

¿Si conquistaba a Hinata, tendrían algo así? Sin darse cuenta, empezó a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Sakura lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamó él, algo ruborizado.

Sasuke lo miró, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Cada vez te vuelves más idiota.

Naruto se puso las manos detrás de la nuca, ignorando el comentario.

—Ayer me encontré con Hinata —dijo, como que no quiere la cosa.

Las reacciones de sus acompañantes fueron bastante graciosas. La pelirrosa lo miraba con la boca abierta, y el Uchiha dejó su sándwich a medio comer.

—¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? —la chica gritó alarmada—, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, algo avergonzado.

—Realmente no fue la gran cosa, sólo le presté mi chaqueta para que se protegiera de la lluvia —suspiró—. Es mucho más bonita de cerca.

Aquello hizo que el ambiente se tornara incómodo, después de todo, no era común escuchar a Naruto hablar de chicas.

—Pero, pero, ¡no lo puedo creer! Es decir… —Sakura forzó una sonrisa—, me alegro por ti, Naruto, en serio.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y?

El rubio parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo fue hablar con Hyūga?

—Fue extraño —no pudo evitar recordar la actitud asustadiza de Hinata—, parecía a la defensiva, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien cómo decirle aquello que se decía en la facultad.

—Naruto, sabes… —dijo la chica, indecisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

—Hay un rumor por ahí, bastante tonto, si me lo preguntas, pero creo que deberías saberlo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Rumor?

—Sí, verás, ¿recuerdas que te platiqué de Shinohara-san?

—Sí —asintió—¸¿la pelirroja amiga de Hinata?

Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno, el semestre pasado estuvo envuelta en un montón de rumores, y muchos hablaban de ella. Hace unos días, escuché a los mismos chicos que solían molestarla, hablando sobre Hinata, diciendo cosas para nada agradables. Yo no sé si debería hablarte sobre esto… pero, tal vez antes de intentar algo con ella, averigua cómo es realmente.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió cómo la ira corría por sus venas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? ¡Sólo un poco hombre habla de una mujer! Además, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué dices «averigua cómo es realmente»?

—Entiende —intervino Sasuke—, puede que tal vez Hyūga no sea quien tú piensas.

De nuevo, el ambiente se puso tenso.

Por un momento el Uzumaki sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a su mejor amigo, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué Hinata no era lo que creía? Probablemente pensaban que su enamoramiento era platónico, algo así como el idolatrar a una cantante o modelo, pero no se trataba de eso, Naruto estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, e independientemente de lo que los demás creyeran de la Hyūga, él sabía lo que había visto: a una persona amable, que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo había ayudado.

No quería escuchar teorías tontas, y sin sentido. Al final, sólo se trataba de rumores, y no estaba interesado en saber qué decían.

Se paró, y tomó su mochila, dispuesto a irse, ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

—¿Na-Naruto? Espera, nosotros…

El chico volteó y la encaró.

—Yo no pensé que Sakura-chan fuera una persona que juzgara a los demás sin conocerlos —entonces, miró a Sasuke con frialdad—. Cuando te conocí, todos decían que eras una mala persona, pero nunca lo creí.

Y sin decir más, se marchó, dejando a la pareja bastante perpleja.

—Sasuke-kun, hicimos algo malo, ¿verdad? —dijo la pelirrosa, con la voz entre cortada.

Esperaba a que su novio le dijera que no, que habían hecho lo correcto, pero el Uchiha simplemente frunció el ceño, y apartó la mirada. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que definitivamente se habían equivocado.

Naruto tenía toda la razón, no podían señalar a alguien sin conocerlo. Pero… si era así, ¿por qué esos rumores tan horribles rodeaban a una chica como Hinata?

* * *

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la facultad, con su mochila colgada en el brazo, y una bolsa azul en la mano, donde traía la chaqueta del chico desconocido.

Iba algo distraída, sin poner atención a lo que hablaban Erika y Mio.

—¿Te contestó Ayu-chan el mensaje? —preguntó Erika, mientras recogía su cabello castaño en una coleta.

—No —respondió la otra—, realmente le pedí una disculpa, pero ni siquiera lo leyó, lo peor es que sí estaba conectada en Line —suspiró—¸¿crees que esté molesta?

Erika apretó los labios.

—Probablemente… ayer, luego de que te fuiste, traté de hablar con ella, pero estaba muy alterada.

Mio siguió hablando sobre lo exasperante que era Ayuri en ocasiones, causando que Hinata finalmente entendiera de qué iba la conversación.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó.

Se sorprendió al ver que Erika y Mio se miraban entre ellas, bastante incómodas.

—Pues verás… —dijo la pelirroja, avergonzada—, creo que le hablé algo mal a Ayu, pero, ¡fue porque me molestó lo que te dijo! ¡No debió hacerlo! —carraspeó al darse cuenta que había elevado el tono de su voz—. Dice Erika que después de que nos fuimos se quedó muy enojada, desde entonces no ha hablado con ninguna de nosotras.

Hinata sintió una presión en el pecho, ¿por su culpa había causado una pelea con sus amigas?

—Nunca fue mi intención que discutieran por mi culpa, lo lamento mucho —se disculpó—, trataré de hablar con Ayu-chan cuanto antes.

Erika le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a la Hyūga.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo.

—Pero…

—Ya basta, ya se le pasará —dijo Mio, dando por cerrado el tema—. Mejor dinos Hinata, ¿de qué hablaste con el profesor?

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo explicarles a ellas sobre sus sentimientos, y su forma de ver el mundo, cuando sabía que no iban a entenderla?

—E-eso, p-pues —tartamudeó

Mio suspiró, y Erika sonrió con nerviosismo, era bastante obvio que no quería hablar de eso.

—No tienes que obligarte a decirlo.

—¡Mio tiene razón! No es necesario que nos digas, discúlpame por preguntarte.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica se sintió aliviada. No es que no tuviera la confianza de decirles, pero eran cosas muy personales, además, independientemente de que se estuvieran llevando mejor que nunca, eso no quitaba que las tres tenía un estilo de vida muy diferente, cada una miraba las cosas de una manera especial.

Ante sus ojos, lo que Mio y Erika hacían, no era correcto, y probablemente ante ellas, aunque no lo dijeran, su forma de vivir también la consideraban algo extremista.

Eran polos opuestos, y a veces, por más que Hinata deseara, no lograban conectar.

Así que se sintió aliviada al escuchar aquello.

—Gracias por entender.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al aula. La primera en entrar fue Mio, seguida por Erika y Hinata.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja se quedó congelada en la puerta del salón, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí estaba Ayuri, sentada en una de las meses del frente, platicando animadamente con un chico, lo cual no tenía nada de malo, si no se tratara del mismo muchacho que había intentado besar a Hinata en la fiesta.

¿Por qué Ayu hablaba con él como si nada? ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había llegado ahí si ni siquiera compartía clases con ellas?

Mio de verdad que no podía creerlo, ¿es que su amiga había olvidado todo el daño que ese sujeto le había causado a Hinata?

Sus demás compañeros empezaron a murmurar cosas al darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Ayuri? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo, molesta.

La aludida se giró, y miró fríamente a Mio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué estás con él? —señaló al chico, quien sonreía con burla.

—¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? Es mi amigo.

—Pero, sabes lo que hizo en la fiesta…

—Él no hizo absolutamente nada malo, la única que exageró todo fue Hinata, ¿o lo vas a negar?

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta de la pura incredulidad.

—Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, ¡Hinata fue a ese maldito lugar sólo porque era tu fiesta de cumpleaños! Y aun así, aun así, haces esto —apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

La Hyūga, quien no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, porque Erika la retenía evitando que asomara, la apartó, al escuchar la voz agitada de Mio.

Cuando se adentró al salón, se detuvo unos instantes para analizar la situación, primero observó a Mio quien temblaba debido a la ira. Hinata no tardó mucho en ver Ayuri acompañada de un chico, el problema fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, de nada más y nada menos que el mismo que se aprovechó de ella en la fiesta, el causante de todos sus problemas.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

Inmediatamente el recuerdo del momento se hizo presente. Sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas de puro nerviosismo.

—A-Ayu-chan —susurró—¸¿p-por qué está él aquí?

—Si no escuchaste, lo repetiré, la única que hizo el ridículo en mi fiesta, fuiste tú, Hinata. Hiro sólo quería coquetear un rato contigo, ¿era necesario ponerte como loca? —bufó—, las personas como tú son las que más me desesperan.

Ni Erika y Mio podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, ¿de verdad esa era Ayu? ¿La misma chica con la que durante tantos años habían compartido tantas cosas?

Y Hinata estaba pálida, todo aquello parecía una pesadilla, de las más horribles.

Ayuri, su amiga, la que sin pensárselo dos veces acudía a su ayuda, y siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos más amargos, ahora lucía como una persona totalmente distinta.

Se agarró del marco de la puerta, porque sentía que en cualquier momento las rodillas le iban a fallar.

Aquello no era justo. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, independientemente del tal Hiro que parecía mofarse de ella, era la actitud desinteresada de quien creía que era su amiga.

Trató de comprender un poco las cosas, ¿Ayu se estaba vengando por lo que Mio le había dicho el día anterior? No lo creía, porque esa no era la primera vez que las chicas discutían.

¿Tal vez la estaba culpando a ella?

Hinata trató de ignorar los cuchicheos, y avanzó hacia Ayuri.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —la encaró, tomando algo de valor—, ¿estás molesta por lo de ayer?

Para su sorpresa, la chica soltó una risa.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes?

—S-sí —la Hyūga apretó los puños—¸¿qué está pasando? Tú no eres así, esta no eres tú, Ayu-chan.

Y aquello sorprendió a Mio y Erika, ¿cómo es que Hinata podía estar preocupada por Ayuri a pesar de la situación? Había que tener buen corazón para actuar de esa manera, siento ella la afectada.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso no estás molesta? —las manos le empezaron a temblar.

—No lo estoy —susurró la pelinegra—, más que eso, quiero saber por qué estás actuando así, ¿qué está mal?

—No trates de confundirme —Ayu sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. No trates de portarte como la niña buena, no es necesario que actúes como si estuvieras preocupada por mí. Yo nunca, nunca les he importado, a ninguna de ustedes —señaló a Erika y Mio—. Siempre me ignoraron, ¡SIEMPRE! —gritó.

—Eso no es cierto, Ayu-chan, nosotras te queremos, de verdad.

—¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¿Sabes cuántas veces me quedaba esperando en casa una llamada de ustedes durante el verano? Siempre me consolaba diciendo que tal vez estaban ocupadas, pero luego me enteraba que se habían ido las tres de vacaciones, y a mí nunca me invitaban. En muchas ocasiones me hicieron lo mismo… me dejaban plantada, me ignoraban. Las necesité, pero nunca estuvieron ahí. En cambio, siempre las apoyé, como cuando Erika se quebró el pie, la única que iba a su casa a llevarte los apuntes de las clases era yo, ¿o lo olvidan? —las miró, las tres chicas lucían conmocionadas—¸o a ti, Mio, cuando tus novios te dejaban tirada en algún lugar de la ciudad en la madrugada, siempre fui yo quien te abría las puertas de mi casa —sonrió llena de tristeza—. Pero nunca fue suficiente, nunca tuve un espacio entre ustedes, era tan poco importante que ni siquiera pudieron acompañarme en el funeral de mi padre.

Erika y Hinata se observaron entre ellas, sin comprender la situación

—¿Por qué reclamas, cuando eras tú quien rechazaba nuestras invitaciones? —dijo Erika—¸ siempre que hacíamos planes, Mio-chan decía que tú no podías, que te habías enfermado, que estabas cansada, o te habías ido de viaje. Al final, dejamos de incluirte, porque creíamos que sólo inventabas excusas para no pasar tiempo con nosotras. No estás en posición de exigir nada.

—¡Yo nunca recibí invitación alguna! ¡No mientas! —reclamó Ayu.

Ahora sí que todo el ambiente estaba lleno de confusión. Nadie opinó, sólo se escuchaban los suaves sollozos de Ayuri, seguido por la respiración agitada de Mio y Hinata.

Pero la Hyūga no era tonta, tal vez algo tímida, o miedosa, pero nada tonta.

Se giró a ver a Mio, su mejor amiga, quien la defendía siempre, y la que creía que jamás haría algo malo.

 _Vaya tontería._

—¿Por qué mentiste? —dijo.

La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿D-de qué hablas Hinata?

—¿Hinata-chan? —Erika frunció el ceño, sin entender, porque a quien debería reclamarle era a Ayu, ¿no?

—Iba a ir al sepelio de tu padre —murmuró, recordando aquello—, sin embargo, un poco antes de salir, Mio llegó a buscarme, argumentando que le habías dicho que no querías que fuéramos, que preferías estar sola, yo no lo dudé ni un instante, le creí. Y en todas las otras ocasiones, también fue ella quien decía que tú te habías negado a ir con nosotras, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que aquello era mentira? —por primera vez en muchos años, Hinata estaba molesta. Sentía cómo la sangre le fluía rápidamente por las venas—. Si querías vengarte de mí, Ayuri-chan, por ser una idiota y creer lo que los demás me decían, lo entiendo, pero, sólo te puedo decir una cosa, nunca te mentí, siempre te consideré una amiga, de verdad lo hacía.

 _Lo hacía._

Porque ya no más.

Hinata Hyūga no iba a ser una idiota más.

Más de cinco años de amistad con esas dos chicas que creía que le brindaban un cariño sincero, ahora no valían nada.

¿Cuántos momentos fueron falsos? ¿Cuántos?

Mio temblaba, sentía la garganta hecha un nudo, mientras Ayuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿M-me estás diciendo la verdad?

Erika intervino.

—Todo es cierto, la única a la deberías pedirle explicaciones, es a Mio, yo estuve ahí. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? —señaló a Hiro, quien lucía incómodo—. Si ustedes tenían una rivalidad, nunca debieron arrastrar a Hinata —se giró hacia Mio—¸¿estás feliz? ¿Esto querías?

—¡Nunca quise esto! —gritó—, si lo hice, fue porque Ayuri nunca me agradó. Al principio siempre fuimos Hinata y yo, pero luego se nos unió ella, y es tan malditamente parecida a mí. ¿Lo sabes, no? Que las dos somos un desastre —sollozó—, es como verme en un espejo. Pero todo estaba bien, tenía a Hinata conmigo, siempre me apoyaba, sin embargo, ella empezó a preocuparse por ti también, y me molestó. Por eso traté de excluirte de todas las maneras posibles, cuando las chicas me pedían que te invitara, yo no te decía, y a ellas les inventaba alguna historia tonta, que terminaban creyéndose. Pensé que con el tiempo te cansarías, ¡pero nunca argumentaste nada! ¡Te guardabas todo! Seguías portándote como si nada… con el paso de los años, ninguna sospechó —sentía cómo las mejillas calientes de pura vergüenza—. Cuando murió tu padre, pensé que era el momento oportuno, por eso te mandé ese mensaje, disculpándome porque Hinata y yo no podríamos asistir al funeral. ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que a pesar de eso te quedarías callada?! —gritó Mio, llorando.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, y sintió cómo sus propias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Todo lo que creía real, el único cariño que consideraba valioso e importante en su vida, resultó ser falso.

Las parejas en la televisión siempre argumentaban el «nuestro amor es fuerte, lucharemos contra todo», bueno, para ella, la amistad significaba eso. Al no tener la facilidad de socializar con los demás, y no poder enamorarse, todas sus prioridades se habían enfocado en sus tres amigas, creía que eran las únicas con las que estaba a salvo, se cerró ante el mundo.

Había sido un estúpido error, y ahora lo estaba pagando.

¿Sólo porque los hombres fueron unos tontos, las mujeres dejaban de serlo? Al final, sin importar el género, eran seres humanos que mentían y se equivocaban.

Lejos de sentirse traicionada, se sintió estúpida, por haberse confiado. ¿Cuántas veces necesitaban lastimarla para que entendiera lo complejo que era la vida?

No porque ella fuera buena amable y sincera, significaba que los demás también lo eran. Al darse cuenta de eso, sintió que su corazón se quebrara en varios pedazos.

Tanto que detestaba las relaciones románticas por la dependencia que generaban, y al final, ella no era muy diferente, porque se había acostumbrado enteramente a estar al cobijo de quienes creía eran sus amigas.

Grave error.

Familia, novios, amigos, al final, todos terminaban lastimándote de una u otra manera, sin importar qué tan bueno seas, o lo mucho que des de ti.

¿Tal fácil era pedir que te trataran de la misma forma en que tú lo hacías? Por unos instantes entendió la postura de Ayuri.

Sentirse no apreciada, era horrible.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se limpió las lágrimas antes de hablar.

Porque era necesario. Porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque era la única manera de aclarar todo.

A pesar de que ellas no lo merecían.

—Ayuri —dijo calmada. Nadie pasó por alto la forma tan fría en que llamó a la chica—, me invitaste a la fiesta, y causaste que este chico me hiciera eso, a propósito, ¿verdad? Además, también fuiste tú la que reveló las fotos de Mio, ¿o me equivoco?

La aludida, más confundida que nunca, asintió. ¿Qué más le quedaba? A esas alturas no había nada que perder.

—Lo de la fiesta no fue intencional, no pensé que reaccionarías así, y ni me imaginé todo el lío que se armaría después, es la verdad. Y lo de ésta —señaló a Mio, con rencor—, sí, fui yo. No estabas tan equivocada sobre Dai, ¿sabes? —le sonrió con amargura—, salí con él un par de meses, no tardó mucho en darme las fotos, un completo idiota, si me lo preguntas —se encogió de hombros—, Tampoco eras de mi agrado, te culpaba constantemente de todo lo que me pasaba, sin saber que no estaba equivocada, así que filtré las fotos en grupos de la escuela, desde una cuenta en Dropbox, no tomó mucho tiempo para que la gente reaccionara…, supongo que estamos a mano, Mio- _chan._

La facilidad con la que las relaciones humanas se destruían era increíble, pensó Hinata. Justo el día anterior las cuatro caminaban como si nada en los pasillos de la escuela, y ahora resultaba que Ayuri era una completa arpía, la causante de todos sus problemas, y todo gracias a las mentiras que Mio había construido a lo largo de los años.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Destruiste mi vida! —exclamó Mio, al borde del colapso—, ¿sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde que esas fotos salieron a la luz? —gritó—, aún no puedo caminar tranquila sin ser señalada, ningún hombre quiere estar cerca de mí, me toman como una tonta, ¡todo el tiempo recibo mensajes de la gente burlándose de mí! —los otros chicos que también estaban en la clase, sacaron sus celulares, y empezaron a tomar video—. Independientemente de que yo intentara hacerte a un lado, Ayuri, jamás te dañé de una manera tan vil. ¿Tan vacía estás?

« _¿Tan vacía estás?_ »

Esa frase resonó dentro de Hinata, y todo pareció más claro.

—Eso no es cierto —susurró.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata-chan? —preguntó Erika.

—Que eso no es cierto —su voz sonaba tan monótona, y sus ojos lucían fríos—, Ayuri no es la única, tú también lo estás, Mio —cuando la mencionó, la chica abrió la boca para argumentar algo, pero las palabras no salieron—. Los últimos cinco años, he tratado de entenderlas, a las tres, pero realmente nunca pude, constantemente me preguntaba, ¿por qué? Y he encontrado la respuesta: _están vacías,_ ningún tipo de cariño las puede llenar —suspiró—.Intenté quererlas con todo mi corazón, apreciarlas y entenderlas, quise ser un apoyo, al punto que dejé que pisotearan mis ideas, incluso llegué a pensar que todo era erróneo, que yo estaba mal. Pero la amistad no se trataba de eso; el respeto de ideas se debe dar por ambas partes. Sim embargo, jamás lo recibí, para ustedes siempre fui una «demasiado ingenua para opinar», pero a pesar de eso, resistí y me quedé. Todo eso me lleva a la conclusión, de que tal vez yo también estoy algo vacía, carezco de cariño propio, y trato de sobreponerlo poniendo mis expectativas en los demás —sus ojos se cristalizaron—. No podemos amar de esta manera. Ninguna, porque para hacerlo, primero debemos querernos a nosotras mismas, aceptarnos. Por eso, por eso… necesitamos detenernos, Ayu, Mio, dejen de lastimarse una a la otra, sólo para tratar de sobreponer lo que les falta.

—Hinata, eso… —Mio trató de acercársele, pero la pelinegra se alejó aún más.

—Yo no quiero verlas más, nunca —apretó los puños con fuerza—, esa amistad que teníamos no era verdadera, y me niego a continuar con la farsa. Ayuri, Ayu-chan —miró a la chica de cabello lila con tristeza—¸lamento que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta aquí, y te perdono, por todo, de verdad, y tú, Mio-chan —suspiró con decepción—, espero que puedas encontrar el amor verdadero.

Y sin decir más, salió corriendo de la clase, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Mio se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de seguirla, pero Erika la detuvo.

—Déjala.

—¡No puedo! ¡Hinata es mi mejor amiga! Me odia, ella realmente me odia.

—Lo tienes bien merecido.

—Pero jamás fue mi intención lastimarla, jamás.

Ayuri se dejó caer sobre la silla, consciente de todo lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Así iba a terminar su venganza? ¿Derrotada, sintiéndose una miserable? ¿Cómo es que Hinata con sólo unas cuantas palabras podía destruir sus barreras totalmente?

El silencio llenó la sala durante unos cinco minutos, sin embargo, se vio abruptamente interrumpido, cuando Mio rompió en llanto, seguida por Ayu, quien se sentó junta ella en el suelo.

Ambas conscientes de la tontería que habían cometido y lo infantil que habían actuado.

Sin embargo, no podían regresar el tiempo, habían lastimado a la única persona que realmente les brindaba su cariño sincero, y de la peor manera posible, aprovechándose de sus miedos.

Conocían a Hinata, y sabían que tenía una resolución de hierro, y una vez que tomaba una decisión, nunca se echaba para atrás.

Erika suspiró con pena al verlas en ese estado, se puso en medio de ellas, y sin importarle que las estuvieran grabando, les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada una.

—Aprendan de sus errores chicas, y miren hacia adelante —susurró, para después mirar hacia la puerta por la cual la Hyūga había salido corriendo.

La persona que las mantenía unidas ya no estaba.

* * *

Naruto estaba tirado sobre el pasto, con los brazos bajo la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo, pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con Sakura y Sasuke.

Tal vez, ¿se había pasado un poco de la raya?

Frunció el ceño, con molestia.

—Argh, no debí hablarle así a Sakura-chan —murmuró para sí mismo, revolviéndose el cabello con fuerza.

Normalmente no actuaba así, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, sus sentidos parecían alterarse.

Aunque mentiría si no aceptaba que estaba algo decepcionado, no esperaba que sus amigos se expresaran así de alguien, los tenía en otro concepto, porque ellos mismos no eran perfectos. Sakura, por ejemplo, que durante su época del instituto había sido seriamente criticada por su color de cabello, o Sasuke, a quien la gente le temía, y decían que era un delicuente.

A Naruto nunca le importó ni un solo momento todas esas habladurías, porque sólo eran estúpidos rumores infundados.

Incluso él había sido molestado por los demás, solían catalogarlo como un perdedor cabeza hueca, siempre aislándolo.

En aquellos tiempos, ellos tres se hicieron inseparables, porque tenían lo mismo en común: el rechazo de sus compañeros.

Y no dejaba de pensar que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, porque gracias a eso, conoció a las personas maravillosas que ahora eran sus mejores amigos.

Soltó un suspiro, lleno de resignación.

Debería volver y disculparse… aunque también haría que ellos le pidieran perdón, en especial Sakura.

Decidido, se puso de pie, y tomó su mochila, dispuesto a regresar a la cafetería, cuando las voces de dos chicos que pasaban por ahí, llamaron su atención.

—¿Ya supiste lo que acaba de pasar? —dijo el más alto.

—Claro, el video ya está en Facebook —comentó el otro chico de cabello rizado—, ¿lo puedes creer? ¿Qué Ayuri-san fue quien difundió las fotos de Shinohara el semestre pasado?

—Quien lo dirían, tan amigas que se miraban —río—. La verdad, no esperaba que lo de nuestra «Luna de hielo», fuera verdad, que en realidad sí se puso a llorar porque intentaron besarla.

—¿Crees que lo sea?

—Pues, eso dijo Ayuri-san en el video.

—Las chicas como Hinata Hyūga son las más fáciles, siempre con su cara de inocencia, pero en realidad están llenas de sorpresas —se burló—, la verdad, eso hace que me den ganas de tenerla en mi cama.

—Hasta a mí, con esa delantera…

—Y con lo bonita que es. No sería mala idea derretir ese "hielo", ¿verdad, Aki-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque un puñetazo se estampó contra su nariz, provocando que ésta empezara a sangrar.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Tú quién eres?! —gritó, mientras se llevaba la mano al área afectada, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

—¡Vamos, pelea imbécil! —exclamó un furibundo Naruto—, si tienes las agallas para hablar mal de una chica, hazlo para defenderte.

El otro muchacho que no estaba herido, salió corriendo a buscar ayuda, dejando al rubio y al alto en el lugar.

—No me voy a dejar, idiota —dijo, tratando en no pensar en el dolor.

—Vamos a ver, entonces —sonrío con maldad, en respuesta.

Y entonces se desató la pelea, llena de puños y patadas.

Sin embargo, para la mala suerte de ese joven, Naruto, desde los cinco años, practicaba karate, sumándole que acababa de escuchar cómo hablaban porquerías de la chica que le gustaba, no era para nada bueno.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en la misma banca que el día anterior, por el simple hecho que casi nadie pasaba por ahí, y le daba la paz que necesitaba.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando.

¿Una hora tal vez?

Suspiró, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Se sentía tan triste, y decepcionada de los demás. Pero sobre todo, sola… ya no le quedaba ni un solo amigo, y con lo complicado que estaba la situación en la facultad, le iba a ser difícil lidiar con todo.

Demasiados problemas, rumores, y cosas en qué pensar.

Aquello sólo hizo que el llanto aumentara.

¿A quién quería engañar intentando hacerse la fuerte? Tenía el corazón roto en muchos pedacitos, e iba a ser difícil volver a pegarlos.

Si así se sentía perder a un amigo, no quería saber la sensación de romper una relación.

La verdad, el darte cuenta que la gente que quieres no es lo que piensas, siempre duele, más si has pasado mucho tiempo a su lado.

Para Hinata, iba a ser difícil borrar todos los recuerdos que había hecho a lo largo de los años con Mio y Ayuri. Sabía que no las odiaba, no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, eso no disminuía que realmente la habían lastimado.

De alguna forma, sentía que toda la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma, se había esfumado, para ser reemplazada por un miedo a los demás mucho más grande de lo normal.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a alejar a los acosadores? Y todavía estaba el hecho de que más de la mitad del salón había visto la escenita.

Ya no podía cargar con más habladurías en su espalda.

Nadie le hablaba, y tampoco la querían cerca, todos parecían huirle como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, y todo gracias a las mentiras de Mio, y acciones vengativas de Ayu.

De verdad que no iba a poder perdonarlas fácilmente, le iba a tomar mucho tiempo y paciencia.

Por ahorita, no quería verlas ni en pintura.

Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolso, para limpiarse la nariz. Cuando se topó con una mirada azulina bastante curiosa.

Era el chico de ojos bonitos, el dueño de la chaqueta. Pero para su sorpresa, tenía un labio con algo de sangre seca, y la mejilla morada.

—Vaya, parece que estoy destinado a encontrarme contigo cuando estás llorando —dijo él en broma, despertándola de su shock inicial.

Hinata sintió cómo se ruborizaba, y se limpió los ojos con fuerza.

—E-eso no es cierto —respondió, aunque su voz sonaba algo gastada gracias al llanto.

—Pequeña mentirosa —murmuró, divertido.

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto mirándola fijamente, y Hinata apretando fuertemente su falda, nerviosa.

—T-tú, ¿estás bien? —susurró—, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

El rubio se sorprendió al escucharla, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Esa era la Hinata Hyūga que él conocía, aquella que a pesar de estar asustada, se preocupaba por un completo desconocido.

—¿Esto? —se tocó el labio inferior—, no es nada, de veras —le enseñó el pulgar, con tanto positivismo, que a ella le pareció irreal.

¿Cómo podía decir que no era nada, cuando su herida lucía realmente mal?

—P-pero —trató de argumentar.

—No es nada, en serio.

Y para su sorpresa, el chico se sentó a su lado, con total confianza, sin siquiera preguntarle. Hinata se tensó completamente, nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca, y la verdad es que no la agradaba mucho la idea.

—Son gajes del oficio, club de karate —mintió.

No le dijo que se había peleado a muerte con un tipo que dijo obscenidades de ella. No le dijo que finalmente sabía todos los rumores de los cuales era la protagonista, y lo que sus amigas le habían hecho horas antes. No le dijo que llevaba casi media hora buscándola por toda la escuela.

Porque no era necesario.

Si Hinata Hyūga lloraba, significaba que se encontraba bastante mal..

—Ya veo… —comentó, no muy interesada.

Quería preguntarle sobre cómo había dado con ella, pero no pudo.

—Naruto —dijo él, de la nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú? —el chico la observaba con expectación, y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De verdad, ella no podía entender aquella aura tan… brillante. Frunció los labios, indecisa, ¿de verdad no sabía cómo se llamaba después de todos los rumores que andaban en el campus?

—Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

—¡Lindo nombre! —Naruto fingió sorpresa—, ¿de qué facultad eres?

—Artes.

—Vaya, yo estoy en la de educación, quiero ser maestro de educación física, ¿sorprendente, no?

—B-bueno…

—De pequeño quería ser futbolista, e ir a algún torneo mundial, pero, bueno, me gustan muchos deportes, no podía elegirme por un solo, así que un día pensé «¿qué puedo hacer que me permita practicar cualquier cosa?», y mi papá me sugirió esta carrera, y es genial, la verdad es que-

Se vio interrumpido, cuando escuchó una suave risita de parte de Hinata.

—¿Es gracioso? —se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—N-no, es sólo que, eres muy parlanchín —sonrió levemente—, me gustaría ser así.

Naruto la observó con detenimiento, ¿cómo era posible que la gente hablara pestes de esa chica tan linda? Era obvio que no rompía ni un plato.

—Puedes serlo —dijo, entusiasmado—, sólo ten confianza en ti misma.

—¿Confianza?

—Síp, cuando tienes confianza, puedes hacer grandes cosas, de veras.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —susurró ella, observando al cielo.

—¡Lo es! —murmuró—¸sé lo que te digo. Debes creer en que puedes lograr lo que te propongas, y cuando menos te lo esperas, sucede.

Hinata arqueó una ceja, sin creerle del todo. ¿Incluso una persona como ella, medio rota, asustadiza y solitaria, podía brillar?

Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—En otras circunstancias, tal vez podría, pero ahora no.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué hablaba con ese chico que conoció el día anterior.

—No tengo amigos, y todos parecen odiarme, no sé cómo empezar.

—No tienes qué preocuparte, Hinata. Yo seré tu amigo, y verás que con el tiempo los demás dejarán de odiarte, como dices.

La forma en que su voz grave, y ruda, pronunciaba las sílabas de su nombre, hizo que se le formara un nudo la garganta.

Los chicos, siempre que la llamaban, lo hacían en un tono de burla, y malicia. Pero Naruto, como se llamaba, lo hacía natural, sin dobles intenciones.

Se le llenaron ojos de lágrimas.

—G-gracias, Uzumaki-san. Por todo.

—Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—Llámame Naruto, no es necesario que seas tan formal.

—P-pero

—Inténtalo, vamos —le insistió.

—¿Naruto…? —trató, pero resultaba incómodo—¸¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Bien! —la felicitó—, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que somos amigos?

Hinata parpadeó confundida, ese chico sí que iba rápido.

—¿S-sí? —dijo, no muy decidida.

—Perfecto, entonces —se puso de pie—, amiga Hinata, te veo mañana a después de clases, salgo a las tres, ¿y tú?

—Cuatro —respondió casi por inercia.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

—Entonces te espero aquí, ¿sí?

Y sin decir más, tomó su mochila. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, antes de que la Hyūga lo detuviera.

—¡E-espera! ¡Tu chaqueta! —le gritó.

Él se giró, y le respondió:

—Me la devuelves mañana.

Y sin decir más, se fue corriendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, conquistaría a Hinata, pero primero, la haría confiar en sí misma y le enseñaría que no estaba sola, porque aún si el ochenta por ciento del mundo le dieran la espalda, él la iba a apoyar.

Siempre. Hasta el final.

Como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata se quedó ahí, parada, a medio camino, con la bolsa azul en la mano, y sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

Parpadeó unos instantes, tratando de procesar todo.

¿De verdad Naruto ahora era su amigo? ¡Ella! ¡Quien no podía hablar ni estar cerca de un chico por cinco minutos porque le daban ganas de huir!

Se llevó la mano libre a su mejilla, ésta estaba caliente.

Suspiró, ¿realmente iba a ir con él después de clases?

Pero entonces, observó la bolsa con la chaqueta. Bueno… tenía que regresarla, ¿no?

No podía portarse grosera.

Aquel fue su pensamiento, sin darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro, y que las lágrimas habían desaparecido totalmente.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Dios, finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, que tanto me costó. En serio, casi me saca canas verdes, entre quitar, borrar, y no saber si iba por el camino correcto. A veces me desencantaba por el capítulo, fue algo bastante confuso.

Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, lo agradezco enormemente.

Ahora sí. Quiero platicarles tantas cosas, supongo que empezaré por lo importante: las amigas de Hinata. No sé si ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero el ochenta por ciento de este fanfic está basado en mis experiencias personales. Normalmente en mis historias pongo cosas que he vivido o visto, aunque adaptándolas y cambiándoles, Attraction no es la excepción.

Supongo que más de uno ha tenido una Mio o una Ayu en su vidas, las amistades enfermizas de este tipo son bastantes comunes. Yo lo he experimentado mucho más de lo que me gustaría, y es horrible, porque tal y como puse en el fanfic, hay personas que son muy dedicadas a sus amigos, y cuando éstos fallan, duele mucho, como en el caso de Hinata, que su mundo giraba en torno a ellas.

En mi caso, la Ayu yo conocía, nunca fue buena persona, estaba vacías y trataba de sentirse mejor lastimando a los demás. Pero eso es otra historia.

Este es el único capítulo en que le daré tanto protagonismo a las amigas de Hinata, por muchas razones, la primera, es que quería sacarlas del mapa lo más rápido posible, porque, como muchos se dieron cuenta, ellas no eran tan buenas como pensaban, nunca la entendieron del todo y como que la juzgaban, y Hinata lo soportaba, porque las quería, y creía que lo hacían sin malas intenciones, pero en realidad no la dejaban crecer como persona.

Pero eso ya se acabó. Ella sabe que necesita aprender a confiar en sí misma, y quererse. Tal como dije en capítulos anteriores, si te gusta algo, y a los demás no, eso no significa que tienes que cambiar para agradarles. La gente que te quiera, va a respetar tu forma de pensar.

Me encanta esta historia, porque me gusta cómo el personaje se va dando cuenta de que no todo lo que creía era correcto: su desprecio a los chicos, sus "amigas", etc.

Cambiando de tema, quise darle un poco más de protagonismo a Naruto. Confieso que amo escribirlo aquí, se me da con mucha más facilidad que en mis otros fanfics (tal vez porque no hay tanto drama detrás), me encanta que actúa conforme a sus sentimientos y lo que cree correcto.

La escena con Sasuke y Sakura, fue una de mis favoritas. Y también cuando le dice a Hinata "seamos amigos", me encanta, es algo que él sin duda haría.

Y por supuesto, ¡nadie diga cosas malas de la chica que le gusta o habrá golpes! Esa parte también fue divertida de escribir xD.

Supongo que no está de más decirles, que ya desde el próximo capítulo, entramos de lleno a la historia, estos dos tienen un largo camino por delante, sobre todo Hinata, quien tiene muchos conflictos internos qué resolver.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si les gustó, les invito a dejarme un review contándome qué les pareció (los favoritos y follows no hablan mucho que digamos c:)

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _26.07.16_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction.**

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases, en el segundo piso, se dio cuenta de que todos hablaban a sus espaldas, sin importarles que los estuviera escuchando.

Si antes le afectaba, ahora más. No había nadie quien la defendiera, estaba totalmente sola.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Se salió del pasillo, yéndose por el lado contrario, hasta que encontró los baños, no lo pensó mucho antes de encerrarse en uno de los cubículos.

¿Así viviría el resto de sus días universitarios? ¿Escondiéndose?

Era tan patética.

Subió las piernas al retrete, y las abrazó con fuerza, quería irse a su casa, con sus padres y su hermana. Por primera vez, la Universidad le parecía una completa perdición.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al escuchar unos pasos y voces, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, y alcanzó a ver a dos chicas, que se miraban en el espejo, una castaña, y otra rubia.

—Dicen que en realidad Tanaka-san quien planeó todo, ¿lo puedes creer? —dijo una, mientras se ponía labial.

—¿Tanaka-san?

—Sí, Takana Ayuri.

—¿La chica de cabello lila? —la rubia se giró a ver a su amiga—. Vaya… qué horrible. Pobre de Hinata-san y Mio-san, después de todo lo que han dicho de ellas.

—Pues sí, pero según me dijo mi novio, Shinohara-san fue la culpable de todo lo que pasó.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿quién es la víctima?

Hinata sintió cómo su corazón latía apresurado.

—Pues ayer tuvieron una discusión durante la clase de Pintura Moderna, hasta las grabaron y todo. Se ve claramente cómo Tanaka-san admite que fue ella quien filtró las fotos de Mio Shinohara, y lo que pasó en su fiesta, con Hinata-san, también fue obra suya.

—¿Todo lo planeó? Pero que malvada, yo no podría hacer algo así... —murmuró, mientras empezaba a hacerse una coleta.

—Pues sí —suspiró la otra—, pero todo fue a raíz de que Shinohara-san la excluía del grupo desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso al punto de hacerles creer a sus amigas, que Tanaka-san no quería que la acompañaran al sepelio de su padre. Claro, todo eran mentiras, para dejarla sola, y que se alejara de ellas.

—Al final, terminaron lastimándose la una a la otra.

—Así es… sabes, creo que muchos se deben sentir culpables, sobre todo por la forma en que han tratado a Hinata-san estas semanas. Sólo fue una víctima más de las acciones de Tanaka-san.

—Pero, ¿lo de la fiesta no es cierto? —la castaña arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, si lo piensas bien… creo que a nadie le gustaría ir a una fiesta, y que un chico trate de forzarte a estar con él, ¿no lo crees? Y luego, imagínate que todo sea porque una de tus amigas lo planeó.

—¡Tienes razón! Aunque, Hiro también tuvo la culpa.

La Hyūga se quedó estática, mientras escuchaba aquello. ¿Qué más daño pudo hacerle ese chico?

Tragó saliva.

—Ya sé, andar diciendo por ahí, que Hinata-san es una «calienta bancas», no es nada agradable.

—Sí, les hizo creer a todos que ella lo había buscado, y que después, a la mera hora, montó un espectáculo, haciéndose la víctima. Cuando en realidad, él la estaba obligando. Es horrible.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creerlo. ¿Por eso todo mundo la molestaba?

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar de pura rabia.

Finalmente entendía la actitud de los chicos, y ese estúpido apodo; Hiro les hizo creer a todos que ella lo provocó.

Cosa que era obviamente mentira.

No era justo, que la trataran de esa manera, sólo por hacerse respetar, y negarse a hacer algo que no quería.

—Sabes, tal vez deberíamos decirle a las chicas que eviten hablar con Mio-san y Ayuri-san.

—Tienes razón, personas como esas deben quedarse solas.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, para enfrentar a esas chicas, y decirles que actuar de esa manera no era la solución, que a pesar de todo, Ayuri y Mio no lo merecían.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué las defendería?

Si esas que se decían sus amigas no mostraron ni el mínimo arrepentimiento ante sus actos.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en mala persona? Pero de nuevo, los recuerdos de todos los malos ratos que había pasado, se hicieron presentes.

Por primera vez no intervendría por nadie más, pensaría en su propio bien. Si las personas empezaban a considerarla la víctima, que así fuera, ella no iba a negarlo.

* * *

Naruto estaba distraído, jugueteando con una pluma. Ajeno al bullicio que hacían sus compañeros, sorprendidos y curiosos ante los obvios golpes que traía sobre el rostro.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, enfocados en cierta chica de cabello negro.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —le preguntó Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Cosas.

—Hmm…

Ante la falta de interés, se giró a verlo.

—¡Me peleé con alguien!

—¿Y?

—Tú preguntaste primero qué me pasó.

El Uchiha lo miró

—Tú respondiste «cosas».

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y ante la estúpida situación, Naruto rompió a carcajadas.

—Se suponía que debía estar molesto contigo, teme.

—Se suponía —Sasuke levantó levemente la comisura izquierda de sus labios, en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el rubio lo interrumpió.

—Sakura-chan… ¿está molesta conmigo? —preguntó, temeroso.

La verdad es que no le gustaba enojarse con sus mejores amigos, no era bueno lidiando con la soledad, iba en contra de su naturaleza, le hacía recordar viejos tiempos de cuando estaban en el instituto.

Cuando los tres eran unos desterrados sociales.

—Diría más bien arrepentida —respondió el pelinegro, recordando la cara llorosa de su a veces estresante novia.

—¿De verdad? —apretó los labios con fuerza—, tal vez no debí decirles esas cosas.

—Dobe, no eres bueno pidiendo disculpas —dijo Sasuke, mientras sacaba su celular.

—Y tú tampoco, digo, por algo te sentaste a mi lado, cuando siempre tomas el lugar de enfrente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —bufó el chico, mientras sacaba sus auriculares, y se los ponía a todo volumen.

Pero aun así, fue capaz de escuchar la carcajada que Naruto soltó al descubrirlo.

Sólo él podía tener un estúpido rubio cabeza hueca como mejor amigo.

* * *

Por más que trataba de dibujar algo, no podía, tenía la mente en blanco.

—Esta es la última semana para entregarme los bocetos —dijo el profesor Yoshima.

Y ella no dejó de sentirse nerviosa, porque no tenía nada del trabajo hecho, simplemente las ideas no fluían.

Los últimos acontecimientos la tenían agotada física y mentalmente, a veces la sola idea de despertarse y tener que ir a la Universidad, la hacían vomitar.

Derrotada, dejó el carboncillo en la mesilla, y miró a sus alrededores detenidamente.

Vio que Mio le regresaba la mirada, pero Hinata la evitó. La chica había intentado más de tres veces hablarle en lo que iba de la mañana, pero ella la había rechazado.

Ayuri, en cambio, las ignoraba.

Mentiría si no aceptaba que le dolía cómo había terminado la amistad, aún no podía aceptarlo del todo.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Erika, quien tampoco había empezado su boceto—, pareces perdida.

Hinata sonrió, algo triste.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Hinata-chan, sabes, yo…

—¿Sí? —volteó a verla, con interés.

—B-bueno —Erika apretó fuertemente su lápiz—, ¿te molestarías conmigo, si yo…, si yo cambio mis clases?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Por qué la única amiga que le quedaba, tomaría esa decisión?

Pero entonces, recordó todos los chismes y rumores, lo que se escuchaba en toda la Universidad, la gente que las señalaba sin tener una mínima idea de lo que sucedía, y comprendió totalmente la decisión de Erika.

—Claro que no, Eri-chan —susurró con cariño, tal como solía llamarla en el pasado.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos grises brillaban con culpa—. Perdóname, sé que tal vez estoy huyendo, y dejándote sola, pero, no puedo soportar todo esto, las personas son tan crueles —tomó discretamente la mano de Hinata—, sé que lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

Y asintió, porque era cierto, ¿cuál era el propósito que Erika la pasara mal, si ella nunca hizo nada?

—No tienes que lidiar con los problemas que Ayu y Mio causaron, no es justo —sus manos temblaban—. Comprendo totalmente tu decisión.

Erika, sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar bajito.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan gentil? —dijo en un hilo de voz—, s-siempre me has tratado bien, me aceptaste en tu grupo sin pensártelo dos veces, m-me toleraste, a pesar de todo, nunca me juzgaste, ni una sola vez, y yo… y yo, nunca pude hacer nada por ti.

Hinata negó, con ojos también llenos de lágrimas.

—Ayer me mostraste tu apoyo, te estoy totalmente agradecida por eso. Siempre te consideraré una amiga.

—¿Aunque cambie mis clases, y sea casi imposible vernos?

—Sí, te lo prometo, Eri-chan, realmente no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pero te dejaré sola.

—No es cierto —el recuerdo de Naruto apareció repentinamente—, haré amigos, ya lo verás.

La chica no lucía muy convencida, por un momento, se arrepintió de tomar aquella decisión, pero entonces, el recuerdo de sus compañeras involucrándola en la pelea de Mio y Ayu, le dio escalofríos.

Erika nunca sería buena para lidiar con esas cosas, no soportaba que los demás la odiaran.

—T-tomaré mis nuevas clases en la tarde, probablemente no nos podremos encontrar tan seguido, yo…

—Está bien, de verdad —la Hyūga cerró los ojos, y tomó una bocanada de aire—, yo también creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Y si te cambias conmigo? Ya no tendrías que verlas más —dijo.

Para su sorpresa, su amiga negó.

—No quiero huir. Lo afrontaré, como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Al parecer, ya no había nada más que decir. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, y entre lágrimas, se sonrieron.

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Hinata.

De verdad que no estaba molesta, Erika tenía razón, el lidiar con las personas era muy difícil, más cuando no tenías la culpa de nada.

Además, su amiga no tenía ningún compromiso de mantenerse a su lado, lo sabía, no había un contrato o una atadura que dijera que debían protegerla, Hinata lo sabía muy bien.

Se dio cuenta, que por primera vez estaba totalmente sola, ya no era como en la guardería o el instituto, donde Neji la protegía.

Era casi un adulto, tenía que valerse por sí misma.

Pero la verdad, es que le daba miedo.

No estaba lista. Las personas a su alrededor solían tener la tendencia a querer cuidarla, y ella se había acostumbrado a eso, al punto de que jamás llegó a preocuparse porque sus seres queridos la fueran a abandonar.

Pero obviamente la gente cambia, sus pensamientos y emociones también. Como Neji, quien había decidido irse a una facultad totalmente diferente, o las que creía sus amigas, que ahora ni se le acercaban.

El tiempo no se detiene. Era horrible ver cómo los demás avanzaban, y ella seguía ahí, estancada, sin saber qué camino seguir.

¿Estaba mal querer regresar al pasado? Antes, no se cuestionaba tanto a sí misma, o sus decisiones, no había necesidad de dar explicaciones, o tratar de caerle bien a los demás.

Podía ser sólo Hinata, sin tapujos. No resaltaba, era sólo una más del montón, como se suponía que debía ser.

¿Cuándo fue que las riendas de su vida cambiaron a tal punto, que por un momento, intentó ser otra persona?

La sociedad siempre era así, tratando de que las personas cumplieran con ciertos estereotipos, que tuvieran estándares. Estudiar, graduarse, tener un trabajo, casarse, morir, aquello era lo que desde pequeños les imponían. El supuesto ciclo a seguir.

Hinata estaba consciente de que nunca encajaría en eso, su forma de ver la vida iba más allá, tenía otra visión, o solía tenerla.

Ahora todo estaba opacado por malos sentimientos, y recuerdos dolorosos.

No quería seguir así, no quería convertirse en una persona moldeada a base de esperanzas ajenas.

Suspiró, y algo curiosa, observó a Mio, quien estaba al otro extremo del salón, y dibujaba con rapidez, llena de concentración. Le echó un vistazo a Erika, quien mordía el lápiz, mientras veía el papel con el ceño fruncido, probablemente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar su boceto.

Y por último, discretamente, vislumbró a Ayuri, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y los audífonos puestos, ajena a lo que sucedía en clase.

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de la realidad.

Ellas tres seguían con su vida, como si nada pasara.

La única que estaba preocupada, dolida, y lastimada, era ella. La única que estuvo toda la noche torturándose por la amistad rota, era ella.

No supo en qué momento empezó a dibujar, el carboncillo se deslizaba en el papel como mantequilla, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía esa necesidad de expresarse?

No pensó mucho, simplemente dejó que su mano hiciera el trabajo. Varios recuerdos flotaban en su mente: la plática con el maestro Yoshima, el encuentro con el chico llamada Naruto, lo sucedido con sus amigas, su creciente soledad, todo pareció acumularse, para después simplemente explotar.

Para su sorpresa, la campanilla para el cambio de clase sonó. A lo lejos escuchó la voz del profesor Yoshima.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, y recuerden, tienen hasta el viernes para entregar ese boceto, espero mucho de ustedes.

Parpadeó, algo confundida.

—Hinata-chan, debemos irnos, tenemos clase de Historia del Ar… —no terminó de hablar, porque sus ojos se enfocaron en el dibujo de la Hyūga—¸¿en qué momento hiciste eso?

—N-no lo sé —susurró, observando su boceto—, ¿es malo?

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Erika—, ¡es hermoso! ¡Demasiado hermoso! Pero si sólo quedaba como media hora de clase cuando terminamos de hablar, yo no pude hacer ni una sola línea, y tú dibujas esta preciosura, no lo puedo creer.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Ya veo…

—Y dime, ¿qué significa? ¿Qué te inspiró?

No le respondió, se quedó divagando, escuchando a lo lejos cómo los demás alumnos guardaban sus cosas, y salían del aula.

¿Qué le había inspirado?

Sabía la respuesta, pero se quedó callada.

En su dibujo, había un frasco de cristal cerrado, y dentro, tres grandes mariposas, pero no volaban, estaban en el fondo del recipiente, con las alas caídas, como si llevaran mucho tiempo atrapadas, y por fuera, en una de las orillas del cuadernillo, había una mariposa más pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, volando libre, fuera del frasco.

Se dio cuenta que esa pequeña mariposa era ella.

—Quién sabe —susurró, con una sonrisa—. Debemos irnos, vamos.

Guardó rápidamente sus cosas, tomó el brazo de Erika, quien lucía bastante confundida, y salieron corriendo rumbo a su próxima clase.

* * *

Naruto sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, habría que ser muy tonto para no entenderlo.

Por eso, ni se inmutó cuando uno de los directivos lo llamó a servicios escolares.

Estaba serio, con la mirada baja. Pero lo hacía sólo por respeto al hombre frente a él, porque a decir verdad, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

—¿Está consciente de la falta que has cometido, Uzumaki-san? —preguntó el hombre, quien suponía era algún maestro, o eso parecía.

—Sí —murmuró.

Al no escucharlo muy convencido, el profesor suspiró.

—Le quebraste el brazo a Gojō-san, además tiene hematomas en toda la cara —frunció el ceño—, y por si no fuera suficiente, en vez de llamar a la ambulancia, lo dejaste tirado e inconsciente sobre el césped y te fuiste, ¿me puedes explicar por qué hiciste eso?

El rubio parpadeó algo confundido, bueno, sí, todo eso era cierto, pero no sabía que le había quebrado un brazo.

Aquello sí no le alegró mucho. Quería explicarse, pero sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería suficiente.

¿Y a quién quería engañar? Ese chico se lo merecía, por decir todas esas cosas tan obscenas.

Los hombres cada vez eran más irrespetuosos, y él simplemente no podía entenderlo.

—Lo hice porque dijo algo que no me agradó —murmuró.

—¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? No hay excusa para lo que has hecho. Ya eres un adulto, y deberías comportarte como tal, ese tipo de acciones son una falta de respeto para nuestra Universidad —el maestro lucía visiblemente fastidiado—, tendrás que firmar una carta de disculpas, pagar los gastos del hospital, e ir a visitar a Gojō-san.

Naruto soltó una risa burlona, para la sorpresa del hombre.

—Puedo pagar el hospital, pero no me voy a disculpar, no se lo merece.

—¡Uzumaki-san! ¡Cómo se atreve!

—¿Usted se preocupa por lo que sucede en el campus, no? Bueno, deberían estar al tanto de cómo muchos estudiantes son acosados a diario, y los profesores ni se dan cuenta. Ese chico, el que golpee, estaba hablando asquerosidades de mi novia, ¿quería que me quedara callado? Pues no —miró al profesor—, si me quiere castigar, hágalo, no me interesa realmente, sé que hice lo correcto.

—¿De qué me está hablando? La ética de la Universidad es innegable.

—Yo no digo lo contrario, pero deberían importarles más los estudiantes. Por ejemplo, el año pasado, la chica de psicología que se suicidó en su casa, todos lo atribuyeron a que tenía depresión, pero en realidad, casi todos sabíamos que la molestaban sus compañeros, ¿comprende? —tomó una bocanada de aire—¸así que, como dije, no me voy a disculpar, si quiere, pago los gastos del hospital, pero definitivamente no pediré disculpas.

No es que fuera terco, solía aceptar cuando se equivocaba, y se disculpaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no lo haría, no se echaría para atrás.

Además, no se consideraba un adulto, todo lo contrario, le faltaba mucho por madurar, y lo sabía.

Observó a su maestro, para su sorpresa, éste sonreía levemente.

—Tienes buenos argumentos.

El Uzumaki le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

—Digamos que sí —cerró el folder donde tenía los papeles de Naruto—. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero deberás pagar los gastos médicos.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo ir?

El profesor suspiró.

—Sí, márchate, y por favor, ya no hagas de justiciero, ni vayas dejando inconsciente a la gente.

Al escuchar aquello, el chico soltó una carcajada.

—Se lo prometo, de veras —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero entonces, recordó algo—, gracias, ¿profesor…?

—Yoshima.

—Bien, ¡gracias profesor Yoshima! ¡Prometo no causarle más problemas! —le sonrió abiertamente.

—Eso espero.

Se marchó, dejando pensativo al profesor de artes, quien aún seguía sin entender muy bien, por qué lo había dejado ir. Ya vería cómo lidiaría con los reclamos de los padres de Gojō.

* * *

Dejó su libro a un lado, para observar el reloj de pared, que marcaba las cuatro de las tarde.

Ya era la hora. ¿Realmente ese chico asistiría?

Bueno, esperaba que sí, porque ella llevaba tres horas esperando. Había faltado a sus dos últimas clases, porque estaba agotada mentalmente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue encerrarse en la biblioteca.

De toda la facultad, probablemente ese era su lugar favorito; además de la sala común, donde había grandes mesas, también tenían pequeñas salas, que casi nadie frecuentaba.

Existía una cero posibilidad de encontrarse a Ayu, o Mio en ese lugar.

Cerró el libro, y tomó una bocanada de aire.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía por qué iba a ir a reunirse con Naruto, no era algo que normalmente haría.

Pero, por alguna razón, él le agradaba. No parecía tener intenciones de juzgarla, al contrario, la trataba como si fuera un buen amigo, de esos que te encuentras por casualidad en la calle, cosa que ella agradecía enormemente, más ahora que estaba totalmente sola.

Por otra parte, estaba la constante sensación que lo conocía de otro lugar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde, tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Suspiró, mientras salía de la biblioteca. ¿Y si él no se presentaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa al respecto? No era como que Naruto tuviera la obligación de ir.

Todo aquellas dudas revolotearon en su corazón, por lo que una vez que estuvo afuera, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, directo hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Iba tan rápido, que cruzó la facultad en menos de diez minutos, cosa que nunca hacía, porque se cansaba fácilmente.

Se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a la banca, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba él, esperándola. Hinata, quien respiraba agitada, y estaba completamente cubierta de sudor, sonrió.

Muy consciente del porqué.

* * *

Naruto parpadeó confundido al ver a la chica frente él, estaba encorvada, con las manos en las rodillas, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—S-sí —susurró ella—, s-sólo cinco minutos…

No le respondió, esperó a que se tranquilizara.

¿Había corrido un maratón?

Esperó hasta que Hinata pareció recuperar la compostura. Tímidamente se sentó a su lado, no pasó por desapercibido la forma en que apretaba su larga falda.

Lucía bastante nerviosa.

—¿Saliste tarde de clases? —dijo Naruto, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar una conversación.

La Hyūga apretó los labios con fuerza, decirle que pasó casi dos horas encerrada en biblioteca, no parecía lo más adecuado, así que simplemente asintió.

—Sí, algo así, tuve taller artístico hoy.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy cómo continuar. Era raro, Naruto no estaba emocionado como otras veces, en cambio, Hinata, era todo lo contrario, se sentía una bolita de emociones, y temía ser descubierta en cualquier momento.

—Sabes, pensé que no vendrías, llevo aquí como media hora —murmuró, sin muchas ganas. Era cierto, desde las tres y media estaba ahí, todo porque ella le había dicho que salía a las tres, vaya idiota.

—¿Eh?

—Sí… Hinata, tal vez, ¿te he incomodado? Ya sabes, es la tercera vez que nos encontramos, y lo he pensado, creo que de alguna manera te he presionado para reunirte conmigo.

Y esa era la razón de su mal humor. La pelea con ese chico llamado Gojō, de alguna forma lo había dejado pensando en que, no se estaba comportando de una buena manera, y luego, al esperarla durante casi treinta minutos, le hizo creer que no llegaría, empeorándolo todo.

Pensó en que casi había obligado a la chica a ser su amiga, y eso no le agradaba.

Hinata lo notó; la forma en que Naruto fruncía el ceño, y cómo evitaba mirarla. ¿Él estaba preocupado por eso?

Sintió cómo su estómago se encogía.

—E-eso no es cierto —susurró—, si yo no hubiera querido venir, no estaría aquí —se giró a verlo—, si yo no quisiera ser tu amiga, no estaría aquí —reiteró.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, al escuchar eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, usando la misma frase que él.

—De verdad —el rubio respondió.

Ambos soltaron una risita.

—Lo siento.

—¿P-por qué?

—Por decir eso repentinamente.

La chica negó rápidamente.

—Está bien, si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, en serio, s-somos amigos, ¿no?

Punto para ella.

—Claro.

Y de nuevo, el silencio incómodo. Bueno, no era como que se trataran como mejores amigos del alma, era la tercera vez que se encontraban, y era la conversación más larga que habían tenido.

Naruto sintió cómo su corazón latía apresurado, sentía el cuello y las orejas calientes, y luego todo empeoró cuando observó a Hinata de reojo, ella también tenía las mejillas fuertemente encendidas, sin embargo, lo curioso fue que ya no lucía tan nerviosa.

¿Es que acaso esa chica no era consciente del efecto que tenía en él?

Carraspeó un poco, intentando quitarse la vergüenza de encima.

—¡Debemos conocernos! —dijo de la nada—, tú me puedes preguntar algo, y luego yo a ti, ¿qué te parece?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces, yo empiezo, um… —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo—¸¿cuáles son tus hobbies?

Hinata lo observó fijamente, había algo en Naruto que le llamaba la atención, pero no terminaba de entender qué era.

¿Eran sus bonitos ojos azules? ¿Su cabello rubio?

Y entonces lo entendió, ¡él le recordaba a un día de verano en la playa!

Todo estaba ahí.

Su familia y ella solían ir a Okinawa cada año en agosto, por lo que tenía muy presente la sensación del mar en sus pies, la arena entre sus dedos, el sol cegándole la mirada, y bronceando su piel.

Estar con Naruto se sentía así.

Tal vez lo miró demasiado, porque el chico se dio cuenta.

—¿Hi-Hinata?

Al escucharlo, parpadeó rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento!

Sintió cómo se ruborizada, y empezaba a sudar de puro nerviosismo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? ¡Aquello no era normal! Nunca, en sus diecinueve años, había analizado a un chico de esa forma.

Nunca, en sus diecinueve años, había encontrado atractivo a un muchacho.

Y el sólo darse cuenta de ello, la cayó como balde de agua fría.

—Jardinería, me gusta la jardinería —dijo tan rápido, que pareció un trabalenguas.

En otras circunstancias, Naruto la hubiera presionado para que le dijera qué pensaba, y por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan… intensa. Sin embargo, sabía que con Hinata había que ir despacio.

Y la verdad, es que no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar cada segundo a su lado. Porque le gustaba, porque la sensación de tenerla a unos cuantos centímetros era maravillosa.

—Aparte de pintar, supongo.

Sintiéndose incómoda como nunca, respondió como pudo.

—Dijiste hobbie, no pasión.

—Bueno, tenemos _hobbies_ en común, entonces. A mí también me gusta mucho la jardinería, algo raro en un chico, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo creo, a mi padre también le gusta, él es quien me ayuda a cuidar las flores del jardín.

—¡Genial! —sonrió, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, dejando aturdida a la Hyūga por un rato—. Bueno, en mi caso, mamá es la obsesa por las plantas. De hecho, detrás de la casa, hay un pequeño invernadero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —se rascó la barbilla, mostrando desinterés—, si-si quieres, algún día puedes venir. Mi madre estaría feliz de compartir su obsesión con alguien que no sea yo.

No le respondió inmediatamente, por lo que pensó que no lo había escuchado.

—Estaría encantada —susurró.

Y él simplemente sonrió.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, se quedaron observando cómo unas ardillas traviesas bajaban del tronco de los árboles.

—Me gusta el color lila y el gris. Mi estación favorita es el invierno, aunque también disfruto la primavera. Dibujo desde pequeña, y últimamente estoy practicando la pintura, aunque realmente no soy tan buena —Hinata hablaba rápidamente—. Soy tímida, me cuesta hablar con los demás, a veces puedo tartamudear mucho si me pongo nerviosa. Tengo una hermana menor, y un primo al que quiero mucho. Me llevo muy bien con mis papás —Naruto no dejaba de observarla, curioso—. No me gustan los camarones, ni los cangrejos. Mi postre favorito son los rollos de canela, me encantan. Soy buena en la cocina, creo. Por cierto, tengo muchos hobbies además de la jardinería y dibujar, como tejer y leer. Y no me llevo bien con las personas, aunque solía tener amigas… —esto último, lo susurró.

Respiraba agitada, y su corazón latía apresurado.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente sentía la necesidad de ser sincera, de abrirse totalmente.

Nunca le había dicho a alguien que tejía, o que le gustaba leer, era cosas íntimas, que disfrutaba hacer en la soledad de su habitación.

—Soy hijo único, mi mamá está loca, y mi papá es la persona más genial sobre la tierra —dijo él, sorprendiéndola—. Practico karate desde que estaba en el jardín de niños, puedo ser un súper ninja —río—, no soy muy buen estudiante, de hecho, me costó mucho trabajo poder entrar a la Universidad. Supongo que no te había dicho, pero estudio para maestro de educación física. Umm… mi comida favorita sobre la tierra es el ramen. No me gustan las verduras, de veras —frunció los labios, pensativo—. Tengo dos mejores amigos, Sakura-chan y Sasuke, me encantaría que los conocieras, creo que es todo, no soy muy interesante.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata soltó una risita.

—¿Un súper ninja?

—Claro, un ninja rubio.

—¿Nada de verduras?

—Nada de verduras.

—A mí también me gusta el ramen.

—Genial, entonces podríamos casarnos algún día y comer mucho ramen.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, se puso colorado, causando que Hinata se ruborizara también.

—Y te gusta la jardinería —afirmó Hinata, sonriente.

—Sí, como a ti —Naruto estiró sus brazos, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado—, entonces, oficialmente ya somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, «súper ninja rubio-kun» —dijo bromeando.

Y él pensó que era la cosa más bonita que había en la tierra, que quería hacerle sonreír así más seguido, sin que actuara a la defensiva, y estuviera asustada.

Si tan sólo pudiera abrirse totalmente como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero no se lo dijo, porque no quería arruinar el momento.

—Así que, dibujas, pero no pintas muy bien, ¿cómo está eso?

—Son cosas diferentes, creo. Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, pero he estado practicando para poder mejorar —Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo ver algún dibujo tuyo?

—P-pero…

—¡Vamos! Somos amigos, ¿no? —sonrió—, a cambio, la próxima vez traeré rollos de canela.

Ella consideró la oferta.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —entonces, alzó su meñique—, ¿es una promesa?

Naruto río, eso era bastante dulce.

—Una promesa —y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Hinata fue quien se alejó, apenada.

Realmente no sabía qué rayos le estaba pasando.

Abrió su mochila, y sacó su cuaderno de bocetos, lo hojeó, mientras le daba la espalda al chico, incapaz de decidirse por cuál enseñarle.

Por alguna extraña razón, quería impresionarlo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en la última página, donde estaba el dibujo que había hecho hoy, el del frasco y las mariposas, para su gusto, se notaban los trazos rápidos y mal hechos, pero había que ser muy crítico para notarlo.

Quería que fuera Naruto quien juzgara ese dibujo, porque era importante para ella.

—Toma —le extendió el cuadernillo.

El Uzumaki no le respondió, mientras observaba aquel boceto, con curiosidad. Y con sólo mirarlo una vez, quedó impresionado.

O Hinata era demasiado humilde, o estaba consciente de la cantidad de talento que tenía.

Si bien, él no sabía casi nada de arte o pintura, había pocas cosas que lo conmovían, y ese dibujo lo había logrado.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la pequeña mariposa, la que parecía invisible, y estaba casi fuera del panorama. Se dio cuenta que la chica había dudado en dibujarla, porque había unos manchones allí, probablemente en un intento de borrarla.

—Me encanta —murmuró.

—¿De verdad?

—Las tres mariposas del frasco son bonitas, pero esta de acá —señaló a la más pequeña—, es aún más bonita. Sin ella, creo que tu dibujo no sería tan llamativo, qué bueno que la dejaste ahí —dijo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin imaginarse la historia detrás de ese boceto que la chica consideraba mal hecho.

Tal vez era la forma en que Naruto paseaba sus dedos sobre la mariposita, como si ésta pudiera tomar vida, y salir volando del boceto, o si era el que sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad.

Pero algo en su corazón se removió.

Quería decirle que ese pequeño bichito casi invisible, la representaba a ella, en cómo se sentía hacia el mundo, hacia las que se decían sus amigas.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargó, se las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias.

—¿Um?

«Gracias por ser tan buena persona».

—Gracias por halagar el dibujo.

—Oh —Naruto sonrió. Ella se había dado cuenta que sonreía con tal facilidad, que lo envidiaba—, es la verdad, tienes talento, Hinata.

No le respondió, simplemente asintió. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas.

—Es tarde —susurró.

—Sí —Naruto observó el reloj de su muñeca—¸¿puedes creer que ya son las cinco y media?

—Vaya —hizo una mueca triste—, se pasó el tiempo rápidamente.

Él bufó.

—Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo de platicar.

—Pero podemos, ¿verdad? —dijo Hinata, sonando más esperanzada de lo que le gustaría—, digo…

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el chico, alegre—. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo a la cafetería durante los recesos, si no te molesta, claro, puedo presentarte a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan, te agradarán, de veras.

Lo pensó, realmente lo pensó.

Había tantas cosas que cruzaban en su cabeza por esos momentos, como el saber que aún le quedaban cuatro meses de clases qué compartir con Mio y Ayuri, también el hecho de que ya no vería a Erika.

Y estaba consciente de que no porque Naruto fuera amable con ella, los demás también lo serían. Sin embargo, Hinata tampoco quería ser del agrado de otras personas, no le interesaba.

El miedo se instaló rápidamente en ella, ¿y si no le agradaba los amigos del rubio? ¿Qué haría entonces?

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

Él la miraba expectante, y aquello fue suficiente para no poder declinar su oferta.

—C-Claro, ¿a las once y media?

—¡Síp! Siempre estamos en las mesas de la izquierda, las que dan a la ventana.

Sabía bien dónde quedaban.

—Bien.

Metió su cuadernillo de bocetos de nuevo a la mochila, y se paró, Naruto la imitó.

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? —le dijo.

—Sí —Hinata miró sus pies.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo despedirse. Aquello era raro, pensó, ¿cómo es que tenían momentos donde la conversación fluía con total naturalidad, y después se quedaban callados porque no sabían cómo continuar la conversación?

—Hinata.

—Naruto-kun.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo, rompieron a carcajadas.

—Tú primero, por favor.

—Eh…, te decía, que si quieres, te puedo acompañar a tu casa, o a la parada del autobús.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

—Yo te iba a pedir que me acompañaras —susurró.

—¿A tu casa o a la parada del autobús?

—A-a mi casa, s-si tú, si tú quieres… —tartamudeó como una tonta.

Naruto, quien lo notó, simplemente asintió.

—Bien, vamos.

Salieron de la facultad, caminando con una distancia prudente entre ambos, ninguno de los dos habló.

Hinata no le dijo que todos los días tomaba el autobús. Y Naruto lo sabía, porque él la había vigilado durante más de dos meses (aunque sonara algo espeluznante).

Ninguno quiso pensar a profundidad en el hecho de que ella decidió caminar a casa, porque era la ruta más larga.

Ni las implicaciones que esto podía tener.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta de que una Mio llena de sorpresa, e incapaz de creerlo, los había visto.

Simplemente caminaron, bajo el atardecer, como si realmente fueran amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado, traté de enfocarme un poco en el desarrollo de Hinata como personaje, creo que lo logré. Creo que mi parte favorita de este capítulo, es la de ellos platicando, me encanta escribirlos, todo fluye naturalmente.

Por cierto, ¿qué piensan de Erika y su decisión? bueno, conozco a personas así, además, para que Hinata empezara a cambiar, y salir de su caparazón, era necesario quitar totalmente las trabas que tenía encima, por así decirlo.

Y como sabemos, está confiando en Naruto. Saben, yo soy de las que piensa que cuando conoces alguien y te apoya en tus peores momentos, esa persona se vuelve aún más importante, traté de plasmar eso aquí.

Hinata está sola, no tiene amigos, lo único que es se está convirtiendo en algo constante, es Naruto, por eso está tratando de confiar en él.

En fin, la verdad es que no tengo mucho qué decir de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios, me impulsan a seguir y mejorar.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _14.08.16_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir esta historia la cual sí es mía.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 5._

* * *

Hinata se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón, ésta le parecía cada vez más grande e imponente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se armó de valor para entrar.

Estaba decidida a no asustarse más.

Para su sorpresa, sus compañeros no giraron a verla, como solían hacerlo. La mayoría estaban en el fondo del aula, sentados en bolita, hablando emocionados de algo que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia su mesa, puso su mochila a un lado, y sacó su cuadernillo de bocetos, necesitaba avanzarle al dibujo que le profesor Yoshima les había encargado.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, y estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que era ajena al montón de ruido que provenía del pasillo.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! —Erika entró corriendo al salón, lucía agitada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le respondió, despertando del trance.

—B-baños, ¡en los baños! —dijo, pero de lo ansiosa que estaba no se le entendía nada.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—No comprendo, Eri-chan.

—¡Las chicas atraparon a Mio y Ayuri en los baños! No las dejan salir, se está formando un alboroto.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata abrió los ojos, asustada.

—¿P-por qué?

Erika movía las manos exageradamente.

—No lo sé, yo iba pasando, y me llamó la atención que había un montón de gente, cuando me acerqué, vi que tenían a Mio y Ayuri arrinconadas en los cubículos, no sabía qué hacer —las manos le temblaban—. T-tal vez deberíamos ir, y decirles que las dejen en paz, ¿n-no crees? Esto es asunto de ustedes, las demás no deberían intervenir.

Al escuchar aquello, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de pura preocupación. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesta a ir y aclarar esa situación.

Pero se detuvo.

Recordó la plática que había escuchado en el baño el día anterior, donde la consideraban la víctima. Si defendía a Mio y Ayuri, ¿qué pasaría?

—No —murmuró—¸no iré.

—¿De qué hablas, Hinata-chan?

—No meteré las manos al fuego por ellas —se volvió a sentar—, no lo merecen Eri-chan

—P-pero… eran nuestras amigas. Si dejamos esto así, las chicas acabarán con ellas, tal vez…

—No —repitió más fuerte—, dije que no iré.

Erika abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca había escuchado a su amiga hablar así.

—Tú no eres así —susurró.

—Yo no era así —la corrigió—, ellas me hicieron así. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que corriera a defenderlas después de todo lo que me han hecho?

La aludida negó.

—N-no, pero Hinata-chan, este asunto debieron resolverlo entre ustedes, los demás no tenían por qué meterse.

—Ayuri no pensó lo mismo, ¿o sí? —sonrió con tristeza—, por favor, Erika, dejemos el tema por la paz.

Ni siquiera ella se reconocía en esos momentos. Su voz era plana, y su mirada vacía.

Erika se sentía tan decepcionada, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de pura rabia.

—Yo no me quedaré de brazos cerrados.

—Haz lo que quieras —le respondió, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Su amiga no le contestó, salió disparada del salón muy furibunda.

La Hyūga tomó de nuevo su lápiz, intentando continuar el dibujo, pero las manos le temblaban de pura ansiedad.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una mala persona?

Mentiría si decía que no se preocupaba por Ayu y Mio, realmente lo hacía, pero por otra parte, lo que le habían hecho le parecía imperdonable.

La Hinata de antes, hubiera corrido hacia ellas sin importarle nada.

Pero esa Hinata ya no estaba.

Su nuevo yo estaba más preocupado por juntar los pedazos de su corazón y volverlos a pegar.

Pensó en Erika, no la culpaba por preocuparse por las chicas, pero tampoco era quien para decirle qué hacer, o cómo actuar, después de todo, ella no era muy diferente, también había decidido huir, y dejarla sola.

Las dos eran unas cobardes.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y empezó a dibujar, olvidándose totalmente del caos que había afuera, de los compañeros que murmuraban sobre lo que acababa de pasar, o el recuerdo de la mirada decepcionada de Erika.

Ninguno de ellos importaba.

Ni uno sólo.

* * *

Ambas chicas se quedaron de pie, después de que todo mundo salió huyendo, ante la llegada de uno de los maestros.

Ni siquiera había lágrimas, o ira, parecían estar en shock.

Mio fue la primera tocarse el cabello, éste se sentía pegajoso. Ayuri, por otra parte, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con toda la ropa húmeda y el maquillaje corrido.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la pelliroja.

—Esa bola de estúpidas creen que de alguna manera están compensando lo que le han hecho a Hinata durante las últimas semanas —habló Ayu, por primera vez.

Desde el enfrentamiento donde salió toda la verdad, no se habían dirigido la palabra, era sorprendente que tuvieran que hacerlo en semejantes condiciones, totalmente mojadas y sin una pizca de dignidad.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, un grupo de chicas bastante numeroso las habían sacado a rastras del salón, y luego encerrado en el baño del tercer piso, el cual sabían que casi nadie frecuentaba a esa hora de la mañana.

Después, hubo jaloneos, gritos, y cubetazos de agua.

Mio jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando sus fotos íntimas salieron a la luz.

Si no fuera porque Erika llegó con un profesor, todo se hubiera puesto peor.

—Pero no entiendo —su cabello escurría—, ¿por qué nosotras?

Ayuri finalmente se puso de pie, teniendo cuidado en no resbalarse.

—Porque nosotras fuimos quienes empezamos todo. La gente siempre cree que tiene el poder de juzgar los errores de los demás, pero no es así, no son dios, esa bola de chicas no es muy diferentes a nosotras, que humillando a los demás creen que van a solucionar todo —río con amargura—, tal vez teníamos merecido esto, tal vez no, nadie lo puede decir.

—Aun así…

—Después de esto, van a sentirse mejor consigo mismas, porque van a creer que de esta manera sus culpas han sido pagadas. Pero no es así, Hinata seguirá sintiéndose mal por todo lo que le han hecho, y nosotras no remediaremos nada, ¿o sí? —caminó hacia la puerta—. El pasado no se puede borrar, Mio.

La chica no le respondió. Probablemente Ayu tenía razón, todos esos que se creían justicieros, y trataban de solucionar todo por sus propias manos, en realidad no eran más que una bola de idiotas que se entrometían en asuntos que no les correspondían.

Sí, las habían humillado, ¿pero cuál era el premio? Ayuri no tenía remordimiento de consciencia, y ella no podía recuperar la amistad de Hinata, aunque quisiera.

Las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Ambas salieron de baño, dejando gotas de agua a su paso, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver que Erika las esperaba afuera.

—¿Erika?

—Esto… —les extendió un par de toallas—, se las pedí a dos compañeros de la facultad de educación.

Ayuri tomó una sin decir nada, se la puso sobre los hombros, y siguió caminando, hasta que se perdió en el fondo del pasillo. No había nada más que decir, y las muchachas lo comprendieron.

Mio observó a Erika, y fue cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—¿P-por qué? —susurró—, incluso trajiste al profesor.

La chica suspiró.

—Lo que les hicieron fue muy cruel, y no era correcto.

—Aun así, ¿por qué?

Erika negó.

—Ni yo lo sé, tal vez por respeto a la amistad que tuvimos.

—Hinata, ¿ella…?

—No, ella no me lo pidió, todo lo contrario, ni siquiera le interesó venir a ver qué pasaba —cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de la Hyūga—, las cosas son diferentes ahora, Mio.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón se le estrujó. Dolía, dolía saber que las únicas personas que realmente le importaron en algún momento, cada vez estaban más lejanas.

Y todo por sus estúpidas acciones.

Ahora, ni pidiendo perdón iba a poder arreglar algo.

—Gracias —apretó al toalla con fuerza—, por todo.

—Es la última vez —Erika sonrió—, realmente espero que te vaya bien.

Aunque ambas sabían que eso era una mentira.

—Yo también lo espero.

No hubo un abrazo, o buenos deseos, todo esas expresiones de cariño parecían inadecuadas.

Erika simplemente hizo una reverencia, y se fue por el lado contrario. Su papel ya estaba hecho, tenía el corazón tranquilo, y realmente esperaba que las cosas fueran para bien tanto para la fría Ayu, la arrepentida Mio, y Hinata, quien parecía no saber qué camino tomar.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de dirigirse al departamento de escolares, y cambiar el horario de sus clases.

* * *

Estaba bastante ansioso, lo admitía.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que puso en su bandeja de comida.

—Verduras, ¿en serio? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Ah —miró su plato—, oh, no, no, me equivoqué —dijo. Cuando intentó regresar y cambiar su comida, ya había perdido su turno—, olvídalo —suspiró, derrotado.

El pelinegro simplemente negó.

—No tienes remedio.

Naruto ni siquiera lo escuchó, su cabeza estaba más ocupada pensando en si Hinata comería con ellos o no.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la mesa que siempre solían ocupar.

En la cafetería, había algo así como un pacto silencioso, los alumnos de artes solía sentarse en el extremo derecho, los de psicología en el centro, y los de educación junto a las ventanas. Todos parecían respetar esa regla.

Los chicos se sentaron en silencio.

El rubio se percató de que Sasuke no había empezado a comer.

—¿Esperas a Sakura-chan? —preguntó, curioso.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero ante la mirada molesta del Uchiha, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Unos cinco minutos después, Sakura llegó y tomó asiento al lado de su novio, lucía bastante alegre y positiva.

—Mis chicos favoritos —canturreó—, ¿qué tal las clases?

—Lo mismo de siempre; clases de pedagogía que duran como mil horas. Ya ni siquiera me esfuerzo por prestar atención, reprobaré, probablemente tendré que tomar la materia durante el invierno —suspiró Naruto, con decepción.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota, no es tan difícil —murmuró Sasuke, mientras abría su botella de agua.

—Para ti es fácil porque eres un cerebro andando.

—Pues estudia, Naruto —dijo Sakura, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la palma de tu mano—, pide asesorías, o algo así.

—No tengo muchas esperanzas, Sakura-chan.

—Eso es ser pesimista.

Se encogió de hombros, y se dedicaron a empezar a comer en silencio.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, y cuando levantó la vista, se topó con una Sakura que hablaba hasta por los codos, y un Sasuke que la escuchaba atentamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Él estaba feliz por ellos, aunque a veces parecían excluirlo, sin embargo sabía que no lo hacían a propósito.

—Necesito decirles algo —murmuró, interrumpiéndolos.

Inmediatamente sus amigos giraron a verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? Pasó algo, ¿verdad? Has estado muy callado —la chica lo miró preocupada.

—No es que haya sucedido algo malo… creo que es bueno, no sé, depende.

—Deja de divagar, Naruto, si vas a decir algo, dilo —dijo el Uchiha.

—Bueno… escuchen hasta el final, ¿sí? —tomó una bocanada de aire—, me he encontrado en dos o tres ocasiones con Hinata, y antes de que me digan algo, ya sé todo lo de los rumores, todo, de ahí proviene esto —señaló el corte de su labio y el hematoma de su mejilla que ya casi desaparecía—, pero esa es otra historia. El asunto es que, de alguna manera, ella parece confiar en mí, y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que lo siga haciendo. Ahorita está pasando por un momento difícil, lo puedo notar, y la voy a apoyar totalmente —suspiró—, lo que trato de decir, es que estaré a su lado, sin importarme lo que digan los demás... por eso la invité a comer con nosotros durante los recesos, espero y realmente no les moleste.

Cuando terminó su apresurado discurso, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban bastante perplejos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lograste hacerte amigo de Hinata Hyūga? ¿Tú? —la chica no lo podía creer.

—¡Oye!

—Increíble… existen los milagros.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Ella negó rápidamente.

—Perdón, es sólo que pareciera que fue ayer cuando te escondías detrás de ese estúpido arbusto sólo para verla, y ahora me dices que hasta se han encontrado varias veces, es impresionante —lo decía en broma, porque estaba sonriendo—. Gracias por confiar en nosotros, a pesar de lo que pasó —dijo, refiriéndose a la discusión que habían tenido—, sabes bien que lo único que me importa a mí es que tú seas feliz. Además, creo que esa chica no es más que víctima de las circunstancias, será divertido conocerla. Quien sabe, tal vez podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Naruto sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro bufó.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no me arrastrarás en tus estúpidos planes para acosar a esa chica.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio le dio un leve codazo.

—Cállate, bien que me acompañabas.

—Hmph —bufó su mejor amigo.

—Entonces…. —Sakura interrumpió su breve riña—, ¿cuándo se supone que vendrá?

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—No tarda.

—¡¿Ahorita?! —la chica se alarmó—, p-pero… ¡Espera! Ni siquiera me has explicado por qué estás todo lleno de golpes, y ahora me dices que Hinata llegará en cualquier momento —se giró hacia Sasuke—, ¿cómo me veo?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que siempre.

Sakura murmuró algo sobre su insensible novio. Naruto soltó un carcajada.

—Entonces… ¿ella vendrá a la cafetería? —dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se hacía una coleta baja.

—Sí —el rubio sonrió.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, sonrieron levemente, era bueno ver a Naruto feliz, de alguna manera se lo merecía.

Era un buen chico.

Algo atolondrado e hiperactivo, pero buen chico.

El problema fue cuando el tiempo del receso acabó y Hinata no se presentó.

Naruto, quien sólo había estado mirando la puerta de la cafetería, esperando a que milagrosamente la pelinegra entrara, se sintió muy decepcionado.

¿No había sido una promesa?

* * *

Estaba ahí, a tres pasos de la entrada de la cafetería, muy consciente de lo poco que le faltaba para estar dentro.

Cuando tomó el mango de la puerta, la mano le temblaba.

¿Cómo era posible que le tuviera miedo a una estúpida puerta? Pero esa era la triste realidad, había tantas cosas que ahora le asustaban, que rozaba lo ridículo.

Por un momento pensó en irse, sin embargo, el rostro brillante de Naruto destelló en su mente, y desechó esa idea.

Por alguna razón sentía que no le podía fallar. Además, ¿qué era lo más horrible que podía pasar? ¿Qué los amigos del chico la rechazaran?

No sería nada nuevo.

Tomó una fuerte bocana de aire, y cuando abrió la puerta, se topó frente a frente con Mio, quien al parecer iba de salida.

Hinata se quedó congelada.

—Ho-hola —susurró la pelirroja, mientras miraba al suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, la Hyūga se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a huir de ahí.

Sin embargo, Mio fue más rápida, y la sostuvo de brazo.

—Espera, Hinata, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

—No —la miró—, n-nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¿Puedes soltarme por favor?

Y así lo hizo.

—Eso no es cierto, tenemos mucho que aclarar. Hasta ahorita he respetado tu decisión de alejarte de mí, pero ni me has dejado darte mi punto de vista.

—¿Qué harás, entonces? Porque no me interesa escuchar tu punto de vista —Hinata apretó los puños—. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Mio, quien trataba de controlarse, se empezó a alterar.

—No lo entiendes, no entiendes nada de esto —al levantar la voz, sorprendió a la otra chica—. Nunca has estado en mis zapatos, ni entiendes todo lo que he tenido que soportar. Ahora, nada ha valido la pena, mi lucha no tuvo sentido —la miró—; siempre decías que te asustaban los chicos y todo eso, ahora te paseas con ese rubio idiota por toda la Universidad.

—¡No metas a Naruto-kun en esto! —Hinata gritó en respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, se llevó las manos a la boca. Jamás, en toda su vida, le había gritado a alguien. Normalmente era al revés.

Incluso Shinohara parecía estar en shock.

—Tú…

—No entiendo lo que estás tratando decir —dijo Hinata. No quería comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de Mio, no cuando todo parecía querer encajar en su cabeza—, tampoco quiero saberlo.

—Pero esa es la realidad —Mio suspiró—, puedes odiarme si quieres. No me justifico. Pero, aun así, esa es la razón por la que actué tan… egoístamente.

Y Hinata comprendió.

Tantas cosas que parecían ser común entre Mio y ella, ahora tenían otro sentido. El cómo Erika y Ayuri la apoyaban para que consiguiera un novio, y Mio no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, siempre diciéndole que pensar en la forma en que lo hacía era lo correcto.

Su actitud despectiva hacia Ayu.

Al final, todo fue por mantenerla a su lado. Pero la Hyūga había pensado que actuaba de esa manera sólo por la amistad, su ingenuidad la había llevado a esa conclusión.

Nunca pensó en algo más.

Nada cuadraba.

En su cabeza, sólo recordaba a la Mio que sufría por sus relaciones fugaces.

—No sigas, por favor. ¿Por qué me dices esto? —la pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza—¸es muy incómodo.

—¿Está mal? —preguntó su examiga.

—N-no, es s-sólo que… es difícil de entenderlo.

—¿Por qué te sorprende, Hinata? Es normal que la gente se sienta atraída hacia ti. No porque soy una chica, significa que estoy ciega.

—Pero tú, tú has tenido novios, has estado con chicos. ¿C-cómo…? —tomó una bocanada de aire—, ¿c-cómo es que ahora me dices esto?

Mio suspiró, cansada. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza. También, se dio cuenta que tener esa plática ahí, en la mera entrada de la cafetería, con la gente que pasaba observándolas, era incómodo.

—Me gustaría explicarte todo, pero tal vez este no es el momento adecuado, ¿cierto? —no se sorprendió al verla llena de confusión—, tal vez, en algún momento, cuando te sientas lista, puedes buscarme, y yo con gusto te explicaré todo. Pero, Hinata, realmente te lo digo, a pesar de que probablemente me odias en este momento, y nuestra amistad se rompió. Yo te quiero, y siempre te querré. Jamás olvidaré cómo me tendiste la mano cuando tenía trece años, y me pediste que fuera tu amiga. Eso cambió muchas cosas para mí.

Hinata, quien hasta entonces no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba, sólo sintió que su corazón se apretujaba.

—Yo también te quería, eras mi preciada amiga —susurró.

—Ese siempre fue mi eterna perdición: saber que siempre sería sólo una amiga para ti —los ojos azules de Mio, se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo se suponía que te dijera mis sentimientos, cuando en realidad tú misma ni siquiera sabías que querías en la vida? Nunca fue fácil aceptar que te quería de una manera diferente. Me tomó más de dos años darme cuenta. Por eso, a los quince, cuando Ren, mi vecino, empezó a salir conmigo y me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones, no lo pensé mucho, tontamente creí que el sexo me ayudaría a encontrarme a mí misma —sonrió con burla—. Vaya tonta. Al final, ahora, cuatro años después, y con tantos noviazgos fallidos sobre mi espalda, me doy cuenta que no sirvió de nada. Tú estás siguiendo tu camino, algo que siempre traté de evitar —cerró los ojos, avergonzada—. Tantas personas que siempre quisieron acercarse a ti, y yo los alejé. No quería que compartieras con nadie, no quería que en algún momento alguien te gustara, esperaba ansiosamente que tal vez, dijeras que eras bisexual o algo así. Pero al ver que ese momento nunca llegó, me resigné, estaba bien con el hecho de que le tuvieras miedo a los chicos, eso significaba que nunca te ibas a enamorar. Sin embargo… ahora, nada tiene sentido. Por más que traté de alejar a Ayu, porque sentía que la querías más a ella, por todos esos consejos con dobles intenciones que te di, y tú siempre tomabas, sin pestañear, porque confiabas en mí, de nada sirvieron. Tú no me quieres más, y yo te sigo queriendo. Esto duele, Hinata. Gracias a ti me convertí en un monstruo, alguien que no quiero ser.

Todas las palabras de Mio, daban vueltas en su cabeza, como un torbellino. Y lo único que podía sentir era una profunda tristeza, mezclada con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… —en algún momento, ella también había empezado a llorar—, y-yo no sabía, no sabía todo esto. S-sí me lo hubieras dicho, tal vez, tal vez…

—¿Hubieras tratado de quererme de vuelta? Lo pensé. No soy buena, y tú lo sabes. Muchas veces pensé en decirte cómo me sentía, porque te conocía, y sabía que tratarías de corresponderme sólo para no lastimarme. Eres demasiado ingenua. Pero nunca pude… _era_ mi lucha, mis sentimientos.

Hinata no respondió.

Ambas estaban ahí, a media mañana, frente a la puerta de la cafetería, con sus pechos alzándose debido a la respiración agitada. Las personas que pasaban por ahí, para entrar al edificio, susurraban cosas ante el aspecto de ambas chicas.

Muchos de ellos las conocían, otros no entendían nada.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahorita? No tiene sentido.

Mio sonrió con tristeza.

—Probablemente nunca te lo hubiera dicho, prefería que tuvieras esa imagen mía de amiga celosa que manejaba a los demás, no era tan mala. Pero ayer… ayer te vi regresar a casa con ese chico, y tú sonreías, de una forma que nunca lo hiciste conmigo, o con Ayu y Erika. Eso me afectó mucho, lloré como no tienes idea —miró hacia el suelo—. Me hizo darme cuenta, que por más que yo tratara de mantenerte en un frasco, tú ibas a encontrar la manera de salir, tal como una mariposa. Probablemente ya encontraste tu camino, ¿verdad? El que yo no quería que siguieras, el que por más de seis años de amistad, traté de evitar. Ahora, no dejo de preguntarme, ¿por qué no seguiste siendo la misma Hinata aislada? La que su vida giraba en torno a sus tres amigas.

Tal vez Mio tenía razón, prefería mil veces quedarse con la otra imagen que tenía de ella, en la que no parecía ser una persona tan egoísta y despiadada.

No le afectaba el hecho de saber que la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de ella. Le dolía comprender que de alguna manera, le cerró muchas puertas, y la manejó a su antojo.

Todo para complacerse a sí misma. Todo para retenerla de alguna forma.

Y Hinata, tan estúpida, había seguido ese juego por más de cinco años.

Mio la había convertido en una mujer desconfiada y asustada. Esa soledad, y miedo a socializar, todo provenía de una semilla que la chica disfrazada de su amiga, había regado con el paso de los años.

Sólo había sido un títere más.

Recordó tantas veces en las que lloró porque nadie le hablaba, en la que los chicos no se le acercaban. La repulsión que desarrolló hacia ellos. El cómo, sin darse cuenta, su todo se volvieron esas tres jóvenes que juraban ser como sus hermanas.

Llegó a la triste conclusión, de que sentir pena por Mio, era sentir pena por sí misma.

Porque al final fue ella, y sólo ella, quien permitió que todo pasara.

—Cuando discutimos ese día, a pesar de sentirme triste, también sentí como si de alguna forma, el peso sobre mis hombros se hiciera más liviano. Ahora lo entiendo todo —suspiró—. Tienes razón, mi otra yo, probablemente hubiera hecho lo que estuviera en sus manos para tenerte contenta, pero ya no, Mio. No volveré a ser esa tonta, y creo que también lo sabes, si no, no estarías aquí. Ya no quiero volver a seguir el camino que los demás dispongan para mí. Porque siempre te seguí, creyendo que todo lo que hacías era porque te preocupabas por mí. Te quise muchísimo, fuiste pieza fundamental en mi vida. Pero ahora que busco en mis sentimientos, lo único que siento hacia ti es… nada. ¿Gracias por quererme? No creo que pueda decirlo, porque al final, ni tú ni yo sabemos amar —la miró—. Este es el fin. Como debió ser desde el principio: las dos de frente, y hablando con la verdad. Sin mentiras de por medio, y sentimientos a medias.

 _Tenían catorce años, estaban aún con su uniforme de la escuela media puesto. La falda azul de tablones se les pegaba a las piernas gracias al sudor. Pero no importaba, el sentir los rayos de sol sobre la cara, era muy agradable._

 _Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba cómo Mio tarareaba una vieja canción._

— _¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó._

— _Sí, mucho —la voz de Mio sonaba ligera._

— _Yo también —sonrió—, ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por siempre._

 _Porque tirarse en el pasto, a la orilla del río, después de salir de la escuela, era una de las mejores cosas en la vida._

— _Hey, Hinata —su amiga la llamó._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Puedes prometerme una cosa… muy pequeñita._

 _La Hyūga, confundida, se enderezó rápidamente, para así quedar de frente a Mio. Aún seguía sorprendiéndole el cómo su cabello rojo parecía fuego cuando le daba el sol._

— _Umm, claro._

 _Mio agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Tomó una florecilla amarilla, y la puso sobre la palma de Hinata._

— _Seamos amigas durante muchos, muchos años, ¿sí?_

 _Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, pero se recuperó rápidamente, porque una gran sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro._

— _¡Claro que sí! ¡Por siempre! ¡Las mejores amigas! —tomó la pequeña flor, y la puso en su cabello—¸¿cómo me veo?_

 _No se dio cuenta de la mirada de ternura que Mio le daba, ni la forma en que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve rosa._

— _Bonita._

 _Hinata tomó otra flor, pero de color morado, y se la puso._

— _Ahora tú también te ves muy bonita —dijo—. ¡Bien! —se dejó caer sobre el pasto de nuevo—, ¿deberíamos encontrarle formas a las nubes?_

 _Mio la observó durante un largo rato, llevó su mano a la flor que Hinata le había puesto, y sonrió, para luego tumbarse a su lado._

— _¡Sí!_

Aquel recuerdo parecía muy lejano ahora. ¿Cómo fue que se convirtieron en unas personas tan complicadas? ¿Dónde quedó la inocencia?

Era ridículo la forma en que los seres humanos se echaban a perder conforme crecían.

Se dio cuenta, que en el fondo de su corazón, sus sentimientos por Mio eran neutrales, no había odio, rencor, o ira. Sólo un profundo respeto a la vieja amistad, a sus versiones de catorce años que se entretenían con las cosas más simples.

A pesar de que durante esos seis años, estuvieron llenos de engaños, Hinata sabía que hubo momentos buenos, con risas auténticas. Sin dobles intenciones, aun cuando Mio intentara hacerle creer lo contrario.

Ya no era tan tonta.

—Eso significa que no tendré que explicarte todo, ¿verdad?

«Eso significa que nunca será necesario que vuelvas a hablarme.» Quiso decir, pero aquello parecía fuera de lugar. Una extraña ansiedad empezó a invadirla.

Hinata asintió.

—No es necesario, creo que has dicho suficiente.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, fueron unos segundos en los que divagaron entre lo que estaba correcto y no. Sin embargo, la primera en cerrar todo, debía ser quien lo empezó.

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran hasta aquí. Mucho menos lastimarte, aunque creo que fue lo que terminé haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Yo… sigo molesta, pero no contigo, o con Ayu…, ni siquiera con Erika. Estoy molesta conmigo misma. De ahora en adelante, trataré de ser mejor persona, y tener confianza en mí misma. Te agradezco que me dijeras la verdad, que te sinceras conmigo, es lo último que necesitaba para finalmente cerrar esta etapa de mi vida, finalmente puedo seguir adelante, y tratar de conocerme a mí misma —el recuerdo de Naruto apareció en su mente, y sonrió, sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, Mio lo notó, y aquello fue lo único que necesitó para entender que la pelea estaba perdida.

Hinata jamás le pediría que volvieran a hacer amigas, que trataran de rehacer ese lazo que estaba destruido.

Realmente era el fin. Y lo más triste fue que todo era resultado de sus tontas acciones.

La única persona que quería de manera sincera, finalmente había encontrado su propia voluntad.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había sucedido en los baños, lo humillada que se había sentido, así como su plática con Erika. Pero eso no venía el caso, realmente esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos, y tenía que aprender a lidiar con esp

Por eso, sin más, se acercó a Hinata, y le dio un beso sobre el cabello. Sería el primero y el último.

—Siempre estarás en mi corazón. De verdad, lamento que todo haya terminado así, realmente lo lamento.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta, para después salir corriendo. Dejando a una Hyūga en shock

Hinata se quedó ahí, parada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se tocó suavemente el lugar donde Mio había puesto sus labios, y empezó a llorar.

Porque finalmente había cerrado un ciclo. Porque había atravesado la gran muralla que no le permitía ser feliz.

Porque se había despedido de una persona que fue muy importante para ella.

La que más había querido en su vida, pero también la que más la había lastimado.

* * *

Era irónica la forma en que la vida entrelazaba los caminos de las personas, o eso creía Naruto.

Hinata iba frente a él, con pasos lentos y algo torpes, sabía que lloraba, por la forma en que se limpiaba las lágrimas insistentemente, y cómo su espalda se sacudía en pequeños temblores.

También conocía el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan abatida.

Lo había escuchado todo, detrás de la puerta de la cafetería.

Tal vez había estado mal que espiara la conversación de la chica que le gustaba, con su amiga, pero no lo pudo evitar. Justo después que se acabara el receso, y fuera rumbo a su salón, escuchó cómo algunas personas comentaban sobre las chicas que discutían a la entrada de la cafetería, por pura curiosidad se asomó, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba nada más de Hinata, y una pelirroja que no conocía.

Sakura y Sasuke también habían oído todo, y terminaron igual de confundidos que él. Sobre todo después de que la pelirrosa confirmara que esa era Shinohara, su compañera de inglés.

Parecía que la Hinata estaba viviendo un gran problema, y él ni se había dado cuenta. Lo bueno era que ahora ya tenía una idea.

Aquello, en vez de hacerlo sentir preocupado o triste, lo atraía aún más a esa chica. Ta vez era la forma en que manejaba sus sentimientos, que resultaba enigmática, pero inocente y dulce a la vez.

Hacía que quisiera conocerla, y que confiara en él.

Era un sentimiento confuso y extraño.

Por eso, en cuanto la había visto salir de la cafetería, decidió seguirla. Ya llevaba más de diez minutos caminando detrás de ella, en silencio, porque realmente no sabía cómo apoyarla.

¿Qué le decías a una persona en una situación tan difícil?

Probablemente él se sentiría igual de devastado si terminara su amistad con Sakura, y Sasuke. Aunque la situación de Hinata era más delicada.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando la pelinegra dobló hacia la derecha, justo hacia la entrada de la facultad.

Naruto no lo tuvo qué pensar dos veces, para saber a dónde iba: a la banca donde se conocieron.

Aquello hizo que sonriera un poco.

Eso tenía qué significar algo.

Espero a que llegaran, y justo antes de que ella se sentara, él se escondió detrás de un árbol.

No quería decirle que llevaba siguiéndola desde hacía un largo rato, en cambio, esperó un poco. Cuando finalmente la chica pareció tranquilizarse, finalmente se acercó.

—¿Hola? —susurró, mientras se sentaba a su lado, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Ella parpadeó confundida, como si no lo estuviera creyendo.

—Na-Naruto-kun —murmuró—¸¿c-cómo es que estás aquí?

¿No debería estar en clases?

Naruto sonrió.

—Tengo un radar especial que me dice cuando me necesitas.

Aquello hizo que Hinata sonriera levemente. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo el chico había llegado ahí, pero se lo agradecía, al final, era la única persona a la que podía llamar «amigo».

—Lamento no haber ido a la cafetería. Fue porque me encontré con una ami-

Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

—Está bien, no tienes qué decirme, yo comprendo. Debió sucederte algo importante, no luces como alguien que rompería sus promesas.

Al escuchar eso, apretó su falda con fuerza. Nadie jamás había confiado así en ella.

—Gracias por ser comprensivo.

—De nada —dijo—. Por cierto, ¿te gustan los dulces?

Ante el cambio de tema repentino, Hinata arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué venía aquello? Observó al chico directamente a los ojos para ver si bromeaba, pero éste sólo la miraba expectante ante su respuesta.

Internamente se lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de pláticas llenas de sentimentalismos.

—Con canela.

—¿Los dulces o la canela?

—Ambos.

—Ummm —Naruto se rascó la mejilla—, ¿dulces de canela?

—Rollos de canela.

—Eres complicada.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Es broma —río.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Si algún día compro dulces, no te daré.

—Pero no me gusta la canela…

—Pero no sólo me gustan sólo los dulces de canela.

—¡Eso no es justo, Hinata! —dijo, como niño chiquito—, debes darme de tus dulces.

—Dijiste que era complicada, o lo olvidas.

—Pero eso…

—Es broma —dijo, imitándolo.

Al escucharla, Naruto rompió a carcajadas.

—Puedes llegar a ser bastante sarcástica, ¿sabes? Me gusta.

Al escuchar aquello, ella se ruborizó.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es algo malo? —preguntó.

Recordó las miles de veces que se había guardado sus comentarios sólo por el hecho de que parecían estar fuera de lugar.

—Por supuesto que no, de hecho, mi mejor amigo es el rey del sarcasmo. Estoy acostumbrado —se encogió de hombros—, eso te hace encantadora.

Hinata empezó a parpadear nerviosamente, y Naruto, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se rascó la nuca con insistencia.

¿Qué se suponía que se decía en ese tipo de situaciones?

—Así que… ¿no estás molesto? —fue ella quien cambió el tema.

—No, de veras.

Amaba la forma en que inconscientemente colocaba el «de veras», al final de las oraciones.

Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que era él quien resultaba encantador.

—Me alegro —sonrió—, si Naruto-kun se molestara conmigo, no sé qué haría.

Aquello llamó la atención del rubio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque eres mi único amigo. Porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

Hinata sonrió.

—Con eso es suficiente —se dejó caer sobre la banca, y elevó su mirada hacia al cielo—. Finalmente puedo ser yo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y su corazón empezó a latir apresurado. Ella era preciosa, pero ahí, con los rayos del sol iluminándola, y su mirada algo triste, pero tranquila, lucía como un hada.

Tuvo que parpadear un poco para volver a la realidad.

La Hyūga se giró, y lo atrapó observándola.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —susurró nerviosa, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Algo que se estaba volviendo bastante común, pero no le molestaba realmente.

—N-nada —el chico apartó la vista, nervioso.

Se quedaron en silencio, con un montón de voces de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, como fondo.

Hinata se sentía extraña, algo así como si flotara en una nube. La sensación no era desagradable, simplemente nueva.

¿Por qué estar con Naruto siempre era así? La impulsaba a querer abrirle su corazón de par en par, confiarle todos sus secretos, porque sentía que iba a recibir palabras de apoyo en respuesta, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pero estaba su otra parte, la lastimada, la que no la dejaba soltarse del todo, y estaba renuente a confiar.

No sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo, cada que lo miraba, él sonreía de par en par, sus ojos azules vibraban de energía. Y aquello fue lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar.

No iba a ponerle nombre a las sensaciones, ni tratar de catalogarlas. Por ahora, sólo sería su amigo, el único que tenía, y el que aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sabes… —susurró—, si Naruto-kun quiere, algún día, ¿podríamos salir a algún lado? —se mordió los labios con fuerza—, só-sólo cuando estés desocupado, si tienes tiempo, claro… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza.

Apretó su falda, y cerró los ojos, con miedo de escuchar una respuesta. No quería que él creyera que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Porque sería lo último que haría, en primera, porque aún sentía pánico de los chicos, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellos.

Pero sí quería conocerlo más, saber que le gustaba.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? —parecía realmente feliz, lo notaba por la forma exagerada en que se movía—, podríamos ir a parque de diversiones y luego al cine. ¡Habrá una película de ninjas! ¿Ya te había dicho que amo los ninjas?

Hinata soltó una risita genuina.

—Claro, ¿t-te parece el sábado?

—Perfecto —Naruto sentía que moría de felicidad ahí mismo—, deberíamos intercambiar números, ¿no crees?

Perfecta excusa.

Ella asintió, sacó su celular, y él la imitó, después de unos cinco minutos, guardaron los números en la lista de contactos.

—Listo —Hinata se quedó viendo la pantallita del aparato. ¿En verdad acababa de obtener el teléfono de alguien que no era ni Mio o Erika?

Se sorprendía de sí misma.

—¡Pero si ya casi es la una de la tarde! —exclamó el rubio, sorprendido, y despertándola del trance—. Hinata, tengo que irme. No puedo saltarme la clase de pedagogía.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —se puso de pie—. Gracias de nuevo por venir. Aún no sé cómo lo haces.

Naruto sonrió de lado.

—Súper poderes, ¿tal vez? —le guiñó el ojo—. Entonces, el sábado, ¿a las cuatro?

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, nos vemos el sábado.

—Bien.

Y sin decir más, el chico se giró, dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, antes de eso, susurró:

—Realmente me agradas —y después salió disparado.

Por un momento, ella creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero no, las palabras habían sido claras.

Sintió un montón de cosquillas que empezaban en la boca del estómago, y luego se dispersaban. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Por un momento creyó que tendría un ataque de pánico o algo así, porque incluso la respiración se le entrecortó.

Después de alrededor de diez minutos, las cosquillas en el estómago continuaron, y ni qué decir de sus mejillas que estaban más rojas que un tomate.

Sentía como si tuviera a un enjambre de abejas dentro de su vientre.

Y cuando pensó en que se vería con Naruto el sábado, y que estarían fueran de la Universidad, las cosquillas empeoraron.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero y se encuentren de lo mejor. La verdad, no esperaba actualizar Attraction tan pronto, pero no sé, con esta historia me siento emocionalmente enganchada, y no lo puedo evitar.

¿Se esperaban lo de Mio? Bueno, como ya he dicho miles de veces, esta historia está basada en cosas que he vivido, o he visto sucederle a personas cercanas, y a una examiga le pasó algo parecido con una chica, y yo lo vi de muy cerca, porque era amiga de ambas en ese entonces. La verdad era una situación muy fea, porque esa chica, manipulaba a la otra, y pues ésta le creía todo porque pensaba "es mi amiga, lo hace porque se preocupa por mí". Sí, todo un drama.

Pero en fin, con esto cierro la etapa de las malas amistades. Y finalmente, a partir del próximo capítulo, veremos más NH (sé que todos lo están esperando, yo también). Estoy emocionada por escribir el desarrollo de Hinata, y cómo se va abriendo camino *inserte sonrisa*.

Jajaja, esa banca se ha convertido en el lugar de reunión. La verdad, no escribí a Hinata conociendo a Sasuke y Sakura, porque siento que sería muy pronto, y no se sentirían muy bien el uno con el otro. Además, primero quiero fortalecer el lazo entre Naruto y Hinata.

Oh, por cierto, Hinata no se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por primera vez, es bastante densa aquí.

Creo que eso es todo… la verdad, no sé cuándo vaya a actualizar, tengo un capítulo de Avanzar por escribir, tengo algo abandonado el fanfic.

Eso es todo, gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, y por sus hermosos comentarios, los aprecio como no tienen idea. Ustedes son quienes me impulsan a escribir, cuando a veces me quiero rendir porque no se me ocurre nada

Si el capítulo les gustó, les invito a dejarme un review, que no muerdo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dalie.

 _11.09.16_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondiente pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás, son de mi creación.

* * *

 **Attraction.**

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. Frunció el ceño con molestia.

La noche anterior se había desvelado estudiando para un examen, logrando dormir únicamente alrededor de tres horas.

Se revolvió en la cama, dispuesta a descansar diez minutos más, sin embargo la puerta de su recámara se abrió de repente.

—¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! —dijo Hanabi—, debes peinarme otra vez.

Hinata trató de ignorarla.

—¿Hermana? ¡Sé que estás despierta! —la chica empezó a halar de la manta, descobijándola.

—Por dios —suspiró la mayor con molestia—, aún falta una hora para que entre a la facultad, ¿podrías dejarme dormir?

Hanabi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Una hora? Pero si son las nueve de la mañana… —bufó.

Al escuchar aquello, Hinata sintió que se le subía la presión sanguínea.

—¡Por-por qué no me despertaste! —gritó, mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama.

Su hermana menor se encogió de hombros.

—Yo qué iba a saber que te quedaste dormida, no es propio de ti, en fin, iré por la plancha de cabello, ya que no quisiste peinarme —dicho esto, salió de la recámara, dejando a una Hinata a punto del colapso.

* * *

Cuando entró a la sala de clases, el profesor apenas estaba entregando los exámenes, Hinata pidió disculpas por el retraso, sólo recibió una mirada despectiva en respuesta.

Había llevado a las diez con cinco, no era tan tarde. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras esperaba que le entregaran el papel con su prueba, se sentía preparada, había estudiado lo suficiente.

Cuando el profesor dejó su examen sobre la mesa, anotó su nombre en la parte de arriba, junto con la fecha.

Leyó la primer pregunta, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no todo iba a salir tan bien como pensaba.

«¿Rama del budismo que impregnó la cultura japonesa…?»

Trató de recordarlo, sin embargo, estaba segura que aquella información no estaba ni en las diapositivas de la clase, ni en sus apuntes.

Bien decían que el profesor Hiroki era de lo peor en cuanto a historia del arte japonesa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, contestó todas las preguntas, aunque estaba segura que de los treinta aciertos, sólo tenía bien algunos diez, y eso porque había estudiado esos temas, si no, estaría en ceros.

Cuando recogieron el examen, sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ya estaba hecho.

Además, ella no era un cerebrito, sí, tenía talento para dibujar, y poseía un buen promedio, pero no era como que sus notas fueran puros cienes, si no porque se esforzaba, cuando no estudiaba tendía a reprobar sus exámenes.

Cuando el maestro Hiroki salió de la clase, todos sus compañeros empezaron a hablar sobre lo complicado del examen, Hinata simplemente miró su cuaderno en blanco. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, Erika había cambiado sus clases de la nada, sin despedirse, y ¿quién era ella para preguntarle? Conocía perfectamente sus razones.

Estaba totalmente sola.

Eso le hizo recordar que la última vez que vio a Naruto fue el martes, y ya era viernes, habían pasado tres largos días sin saber de él. Sabía que probablemente estaba ocupado, pero, ¿estaba mal que quisiera hablarle?

Eran amigos, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio ante su repentina ansiedad.

«Quiero verlo», pensó.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso estaba extrañándolo? ¿A un chico? Parpadeó confundida, y sintió cómo se ruborizaba súbitamente.

En algún momento había empezado a morder el borrador de su lápiz con insistencia.

—Hola —dijo repentinamente una muchacha.

Hinata la miró algo confundida, y aún con el rostro algo rojo.

—¿H-Hola? —respondió, insegura.

No conocía a esa chica, estaba segura de que ni siquiera compartía clase con ella. ¿Tal vez pertenecía a otra carrera y venía reclamarle algo? Lo cual no le parecía raro, antes de que pasara lo de Ayu y Miho, compañeras mayores de otros cursos se le acercaban sólo con la intención de ofenderla o exigiéndole respuestas a cosas de las que Hinata no tenía ni idea, como en una ocasión en que una estudiante de psicología le preguntó de la nada que si era cierto que había dormido con su novio, si no fue porque Erika la había defendido, probablemente se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo.

De alguna manera, la joven debió verla asustada, porque se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad.

—Oh, disculpa, no quería molestarte. Es sólo que todas las mesas están ocupadas… y vi que tenías un asiento disponible. ¿Podría sentarme?

La Hyūga no le respondió inmediatamente, se quedó en el limbo unos segundos. La silla a su lado, especialmente en la clase de Yoshima, era de Erika. De hecho, cuando tomaron la clase, ambas habían decidido que ese sería su lugar, porque estaba al frente, y junto a la ventana donde daba más luz.

Sin embargo, Erika ya no estaba.

Observó discretamente a la chica, tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en dos moños, su flequillo estaba algo despeinado. Lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos oscuros que la miraban con mucha amabilidad.

—S-sí, por supuesto —susurró.

—Gracias —le respondió, mientras acomodaba la mochila a su lado—. Tenía mucho miedo de no encontrar donde sentarme… por cierto, soy Tenten —sonrió, extendiéndole la mano.

Hinata parpadeó unos segundos, y por inercia extendió la mano, aquello le pareció demasiado formal.

—Hi-Hinata, un gusto.

—Tienes un nombre bonito.

—Gracias —respondió, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

Aquello de verdad que le pareció demasiado extraño, ¿acaso esa chica no estaba al tanto de los rumores que rondaban por la escuela? La gente no tendía a acercársele.

—Nunca pensé encontrar un lugar disponible en la clase de Yoshima-sensei, por lo menos no ahorita que ya pasó un mes desde que inició el semestre —dijo—, sin embargo, alguien pidió un cambio, y el lugar estaba disponible, no lo dudé ni un solo momento.

«Esa debió ser Eri-chan», pensó

—Ya veo… —susurró.

Tenten empezó a sentirse mal, a leguas se notaba que Hinata no estaba muy cómoda con ella ahí.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La respuesta tomó a la pelinegra por sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Es que… bueno, luces distraída.

Claro que estaba distraída, estaba casi segura que había reprobado su examen, tenía casi tres días que no miraba a Naruto, lo cual la ponía extrañamente ansiosa, la gente parecía alejarse aún más, y de la nada tenía a una desconocida sentada a su lado.

Era un día bastante extraño.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Sí, lo entiendo —le respondió Tenten algo decepcionada, no se suponía que iniciara su relación con su compañera de mesa de esa manera.

Se sumieron en un silencio bastante incómodo. Tenten empezó a sacar su cuaderno de dibujo, cuando a varias mesas atrás de ella, empezó a escuchar a algunos compañeras que murmuraban cosas bastante desagradables.

«¿Viste? Se sentó al lado de la Hyūga, pobre»

«La nueva está sentada con la luna de hielo.»

«Deberían advertirle en lo que se está metiendo»

Discretamente se giró a ver a Hinata, ésta apretaba fuertemente su falda, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tal vez, tal vez deberías sentarte en otra parte, ellos… tiene razón —susurró.

—No quiero —dijo, entonces se puso de pie, y volteó hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicas que había escuchado antes—. ¿Tienen algún problema? Si quieren decirme algo, vengan y háganlo, no estén ahí murmurando tonterías sin sentido.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Nosotras no…

—Tengan algo de decencia, por favor —casi les gritó. Las aludidas se ruborizaron de pura vergüenza, tomaron sus cosas, y salieron de la clase.

Hinata estaba congelada, observando todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su pecho se llenó de agradecimiento, y sin más, las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, empezaron a brotar.

Tenten bufó con molestia, y volvió a sentarse.

—Me molestan mucho las personas como ellas —empezó a decir, pero cuando se dio cuenta que pelinegra lloraba, se sorprendió—, p-pero, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo?

—N-no, muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

—De nada, pero no llores.

—Casi, casi olvidaba que aún existen personas sinceras —susurró Hinata—, gracias por recordármelo.

La castaña sonrió emocionada.

—¡Eres demasiado dulce! —la tomó del brazo.

—Yo…

—De ahora en adelante, además de mi compañera de mesa, serás mi amiga, ¿sí? Así nadie se atreverá a hablar de ti.

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado así? Dos minutos atrás habían estado diciendo cosas de ella (como siempre), y ahora tenía a Tenten tomándola del brazo, y sonriéndole como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

 _Extraño._

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirle que no malentendiera nada, que simplemente estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho, pero que no estaba buscando amigas, y no las necesitaba.

 _Pero no pudo._

Porque estaba sola, realmente sola.

Con su mano libre se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes? Este lugar pertenecía a una amiga, y se fue sin siquiera despedirse, todo por una tonta discusión sin sentido —de alguna manera se lamentaba de eso—, p-pero, me da gusto que sea Tenten-san quien ocupe su lugar.

Y Tenten no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

—Y a mí me da gusto estar sentada aquí —le sonrió—, así que, Hinata-chan, por favor cuida de mí de ahora en adelante.

—Por favor, quedo a tu cargo —le respondió, haciendo una leve reverencia.

En eso, el profesor Yoshima entró al aula, todos guardaron silencio al empezar la clase. Había una leve sonrisa en los labios de la Hyūga, que no pasó desapercibida para Tenten.

A pesar de que estaba ahí por Naruto, quien no había dejado de insistir en que tomara justamente esa clase, así podría estar cerca de Hinata, y echarle un ojo. Se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía, porque tal y como el rubio había dicho, esa chica de cabello negro era fácil de querer.

Estaba casi segura de que serían buenas amigas.

* * *

Estaba completamente sudado, sentía cómo la ropa de su traje de entrenamiento se le pegaba al cuerpo.

—Con esto termina el entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana, chicos —dijo el maestro.

Todos murmuraron un saludo de despedida. Naruto se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera

—Necesito agua, urgentemente.

Sasuke lo miró sin inmutarse, le lanzó una botella de agua, y se tiró a su lado.

—Se acerca el torneo, ¿participarás? —le preguntó.

—Claro, espero ganar este año, de veras —dijo Naruto, antes de dar un gran trago de agua.

—Tal vez yo también participe —respondió el Uchiha, con desinterés.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Pero si siempre has dicho que no te interesa!

—Bueno, pero me interesa ahora —sonrió de lado—, ¿qué te preocupa?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ¡sólo lo estás haciendo para molestarme!

—Quién sabe… —susurró el otro.

—¡No voy a perder contra ti! ¡Como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki —le gritó.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, alejándose totalmente molesto. Si el emo de su mejor amigo participaba en el torneo, sería un difícil, pero muy difícil contrincante, por algo era el favorito del maestro.

Pero no se iba dar por vencido, entrenaría muy duro.

Cuando llegó a las regaderas, fue hacia su casillero para sacar un cambio de ropa, pero antes, tomó su celular y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje de Tenten.

 _Supongo que tenías razón, esa chica es adorable. Creo que somos amigas… ¿estás feliz ahora, Naruto?_

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sabía que Tenten no le fallaría, era una buena amiga, aunque ahora le debía un favor.

 _Gracias. Y sí, Hinata es la más linda de todo el universo. Te debo una._

Dejó su teléfono dentro de la maleta de nuevo, y toda la molestia que había sentido, se desvaneció.

De alguna forma, saber que la chica que tanto le gustaba ya no estaba sola, le producía una inmensa felicidad. ¡No podía dejar de esperar que llegara sábado para salir con ella!

Sin embargo, el sábado aún estaba a unas cuantas horas de lejanía. ¿Estaría mal si iba a buscarla a su facultad?

Realmente tenía ganas de verla.

Entonces pensó en que ya casi se acercaba el descanso, tal vez, y sólo tal vez gracias a su ahora buena aliada Tenten, podría ver a Hinata en la cafetería.

Sí, no era tan mala idea.

* * *

—Entonces eres un año mayor que yo —comentó, mientras caminaban rumbo a la cafetería. La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa, desde el incidente con Mio, cosa de la que evitaba pensar, no se había parado por ahí. ¿Qué harían las personas al verla? ¿Susurrarían cosas como lo estaban haciendo desde la gran pelea que tuvo con sus examigas?

—Sí —Tenten se encogió de hombros—¸estuve un año en psicología, pero no era lo mío, así que me cambié a Artes, lo mejor que pude haber hecho si me preguntas.

Hinata sonrió.

—Es una carrera fantástica, por cierto… ¿esto te convierte en mi senpai?

—¡Lo es! —los ojos de la chica se iluminaron—, esta Universidad tiene el mejor plan de estudios de todo Tokio en cuanto artes —después soltó una risa—. Y no, nada de senpai, de por sí es incómodo que insistas diciéndome "Tenten-san"

—Yo también lo creo, por eso entré a esta facultad —suavizó la mirada—. Oh, y perdón, pero mis papás son muy tradiciones, desde pequeña me inculcaron a hablarle a las personas con honoríficos.

—Síp —Tenten no pudo estar más de acuerdo—, aunque sabes, creo que lo que hace brillar esta Universidad son sus maestros —se encogió de hombros—, no te preocupes, comprendo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la cafetería, Hinata empezó a temblar, y su amiga lo notó al verla tan pálida.

—¿Hinata?

—Y-yo no he estado aquí, desde, desde… —«desde el incidente en la fiesta», quiso decir, pero se mordió los labios.

Entre menos supiera Tenten, era mejor. ¿Qué tal si pensaba mal de ella como todos los demás? Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era ese tipo de persona.

—Ummm, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar —comentó la castaña—¸no me molestaría.

No, no quería aislarla como Mio, Ayu y Erika habían hecho con ella.

—N-no, e-esta bién, yo… yo puedo —tomó una bocanada de aire, y justo cuando iba a tomar el gran mango de la puerta, ésta se abrió, porque unos jóvenes iban saliendo.

Inmediatamente saltó del susto, causándole algo de gracia a Tenten. Hinata realmente parecía un tierno y pequeño gatito asustado.

—Vamos, no pasará nada —le susurró. Enganchó su brazo con el de ella, y entraron a la cafetería.

Hinata sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estuvo atenta a las reacciones de las personas en cuanto entró al recinto, pero para su sorpresa, nadie pareció prestarle atención, si acaso una o dos personas de su clase, que estaban sentadas en una mesa cercana a la puerta, pero nada más. De toda la gente que había allí, nadie la vio siquiera de reojo.

Ella sólo era una estudiante más con su amiga en la cafetería.

Como se supone que debía ser.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró su amiga con una sonrisa—, si no te atreves a vencer tu miedo, nunca podrás salir de esa burbuja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró en respuesta.

Tenten se encogió.

—Yo era como tú.

Fue todo lo que dijo, dejando a la Hyūga con un montón de ganas de saber a qué se refería.

Se quedaron paradas a media cafetería buscando una mesa, Hinata pensó que caminarían hacia donde se sentaban todos los de artes, en cambio, Tenten la arrastró a dos mesas de ahí, donde se sentaban los de psicología. Dos chicas bellísimas la saludaban con la mano. Sin embargo, al verla a ella, se quedaron congeladas.

Supo que sabían sobre los rumores, era demasiado obvio.

La primera, tenía el cabello rosado y corto, a pesar de que su rostro lucía confundido, sus ojos verdes seguían brillando con mucha intensidad. La segunda, era una belleza más extravagante, un gran mechón de cabello rubio pálido cubría casi todo su ojo derecho, mientras el resto de su pelo caía suavemente por su espalda. Su mirada verdeazulada estaba opacada por la sorpresa.

—Chicas —Tenten llegó y se sentó como si nada, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad—, ella es Hinata, se sentará con nosotros, es mi nueva compañera y amiga de mi clase de arte, ¿verdad? —volteó a verla.

Hinata se quedó de pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Yo…

Sakura sentía cómo se le estrujaba el pecho. ¿Qué diablos hacía Hinata Hyūga a cinco centímetros de ella? Se dio cuenta que debía tener una cara de pocos amigos en ese momento, porque la chica parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Sí, estaba sorprendida. Sí, conocía lo que se decía de ella en la escuela. Sin embargo, esa era la persona que tenía el corazón de Naruto.

Sonrió.

—Hola —dijo, alzando la mano—, siéntate, vamos, no te quedes ahí parada.

Ino parpadeó, despertando de su shock, y sintió cómo Sakura le daba un pellizco en la pierna.

—S-sí, siéntate —dijo aún algo aturdida.

La aludida miró de un lado a otro, aún no muy segura. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de Tenten lleno de emoción, hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Gracias…

—Entonces, ¿eres la nueva compañera de Tenten? —dijo Ino, rompiendo la tensión.

—Eh, sí —susurró, sintiéndose miserable. Era obvio que esas dos no la querían ahí, y ella sólo quería desaparecer.

—Tenten puede parecer amable y simpática, pero cuando se enoja se convierte en una fiera —comentó Sakura, mordiendo su sándwich.

—¡Cierto, cierto!

—¡Chicas! —vociferó al castaña—¸vamos, no pueden decir eso delante de ella.

Hinata observó cómo las tres empezaban a discutir entre ellas, y se volvió a sentir como una extraña. Se notaba que eran muy amigas, había calidez en la forma en que se miraban las unas a las otras.

Pensó en Ayu, Erika y Mio. Solían ser así, su grupo reía así.

Casi se pone. Sin embargo no pudo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar a su triste corazón.

—¿Hinata? —Tenten se le acercó—, ¿estás bien?

Asintió, sonriendo falsamente.

—Sí, claro.

Ino la miró con perspicacia, y Sakura también. Era más que obvio que esa chica se sentía incómoda, y se sintieron inmediatamente culpables. No debieron de verla como lo hicieron, no cuando Naruto les había explicado la verdadera historia.

—Lo siento —susurró la pelirrosa.

La Hyūga levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Perdón?

—No quisimos hacerte sentir incómoda, nosotras… —Sakura se mordió el labio—, sabemos lo que ha pasado, pero no pienses que te queremos juzgar o algo, debe ser difícil para ti estar aquí.

—Yo no…

Tenten sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba. Necesitaba decirle que ella también sabía todo al respecto.

—También escuché lo que te pasó, más bien, de lo que tus amigas te hicieron, debí decírtelo.

—Es cierto, me disculpo si cuando llegaste te vi mal, yo lo sólo no pensé que aparecieras aquí —comentó la Yamanaka, de verdad arrepentida.

Las observó a las tres, y por un momento quiso reír. ¿Cómo es que últimamente todos parecían querer disculparse con ella? Sentía como si le estuvieran dando su compasión.

Ella no la necesitaba. No las necesitaba.

—Ni siquiera me conocen —murmuró, mientras apretaba fuertemente su falda—, así que no tendrían por qué juzgarme en primer lugar.

La respuesta fue algo agresiva, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas.

—Tienes razón —respondió Sakura—, por eso nos disculpamos.

Era su decisión tomar dicha disculpa o no.

Sentía como si tuviera que aclararle a cada persona que viera algo así como "oye, verás, lo que dicen de mí, eso de que mi pasatiempo es coquetear con los chicos y después botarlos, es una mentira, en realidad un tipo, alentado por una de mis amigas, me intentó forzar a besarlo, y yo me puse a gritar, porque bueno, me dan pánico los hombres… sí, no he salido con nadie, por si también te lo preguntas".

—"No soy lo que ellos dicen" —dijo, con su labio inferior temblando—, ¿esperan que les diga eso? No lo haré. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí —negó rápidamente, se colgó la mochila en el hombro, y tomó su bandeja de comida, dispuesta a irse.

—Hinata, espera, nosotras no… —Tenten no sabía qué hacer, la observó alejarse hasta la puerta, mientras Ino y Sakura se miraban avergonzadas entre ellas.

—Naruto nos va a matar —susurró la rubia.

—Me va a matar, querrás decir —se masajeó la frente, estresada—, acabo de lastimar a esa chica, ¿verdad?

—Acabamos —la corrigió la castaña—, esto ha sido el peor inicio de una amistad de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué le diré a Naruto?

Parecía que el cielo estaba en contra de ellas, porque en ese momento el Uzumaki iba llegando en compañía de Sasuke, y Sai, un chico de artes, y el novio de Ino.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? —comentó el rubio, mientras se sentaba.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, confundidas.

—Hinata…

—¿Qué sucede con Hinata? —Naruto parecía más animado de lo normal.

Sakura decidió hablar.

—Estaba aquí hace cinco minutos, y parecía que se iba a desmayar. Ino y yo nos sorprendimos mucho cuando llegó, ella vio nuestras caras, pensó que la estábamos juzgando algo así, luego le dijimos que sabíamos que le había pasado, pero que nunca quisimos hacerla sentir mal. Lo tomó como una ofensa, y salió corriendo.

Lo dijo así, sin más. Sorprendiendo a Tenten e Ino.

Sasuke y Sai se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Por qué Sakura-chan haría algo así? —murmuró el rubio tan bajo que su voz sonaba siniestra—, tú no eres así.

 _No me hagas creer lo contrario._

—Oye, tranquilo, sí, te gusta, lo entiendo. Pero, sabes que esa chica tiene problemas, Naruto, y problemas grandes —él iba a interrumpirla, pero no lo dejó—. Y no me refiero a lo que le sucedió, me refiero a problemas personales, ¿crees que es normal que el sólo hecho por estar frente a dos personas desconocidas se ponga pálida como un fantasma? Ella no confía en sí misma. ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga en ti? Sé que antes dije cosas que no debí, y me arrepiento, pero nos disculpamos, y no lo quiso aceptar. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? El problema es que ella cree que todos están en su contra.

—Sakura… —Ino le tocó le apretó el hombro, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—No, es que, de verdad estoy cansada de esto. ¡Todo el tiempo es «Hinata esto, Hinata lo otro». Por favor, no nos arrastres en esto, si te gusta, adelante, ve y conquístala, pero no nos involucres, porque no es nuestro asunto —vocífero, llamando la atención de la mesa de al lado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la adrenalina del momento. Naruto no le respondió, se le quedó viendo largamente, sus ojos azules no expresaban nada.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

—Está bien, entiendo —miró a sus amigos, nadie se atrevía a decir algo—, realmente lamento arrastrarlos en esto.

Pero Sasuke podía ver más allá, y vio la decepción en su mejor amigo, sabía que se sentía lastimado por las palabras de Sakura.

—Ve —murmuró.

Y sin decir más, el rubio tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Todos estaban en silencio, la tensión en el ambiente era tan palpable que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

—No se suponía que esto fuera así —murmuró Tenten, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos—, yo no quería lastimarla, ni a ella, ni a Naruto, quería ser su amiga.

—Naruto… —susurró Ino, mirando al puerta por la que se había ido—, ¿me odiará? —preguntó, mirando a Sai.

Éste negó.

—Es demasiado buen chico para guardar si quiera un poco de rencor.

Sakura miraba su sándwich a medio comer.

—¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser como antes?

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Sasuke.

—A cuando ella no estaba, cuando sólo éramos nosotros tres.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el Uchiha comprendiera de qué iba todo el asunto.

—Estás celosa —dijo.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! —reclamó ella. Ino, Tenten y Sai escuchaban aquello, sin intervenir, porque pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

—Es simple, Sakura.

—Pero yo no… —«yo no veo a Naruto como algo más», y era verdad, nunca, jamás, le había pasado por la cabeza ver a su mejor amigo en un plano romántico. Su corazón estaba con Sasuke, siempre—, te quiero a ti —aseguró con tal convicción, que las chicas sonrieron levemente, porque estaban convencidas de que era así.

Sakura vivía por y para Sasuke, por más cliché, co-dependiente, y enfermizo que sonara. Su amiga había pasado muchísimo a lo largo de esa relación con tantas altas y bajas, pero si de algo estaban seguras, era que amaba a su novio.

Y Sasuke también lo sabía.

—No me refiero en un aspecto romántico.

—¿Entonces? Vamos, Sasuke-kun, no digas tonterías.

Él negó.

—Como dices, siempre hemos sido los tres, _siempre_ —enfatizó. Ella entendió a qué se refería, a lo que había ocurrido en el bachillerato, y en la escuela elemental.

Como Hinata, tanto Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto habían sido repudiados por sus clases correspondientes. ¿Motivos? Sobraban; si no era su cabello rosado, era su grande frente, o su pecho plano. Cada día inventaban una nueva excusa para molestar.

Casi no le gustaba acordarse de ello, porque se le revolvía el estómago, y recordaba una situación bastante particular en la que, a los quince, estuvo a punto de suicidarse. En aquella ocasión la habían humillado como nunca, dos chicas se habían hecho pasar por sus amigas, y ella, quien tenía algo así como una admiración que rozaba a lo platónico con su profesor, se los contó, porque creyó que había confianza. Esas dos aprovecharon la información, y escribieron una carta hacia el maestro, citándolo en su nombre, quien ilusamente les creyó.

Terminó encerrada en el salón de clases con ese hombre, mientras las dos chicas tomaban video.

Fue toda una ilusa, porque desde el lente de la cámara, todo lucía increíblemente diferente. Sus "amigas" fueron con el director a enseñarle el video, terminaron acusándola al profesor y ella de tener una relación, el pobre hombre fue expulsado de la escuela.

Y Sakura, ella se convirtió en la chica fácil, la que se metía con sus maestros. Los chismes, la soledad, las miradas, fue demasiado, asi que terminó tomándose un montón de pastillas, sin embargo, para su buena fortuna, aquel intento de acabar con su vida no salió como esperaba.

Naruto fue el primero en saberlo, y la apoyó desde el inicio, Sasuke se enteró después, y también estuvo con ella. Sus dos pilares. Si no fuera por ellos, y la terapia, tal vez nunca hubiera podido salir adelante.

—Todos estamos rotos, de una u otra manera —comentó Tenten, recordando sus propios fantasmas.

Ino, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura, se miraron entre ellos. Cargaban con una historia de rechazo social a sus espaldas, no eran perfectos, tenían defectos, y por eso se llevaban tan bien.

A lo largo del camino se habían encontrado, lastimados y con cicatrices, todos unos pequeños desastres andando.

Pero eran mejores seres humanos, más nobles, más sensibles a su alrededor.

Más compresivos.

—Dios mío… —susurró Sakura, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho—, realmente lo siento, lo siento mucho —empezó a llorar—. Yo sólo… no quiero que lo aparten de mi lado, que lo alejen de mí, _es mi mejor amigo_ —susurró—, y ella lo hace —gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Hinata le traerá recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos tristes… yo no quiero, simplemente me niego a que se repita todo de nuevo, ya pasamos por eso.

Ya habían dejado la etapa de ser molestados atrás. Ahora eran personas renovadas, con almas limpias y corazones alegres.

Ino se acercó y le habló con ternura.

—Naruto no es un niño chiquito, lo comprende. ¿Y sabes? Creo que eso es lo que le atrae a ella, el que sabe que está sola y necesita a alguien más que nunca. Cuando pasas por cosas tan difíciles, lo que más necesitas es una sonrisa, una mano —dijo con tristeza—, eso sentí cuando me habló por primera vez.

Sakura sintió lo mismo.

—Fue lo que todos sentimos —Tenten sonreía—, Naruto nos iluminó, y hará lo mismo con Hinata.

«Con la diferencia de que está enamorado de ella», pensó.

Pero entendía lo que su novio trataba de decirle, lo que todos intentaban hacerla comprender.

 _Será tu mejor amigo siempre, lo demás no cambia nada._

Y esperaba que fuera cierto, porque el perder la amistad de Naruto, el sólo pensarlo, la hacía llorar con más fuerza.

Porque no era algo romántico, sino más bien fraternal, como si quisieran separar a dos hermanos de toda la vida.

Su actitud simplemente era debido a que sentía que iba a perderlo. Y probablemente hubiera actuado igual si se tratara de Ino, o Tenten, aunque con la primera ya lo había hecho cuando le presentó a Sai, en aquel momento se había negado muchísimo a aceptar esa relación. Y ahora compartía la mesa con él todos los descansos, y se había unido al grupo de amigos, era un buen chico, que quería mucho a su amiga, lo cual agradecía.

Con Hinata probablemente pasaría lo mismo.

—Realmente soy un monstruo… —susurró, tapándose el rostro.

—No lo creo, sólo te preocupes por nosotros —Ino observó a su novio, quien río suavemente—, ya ves, no podías a ver a Sai, pensabas que me iba a violar o algo así, y ahora no dejas de decir que es un chico genial —sonrió con dulzura—, eres buena chica Sakura.

Ella negó.

—Actué muy inmadura —miró hacia el asiento de Naruto—, tardará en perdonarme.

—Pero lo hará —sentenció Sasuke—, es Naruto.

—Yo también lo creo.

No muy conforme, se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Y sobre Hinata, deberás darle la oportunidad, porque es muy noble—murmuró Tenten con cautela—, de verdad.

—Lo intentaré.

Sasuke sonrío muy levemente, orgulloso de su tan, a veces, voluble novia.

—Vamos.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿A dónde? Ya casi acaba el receso, debemos regresar a clases.

—Guarda silencio —le dijo, para después mirarla duramente.

Decidió hacerle caso.

Los otros chicos se miraron entre ellos, llenos de confusión, con el Uchiha nunca sabías que iba a pasar.

Al final, los dos terminaron saltándose el resto de las clases, compartiendo un gran helado de chocolate bajo un árbol, en el que la pelirrosa hablaba sin parar, y él la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

¿Empalagoso? Sí.

¿Cursí? Sí.

¿Sakura estaba feliz? Sí.

Entonces el dejar su orgullo a un lado, por un instante, valía la pena.

* * *

Corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Hinata? Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Necesitaba decirle la verdad.

Su intención de involucrarla con su grupo de amigos había sido un fracaso. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que Sakura actuaría de esa manera tan… ¿fría? Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar sobre el asunto.

Le dolía. Porque era su mejor amiga, y la quería muchísimo, esperaba más de ella.

Sin embargo, también comprendía la situación, no era tan estúpido como lo hacían ver. Debía ser difícil para todos sus amigos aceptar a alguien nuevo en su círculo, sobre todo a una persona que estaba pasando por todo lo que para ellos era una pesadilla olvidada.

Pero, a pesar de todo, él no podía dejar a Hinata sola. Simplemente no se lo podía permitir.

Ella lo había mirado de una mirada tan especial durante la última vez que se reunieron, que sabía que existía algo ahí, aunque esa chica ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello

Si existía tan sólo una pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, no iba a dudar.

No se iba a dar por vencido.

Porque a través del poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, sentía que la conocía, sabía que a veces su mirada se perdía en la nada mientras hablaban, probablemente pensando en sus amigas, que a veces, cuando estaba muy nerviosa, apretaba su falda, y ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su flequillo. Sabía que su risa era suave, como los acordes de una guitarra.

Esa chica de largo cabello negro tenía un gran corazón, porque a pesar de estar herida y lastimada, confiaba en él. Porque a pesar de estar consciente de su miedo a los chicos, le hablaba con familiaridad.

Eso se tenía que significar algo, debía ser algo.

Hinata caminó hacia la banca que solía ocupar con Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Soltó un suspiro cansado, y siguió dando vueltas por la Universidad, esperando el momento en que su tiempo de comida terminara, y poder regresar a clases.

Ni siquiera sabía si iba poder darle la cara a Tenten, lo había arruinado todo.

¿Siempre que conociera a personas nuevas actuaría de esa manera tan recelosa? El sólo pensarlo hizo que se le estrujara el estómago. No quería convertirse en asocial, todo lo contrario, deseaba con todo su corazón hacer amigos, pero simplemente no estaba lista.

No después de todo lo que le había pasado.

Necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para asimilar las cosas, para sanar sus heridas, y después poder avanzar. Le costaba confiar en las personas, lo cual le enfurecía, porque no se trataba de que Ayu o Mio lo hubieran provocado, simplemente sacaron a flote lo que ya estaba ahí.

Porque así era su personalidad, porque nunca se dio la oportunidad de cambiar.

Ahora que estaba sola, simplemente su verdadero yo estaba ahí: una chica asustada, tímida y recelosa.

Lo peor era que no quería ser así, sin embargo, no sabía cómo cambiar. ¿Qué hacía para superar sus miedos? Las personas no parecían ayudar, y se estaba cansando de esperar a que mostraran algo de compasión.

¿Sería la luna de hielo por siempre? La pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza una y otra vez.

—¡Hinata! —la voz grave de la única persona que podía alegrar su día, llegó a sus oídos.

Estaban detrás del edificio de limpieza, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? —parpadeó confundida. La verdad era raro que apareciera siempre en los momentos que siempre necesitaba ayuda.

Comenzaba asustarte.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó el rubio, haciendo una reverencia, el sudor se le escurría por las cienes.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Antes de si quiera pensar bien en lo que iba a decir, las palabras abandonaron su boca.

—Tenten es mi amiga, yo le pedí que se inscribiera a tu clase de artes, porque pensé que podrían llevarse bien, también le dije que comiera contigo, junto a Sakura-chan e Ino, jamás pensé, yo… ni siquiera se me ocurrió que las cosas terminarían así. Realmente lo siento, ¡de verdad! Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte, y las de ellas tampoco, realmente están arrepentidas. Son buenas chicas, por favor no las mal entiendas.

Hinata estaba ahí, con los ojos abiertos, y razonando todo aquello que estaba escuchando.

¿Naruto… él sabía todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

—T-tú, ¿sabes de los rumores? —su mirada se oscureció.

Él asintió, avergonzado.

—Sí.

—Ah… ya veo —su voz sonaba frágil, y lucía perdida—, ya veo…

Se giró y empezó a caminar, alejándose del rubio. Sus piernas se movían por sí solas, antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso.

—¡Hinata! —él la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Por qué? —susurró con la voz en un hilo—, mentiroso.

—No, no, estás entendiendo todo mal —la soltó—, ¿por qué mentiroso?

—Porque no me lo dijiste, ¡debiste haberme dicho que sabías todo! Y-yo, yo podría haberte…

—¿Haberme explicado? —la interrumpió—. No es necesario, yo no creo esas cosas. ¿Por qué tendríamos qué hablar de lo que toda esa gente tonta dice de ti? No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que tratar de aclarar todo cada que conoces a alguien. Es más, a mí ni siquiera me importa, así podría toda la ciudad hablar pestes de ti, y me daría igual, porque yo veo a la verdadera tú —su voz hacía que el interior de Hinata vibrara—. Tienes que comprender que no todos los que se acercan a ti lo hacen con la afán de lastimarte. Mi intención jamás fue esa. Sí, te vi llorando y me sentí mal por ti, pero lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra chica que estuviera en tu situación. No quiero que por esto me alejes.

Ella lo observó, estaba nervioso, tenía las orejas rojas, y sus ojos azules brillaban con tanta determinación que sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella? ¿No sería más fácil decirle «eres demasiado complicada, aléjate de mí»? Había lastimado a sus amigas. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba ahí, tratando de aclarar todo.

—Todas esas cosas que dicen de mí, no son ciertas —dijo, más que nada por respeto a su amigo, que por obligación—. Es más, jamás he tenido novio, ni siquiera he besado a alguien, entonces… ¿por qué siguen hablando de mí? No lo entiendo, todo es tan infundado —sollozó—, no quiero que Naruto-kun tenga esa impresión de mí, porque te juro que nada de eso es cierto. Yo, ni siquiera sé que es tomar de la mano a alguien más, ¿comprendes? ¿Comprendes por qué esto es tan injusto?

Lo entendía.

—No necesitas aclararme nada, yo sé que todo eso no es cierto.

—¿De verdad? —Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, ¿no quieres saber todo a detalle? ¿No te interesa?

—No, Hinata, si en algún momento deseas hablar de eso, te escucharé, pero sólo eso, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

La chica pensó en Mio, Ayu y Erika, en la forma en que siempre la hacían sentir como un fenómeno

—¿No piensas que soy rara por no… por no tener experiencia? —se mordió el labio inferior.

La sorpresa tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, éste parpadeó confundido, y se ruborizó.

—¿P-por qué t-t-endría que hacerlo? —tartamudeó—, yo… yo tampoco he tenido novia, así que…

Bueno, la cosa se había tornado extraña. Hinata sintió que su corazón latía apresurado, y un gran alivio la embargó al escuchar aquello.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —susurró—, eres un chico fantástico.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio se ruborizó aún más, su estómago se contrajo en una sensación agradable.

—P-pues nunca me ha gustado alguien, a-además no todas piensan igual que tú —dijo.

«Hasta que llegaste», pensó.

—Yo… no estoy molesta contigo, no podría estarlo —cambió el tema—. Comprendo lo de Tenten-san, aunque eso me hace pensar que ella me habló por compromiso.

—No. Sí, tal vez yo le dije que se inscribiera en tu clase, y se sentara contigo, pero jamás le pedí que se hiciera tu amiga, fue por iniciativa propia, además le caíste muy bien, me lo dijo. Piénsalo como si te la hubiera presentado, no tiene nada de malo.

—A mí también me agrada —sonrió—, de verdad, es muy linda.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo espera a verla enojada, es un demonio.

Ella río suavemente.

—Gracias por venir a decirme la verdad, yo lamento lo que pasó en la cafetería, no debí reaccionar así ante tus amigas, ellas deben pensar lo peor de mí.

Recordó la cara de arrepentimiento en Ino y Tenten. Sakura era tema aparte.

—No, ellas están avergonzadas.

Hinata negó.

—Fui yo quien actuó a la defensiva. Debí aceptar sus disculpas. Es sólo que… todo este proceso de volver a la normalidad es difícil. Supongo que sabes lo que me hicieron mis amigas, aún no puedo dormir sin dejar de pensar «¿qué pasaba por sus cabezas en esos momentos?», a pesar de que ya las perdoné, es muy duro confiar en los demás.

—Pero, lograste confiar en mí, ¿no?

—Yo… eso… —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta—, eso es porque eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Él sonrío con suavidad. Hinata lo notó, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Entonces, ¿no sigues molesta?

—No.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, ella mirando sus pies, Naruto rascándose la mejilla.

—Yo… quisiera disculparme con Tenten y tus amigas, y tal vez empezar de nuevo.

—¡Fantástico! —le respondió el rubio, feliz—, el lunes, el lunes te puedes sentar con nosotros, yo estaré ahí apoyándote, te lo prometo.

Hinata asintió.

—Gracias… entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana? ¿Cómo habíamos quedado? Una salida de amigos.

—Por supuesto.

Volvieron a esa aura brillante y pegajosa que siempre los rodeaba. Ella se preguntaba cómo miraban los demás aquello desde afuera, ¿cómo una pareja de amigos? ¿Cómo novios?

Novios… ¿qué diablos?

Empezó a jugar con su cabello, sin saber qué más decir.

—Hinata —escuchó a Naruto llamarla, cuando levantó su mirada, lo encontró a menos de diez centímetros de ella.

De cerca lucía más alto, más varonil.

Más bello.

—¿Q-qué?

Pero antes de responder, el rubio la envolvió en sus gruesos brazos, quedando atrapada en su pecho. Parpadeó confundida, y no supo cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué la estaba abrazando?

Lo curiosos era que él le llevaba casi una cabeza, lo que hacía que se acomodaran a la perfección.

Recordó cuando en la fiesta de Ayu, Hiro había intentado acorrarla contra la pared, ella había pataleado. La sensación ahora era totalmente diferente, podía escuchar perfectamente cómo el corazón de Naruto latía desbocado.

Como el suyo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró.

Pero no le respondió, la abrazó aun con más fuerza.

Hinata sintió cómo ponía suavemente su mano sobre su cabello, y empezaba a acariciarla con cariño, aquel gesto tan inocente, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Saldrás adelante —le susurró, tan cerca, que sintió cómo todas su cuerpo temblaba—, lo harás.

—Sí —le respondió con un tono de voz casi igual.

Contra todo pronóstico, contra su propia naturaleza extraña, y su forma tan especial de ver el mundo. Contra su miedo a los chicos.

Levantó sus brazos, y lo rodeó por los costados, devolviéndole el abrazo, haciendo que aquello se convirtiera en un gesto aún más íntimo, más especial.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente a la par.

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquello, no se lo esperaba, al contrario, por un momento creyó que sería empujado, pero ahora ella acomodaba su cabeza, más cerca de su corazón, llena de comodidad, se dio cuenta que no le era tan indiferente.

La Hyūga tardaría en comprenderlo y darse cuenta, sabía que debía ser paciente, y esperar, sin embargo, el camino ya no parecía tan oscuro como al principio, no si Hinata se abría ante él de esa manera.

Pasaron muchísimo tiempo abrazados, ninguno se atrevió a romper el contacto. Diez, quince, veinte minutos… hasta que las piernas de ambos comenzaron a hormiguear.

Cundo se separaron, ni siquiera se vieron a los ojos, se fueron por lados contrarios, con los rostros rojos de pura vergüenza, algo había cambiado, lo sabían.

Habían dado un paso hacia algo nuevo, bello, y radiante.

* * *

¡Hola, mis chicos!

¿Qué tal? Espero que estén de maravilla.

Bueno, finalmente después de un mes de "ausencia" (en realidad estaba ocupada actualizando otro de mis fanfics), le llegó el turno a Attraction.

Este capítulo fue muy especial para mí, puse mucho de mi parte para que saliera del horno, de verdad, me desvié un poco de mi idea principal, pero el resultado igual me gusta. No se suponía que Sakura actuara de esa manera, todo lo contrario, pero bueno, mis dedos se movieron por sí solos.

Por cierto, no odien a Sakura, tiene su opinión respecto al tema (la cual en cierta forma es la mía también, lo siento, pero las personas me desesperan con facilidad). Esta historia toca mucho el tema del bullying, y lo vemos desde dos perspectivas: Sakura, quien ya lo vivió, y Hinata, quien lo vive. ¿Es diferente, verdad? He experimentado en carne propia ambos lados y es duro…

Escribir este capítulo fue realmente difícil. No dejo de pensar que Attraction es como mi diario de desahogo.

¿Aman a Naruto tanto como yo? Es quien mantiene cuerda a Hinata. Hablando de ella, ¿están notando cómo va creciendo con el paso de los capítulos? Estoy súper orgullosa.

Ese abrazo… ¿qué les puedo decir? Naruto recogió los pedacitos del corazón de Hinata, y los puso de nuevo en su lugar. Todos hemos tenido momentos así, en que estamos a punto de darnos por vencido, y a veces las palabras de alguien, o un simple gesto de cariño, hacen la diferencia.

Como dije en el fanfic, algo cambió, y por supuesto, para bien. Por favor, sigan apoyándome a lo largo de esta bonita historia, y veamos en qué acaban estos dos tortolitos, que en próximo capítulo tiene su "salida de amigos", jajajaja.

Creo que es todo, como siempre, les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios, son muy lindos conmigo, se los aprecio muchísimo, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Si les gustó este capítulo, dejénmelo saber mediante un review.

Espero poder actualizar antes de finalizar el año, y si no es así, nos vemos a principios de enero.

Un beso grande.

Dalie R.

 _07.11.16_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes son de Masashi Kishimoto. El resto son de mi completa creación.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 7._

* * *

Llevaba más de quince minutos parada frente a su cama, observando el montón de vestidos que tenía sobre ésta.

Nunca, a lo largo de sus diecinueve años, había tenido tantos problemas para decidir qué iba a vestir. Normalmente sólo tomaría la falda más holgada, y cómoda para la ocasión, sin embargo, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que por primera vez en su vida se arreglara un poco más.

Hinata no era fan del maquillaje o la ropa ostentosa. No iba con su personalidad.

¿Qué podía ponerse que la hiciera ver un poco más presentable? Entonces recordó que tenía unos jeans en algún lugar de su clóset. Los buscó rápidamente, sacando aún más ropa en el proceso, hasta que finalmente los encontró.

¿Todavía le quedarían? Tenía como dos años que los había comprado, y sólo los usó una vez, para navidad. Para su desgracia, cuando intentó ponérselo, el pantalón ni siquiera le subió.

Bien, estaba consciente que tenía unos cuantos kilos de más.

Frustrada, volteó de nuevo hacia los vestidos, al final se decidió por uno rosa pálido, bastante sencillo, pero sin dejar de ser bonito.

Contenta con su elección, se sentó frente al tocador, tomó algo de máscara de pestañas, y la aplicó delicadamente. Después, agarró una sombra rosa, y la puso sobre sus párpados, de alguna manera logró que sus ojos se vieran más abiertos y perlados de lo normal.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, Hanabi entro a su cuarto, sin tocar, como era costumbre.

—Hermana, dice mamá que si puedes ir a la cocina a ayudar… ¿qué te pasó? —la Hyūga menor lucía totalmente asombrada.

El comentario hizo a Hinata ruborizar.

—¿Me veo extraña?

—N-no, te ves bonita —la chica se sentó sobre su cama—, o sea, eres bonita, lo que trato de decir es que siempre te vistes como una señora de cincuenta años.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja ante el comentario tan sincero de Hanabi.

—¿Cómo una ama de casa?

—¡Sí! —hizo una mueca de asco—, debes vestirte más juvenil. Justo así —la señaló—, te ves preciosa.

Hinata se quedó viendo su reflejo durante un instante, y el resultado que tanto le había gustado, ya no lo hacía.

¿Por qué estaba tan fuertemente intentando lucir diferente a como normalmente lo hacía? Sentía que no era ella.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador, y tomó otro vestido de la cama, uno lila que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, que tenía detalles florales.

Solía amar ese vestido, pero su madre y Hanabi siempre le decían que parecía de abuelita, así que con el tiempo dejó de usarlo.

Era momento de cambiar eso.

—¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces?

—Cambiarme —le respondió, mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

—P-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

La Hyūga mayor negó.

—No —le sonrió—, sólo me pondré un vestido que me gusta y lo más importante, va conmigo.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Pero ese no te hace ver tan bonita como el que traes puesto.

—El concepto de belleza es diferente para todos —le dijo, para después encerrarse en el baño, dejando a su hermana sin entender nada.

* * *

Naruto llevaba casi quince minutos parado frente al centro comercial donde se encontraría con Hinata, sus nervios lo habían traicionado, por lo que terminó llegando mucho más temprano de la hora.

Estaba demasiado ansioso, incluso había empezado a hablar solo, practicando el cómo la saludaría.

Sin darse cuenta llamaba la atención de unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿qué tal? Qué bonitas estás el día de hoy… —dijo—, no, no, ¡no le puedo decir eso! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? —se revolvió el cabello desesperado.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se preparó para practicar de nuevo.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿cómo amaneciste? —repitió el saludo.

—Hola, Naruto-kun, yo muy bien, ¿y tú? —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Él sintió que casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento apareció? ¿Lo había escuchado hablando solo?

—Vaya, me sorprendiste —murmuró.

—¿Eh? —la pelinegra parpadeó sin entender.

Naruto suspiró.

—Nada, nada —se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, ella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, mientras él se rascaba la nuca sintiéndose un estúpido.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó de la nada.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó.

—Un poco, sólo tomé algo de leche antes de venirme —su voz sonaba alegre—, ¿deberíamos ir a comer algo?

La Hyūga se sorprendió un poco de lo cómoda que se sentía. Normalmente actuaría con nerviosismo o timidez, pero era todo lo contrario. ¿Tal vez se debía a que con Naruto no necesitaba comportarse de otra manera? Como solía hacerlo con sus amigas, y con los demás, restringiéndose a sí misma por miedo a que la fueran a odiar.

Siempre terminaba sólo mostrándoles la cara que ellos deseaban ver. Pero con el Uzumaki no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, y no era porque en realidad ella tuviera una personalidad desagradable, simplemente que nunca decía lo que pensaba o lo que gustaba, siempre terminaba siendo arrastrada por los demás.

Pero sabía que, si le decía a Naruto que algo no le parecía, él la escucharía y trataría de hacerla sentir mejor.

Era esa clase de persona, y Hinata lo apreciaba.

Caminaron tranquilamente sobre la acera, platicando de cosas banales, desde las comidas que no les gustaban, hasta sus películas favoritas.

Cosas que los amigos hacían. Cosas que ella nunca había experimentado, porque su opinión nunca fue importante.

—Me gustan todas las películas de estudio Ghibli —confesó algo avergonzada—, siempre tienen un gran mensaje para transmitir.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó.

—¡A mí también! —sonrió—, me encanta «El viaje de Chihiro» y no importa lo que diga la gente de que está sobrevalorada, simplemente es de esas cosas que debes ver y apreciar antes de morir.

—Pienso lo mismo… es una gran película, pero no mi favorita. ¿Has visto «El castillo ambulante»? La historia me envolvió completamente. Es más, hasta me leí el libro en el que se basó el director —respondió emocionada.

Naruto la miraba atentamente, viendo la forma en que sus ojos pálidos, normalmente tristes y melancólicos, brillaban de emoción al hablar de temas que le gustaban. Esta Hinata era diferente a la que miraba todos los días en la Universidad.

Ahí, a su lado, lucía más abierta y sonriente.

—No soy mucho de libros, pero me gustaría leerlo —se rascó la mejilla—, aunque primero tendría que ver la película.

—Yo te lo puedo prestar, y el dvd también.

—¿Coleccionas libros?

Hinata negó.

—No exactamente. Tengo unos pocos. Sólo leo cuando algo realmente me gusta.

—Vaya…, que genial.

Entonces, se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. ¿Era posible que las cosas fueran así? De repente se desenvolvían maravillosamente en un tema de conversación, y después todo se volvía incómodo.

—F-flores —susurró la pelinegra de la nada.

—¿Eh? —el chico arqueó una ceja sin entender.

—Todo lo que tenga flores me llama la atención —confesó sonrojada.

—Eres muy femenina —se giró a verla, y sonrió alegremente—, me gusta. Recuerdo que también me habías dicho que te gusta tejer y cocinar, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que realmente la había escuchado en aquella ocasión.

—Sí… ahora que lo pienso, no soy una persona muy interesante.

Naruto negó.

—Yo pienso todo lo contrario, ¡eres genial! —al darse cuenta de la ferviente emoción de sus palabras, se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado—, es decir, tienes muchas cosas que te gustan y en las que eres buena, yo sólo puedo pensar en deportes, o karate.

—Me dijiste que también te gustaba la jardinería.

—Bueno, y la jardinería, obviamente, pero shh… eso es un secreto.

Ella asintió, e hizo como si cerrara sus labios con llave.

—Secreto guardado —pararon al lado de la calle, en lo que el semáforo se ponía en rojo para darle el paso a los peatones—. Por cierto, para mí, tú eres lo más interesante que he encontrado hasta ahora.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios tan fácilmente, que ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarlas por un momento. Eran sus más sinceros sentimientos. Quería de alguna manera transmitirle al rubio todo lo que la hacía sentir. La felicidad que albergaba su corazón con sólo verlo, o escucharlo hablar.

Era como un sol que penetraba en las partes más oscuras de su alma.

Cuando el semáforo emitió un pitido, dando la señal de paso para los peatones, ella empezó a caminar, sin embargo, Naruto la detuvo sosteniéndola de la manga.

—Hinata, eso…

Lo miró confundida, sus ojos azules brillaban con tanta intensidad, que sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Toda la gente empezó a avanzar, y sólo ellos se quedaron varados en la orilla de la calle.

—Naruto-kun —susurró—, yo…

Pero no terminó la frase al ver que la luz roja empezaba a parpadear, y perderían la oportunidad de cruzar la avenida.

Sí, podrían esperar a que volvieran a darles el paso a los peatones, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo mejor era interrumpir la conversación.

Al ver que él todavía la sostenía del brazo, corrió, arrastrándolo en el proceso. Porque había algunas charlas que Hinata aún no se sentía lista para tener.

* * *

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres que yo haga —el chico se encogió de hombros—, yo no te obligué a acostarte conmigo.

Ayuri no lo podía creer. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Pero qué se suponía que hacía ahora? Acababa de ser rechazada por la persona con el que había tenido relaciones días atrás. No es que aquello le doliera, porque ni siquiera lo conocía, era la forma en que la estaba tratando; como si no valiera nada, como si estuviera sucia.

Cosa que Ayuri ya ni sabía si era verdad o mentira. Ella misma evitaba verse en el espejo, porque se tenía miedo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era como si de repente toda la motivación en su vida hubiera desaparecido. Había otras cosas que le preocupaban, cosas más importantes.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No sé ni porqué me molesté en pedirte que vinieras —negó—, no sé qué esperaba de ti.

El chico bufó con fastidio.

—Seamos sinceros, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Dinero? Te lo puedo dar, pero si prometes no volverme a molestar con sospechas absurdas.

Ayuri sintió cómo le hervía la sangre, por un momento pensó en tomar el cuchillo que estaba frente a ella y apuñalar a ese pedazo de ser humano.

—De verdad que eres un idiota. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que son «sospechas absurdas»? No nos protegimos, ¿qué voy hacer si estoy embarazada? —respiraba agitadamente.

—Te estás adelantando, eso no tiene ni una semana.

—¡Aun así! —levantó la voz—, yo no había tenido relaciones con nadie, no sé qué debo hacer en este caso… no puedo sólo esperar.

El chico río con sarcasmo.

—Vete a otra parte con ese cuento. Las chicas como tú siempre son así, primero andan de resbalosas y después se acuerdan de que tenían dignidad. ¿No recuerdas cómo te me insinuabas? —una sonrisa burlona se plantó en su rostro—, las que son como tú no valen nada.

Al escuchar aquello fue como si recibiera una apuñalada al corazón. Nadie, jamás, en sus casi veinte años, le había hecho sentir tan poca cosa.

Tal vez este era su castigo.

Pensó en Hinata, en la forma tan parecida que Hiro la había humillado el día de su cumpleaños, todo por su culpa.

¿Se sintió de esta manera? ¿Humillada?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más fuerza, y por primera vez de lo sucedido con sus amigas, sintió culpa. Por lastimar a tantas personas. Por romper tantos corazones.

Las manos le temblaban, mientras una presión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar, mezclada con la ira y resentimiento. Tomó el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa, y se lo echó encima al chico que la miraba con burla.

Las personas de otras mesas voltearon a verlos, y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!

—¡Te lo mereces! —le gritó en respuesta. Se puso de pie, tomó su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro—. Y no te preocupes, esta será la última vez que sabrás de mí. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, estás equivocado, tú eres el que no vale la pena, los hombres que sólo buscan mujeres para acostarse con ellas una sola noche, y después las botan como basura, esos son los peores, porque están vacíos y no tienen ni una pizca de compasión. Sí, cometí un error, pero saldré adelante, y podré aprender de ello, en cambio tú nunca cambiarás, serás la misma persona detestable el resto de tu vida.

Le dio una última mirada llena de lástima, y caminó hacia la salida, con un nudo en la garganta.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, y lo peor fue que tuvo que pasar por una situación tan lamentable para darse cuenta.

Mientras caminaba por la acera, tomó su celular y le marcó a Hinata.

Necesitaba disculparse.

* * *

Odiaba las hamburguesas, de verdad, era la comida que menos le gustaba, y aun así, se encontraba en un McDonals medio vacío con Naruto, en una mesa pequeña mesa situada al fondo del restaurante.

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Una hora atrás ambos estaban platicando cómodamente, y ahora comían en silencio, rodeados de una incomodidad que Hinata no entendía, pero algo le decía que era su culpa.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras sentía una sensación nada agradable en el pecho, como si se sofocara. Y el hecho de que su único amigo la estuviera ignorando empeoraba el asunto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Todo se volvió extraño después de que ella lo tomó de la muñeca para que cruzaran la calle.

Naruto la había ignorado todo el camino hacia el McDonald's, caminando apresurado, sin esperarla.

Se sentía como un estorbo.

Levantó la mirada, y lo observó con discreción, lucía bastante distraído, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. A veces despertaba de su trance, mordía su hamburguesa, fruncía el ceño y después se volvía a sumir en sus pensamientos. Eso no le agradaba. No quería que el rubio estuviera callado, no iba con su personalidad.

Quería decir algo, pero nada parecía correcto, no sabía cómo romper esa capa de hielo que se había puesto sobre ellos.

Miró su propia comida, y sintió ganas de vomitar. No debería ser sí, todo lo contrario, deberían estar riéndose, paseando por ahí, platicando de cosas tan banales como lo habían hecho tan sólo hacía un rato.

Triste y decepcionada, abrió su bolso y sacó dos billetes.

—Creo que debería irme —susurró, poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto finalmente reaccionó, primero parpadeó unos segundos, y fijó su mirada en ella.

La Hyūga se dio cuenta que los ojos azules del chico estaban tristes.

—Deberías —le contestó apagado.

Aquello rompió su corazón en muchos cachitos. Porque ni siquiera comprendía bien que había hecho mal, pero de nuevo algo dentro de ella le decía que todo era por su culpa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, él pensando en qué diablos hacer, y Hinata seleccionando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, porque necesitaba hacerlo o se moriría de la angustia hasta que volviera a verlo de nuevo, pensando en si la odiaba o no.

—Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento —temblaba—, no sé qué hice, pero sé que algo hice mal. Perdón si hice algo que te lastimara, te puedo asegurar que no fue mi intención, es sólo que a veces soy muy incomprensiva en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás, y termino haciéndolo todo mal.

Con aquel discurso, que para Naruto se sintió como dagas directas al corazón, destruyó su fortaleza.

Era estúpido e inmaduro por actuar así contra una chica que muy apenas se estaba abriendo a él.

Desde un principio sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, estar con Hinata no era tratar a una mujer cualquiera, la clave estaba en la paciencia, y la forma en que se comunicaba. Algo tan simple como eso. Pero, es que era difícil, no estaba en su personalidad estar esperando todo el tiempo a que la chica finalmente mostrara algo de interés.

Querías las cosas rápido. Tomar su mano, decirle que le gustaba, que se hicieran novios…

Bueno, estaba exagerando, sabía que eso actualmente era imposible. Probablemente la Hyūga saldría corriendo al primer intento de tocarla.

Pero, si estaba consciente de todas esas cosas, ¿por qué seguía enojado con ella? Es decir, en cierta parte no sentía que estuviera del todo equivocado, después de todo era una grosería decir algo como «tú eres lo más interesante que he encontrado hasta ahora», y después salir corriendo.

Esa era toda la verdad, estaba enojado porque de cierta forma Hinata había huido, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

La miró; tenía la cabeza baja, y apretaba fuertemente su falda. Naruto estaba casi seguro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, y el ser causante de aquello lo hizo sentir doblemente culpable.

—Lo siento.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Al escuchar la frase, la pelinegra sintió que la presión de su corazón disminuía un poco.

Era terrorífico la forma en que él cambiaba sus estados de ánimos, y no estaba segura que eso le agradara del todo, pero tampoco era una sensación mala.

—¿P-por qué estás molesto conmigo? —susurró tímidamente.

El rubio se sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera directa, no de esa forma.

—No lo estoy…

—Lo estás.

—N-no, en serio.

Ella se mordió el labio, y lo miró.

—Naruto-kun no me ha volteado a ver ni una sola vez.

Naruto parpadeó confundido al verse descubierto.

—Lo siento, quizás me excedí un poco, es sólo que creí que estábamos a punto de tener una conversación importante, y tú sólo… corriste.

Bueno, lo había llevado con ella, pero ese no era el punto.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Aquella situación sí que no podía ser peor.

No le gustó la sensación que la invadió al sentirse descubierta ante algo que, inconscientemente, había hecho.

O no tan inconsciente.

—No sé por qué lo hice, simplemente vi que el semáforo se puso en verde, y se me hizo fácil tomarte del brazo y correr para alcanzar a cruzar la calle, ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué dije que fuera considerado «importante» —mintió con tal facilidad que el corazón se le estrujó. No quería decirle que ni ella misma sabía que sentía, o porqué tenía la odiosa necesidad de arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, al escuchar tan estúpida excusa. ¿De verdad Hinata pensaba que se creería ese cuento chino?

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio, lo que llevaba sucediendo desde que se habían conocido: algo estaba creciendo entre ellos, mucho más fuerte de lo que él podía imaginarse, y que la chica pudiera manejar.

Algo tan brillante, deslumbrante y hermoso, que daba miedo ponerle nombre.

Ya no se trataba de si Hinata había interrumpido la conversación de algo que en su opinión era importante. Si no del hecho detrás de esas palabras, y su insistencia en olvidarlas.

¡De eso se trataba todo! Sí, sabía que tenía que ir despacio con ella, pero eso no significaba que fuera una tonta, probablemente era la primera en estar consciente de sus emociones.

Por eso estaba asustada, y a la vez renuente de dejar todo aquello sin aclarar. Lo estimaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero… ¿y si había algo más? ¿Algo tan fuerte como lo que él sentía?

Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. No era necesario forzar algo que en realidad ya estaba ahí, esa era la simple solución.

Por un momento se sintió inteligente.

—Eres importante para mí, Hinata, por eso no debí molestarme. Perdóname por actuar como un idiota. Bueno, probablemente en un futuro seguiré portándome como un idiota, pero trataré de no ser tan idiota —habló tan rápido que las palabras a veces sonaban confusas.

Pero la Hyūga sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Naruto estaba algo ruborizado, y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Ese tic significaba que estaba avergonzado de decir la verdad.

—Te perdono —susurró, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Aunque hayas dicho «idiota» como tres veces en la misma oración.

Él infló las mejillas como niño pequeño

—¡Oye!

La suave risa de Hinata se expandió por todo el lugar.

—Gracias.

—Eh, ¿por qué?

Sabía que debía controlar su boca y no dejar salir frases comprometedoras tan seguido. Pero, ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicar lo que Naruto significaba para ella.

Era tan estúpido que en dos semanas se hubiera ganado su corazón de una forma que ni sus viejas amigas hicieron.

Pensar en él, era como sentir una descarga eléctrica a lo largo del cuerpo, seguido por una emoción tan grande, que se le ponían los ojos llorosos sin motivo alguno.

Nunca, jamás, había sentido ese tipo de cosas por alguien. Estaba asustada, pero también apreciaba cada sensación como nadie, porque ella no sabía lo que podía pasar al día siguiente, ¿qué tal si sólo se desvanecía como si de un sueño se tratara?

—Por todas las cosas que tú has hecho por mí, por darme tu chaqueta para cubrirme de la lluvia en aquella ocasión en la que sentía que el mundo se me venía encima. Por simplemente consolarme en todo momento. No sé quién te mandó, pero gracias por aparecer, realmente me has cambiado. Me haces querer seguir adelante y demostrarme a mí misma que puedo salir delante de todos estos problemas, que a pesar de que mis amigas me rompieron el corazón, eso no significa que todos son iguales. Me iluminaste —sus ojos expresaban un agradecimiento tan sincero, que Naruto sintió cómo su propio corazón se acelaraba a niveles infinitos—, y aún lo haces.

Dios, ¿alguna vez Hinata se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era amarla? El tenerla ahí enfrente, hablándole suavemente, y diciéndole sus más sinceros sentimientos, era un tesoro invaluable.

Ya no podía estar más enamorado de esa chica.

—Gracias a ti —le sonrió—. Todo eso que dices, no se compara por todo lo que tú has hecho, e hiciste por mí. El poder llegar a ser tu amigo, me hace muy feliz —se rascó la nariz con el dedo índice algo apenado—, de veras.

Hinata no indagó mucho en el significado de las palabras del Uzumaki, lo tomó como un tipo de halago de su parte. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba más que al tanto de sus sentimientos, lo que él hacía, no era ni la quinta parte de lo que ella hizo, de cómo lo ayudó a sobreponerse. Aun cuando no lo recordara.

Algún día le diría que se había ganado su corazón de la forma más pura y buena del mundo. Siempre se lo agradecería. Por eso, estaría ahí para ella, en todo momento, incluso si nunca llegaba a quererlo, Naruto seguiría ahí, apoyándola.

Era una promesa, y las promesas se hacían para cumplirse.

—Naruto-kun, ¿te has dado de que siempre que terminamos hablando hay lágrimas de por medio? —comentó medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Sí —frunció el ceño—, no debería ser así. Pero por alguna razón, siento que es algo bueno, es decir, prefiero que llores conmigo, a que lo hagas sola.

Hinata río.

—No solía ser tan llorona, no sé qué me pasa últimamente.

—Bueno, yo nunca me había sentido tan confundido como en los últimos días, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no crees?

Punto para él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, pensando en detalle sobre sus encuentros, en cómo siempre hablaban de cosas tan profundas y a la vez banales. En como siempre parecían comprenderse el uno con el otro, siendo que tenían diferentes personalidades, pero de alguna extraña e irracional manera encajaban.

La Hyūga lo observó, y él le regresó la mirada. Azul y lavanda. Dos colores tan distintos, pero iguales.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, sólo viéndose, hasta que el celular de Hinata vibró, rompiendo el momento.

No se molestó en ver de qué se trataba, sabía que era su papá.

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos, está anocheciendo —comentó Naruto.

—Sí, debo regresar a casa temprano —entonces, observó su comida—, Naruto-kun, lamento decirte esto, pero no me gustan las hamburguesas.

El Uzumaki, que estaba colgándose su mochila en el hombro, volteó a verla incrédulo.

—¿En serio? Yo pensé… diablos —se dio un palmazo en la frente—. A mí tampoco. Escogí este lugar pensando en que era lo más normal, me comí eso —señaló la hamburguesa—, a fuerza.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Hinata rompiera a carcajadas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Somos unos tontos!

Y Naruto la observó reír, porque aquello era algo bonito. Ella era algo bonito.

—De verdad que sí —susurró—, somos unos tontos.

* * *

Ayu no podía creer que realmente se encontraba en frente de la casa de Hinata. Una lluvia de recuerdos empezaron a atormentarla, momentos bonitos e inolvidables, cuando en algún momento llegó a reír de verdad y creer que realmente era feliz.

Pero, así como llegaron, se esfumaron. Ella se había encargado de destruirlos uno por uno.

Sentía una terrible presión en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar. La última vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando murió su papá.

Se arrepentía de todo, y más ahora que de alguna manera estaba pagando en carne propia lo que había hecho.

Toda la tarde había pensado en una solución, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna. Erika se había cambiado de turno de la escuela, Mio la odiaba, y Hinata… ella había dejado bien en claro que no quería verla ni en pintura. Sin embargo, Ayuri quería luchar una última vez, por lo menos escuchar sus palabras de desprecio, se las merecía.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se recargó en la reja que rodeaba la casa de los Hyūga. Sabía que la pelinegra no se encontraba en casa, porque la luz de su recámara estaba apagada, además de que había hablado llamado a la puerta y Hanabi, ajena a que ella y su hermana ya no eran amigas, le respondió que Hinata había salido temprano, y no sabía cuándo regresaría.

Esperó alrededor de media hora, y al ver que no había señales de ella, se dio por vencida.

Cuando dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a casa, escuchó unas risas, e inmediatamente conoció la voz de Hinata. Apenas se iba acercar a hablarle, cuando vio que venía acompañada, algo nerviosa, se escondió detrás de una pared, y curiosa empezó a escuchar la conversación.

La Hyūga sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras Naruto le relataba emocionado en qué consistían sus prácticas del club de karate.

—Tanto Kakashi-sensei, como Iruka-sensei, son los mejores, he aprendido muchísimo de ellos —expresó, lleno de admiración—. Cuando estábamos en el Instituto, Iruka-sensei me animaba a nunca darme por vencido… y en cuanto a Kakashi-sensei, siempre lo he admirado, es una leyenda a nivel internacional, ganó muchas medallas durante los olímpicos en su juventud. Sabes, él fue mi mentor, y el de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke —sonrió.

Hinata lo escuchaba atenta.

—Realmente te gusta el karate, ¿verdad?

—¡Muchísimo! —casi gritó de emoción—. Cuando estás ahí, peleando, sientes cómo la adrenalina te llena el cuerpo y enciendes todos tus sentidos. Es algo que realmente me hace feliz —entonces, recordó algo y habló sereno—. Sabes, cuando salí del instituto, no lo hice con muy buenas calificaciones, y las becas para deportistas favorecían más a los atletas, así que perdí mi oportunidad de ir a una escuela especializada. Después, Kakashi-sensei me sugirió aplicar en alguna Universidad de Estados Unidos; metí mis papeles buscando una beca deportiva, y para mi sorpresa, me la dieron, pero no cubría todos los gastos, y mis padres no podían pagarlo todo, así que al final desistí de la idea, y terminé quedándome aquí.

La forma en que su rostro perdió emoción y en cómo sus ojos parecían mirar más allá, la hizo sentir mal. No podía comprender los sentimientos de Naruto, puesto que su situación era todo lo contrario, ella había elegido esa escuela y la carrera, porque era lo que realmente deseaba.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —el rubio parpadeó confundido.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio.

—¿De haberte quedado en Tokio? ¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

No le respondió, pensó en la respuesta. ¿Qué debería contestar? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Era estúpido sacar el pasado después de tanto tiempo.

La miró, ella parecía expectante ante lo que iba a responderle, y algo dentro de Naruto se encendió, como una pequeña llama que lo hacía sentir cálido. Se sentía cómo un girasol, siempre observando hacia el sol, moviéndose a su tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta, las palabras ya estaban fuera de sus labios.

—No, jamás —miró hacia el cielo estrellado—. Todo pasa por algo, quizás no pude ir a ninguna de esas escuelas prestigiosas, pero gané cosas muchísimo más importantes, tan invaluables que no las cambiaría por nada.

Hinata no lo entendía. Tan simple como eso. Trató de ponerse en sus zapatos, ¿qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer por estudiar lo que tanto amaba? Dibujar era su vida, la hacía feliz, era la única manera que tenía de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si por alguna razón se hubiera visto incapaz de estudiar lo que tanto amaba, no sabía qué sería de ella.

¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar de hacer lo que a alguien le gustaba?

Pensó en su madre, quien dejó su carrera de maestra a medias porque salió embarazada y decidió entregarse por completo a su familia. Recordó a Ayuri, quien era una experta en las artes plásticas, pero por darle gusto a su madre se fue por dibujo.

Y también Naruto, quien había elegido estudiar educación física, y dejar su hobbie en segundo plano, porque sus padres no podían pagarle la otra escuela.

La gente hacía ese tipo de sacrificios todo el tiempo por amor y necesidad.

No lo podía comprender. ¿Qué tan grande debía ser el cariño hacia alguien para perder sus propios intereses?

Se sintió vacía. ¿Podría llegar a hacer algo así por alguien?

—¿Y tú, Hinata?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, me preguntaste si me arrepentía de estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, y me respuesta fue no, ¿tú te arrepientes? ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de una decisión que hayas tomado?

¿Lo hacía?

Recordó su adolescencia. Desde el Instituto sabía que quería estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, puesto que ahí residían profesores que ella admiraba muchísimo.

En aquel entonces, Mio, Erika y Ayu la habían apoyado en su decisión. Hinata solía entrar en pánico cuando recordaba que sus amigas irían a escuelas diferentes, donde el examen de admisión sería más fácil. Después de verla sufrir, al final todas decidieron acceder a su misma Universidad para no dejarla sola. Ella les había ayudado a estudiar, emocionada de saber que seguirían juntas, en la misma carrera.

Sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿Y si sus amigas, en algún momento habían sacrificado sus verdaderos deseos sólo para no abandonarla?

Las rodillas le temblaban.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Hacía dos años, su única preocupación era no quedarse sola, jamás les preguntó si alguna de ellas realmente deseaba otra cosa.

Simplemente las arrastró y aceptó aquello sin rechistar.

Aquella Universidad representaba el infierno para Mio, Ayu y ella. No les había dejado nada bueno.

Naruto frunció el ceño al verla tan callada.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Aquello la hizo despertar del trance.

—Oh, n-no, sólo… recordé algo —sonrió con tristeza—, a-aunque ahora es tarde para remediarlo —miró al suelo.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde, Hinata.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Bueno, al menos que estés muerto, ahí sí es tarde… —se rascó la nuca.

Hinata río.

—Probablemente tienes razón —suspiró.

Las piernas le dolían un poco, por lo que se sentó en las escaleras que estaban afuera de su casa, Naruto la imitó. Se ruborizó al sentirlo tan cerca, sus hombros se rozaban.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la manera en que el chico invadía su espacio personal. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras miraban por la calle pasar a unos niños en bicicleta.

—S-sabes, respecto a tu pregunta. C-creo que sí me arrepiento de algo —apretó su falda.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué? —la miró curioso.

Ella se mordió los labios con fuerza.

—A pesar de todo lo que pasó con mis amigas, lamento la forma en que nos separamos.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello, no después de todo lo que esas chicas la hicieron pasar.

—Pero ellas fueron las que te lastimaron, no tendrías por qué sentirte culpable.

—Lo sé —miró el suelo, mientras abría su corazón—. Sé que no tiene perdón lo que me hicieron, pero después de hablar con Mio, y lo sucedido con Sakura-san y Tenten-san, comprendí que todos vemos las cosas de forma distinta. Yo no estuve en los zapatos de Ayu, o Erika, nunca supe cómo vieron las cosas. Estaba tan triste y dolida, que me negué a comprender e intenté no escuchar sus nombres, pero…

—Esa no era la salida —el rubio le sonrió—, ¿verdad?

—Así es —asintió—. Durante este tiempo me he sentido inquieta, y creo que es porque finalmente entendí que tampoco hice las cosas bien. T-tal vez debí escucharlas, comprenderlas, y perdonarlas… Incluso si me rompieron el corazón, si me hicieron sentir como un bicho raro, y muchas cosas más que nunca estuvieron bien, siempre me acompañaron, me dieron la mano en momentos difíciles, a veces haciendo de lado sus propios intereses. Estaba tan sumida en mi rencor, que no vi ese lado de las cosas. Ahora, cada que trato de pensar en las cosas malas, aparecen también recuerdos buenos, confundiéndome y haciéndome llorar —suspiró—. Me arrepiento de no poder haber hablado con Ayu y Erika de esto, por lo menos con Mio pude establecer una conversación y cerrar el tema.

Guardó silencio, sintiendo cómo su corazón se sentía más liviano en el proceso, admitiendo algo que le avergonzaba de decir.

El rubio la miraba con orgullo. Esa chica era puro amor y bondad, podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, el cómo ponía su sinceridad en cada cosa que decía.

Por eso le gustaba.

—Las has perdonado ya, ¿verdad?

—S-sí.

—Está bien, ya lo admitiste, de ahora en adelante te sentirás mejor contigo misma, te lo prometo. El perdón siempre es el primer paso para seguir adelante —dijo convencido—. Es más, deberías decirme a mí todo lo que quisiste decirles, pero no pudiste, míralo como una terapia.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿E-en serio?

—Sí, de veras, vamos —insistió el Uzumaki.

Era raro intentar imaginarse a Ayu, Erika y Mio delante de ella en lugar de Naruto.

No muy convencida, cerró los ojos, y por alguna razón, pareció funcionar. En lugar del rubio, se imaginó a una chica delgada y de baja estatura, con el cabello hasta los hombros teñido de lila, y unos ojos tristes.

Ayuri siempre tenía los ojos tristes.

Sabía por qué su mente la ponía a ella, en lugar de Erika o Mio. Porque con Erika no había nada que arreglar, tal vez sólo se debían una disculpa, pero no era nada grave, y con su otra amiga el tema ya había sido hablado.

Sólo faltaba Ayu. En el fondo de su corazón, probablemente era a quien más le tenía resentimiento.

—Te perdono —dijo, mientras tragaba saliva, y se armaba de valor para decir todo lo que realmente sentía.

Naruto no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y por lo que observó a Hinata. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, y temblaba.

Estaba siendo bastante seria al respeto.

—Ayuri —susurró—, no, mejor dicho, Ayu-chan. Tú dijiste que nosotras jamás te tomamos en cuenta, que te hacíamos a un lado. No fue así. Te amábamos, te apreciábamos. Incluso Mio-chan, aunque te haya hecho cosas horribles, pero no fue porque te odiara, si no que ella tenía sus razones… —recordó cómo la pelirroja se le había confesado—. No intento justificar las acciones de nadie, ni las mías. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta que te sentías desplazada. Pero para mí siempre fuiste importante, siempre. Cuando me enteré que fuiste quien planeó lo que sucedió en tu fiesta, sentí que se me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos… pero no por lo que ese chico intentó, si no por saber que fuiste tú quien planeó aquello. Aún me duele el pecho, aún lloro por ti—lo cual era cierto, las lágrimas se deslizaban por las comisuras de sus ojos cerrados.

Incluso si pretendía estar bien, si decía que lo superaría. Era una mentira. Porque cada que caminaba en los pasillos, que entraba a la cafetería, el primero recuerdo que tenía era el de sus amigas sonriéndole.

Aún no comprendía muy bien el por qué esas tres chicas significaban tanto en su vida. Casi al nivel de su familia. Pero ya no quería pasar el resto de su vida tratando de entenderlo. Simplemente era así, le importaban, probablemente siempre lo harían, por eso quería cerrar aquello de una vez por todas.

Quería ser capaz de algún día encontrárselas en la calle y poder sonreírles.

Sin resentimientos, ni odio.

—Jamás olvidaré las cosas que hiciste por mí. Nunca, te lo prometo. Y también te quiero decir que te perdono por todo. Aunque sufrí mucho, mejor dicho, aún lo hago. También me ayudaste. El romper nuestra amistad fue como abrir una ventana hacia la realidad, me di cuenta que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida esperando a que los demás me protejan —sonrió con tristeza—. Sé que te molestabas cuando Mio salía a mi defensa porque yo me ponía sensible ante cualquier comentario que hacías. Ahora entiendo que tu intención era sólo hacerme ver que necesitaba ser fuerte, que necesitaba ser realista. Lo lograste. Y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón —se limpió una lágrima con el dorso—. Estoy logrando cosas que antes no creí posibles, tengo amigos maravillosos que jamás creí conocer —pensó en Naruto y Tenten—, y-yo… finalmente estoy viendo el mundo mucho más allá de mi caja de cristal. Aunque es triste que para poder lograrlo tuvimos que partir todas por caminos separados, no me arrepiento. Fue lo mejor, para las tres. Seguíamos un círculo vicioso, aunque no nos habíamos dado cuenta. D-De corazón deseo que seas realmente feliz, lo… lo serás, ¿ver… verdad? —no pudo continuar porque la voz se le quebró en sollozos incontenibles.

Abrió los ojos, y se topó con Naruto observándola con orgullo y ternura.

—Lo hiciste, lo lograste. Pudiste despedirte —le dijo, mientras le limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

No le respondió, porque sabía que la voz no le iba a salir. Dejó que secara sus lágrimas, no porque ella no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque lo necesitaba.

Cuando el llanto cesó, el rubio sonrió y alejó su mano del rostro de Hinata. Para su sorpresa, la chica lo detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca.

—¿Hinata?

—Yo… —su corazón latía apresurado, y la mano con la que sostenía el brazo de Naruto le temblaba—. Y-yo —tragó saliva—, temprano, cuando sucedió lo del semáforo y sostuviste mi brazo, estaba muy nerviosa. Quería irme de ahí, por eso salí corriendo. A-ahorita me sigo sintiendo rara, pero —miró hacia donde tenía el agarre de su muñeca—, por alguna razón, ya no quiero huir. S-sabes, sé que hay algo entre nosotros, lo s-sentí hoy, pero me asusta, porque no entiendo nada de esto, soy tonta. El simple hecho de sostener tu muñeca me hace querer desmayarme, ¿lo entiendes? Es por eso que… es porque eso que nosotros…

Naruto tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Hinata no era tonta como ella creía, le estaba demostrando que comprendía perfectamente que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Eran más que amigos, mucho más. ¿Pero qué tanto más?

Tenía miedo de ponerle nombre. Tenía miedo de ser el único que se emocionara.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Te gusto? —las palabras salieron sin pensarlo.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

¿Gustar?

La tensión se palpó entre ellos, e inconscientemente soltó el brazo del Uzumaki.

¿Naruto le gustaba?

 _No._

La palabra llegó a su mente antes de siquiera pensarlo. Desgraciadamente era la verdad. Ni siquiera sabía lo que esa palabra significaba. ¿Cómo podía decir que sí a algo que no entendía?

Se avergonzó de sí misma, de ser tan estúpida. Cómo deseaba en esos momentos poder ser una chica común, y tener en claro sus sentimientos. Cómo deseaba tener la habilidad de no ahogarse en un vaso de agua por no saber cómo responder.

Dolía no comprender algo tan simple como lo era gustar de alguien.

—No —susurró ruborizada. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué—, lo siento.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos.

El rubio no esperaba eso. De verdad que no. Sintió su corazón rompiéndose en cachitos.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Que Hinata no era el tipo de persona que se conmovía sólo porque un chico era amable con ella. Necesitaba mucho tiempo y paciencia.

Pero no los tenía.

La miró, y pudo ver toda la confusión en sus ojos, probablemente sus sentimientos en ese momento eran como una tormenta. Probablemente no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía.

Quería agarrarla de los hombros y decirle «tú me gustas, probablemente yo también te gusto, simplemente que como nunca te has sentido así, estás confundida».

Sin embargo, aquello era presionarla, y él no era quien para hacer eso.

Trató de recomponerse, de arreglar un poco la situación.

Necesitaba dejar de ser impulsivo.

—Tranquila, era sólo una pregunta —se rascó la nuca—, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

—P-pero…

—Lo pregunté sólo por lo que me dijiste, sonaba como una confesión —una sonrisa falsa se formó en su rostro—. Pero no te preocupes, nada de eso sucederá entre nosotros —dolía, dolía decir aquello, sentía cómo le ardía el pecho—, tú no me gustas, no en ese aspecto. No dejemos que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas entre nosotros, ¿sí? —le puso la mano en el hombro—. Dijiste que sentías que algo sucedía entre nosotros, tienes razón, se trata de una fuerte amistad. Me siento de la misma forma, nunca había tenido una amiga tan comprensiva y buena como tú, me da gusto que podamos sincerarnos el uno con el otro. Sigamos apoyándonos de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Jamás, en sus diecinueve años, había dicho tantas mentiras en un solo párrafo. Sentía la boca amarga.

Pero era lo mejor. Aquella era la única forma de mantenerla cerca sin que saliera corriendo. Porque la quería de verdad, le gustaba, y si para estar a su lado tenía que mentirse a sí mismo, lo haría. Se había prometido ayudarla a superarse y salir al mundo, cosa que cumpliría, incluso si terminaba con el corazón roto en el proceso. Lo valía.

—Sí, Naruto-kun tiene razón —murmuró. Se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras se ponía de pie—, c-creo que debería entrar, es tarde.

El rubio la imitó.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó—. La pasé muy bien hoy, de veras.

—Yo también… entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes?

—Sí —el chico sonrió—. Descansa.

—Bien.

Hicieron reverencia, y después él se alejó corriendo. Hinata lo observó perderse a lo lejos.

Cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre los escalones, mientras se sostenía de la reja.

Sentía que no podía respirar.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero llorar?

Las palabras de Naruto le habían dolido, y no tenía ni idea por qué. ¿No había escuchado lo que necesitaba?

No le gustaba. Entre ellos no había algo romántico.

Lo cual staba bien, era lo correcto. Ella no estaba buscando una relación, los hombres eran cavernícolas, sólo lastimaban a las mujeres, no quería ser una más del montón. Además, él sólo era un buen amigo, uno muy especial.

Sí, esa era la verdad.

Pero… entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un tirón?

Empezó a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no iba a llorar por algo así, no tenía sentido. Simplemente no existía motivo alguno. Necesitaba aprender a no sacar temas tan complicados entre ellos.

Porque ninguno tenía idea sobre el amor y no estaban buscando aprender, ¿verdad?

Apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma. Aquel día no había sido el más grandioso, sólo había conseguido hacer sentir mal a Naruto, todo por decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Necesitaba aprender a controlarse, no quería perder la amistad de él también.

Cuando se sintió más tranquila, se puso de pie y entró a su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto, Ayuri había escuchado todo.

Por su mente cruzaban muchas cosas. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas secas, y estaba confundida.

Sin embargo, su corazón se sentía más ligero. El escuchar a Hinata, había solucionado todas sus dudas. Ya no era necesario enfrentarla.

La había perdonado, podía vivir con eso.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y antes de irse, le echó un último vistazo a la ventana de la recámara de su amiga, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Hinata, me da gusto que encontraras a alguien especial —dijo—. Probablemente ahora estés asustada, y confundida… sé qué opinas respecto a estas cosas. Siempre creíste que eras incapaz de querer a un chico, pero no se trataba de eso, simplemente aún no encontrabas a tu persona indicada —sonrió—. Le gustas, aunque te haya dicho que no, te mintió. La forma en que te miraba… —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Siempre nos dijiste que no podías entender por qué salíamos con tantos chicos, esa es la respuesta, buscábamos a alguien que nos mirara justo como el rubiecillo ese te mira a ti. Eres suertuda, tienes lo más valioso enfrente de ti —sin dudarlo, hizo una reverencia—. Aunque nunca lo sabrás, discúlpame por todo el daño que te causé, realmente lo siento.

Sin decir más, caminó de regreso a casa, por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Finalmente podía cerrar ese ciclo de su vida, y mirar hacia el futuro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha sido un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.

Me tardé muchísimo en la actualización del fanfic, les pido una disculpa. A veces no hay inspiración, y en ocasiones como esas nadie puede obligarse a escribir. Sin embargo, finalmente pude acabar el capítulo, lo cual es un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta el bloqueo grandísimo que tenía con esta historia.

Este capítulo es muy importante en la historia, creo que hay un desarrollo fabuloso en Naruto y Hinata, aunque sea agridulce. Lo pensé mucho mientras escribía el fanfic, no sé si ya les había dicho, pero normalmente cuando me siento a escribir no tengo ni idea a dónde va la historia, simplemente las ideas van llegando y les doy forma, a veces termino escribiendo una cosa diferente a la que quería, y ya ven.

Por ejemplo, Ayuri no estaba planeada e hizo su aparición, siempre pensé que sería la villana, pero de última hora me arrepentí, pobre.

Bueno, como les decía, simplemente no puedo ver a Naruto en el papel de "me gustas, así que esperaré a que me quieras". No, simplemente no. Por eso en este capítulo lo pudieron notar algo frustrado, se está cansando de estar actuando como el chico bueno, se desespera, jajaja, pero eso es parte de su personalidad, y me gusta, lo hace querer hacer cosas más impulsivas para que Hinata lo quiera. Y Hinata… ay dios, si los soy sincera, el verdadero villano de esta historia, es ella misma, sus propios miedos.

Y lo quise plasmar a lo largo del capítulo, si leyeron, se dieron muchas situaciones favorables para la pareja, pero fue ella quien les sacaba la vuelta. Lo cual me hace amarla más, porque está asustada y no sabe cómo reaccionar, como un gatito perdido. Quiero escribir el desarrollo del personaje a lo largo del fanfic, verla crecer… no, mejor dicho, ver cómo Naruto le ayuda a crecer.

Por cierto, por ahí alguien en los reviews me comentó amablemente que sentía que lo de las amigas de Hinata era como relleno. No lo es. Este fanfic es algo tipo slice of life. Todos los personajes están ahí por algo, lamento si alargo mucho la situación de sus amigas, pero es, probablemente, la base del personaje de Hinata en esta historia.

En fin, me alargué de nuevo, a este paso me haré famosa por mis notas de autor híper largas. Pero tenía muchas cosas por comentarles.

De nuevo, quiero agradecerles inmensamente el apoyo que le han dado a Attraction. Como he mencionado anteriormente, este fanfic es muy personal, por eso le tengo un cariño muy especial, en comparación con mis otras historias. El hecho de que muchos de ustedes se sientan identificados con la historia o algún personaje, me hace sentir feliz.

Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización que ya no sé ni cuánto tardará, pero esperemos y sea pronto. Por cierto, también actualicé la lista de reproducción del fanfic, la pueden en encontrar en mi perfil.

Si llegaste aquí te lo agradezco, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y si es así, te invito a dejar un review, contándome que te pareció.

Les mando un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _21.04.17_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

Estaba bañado en sudor, el karate-gi se le pegaba al cuerpo como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Pero Naruto estaba acostumbrado a aquello. En cierta forma sentir eso era agradable, porque era la prueba de su esfuerzo.

Se puso en posición, y con la parte baja de su mano, quebró otro ladrillo.

Llevaba toda la mañana rompiendo ladrillos a patadas y manotazos… después de todo, era algo bruto, y no sabía de qué otra manera sacar su frustración.

Frustración causada por Hinata.

Cuando el bloque se hizo pedazos, soltó un suspiro cansado, y se dejó caer en el suelo de madera.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Su corazón no se sentía mejor, no desde el sábado.

Observó el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del gimnasio y vio que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. ¿Cómo es que se verían a los ojos después del momento tan incómodo que habían pasado durante la no-cita?

Naruto apretó los labios con fuerza.

No le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Hinata tenía un poder extraño sobre él, sus palabras podían elevarlo hasta el cielo o enterrarlo bajo tierra. Definitivamente no le gustaba depender de alguien de esa manera.

Todo era mejor cuando era un tonto denso que no le interesaban las mujeres.

Pero ¿ahora cómo le decía a su corazón enamorado que se detuviera? No sabía cómo resolver eso, y no quería, de verdad que no quería tener que detenerse.

Estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando Sasuke entró a la sala, confundido al ver el desastre que su mejor amigo tenía en el gimnasio.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

Naruto bufó. Frunció el ceño, y se giró a ver al Uchiha quien se sentaba a su lado.

—Fui brutalmente rechazado —soltó de la nada.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, aquello sí era una sorpresa.

—¿Le dijiste que te gustaba o algo así?

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera fue por eso.

Se quedaron en silencio. El pelinegro trataba de interpretar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Es posible ser rechazado sin haberse declarado? —sonrió sarcásticamente—, esas cosas sólo te pasan a ti.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No estás siendo de ayuda, teme —suspiró—. Es más complicado.

Y antes de que Sasuke respondiera, el rubio le contó todo, absolutamente todo. Habló sin parar; en algunas partes la respiración se le agitaba debido a la confusión que sentía en su interior.

Su amigo lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo.

—Al final… ella sólo dijo «no, lo siento». Sentí que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no tuvo sentido —el Uzumaki se llevó las manos al cabello con frustración—, ¿qué hago?

Normalmente Sasuke soltaría un comentario frívolo o huiría de la situación. Odiaba los dramas amorosos, con Sakura tenía suficiente. Pero era raro ver a Naruto en una situación tan complicada.

Buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—No creo que tú seas el problema —dijo, y Naruto entendió rápidamente a que se refería—. Toda tu vida te has acostumbrado a que las personas terminan siguiéndote, como Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten y yo hemos hecho. Arrastras a las personas, lo cual no digo que sea malo. Pero con Hyūga es diferente, necesitas ser más paciente, y tú lo sabes, pero… ¿estás dispuesto a esperar más?

Naruto comprendía aquello. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Que tenía una capacidad extraordinaria de hacer que la gente de alguna forma compartiera sus ideales.

Nunca lo había visto como algo malo, y no creía que lo fuera. Sin embargo, ¿por qué con Hinata no podía ser lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía convencerla de ver lo que era tan obvio?

—Creo que le gusto —susurró—. Aunque no lo sepa.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó el pelinegro, curioso.

—No sé, supongo que sólo lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, es raro —miró a Sasuke— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que querías salir con Sakura-chan?

—Ni pienses que responderé a eso.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame!

—No.

—Por favor, dime, dime, dime —insistió.

—No, deja de joder.

—Si no me dices, le platicaré a Sakura-chan lo que pasó con Karin cuando terminaron en navidad.

El Uchiha lo miró con furia.

—Atrévete, y yo le digo a la chica esa que te gusta la verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, fulminándose con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota —masculló Naruto.

—Mira quien habla.

El rubio suspiró.

—Tienes razón en lo que me has dicho —miró al suelo—, aunque a veces no quiero verlo. Sé que necesito ser paciente, es sólo que eso no va conmigo… y cuando Hinata dice esas cosas, sé que no es sincera, y me enfurece. Pero a la vez no me puedo molestar con ella, porque no es su culpa, las personas la hicieron así. Tampoco digo que esté mal su manera de ser… sólo me gustaría que confiara más en mí.

—No creo que no confíe en ti. Es sólo que así es ella —suspiró—. No puedes pedirle fresas a un árbol de manzanas, necesitas entenderlo.

—Sí… —asintió, y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. ¡Bien! ¡Aquí no pasó nada! Trataré a Hinata igual que antes, y seguiré esperando, es lo único que me queda hacer.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —entonces, recordó a lo que venía—. Te anduve buscando toda la mañana, es sobre Sakura.

Naruto lo miró.

—¿Sí?

—Se la ha pasado llorando, y ya no la aguanto. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Escuchar sus lamentos me vuelve loco.

—Está bien, tampoco me agrada que estemos enojados. Hablaré con ella lo antes posible.

El Uchiha asintió.

—Bueno, entonces me voy —dijo, para caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando su amigo desapareció, Naruto sonrió. Si bien Sasuke no le había dicho el motivo por el cuál había aceptado salir con Sakura, ahora lo entendía, sobre todo cuando tenía pequeños gestos como ir a hablar con él para que arreglara las cosas con su novia.

La quería, a su manera, pero la quería.

Y él no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

Deseó con todo su corazón que Hinata y él lograran algún día no muy lejano, tener un lazo similar.

* * *

Estaba envuelta en las cobijas e su cama, consciente de que se había perdido ya las dos primeras clases.

Pero se negaba a despertar.

No quería ir a la Universidad. Prefería estar en casa todo el día, ya se inventaría alguna excusa mañana.

Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, y en ellas, siempre se repetía lo mismo: Naruto alejándose con una mirada triste, y susurrándole «no quiero ser más tu amigo».

Al escuchar aquello, ella se derrumbaba y empezaba a llorar en sueños, rogándole que no la dejara sola, que era la única persona que le quedaba.

Lo cual era muy indignante, y no sabía cómo manejar.

No le gustaba la forma en que Naruto a veces podía elevarla hasta el cielo y otras enterrarla bajo tierra sólo con unas pocas palabras.

No quería depender emocionalmente de alguien. Ya había tenido suficiente con tan malas experiencias.

¿Pero cómo convencía a su corazón de no preocuparse por ese chico? Era una buena persona y se había ganado su confianza rápidamente. Le gustaba estar a su lado, platicar con él y escucharlo hablar, aunque fueran de cosas sin sentido.

Le encantaban sus ojos azules, eran tan bonitos.

Notó que sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas secas. No sabía cómo interpretar eso. No entendía por qué tenía tanta tristeza.

Desde el sábado que se despidieron, no dejaba de pensar que había hecho algo mal, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué el sólo recordar la escena se le revolvía el estómago y se le estrujaba el corazón?

Se sentía tan estúpida.

De repente, la puerta de su recámara se abrió de golpe, no necesitó levantarse para ver que se trataba de su madre.

Sabía diferenciar los pasos tranquilos y seguros de Hanabi, de los acelerados y cortos de Hana.

—¿Planeas quedarte aquí encerrada toda tu vida? —le reclamó la mujer, quien la miraba desde la entrada con las manos en la cintura.

Hinata suspiró y sacó la cabeza de entre las cobijas.

—Lo siento.

—Nada de que lo sientes, te levantas a vestirte —Hana suspiró—. Cariño, lo que sea que te tenga triste, se va a solucionar.

—P-pero ni siquiera sé lo que me tiene así —susurró con los ojos llorosos—¿cómo se supone que me sienta mejor?

Hana se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaría que tienes el corazón roto. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? —dijo bastante conciliadora.

—N-no, no es eso —respondió rápidamente.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, dudó de que aquello fuera cierto.

Recordó las palabras de Naruto, y la presión en el pecho aumentó.

«Tú no me gustas, no en ese aspecto». ¿Por qué esa frase se repetía una y otra vez sin parar en su cabeza?

No tenía siquiera el derecho de sentirse ofendida, porque fue ella primero en decir «no me gustas».

Era una tonta.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —preguntó Hana preocupada—, ¿por qué pareciera que quieres romper a llorar?

Apretó los labios con fuerza y negó. No quería hablar más del tema.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá, y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, como no lo hacía desde que era pequeña.

No comprendía del todo qué la tenía tan afligida, y no poseía la fuerza suficiente para querer entenderlo.

Pero a pesar de sentir más triste que nunca, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Su único pensamiento fue Naruto; él y lo que podía pensar de ella. Él y la forma en que sus palabras parecían convertirla en alguien que no quería ser.

* * *

Sakura tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida. Tenten e Ino comían sus sándwiches sin saber cómo consolarla.

—Fue un fin de semana horrible —susurró—. Sólo pensaba una y otra vez en cómo me disculparme con Naruto.

—Creo que con hablar con él es suficiente, lograrán solucionar todo, ya verás —comentó la rubia.

—Opino lo mismo.

—Ojalá —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, sólo quiero que todo sea como antes.

Las chicas la miraron con pena. Se notaba que su amiga estaba arrepentida por lo que había sucedido el viernes y ellas también compartían ese sentimiento. Le debían una disculpa tanto a Hinata como a Naruto.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos se había aparecido en la Universidad durante la mañana.

—¿Has sabido algo de Hinata? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, no llegó a la clase de Yoshima-sensei —suspiró la castaña—, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Naruto tampoco apareció.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

—Estaba entrenando, Sasuke-kun se lo encontró temprano en el club. Pero no me dijo nada más… ¿se habrán peleado o algo así?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Tenten con curiosidad.

—Porque el tonto de Naruto sólo entrena en las mañanas cuando se siente agobiado. Tal vez tuvo una pelea con Hinata, no lo sé… —se llevó las manos al cabello con frustración—. Si no estuviera molesto conmigo, podría saber qué está sucediendo.

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, para continuar comiendo en silencio.

Después de un rato, Sai, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la mesa, con sus bandejas de comida en mano, sorprendiendo a las chicas. Éste último lucía confundido, sin saber cómo actuar o dar el primer paso para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

El ambiente se llenó de una incomodidad evidente, miles de pensamientos invadieron a Sakura, de repente el miedo y el orgullo jugaban una lucha en su interior. Sin embargo, tomó algo de valor, se puso de pie y antes de que el Uzumaki dijera algo, habló ella.

—Lo siento, por todo —algunas personas de otras mesas giraron a verlos curiosos—. Cometí un error, no debí decir esas cosas tan hirientes a Hinata. Yo sólo… estaba celosa. Últimamente tu único interés parece ser ella, que me confunde, porque estaba acostumbrada a que siempre sólo éramos Sasuke-kun, tú y yo. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, eres mi mejor amigo, y por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte en esta etapa, es algo que pensé que no sucedería tan pronto. El poder vivir esto contigo me alegre muchísimo. Te lo mereces, eres la persona más grandiosa que he conocido, Naruto —sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tal vez no te lo hemos dicho, pero no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti. Nos ayudaste tanto a salir adelante cuando todos nos dieron la espalda. Fuiste tú quien me dio ánimos para continuar con mi vida cuando sucedió lo de Akira-sensei. Quien logro que la gente dejara de malinterpretar a Sasuke-kun… haz hecho tantas cosas por nosotros, que gracias a eso nos hemos convertido en quien somos ahora —su labio inferior temblaba debido al llanto reprimido—. Te quiero y eso no cambiará, siempre serás como un hermano para mí, sólo deseo que seas feliz.

Todos parecían repentinamente conmovidos, perdidos en recuerdos que a veces deseaban olvidar.

De alguna u otra forma, cada uno de ellos había sido víctima del bullying en su estado más cruel y puro.

Sus realidades habían sido distintas a las de otros chicos. Habían sido objeto de burlas y señalamientos a veces totalmente infundados, en el que muchas veces se vieron orillados a tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Como Sakura y Tenten con sus intentos de suicidio.

La gente no medía la capacidad del poder de las palabras, el cómo una oración podía destruir la vida de alguien más. Algo que a lo mejor para ellos era una simple broma, para la otra persona podía significar un día completo de lágrimas.

Pero ellos sí lo sabían, lo habían vivido en carne propia.

Naruto dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa, se le acercó, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Como no lo hacía desde que eran más jóvenes.

—Tú hiciste cosas maravillosas por mí también, Sakura-chan, no tienes que agradecerme —sonrió—, no pasa nada. No debes preocuparte. Seremos amigos siempre, eso no va a cambiar. Yo sólo quiero que todos sigamos hacia adelante, apoyándonos los unos a los otros como hemos hecho hasta ahora. ¿Sí?

Se separaron y la pelirrosa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿No me odias?

—Claro que no, al contrario —murmuró avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. Es un poco extraño decir esto, pero, los aprecio muchísimo, a todos.

Sasuke le dio un codazo y Sai río discretamente. Ino y Tenten sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Sakura los miraba con un inmenso cariño.

—Gracias, Naruto… lo que hiciste por nosotros, y lo que estás haciendo por Hinata, es maravilloso, aunque no te des cuenta de ello —susurró Tenten.

El rubio parpadeó al escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué cosa?

Todos rompieron a carcajadas. Porque así era el Uzumaki, algo torpe, idiota, denso, pero de buen corazón.

* * *

Frente a ella, no había más que un lienzo en blanco, esperando a que plasmara algo en él.

Pero no tenía ni idea de qué pintar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en el taller de pintura? ¿Una hora o dos? Ya ni sabía.

Su madre había logrado sacarla de la habitación, sin embargo, en cuanto Hinata pisó la Universidad, no se sintió con ánimos de entrar a clase, ni siquiera a la de Yoshima, a quien admiraba tanto.

Y la verdad, tampoco quería encontrarse con Tenten, porque eso significaba enfrentar una situación que también tenía que arreglar. Así que, en conclusión, estaba huyendo.

Sabía que en el taller de arte nadie la encontraría. Eran muy pocas las personas que rondaban el lugar a esas horas de la mañana.

Tomó un pedazo de carboncillo y empezó a dibujar al azar sobre el fino lienzo. Líneas sin sentido, borrones que no formaban nada. Dejó que su mente divagara, tal vez de esa forma lograría llegar a algo que valiera la pena.

Estaba consciente de que la fecha para entregar el dibujo en la clase de Yoshima se acercaba, pero había estado tan ocupada arreglando sus problemas, que se le olvidó. Ahora, a una semana de entregar al dibujo, sentía la presión.

No podía dejar que sus problemas le obstaculizaran la visión. Siempre había sido una chica centrada, comprometida en sus objetivos, en lograr sus sueños. ¿Por qué se estaba convirtiendo en algo que siempre criticó?

Molesta empezó a dibujar más rápido, línea tras línea.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que ni atención prestó cuando tomó una paleta para acuarelas, vertió algunos colores, y empezó a pintar.

Olvidó que aún no dominaba esa técnica, que lo suyo era el dibujo a carboncillo.

Ella era la maestra de sus manos. De su talento.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, estaba tan inmiscuida en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta que el taller se empezaba a llenar, algunos chicos se le acercaron curiosos.

—¿Es tu dibujo?

Hinata parpadeó confundida, reaccionado finalmente. Había más de seis personas observándola con fascinación.

—L-lo siento, no sabía que había clase… —susurró, sin embargo, no la escucharon, los chicos parecían más interesados en lo que estaba en el lienzo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Se ve magnífico! ¡Muy real!

—¡Me encantan los colores! —murmuró una joven—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

Miró al suelo, repentinamente nerviosa. ¿Cómo les explicaba que su dibujo no tenía ni dos horas? ¿Qué había de bueno en él?

Las acuarelas no eran su especialidad… sin embargo, cuando enfocó su mirada en su obra, las piernas la temblaron, y tuvo que volver a sentarse para no caerse ahí mismo.

Sobre el lienzo, entre pincelazos amarillos, estaba un ojo azul borroso. Se notaba la rapidez con la que había sido pintado, los detalles no estaban cuidados y lucía algo rústico.

Ella no era pintora, sólo dibujaba, cosas distintas.

Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida de sí misma. ¿Cómo es que de todas las malditas cosas que pudo dibujar, se le ocurría el ojo de Naruto?

¿Por qué?

Un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, pero el que estaba más en la superficie, era el arrepentimiento.

Se arrepentía por sus acciones del sábado, era la cruda verdad.

El ojo en su pintura reflejaba la misma tristeza que Naruto cuando ella le dijo que no le gustaba. Tal vez aquello era lo que la tenía tan deprimida, que de alguna forma lo había lastimado.

Necesitaban hablar, más que nunca.

—¿Y bien? —la chica esperaba una respuesta.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Dos horas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sorprendente! Tienes mucho talento.

Sonrió con amabilidad. Probablemente esos chicos eran de primer semestre, se notaba por la forma en que se emocionaban por algo tan simple. Era obvio que su pintura estaba mal hecha, pero apreciaba el gesto de todas formas.

—Gracias.

—¿Nos darías un consejo? —dijo un muchacho de cabello negro—, vamos empezando.

Aquello le hizo recordar su infancia. Desde muy pequeña había mostrado dotes artísticos, y gracias a que sus padres supieron verlo, le invirtieron en su educación. Tomó clases particulares de artes, asistió a conferencias y exposiciones, practicaba en casa. Todo aquello logró que mejorara notablemente. Ella estaba consciente de su talento, pero todo era debido a la práctica.

—Cualquiera puede tener la habilidad, pero es cuestión de saber desarrollarla. El arte es algo abstracto y cambia dependiendo de cada uno de nosotros. Ustedes ven una obra de arte en mi dibujo, pero para mí es una simple pintura de principiante, sin embargo, puse mis sentimientos en ella —sonrió para sí misma, más segura de sus palabras—. Lo que trato de decir, es que hay que practicar, siempre, todos los días, para desarrollar un estilo propio, y la técnica que más cómodo te hace sentir. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que a veces lo que uno pone en sus dibujos o pinturas, no significan lo mismo para los demás, aunque, en mi opinión, eso es lo que hace tan maravilloso al arte, puede significar muchas cosas —dijo con sinceridad.

Un cuadro podía tener miles de significados, pero sólo el artista sabía lo que quería dar a entender.

—Ya veo —susurró la joven—, gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta.

—De nada —respondió avergonzada—, si me disculpan tengo que irme.

Se acercó hacia el lienzo, y lo quitó del tripié. Lo envolvió con cuidado de no arrugarlo, y salió del taller, a toda prisa.

En su mente, su único objetivo era hablar con cierto chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que la hacían temblar. Pero antes, a pesar de sentir que el estómago se le encogía de nerviosismo, necesitaba aclarar el mal entendido con Tenten.

* * *

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora —suspiró Sakura, mientras se dejaba caer en el césped.

Las tres habían decidido saltarse la última clase del día.

—Yo también —Ino sonrió—. Naruto es un buen chico.

Continuaron hablando del acontecimiento, pero Tenten no les prestaba atención. Miraba su teléfono continuamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—N-no, yo… le mandé varios mensajes a Hinata, pero no me respondió ninguno. Creo que sigue molesta. Además, no se presentó a ninguna clase, ¿creen que se encuentre bien?

La Yamanaka sonrió con ternura.

—Realmente se ganó tu cariño, ¿verdad?

Tenten asintió.

—Es una buena chica. Me recuerda a mí cuando llegué de China —sus ojos se perdieron a la lejanía—. Aún tengo presente lo que todas esas chicas en la escuela me hacían, sus comentarios despectivos, sus miradas llenas de rabia... y todo por un chico. ¿Por qué las mujeres seremos así? ¿Por qué sentimos la necesidad de hacernos daño entre nosotras? —suspiró—. Cuando veo a Hinata, veo a una niña temerosa, pero con la fuerza suficiente para tratar de salir adelante. La primera vez que escuché de los rumores, me parecieron muy estúpidos —dijo con molestia—. Saben, a veces es como si un patrón se repitiera. Deciden acosar a la chica inteligente, la tímida o la nueva… cualquiera que no pueda defenderse, y cuando la tienen entre sus manos, la destruyen, poco a poco, hasta orillarla a lo peor.

—Al suicidio —dijo Sakura—, la orillan al suicidio.

Ino escuchaba todo aquello con los ojos bien abiertos. Su situación no había sido tan delicada como las de sus amigas, pero en cierta forma comprendía lo que trataban de decir.

—Pero no vi eso en Hinata, ella no tenía esa mirada desesperada —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. A pesar de todo lo que le hicieron sus compañeros y sus amigas, no lucía como que quisiera tomar la salida fácil, al contrario, buscó la manera de protegerse. Enfrentó la situación y dejó de importarle lo que los demás dijeran de ella, la admiro tanto por eso. Porque yo nunca pude hacerlo —sonrió con cariño—. Yo la he visto junto a Naruto, y es mágico lo que sucede alrededor de ellos, no se puede explicar con palabras. Se complementan de una manera espectacular, y él lo sabe, por eso se aferra a ella. Está consciente que es la única chica que lo completa. Y Hinata… probablemente se dará cuenta pronto, no es tonta, sólo trata de protegerse a sí misma para no sufrir, pero seamos sinceras, ¿quién puede detenerse ante Naruto? El chico es como un sol gigante, arrasa con todo a su paso. Creo firmemente en que ambos terminarán juntos.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, era algo en lo que no cabía duda, cualquier persona que cayera en las manos de Naruto, cambiaría de una u otra manera. Como si de un insecto tras un foco se tratara.

—Ayer me puse a analizar el por qué Naruto se enamoró de Hinata Hyūga. La primera vez que se lo pregunté, sólo me dijo que ella lo «ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba», pero no dijo más —suspiró la pelirrosa—. Han pasado dos meses y aún no puedo comprenderlo. Ver esta etapa en él es aún confuso.

Ino río.

—Supongo que para nosotras todavía es como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, tiene un gran corazón. Se merece ser feliz también —sonrió—. Uff, todo el día el tema de conversación ha sido Naruto, creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa… umm, ¿Tenten?

Su amiga estaba distraída escribiendo en su teléfono.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que Hinata finalmente respondió mis mensajes —su voz sonaba aliviada—, me está buscando. ¿Les molesta si viene para acá?

Ino y Sakura negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Al contrario, nos gustaría disculparnos.

Tenten sonrió agradecida.

—Bien, entonces le diré que se nos una.

Un sentimiento de alivio las invadió. Realmente estaban arrepentidas por haber tomado una actitud tan defensiva, querían pedir perdón, y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Tal vez no lograrían ser las mejores amigas del mundo inmediatamente, pero lo intentarían.

Después de todo, la confianza se construía poco a poco, y si se tenían bases sólidas se podía llegar muy lejos.

* * *

Le había costado tomar el valor de ir a ese lugar. Últimamente sentía que le estaba poniendo demasiado empeño a las cosas, y no es que eso fuera algo malo, desde pequeño le habían enseñado a trabajar duro para conseguir sus sueños. Pero simplemente sentía que no avanzaba.

Su plática con Sasuke lo había hecho sentir mejor, de alguna manera muchas dudas se aclararon. Pero la sensación de estar estancado no se iba del todo.

Pensó en su actitud los últimos dos meses. ¿Cómo es que algo que empezó como un rayo de sol ahora lo hacía sentir en las penumbras?

El amor era complicado.

Recordó las muchas veces que le tocó consolar a Sakura quien corría hacia él deshecha por alguno de sus tantos rompimientos con Sasuke. En aquellos momentos no decía mucho, sólo la escuchaba quejarse de mil cosas. No solía hablar porque no comprendía del todo la situación.

Las mujeres siempre fueron algo abstracto para él, por lo menos en el sentido romántico.

Era extraño que de ser alguien que jamás se había declarado, ahora estuviera tan abatido por una chica que parecía no querer corresponderle.

Sin embargo, lo más triste de la situación, era que no podía poner un alto. No podía detenerse. Sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que la razón (aunque también su terquedad y el no querer darse por vencido aumentaban su resolución).

Iba a lograr que Hinata se enamorara de él, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Porque, incluso si ella lo lastimaba una y otra vez, sabía que no era apropósito. Las personas tenían métodos diferentes para lidiar con el dolor, algunos lo expresaban, y otros lo guardaba para sí mismos.

Como Hinata.

Hasta ahora, había logrado que la Hyūga le tuviera confianza, que le contara sus preocupaciones. Cada que se reunían y platicaban, era como si lo demás desapareciera.

Naruto estaba aprendiendo a apreciar cada momento.

Incluso si sonaba egoísta y avaricioso, incluso si tenía que seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, deseaba mantener esos sentimientos mucho más tiempo.

Acababa de encontrar algo que no sabía que le faltaba.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se sentó en la banca. Sabía que Hinata vendría, se lo había dicho en un corto mensaje de texto.

«¿Podemos vernos?»

Y él sólo le respondió «Sí».

No había necesidad de ser específicos del lugar, aquel pequeño espacio: el árbol frondoso y la vieja banca que casi todos parecían evitar, sabía que se reunirían ahí.

Se dirían la verdad. Porque Naruto le había mentido el sábado. Todas sus palabras estuvieron llenas resentimiento y algo de frustración.

Cosas de las cuales ella no tenía la culpa.

Sus sentimientos eran sólo responsabilidad de él. Era algo fácil de entender, ahora sólo necesitaba grabárselo.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sonrió.

—Hinata, aquí estoy —dijo, decidido.

Él jamás se retractaba de su palabra.

* * *

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tomaba la iniciativa para solucionar un problema. Se había acostumbrado a que la gente normalmente la ignoraba y su opinión no importaba.

Siempre se sintió como una pintura olvidada.

El estar a unos cuantos pasos de las chicas que días atrás la lastimaron, era un gran avance para ella.

Estaba consciente que lo que la motivaba para arreglar las cosas era Naruto. No era una mentira, probablemente esas chicas lo hacían por lo mismo. Sin embargo, Hinata no las odiaba, puesto que la actitud que tomaron era entendible.

La única que estuvo a la defensiva fue ella.

Pero, así como no las culpaba, tampoco sentía que era merecedora de toda la culpa.

Todas estuvieron equivocadas.

Realmente quería arreglar todo y empezar de nuevo, sobre todo por Tenten. Ella había sido amable desde un principio, el perder la amistad que apenas había empezado era un desperdicio.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras las observaba a lo lejos. Sakura, Ino y Tenten estaban sentadas sobre el césped bajo un frondoso árbol, tenían las cajas de sus bentos abiertas frente a ellas y las mochilas a un lado.

Lucían felices, sin preocupaciones.

Como verdaderas amigas.

Algo que ella no sabía si en algún momento realmente experimentó.

La escena era bellísima. Pensó por un momento en sacar su cuaderno de bocetos y dibujarla, pero se arrepintió después, no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y caminó hacia ellas, apretando fuertemente el lienzo que traía entre sus manos.

En cuando las chicas la vieron acercarse, la seriedad se pintó en sus rostros. Hinata no supo cómo interpretar aquello, ¿estaban decepcionadas? ¿Acaso no querían arreglar las cosas?

—¿P-puedo sentarme? —preguntó tímidamente.

Parecía ser mala idea ser la única de pie.

Para su sorpresa, la chica del cabello rubio, Ino, sonrió con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto, adelante —hizo su mochila a un lado—, aquí, ven.

La Hyūga asintió y se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba asustada, pero por alguna razón no se sentía fuera de lugar, no como en la escena de la cafetería.

—Yo vine porque quiero disculpar- —pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Tenten se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Por favor, perdóname! —sollozó—. Todo esto fue mi culpa, debí saber que tal vez te sentirías incómoda al conocer personas nuevas, no fue mi intención herirte… creía que si te presentaba a mis amigas, todas podríamos llevarnos bien. N-no pensé que…, realmente lo siento mucho, Hinata. A pesar de que me acerqué a ti porque Naruto me pidió que te hablara, todo lo demás fue sincero, lo que hablamos ese día, y mis sentimientos hacia ti son totalmente verdaderos. Realmente quiero que seamos amigas, creo que eres una persona fantástica.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas ante el ferviente discurso de la chica.

—Tenten-san, n-no, p-por favor, no llores, yo no quiero que llores —le dijo, mientras se separaban—. La única que debería estar agradecida debería ser yo, fuiste tan amable conmigo ese día, r-realmente no debí actuar tan a la defensiva. Es sólo que últimamente han sido tantas cosas juntas que ya no sé ver cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de la gente —se giró hacia Ino y Sakura—. Lamento muchísimo mi actitud de ese día…, realmente no suelo ser así. Es sólo que estaba demasiado herida por todos los rumores. Espero y puedan disculparme.

Sakura negó.

—No tienes que disculparte. A decir verdad, nosotras también nos comportamos como unas tontas —suspiró—. No te mentiré, siempre me es difícil aceptar a alguien nuevo en nuestro grupo, pero no porque me caigas mal o algo, así es con todas las personas. Ha sido difícil para todos nosotros confiar… aunque suene algo raro, comprendemos más de lo que crees el cómo te sientes, ¿sabes? —sonrió—. Pero, confío en Naruto. Quiero decir, a pesar de su personalidad, no suele ser tan abierto con las personas; siempre actúa bromista y parlanchín, pero nunca confía del todo, el hecho que sea tan amistoso contigo debe significar algo —carraspeó un poco—. Hablándote con la verdad, creo que estaba un poco celosa de su repentina amistad contigo, no terminaba de entenderlo del todo, y creo que eso influyó a que actuara tan hostil ese día —tomó una bocanada de aire, puso las manos en su regazo y se inclinó para ofrecerle una disculpa—. Lo siento mucho, espero y podamos empezar de nuevo.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho repentinamente conmovida. Nadie solía disculparse con ella.

Significaba mucho. De verdad.

—Por favor, Sakura-san, no es necesario —con un poco de valor, le puso la mano en el hombro—. Comprendo tus sentimientos, cuando estaba con mis amigas, nosotras éramos iguales, nunca dejábamos entrar a nadie en nuestro grupo, porque nos daba miedo y no confiábamos. Hasta ahorita fue cuando entendí que siempre es bueno tener las puertas abiertas a conocer a alguien más —pensó en su dibujo, en el ojo azul de Naruto que había pintado, y sonrió—. Aquello hace la diferencia. Por otra parte… Yo también aprecio muchísimo a Naruto-kun, se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, me ha ayudado a confiar en mí misma, y me ha tendido la mano cuando más lo he necesitado. Pero te juro que jamás ha sido mi intención alejarlo de sus amigos, para nada.

—Oh, no es necesario que lo digas, yo lo comprendo, puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres esa clase de persona. Cometí un error al juzgarte y quiero que empecemos de nuevo, ¿podríamos hacerlo? —las manos le temblaban.

Ino se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y decidió intervenir.

—Yo también te pido disculpas. No debí mirarte como lo hice, nadie merece ser juzgado por otros. Y como dice Sakura, queremos empezar de nuevo. Naruto y Tenten realmente te aprecian, nos gustaría llegar a conocerte y tal vez ser amigas en un futuro, ¿qué piensas?

Las miradas de las chicas se centraron en ella. Hinata solía ser mala interpretando a las personas, pero podía notar que cada una de ellas le hablaba con el corazón, y lo sabía, por la forma en que la observaban.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban intensamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Tenten aún estaba llorando e Ino sonreía comprensivamente. ¿De verdad ellas deseaban ser sus amigas a pesar de su personalidad complicada y el montón de problemas con los que cargaba?

Pensó en Ayu, Mio y Erika. ¿Sería capaz de confiar en alguien otra vez? ¿Sería capaz de establecer una amistad tan fuerte como lo tuvo con ellas?

Sentía qué si aceptaba aquella propuesta, estaría tirándose al vacío sin paracaídas. Pero si se negaba, estaba segura de que se arrepentía en un futuro.

¿Qué decisión era la correcta?

No quería llorar más, no quería tener que lamentarse por los errores de otra persona. Simplemente deseaba ser importante para alguien, que se preocuparan por ella, que confiaran, sin secretos. Ansiaba con todo su corazón que su opinión fuera importante, que no sólo fuera una persona ocupando un lugar.

No se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, hasta que Tenten la tomó de las manos y le sonrió con amabilidad.

Los ojos castaños de su amiga destilaban amor. Aquello fue suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Se lanzaría al vacío. Sin el paracaídas. Estaba segura que abajo estaría Tenten y Naruto esperándola para que no se estampara contra el suelo.

Suspiró lentamente, y decidió hablar.

—¿Incluso si toma tiempo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro que sí, no importa. Las verdaderas amistades necesitan bases sólidas, y no hay prisa. Sabemos que confiar en nosotras de un día para otro es difícil, pero podemos lograrlo, no somos unos ogros sabes, aunque Ino luzca como uno —dijo Sakura.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate, cerda! —bufó—. No le hagas caso, es una idiota.

Tenten suspiró.

—Lo que tratan de decir, es que, no importa el tiempo que tome, nosotras te aceptaremos tal y como eres.

No respondió, porque buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Lo haría, trataría de confiar en ellas, porque eran amigas de Naruto y eso debía significar algo, en su corazón sabía que no tenía nada de malo abrirse al mundo de nuevo, ser como una mariposa saliendo de su capullo.

Volaría alto, desplegaría sus alas.

—En ese caso, por favor, cuiden de mí —hizo una reverencia—. Espero que nos llevemos bien… y ojalá ustedes también puedan llegar a confiar en mí.

Las chicas sonrieron.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó la rubia—. Seremos el cuarteto fantástico, ya lo verás.

—Claro —Sakura le giñó el ojo—. Muchas salidas de compras y comida basura.

Tenten sonrió entre lágrimas y se recargó en su hombro.

—Gracias, Hinata. Por aceptarnos, y por venir aquí, sé que es difícil para ti. Te prometo estar a tu lado siempre, seré como una hermana mayor cool —le susurró.

Hinata asintió en silencio, mientras una bonita sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Algo dentro de su interior se iluminó, y pensó en aquel chico de ojos bonitos que la había salvado y ahora la estaba esperando.

Sólo faltaba de abrirle su corazón a él.

* * *

Corría tan rápido que sentía que se iba a desmayar del esfuerzo. A decir verdad, tenía muy mala condición física, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Necesitaba ver a Naruto.

Su plática con las chicas se había tardado muchísimo más de lo que tenía planeado, pero no se arrepentía. De alguna manera se sentía más ligera que nunca.

Aparte del rubio, no recordaba la última vez que se había sincerado de esa manera con alguien, y aquello la hacía feliz, porque significaba que estaba avanzando en su recuperación emocional, cosa que antes pensaba no era posible.

Cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del lugar de reunión, alcanzó a vislumbrar a Naruto, lucía aburrido, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y las manos en los bolsillos.

Dejó que su respiración se tranquilizara y se armó de valor para acercarse.

Y el sólo ver que él la estaba esperando, hizo que la presión en el pecho que sentía desde el sábado desapareciera. Se sintió derrotada y una persona diferente. No era justo que un chico manejara sus emociones de esa manera.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Era su culpa por dejar que sucediera, y ahora se sentía incapaz de cambiar las cosas.

Apreciaba a Naruto muchísimo como para alejarlo. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que apretara con fuerza el lienzo que tenía en las manos.

Cuando estuvo finalmente enfrente de él, decidió hablarle.

—H-hola, Naruto-kun —susurró tímidamente.

El rubio pareció despertar de algún tipo de trance, puso recta su espalda y parpadeó confundido. Hinata no esperaba aquella reacción… no se sentía natural, todo lo contrario, lucía incómodo.

No le gustó.

Cuando se reunían él solía ser todo sonrisas y calidez. Ahora parecía como que no quería estar ahí.

Aquello hizo que la presión en el pecho regresara.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dijo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, sin saber qué más decir.

—B-bien, gracias… —respondió, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos mirando a lados opuestos.

Sabían que había algo por arreglar, pero, ¿qué era? Los pensamientos coherentes y sentimientos habían sido sustituidos por una incertidumbre horrible.

No se suponía que fuera así.

Hinata apretó con fuerza el lienzo que tenía en su regazo. Las conversaciones complicadas no eran su fuerte, pero necesitaba hablar.

—¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana? —preguntó. ¿No se suponía que la mejor forma de empezar una conversación era con preguntas fáciles?

Para su sorpresa, Naruto negó.

—Siendo sincero, para nada. Creo que fue el peor fin de semana de mi existencia —murmuró—. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

Miró sus pies.

—Tampoco fue un buen fin de semana.

El silencio los invadió de nuevo.

Ambos sabían que eran los culpables de sus sentimientos.

—Y-ya veo… —se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Sabes por qué no tuve un buen fin de semana? —el Uzumaki se giró a verla para enfrentarla.

No sabía, pero lo sospechaba. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con una determinación que ella ya había visto antes, aquello hizo que su interior temblara.

Decidió interrumpirlo y de cierta forma regresarle la jugada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes por qué fue un mal fin de semana para mí? —le preguntó.

Naruto no respondió, pero también se hacía una idea. Bueno, por lo menos eso significaba que no era el único que había pasado las últimas casi setenta y dos horas haciendo suposiciones y resoluciones tontas.

—Me hago la idea —dijo—. ¿Tal vez lo mismo que yo?

Hinata apretó su falta con fuerza.

—¿Y qué fue eso? —murmuró, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo quería que lo supiera? No era una adivina, no leía los sentimientos de las personas. Sabía que lo había herido, pero quería que se lo dijera él mismo, para así arreglar las cosas.

—El sábado —Naruto bufó, aquello era difícil, ¿cómo te retractabas de algo que dijiste con tanta certeza? Eso lo convertía en un cobarde—, dije cosas que no quería. Que no eran ciertas.

No le respondió inmediatamente. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y experimentó algo tan controversial que la confundió aún más: alivio.

Alivio de saber que aquellas palabras no habían sido ciertas, porque entonces ella podría responderle y decirle que también había mentido en cierta forma.

—Yo también dije cosas que no quería, que tal vez no eran ciertas —susurró.

Aquella simple frase hizo que el mundo del Uzumaki se detuviera. Bueno, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

La conversación seguía clara en su mente, la forma en que Hinata había susurrado un «no, lo siento». ¿Cómo es que aquello podría ser erróneo? Es que, ¿comprendía sus sentimientos?

Las manos le temblaban de nerviosismo y algo cálido lo invadió. El corazón le latía tan apresurado que por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

—Aquel día, cuando dije que no me gustabas, creo que mentí un poco —empezó a hablar Hinata—. Yo nunca me he sentido interesada por alguien, s-siempre creí que era un caso perdido —se ruborizó fuertemente—. P-pero, sabes, no soy una tonta, yo comprendo que… —buscó las palabras adecuadas sin sonar como una idiota. Porque por más que tratara de mentirse a sí misma, había algo tan obvio que brillaba por ser verdad—, comprendo que… tenemos algo especial —finalmente tomó valor para ver a Naruto a los ojos—. Te considero un amigo, pero a veces siento que esa palabra no es suficiente para describir lo especial que eres para mí, Naruto-kun. Sin embargo, tampoco podría decir que me gustas, porque no entiendo bien en qué consiste esa palabra. Le estuve dando vueltas todo el fin de semana, y simplemente no entiendo la diferencia de una cosa entre otra —suspiró—. Pero estoy muy segura de que me agradas mucho, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta que platiquemos de tonterías sin sentido. Me gusta cuando… cuando me prestas atención o haces un comentario gracioso. Me gusta verte, y a veces te echo de menos. Jamás había sentido esto por alguien y la verdad es que quiero apreciar estos sentimientos. Sé que es egoísta decirlo, pero, ¿no podemos dejar que todo fluya? —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha—. Si algo aprendí de mis amigas, es que el guardar los sentimientos sólo vuelve las cosas más complicadas. Yo quería decirte cómo me sentía, porque desde nuestra plática del sábado, no dejaba de torturarme, siento que te herí de alguna manera, creo que en aquel momento debí decirte esto. No fue una mentira en realidad, pero tampoco la verdad. No sé si me gustas, pero tampoco me eres indiferente. Me haces sentir cosas tan bonitas y nuevas. Te has convertido en alguien que me hace querer ser mejor persona… querer seguir adelante —le sonrió entre lágrimas, con agradecimiento, con un cariño tan inmenso que sentía que se le saldría de las manos—. Gracias.

Naruto no supo cómo responderle, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y a la vez saltaba de alegría. Fue como si una puerta se abriera frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que una chica podía decir cosas tan hermosas y hacerle cambiar su visión del mundo?

Se sintió afortunado de estar enamorado de una persona tan buena y con un corazón tan grande.

Toda la tristeza desapareció.

Recordó quién era y por qué se había acercado a ella en primer lugar. Se había dejado consumir por la ansiedad y el deseo de estar a su lado, que olvidó el motivo principal por el cual estaba enamorado.

La quería ayudar, tal como Hinata lo ayudó a él.

En su momento, ella le dio la mano, aunque probablemente ahora no lo recordaba; le hizo creer en sí mismo de nuevo y seguir adelante.

¿Cómo es que se le olvidó la promesa que se hizo consigo mismo de que algún día le regresaría el favor?

Se llenó de orgullo al verla ahí a su lado, enfrentándolo, luciendo tan hermosa como una flor en primavera, y abriéndole su alma. Pensó en la luna llena en una noche sin estrellas, en la forma en cómo iluminaba en la oscuridad.

Sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomó su mano. La Hyūga parpadeó confundida ante aquel gesto. Levantó la mirada para verlo, pero Naruto le sonreía con tranquilidad, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, que no había por qué asustarse.

¿Cómo respondía ante eso?

Abrió su mano, y permitió que él enlazara sus dedos con los de ella.

Ambos podían sentir las pulsaciones aceleradas del otro en las puntas de los dedos.

Sabía que el chico le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir en corresponderle o alejarlo. Se armó de valor… aquella sensación era tan nueva para ella, tan diferente a otras cosas que había experimentado anteriormente.

Se sentía aún más íntimo que el abrazo que habían compartido tiempo atrás, y eso era decir mucho.

Decidió apretar su mano también, estrechar sus dedos. Las mariposas en su estómago se dispararon como nunca, y un rubor se pintó en su rostro con tal fuerza que sentía que ardía.

Estaba intentando fuertemente lidiar con todas esas emociones tan nuevas para ella.

¿Así se sentía tomar la mano de alguien por primera vez?

La sensación era tan rara, la hacían querer alejarlo, pero a la vez quedarse ahí por siempre.

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada y enfrentarlo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podía significar.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Cómo se verían al día siguiente?

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Lo que dije ese día, también fue mentira —susurró.

Naruto buscó las palabras adecuadas, sabía que no podía decirle toda la verdad a Hinata en ese momento por más que quisiera, aquello complicaría todo, y en cierta forma ella le estaba pidiendo tiempo, cosa que respetaba.

Le diría la verdad a medias.

Porque era lo menos que podía hacer por la sinceridad que había recibido.

Antes de continuar, observó sus manos enlazadas que descansaban en el regazo de ella, y sonrió como un bobo. Siempre pensó que aquello sucedería sólo en sus sueños.

—Cuando escuché que no te gustaba, en cierta forma me molestó, porque creía que no estabas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. Es algo que se puede ver de lejos, ¿sabes? —dijo en broma—. Así que en esa parte mentí. Es cierto que eres una amiga importante para mí, y es cierto que espero que sigamos apoyándonos en un futuro. Pero tampoco quiero mentirte… —tragó saliva—. Eres muy, muy especial para mí, Hinata. Mucho más de lo que piensas, y no quiero perder esto tampoco. No quiero que las cosas se pongan complicadas entre nosotros por mis impulsos tontos, o porque tú no puedes decir lo que sientes —habló con calma y paciencia—. Por eso, hagamos lo que dices, no pongamos etiquetas tontas, lo que deba pasar, sucederá. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos. Y como siempre te lo he dicho, incluso si todo el mundo está en contra tuya, siempre podrás contar conmigo, te lo prometo. Porque con que una sola persona crea en ti es suficiente.

La pelinegra escuchó sus palabras con el corazón en la mano. Se sintió abrigada, comprendida. Naruto siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, la hacía confiar en que todo saldría bien, que de alguna manera entre los dos podrían iluminar el cielo, hacer un cambio. Apretó su mano con más fuerza aún.

Que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora tenía un significado.

—«Con que una sola persona crea en ti es suficiente» —susurró—. Esa frase mi madre solía decírmela todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña, y tenía razón. Sólo necesitas a alguien que confíe en ti y con eso es suficiente.

—¡Totalmente de acuerdo! —dijo Naruto bastante energético—, y siempre seré esa persona, de veras.

Hinata sonrió y finalmente se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿yo puedo ser esa persona para ti? Si, aunque fuera en algún momento lejano, pudiera convertirme en la persona en la cual más confíes, sería muy feliz.

La miró con una ternura enorme, si tan sólo supiera que lo era desde hacía más de dos meses.

—Claro que sí, Hinata, claro que sí —murmuró—. Siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio, porque no fue necesario decir más. Las palabras habían sido suficientes y las acciones hablaban por sí solas.

¿Cuál era la prisa? Tenían todo el tiempo de mundo, dejarían que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin lágrimas, mentiras o complicaciones innecesarias.

Estuvieron tomados de las manos hasta que sintieron que los dedos les hormiguearon.

Pero aun así no se soltaron.

Entonces, la pelinegra recordó algo importante.

—Naruto-kun, te tengo un obsequio —dijo, mientras tomaba el lienzo enrollado que había puesto a un lado de su mochila.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con emoción.

—¿Qué es?

Hinata se ruborizó.

—B-bueno, es una pintura… ¡no es muy buena! P-pero, cuando la hice, estaba pensando en ti, por lo que te pertenece —tartamudeó—. ¡P-pero está bien si no la quieres!

—¿Qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que la quiero.

Aquello la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no menos avergonzada. Con su mano libre, le extendió el papel y el rubio la aceptó gustoso.

Maniobró para lograr abrir aquel rollo sin soltar la mano de Hinata. Cuando finalmente pudo, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta, empezaron a reír.

Extendió el lienzo sobre su regazo, y se sorprendió al ver la pintura. No era necesario ser adivino para saber que se trataba de su ojo.

Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, se sintió tan conmovido que no habló por largo rato.

—T-te lo dije, no es muy bueno —susurró Hinata ante el repentino silencio y la falta de emoción en el rostro del chico.

Naruto siguió observando la pintura. Si bien, a pesar de no ser un experto, podía notar algunos trazos rápidos y rústicos, se notaba que había sido hecho en poco tiempo. Tenía un poco de conocimiento del tema gracias a las pláticas de Tenten, no era tan cabeza hueca como todos pensaban.

Pero, para él, cada línea, cada lugar en el que las acuarelas se mezclaban, era especial. Ya se imaginaba poniendo la pintura en la sala de estar cuando llegara a casa.

—¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí —dijo extrañamente emocionado—. No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gusta —habló con tal serenidad y madurez que cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de veras —sonrió con dulzura—. Muchas gracias.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, sintiéndose bien consigo misma. Aquella pintura representaba sus sentimientos por Naruto, las líneas rústicas, los colores mal difuminados, los rayones amarillos que representaban su cabello rubio, eran como sus sentimientos en ese momento, sin sentido ni dirección, pero dispuestos a desarrollarse

—Es el primer dibujo… bueno, pintura, que le regalo a alguien —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es genial —con su dedo siguió algunas líneas del dibujo—, me hace sentir emocionado sólo con verlo, ¿eso es algo bueno?

Aquello hizo que el corazón se le acelerara, recordó la plática que tuvo con el profesor Yoshima aquella vez que entregó el dibujo de la pareja en el parque. Él le había explicado que los cuadros hablaban por sí solos, que era una habilidad que ella necesitaba aprender a desarrollar.

La verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Esa pintura mal hecha contenía sus sentimientos.

Era la primera vez a lo largo de los trece años que llevaba pintando, que alguien le decía que se emocionaba por su dibujo. La gente siempre solía murmurar cosas como «me encanta la técnica», «tienes talento» o «me gustó mucho». Pero nunca percibían nada de él, por el simple hecho de que ella no tenía nada qué decir con su arte.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Naruto siempre parecía observar los pequeños detalles en sus obras, como lo hizo con su dibujo del frasco y las mariposas, en el cual también interpretó sus emociones.

De verdad que ese chico era especial.

—Sí, es algo bueno —susurró intentando no llorar. Ya no quería derramar lágrimas cada vez que se conmovía.

—Gracias, de nuevo —le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole como si acabara de recibir un millón de dólares—, lo atesoraré.

No le respondió, porque sentía que no había necesidad. Ese día ya había dicho más que suficiente.

Cuando el sol se fue ocultando, Naruto acompañó a Hinata a casa. Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, como lo habían hecho la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión, sus manos no se soltaron.

Como una promesa silenciosa entre ambos de lo hermoso y brillante futuro que les esperaba por descubrir.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero y se encuentren súper bien.

Estoy bastante contenta de que logré sacar el capítulo antes de lo previsto. Los que me siguen en Facebook sabían que planeaba actualizar hasta Julio.

Pero, bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? He de decirles que es una de las cosas más difíciles que he escrito hasta ahora. Hice muchos cortes puesto que necesitaba que todos aclararan las cosas de una vez… ya fue mucho drama. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de Hinata! Bueno, de todos en realidad, siento que avanzaron para bien. Si les digo la verdad, me estresé un poco cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo, porque no sabía hacia donde iba, y pensé que iba a tener que hacerlo en dos partes, al final apresuré algunas cosas, y logré terminarlo hasta donde quería: la resolución de Naruto y Hinata.

¿Esperaban algo así? Probablemente no, o no lo sé. Como he mencionado en varios capítulos, Hinata no es densa, ni tonta, sólo tiene una personalidad complicada, pero aun así estuvo consciente todo el tiempo de que siente algo por Naruto, pero no quiere ponerle nombre. Naruto también está al tanto de esto, pero como vieron, decidió comprenderla y darle su espacio, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de dejar que las cosas fluyan y no complicarse la existencia con dramas innecesarios. ¡Amé escribir la escena de tomarse de las manos! En serio, estaba literalmente vomitando corazones y arcoíris… aunque me considero mala escribiendo escenas románticas, siento que esta vez lo hice bien.

Este es mi regalo para ustedes.

Ahora sí, quiero agradecerles como siempre por su inmenso apoyo. ¡Esto se salió de control! ¡21 reviews en un capítulo! ¡That's insane! Muchas gracias mis chicos por leer mi historia y recomendarla. Hace varias semanas una linda chica recomendó mi fic en su página de Facebook, ¡te lo agradezco!

Supongo que es todo por ahora, si leyeron el testamento, muchas gracias, si no, pues gracias también. Este capítulo me dejó mentalmente agotada, así que probablemente me tarde aún más en actualizar, quiero tomarme un break. Mientras tanto, los invito a pasarse por mi otro fanfic llamado Avanzar, ahí encontrarán más romance y muuuuuuuuucho drama, más un gran misterio por resolver.

Por cierto, si algunos están curiosos por ver la pintura del ojo de Naruto que Hinata hizo, la pueden ver en mi página de Facebook. Además, actualicé la lista de reproducción de Attraction, hubo canciones muy lindas y significativas que me ayudaron en este cap.

Los quiero mucho, si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a dejar un review.

Un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _23.06.17_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

Cuando Hinata bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción, Hana no pudo evitar arquear una ceja algo confundida.

¿No había estado su hija el día anterior al borde de las lágrimas?

—¿Cómo amaneciste, querida? —preguntó algo cautelosa.

La chica sonrió, mientras sacaba la caja de cereal de la alacena.

—Bien, mamá —entonces recordó su escenita del día anterior—. Lo siento por lo de ayer.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —dijo la mujer mientras le extendía un plato—. Es normal sentirse mal de vez en cuando.

Hinata sonrió.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya te contó tu hermana las buenas noticias?

—Ummm, no, ¿qué sucede? —murmuró mientras se metía una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—¡Neji-kun vendrá a visitarnos! Ya ves que se acerca el torneo de Karate, tengo entendido que entrenará a los chicos participantes.

No supo bien qué responder. Su primo y ella tenían una muy buena relación, lo quería mucho, y obvio se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta, aunque fueran unos días.

—Me da mucho gusto. ¿Quiénes son los chicos que entrenara?

Su madre asintió.

—¡Son de tu Universidad!

Una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza, pero inmediatamente la desechó. Eran muy pocas las probabilidades que se tratara de Naruto.

Su primo solía estar en el club de Karate de su Universidad, pero hacía como dos semanas se había retirado para ir a una escuela especializada en Kioto.

—Tiene sentido, él practicaba ahí —asintió, algo pensativa, y dando por cerrado el tema—. ¿Y Hanabi?

Y como si se tratara de una adivinanza, su hermana bajó las escaleras dando saltitos.

—Buenos días —canturreó, mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía también un plato de cereal—. Mamá, ¿ya te dijo mi hermana sobre sus nuevas aventuras?

—¿Nuevas aventuras? —preguntó Hinata.

Hanabi la dedicó una mirada pícara.

—Ayer llegó a casa tomada de la mano de un chico.

Las palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de la cocina.

Hinata se ruborizó toda, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez. Su hermana continuó su relato:

—Cuando venía de la escuela, los vi. Iban muy acarameladitos… ¿así que tienes novio, hermana? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

No respondió, no sabía cómo. Pensó en que su hazaña quedaría en secreto, aún le costaba pensar al respecto sin que le saliera humo por las orejas.

Porque, nadie pensaría que Hinata Hyūga, quien solamente semanas atrás juraba que era algún tipo de chica asexual (cosa que aún no descartaba del todo. Porque una cosa era la atracción romántica y otra la atracción sexual) y sin sentimientos, ¿le interesaba alguien?

Su madre pareció entender sus pensamientos, porque lucía igual de confundida.

—¿Es cierto eso, Hinata? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No —respondió rápidamente—. No estamos saliendo… e-es mi amigo.

—Pero los amigos no se toman de las manos —Hanabi murmuró.

—E-Eso… es porque, ummm… —apretó su falda con fuerza—. Nos estamos conociendo.

Sí, aquella era la respuesta correcta. Ni más, ni menos.

Hana pareció satisfecha con su respuesta. Hanabi bufó con frustración.

—No tiene nada de malo, hija. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo su madre y después sonrió.

Hinata recordó las palabras de Naruto, él había dicho exactamente lo mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Es cierto, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Porque para que creciera la confianza se deben sentar bases. Ese era el primer paso de toda relación.

* * *

El entrenamiento era duro. Todos los chicos estaban bañados en sudor, unos se habían tirado sobre el suelo de madera buscando un poco de descanso.

Rita, el actual entrenador de la Universidad, dio un silbatazo.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No sean holgazanes! Aún hay mucho por hacer.

Todos murmuraron lo cansados que estaban.

Naruto tomó la poca de fuerza que le quedaba y con piernas temblorosas, logró ponerse de pie. No podía darse la oportunidad de perder, no otra vez.

La derrota de hacía casi tres meses aún le dolía.

Sasuke, quien por alguna extraña razón había decidido participar en el torneo, lo imitó.

—Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí —dijo el rubio curioso.

—¿No puedo?

—No es eso… si no que desde que salimos del Instituto dijiste que ya no estabas interesado en el karate, y un año después lo dejaste. Ahora vienes y decides entrenar a dos semanas del torneo.

Era demasiado raro. Su mejor amigo había dejado las prácticas hacía casi un año, argumentando que aquello ya no era interesante. Por eso era tan raro que ahora estuviera a su lado, practicando como si nada.

Sus decisiones no tenían lógica.

—No es tan complicado. Simplemente quiero hacerlo y ya.

Naruto estrechó los ojos.

—Umm, no te creo.

—Cree lo que quieras.

—Bah, no importa. Me da gusto que estés de vuelta, eso significa que tengo qué esforzarme más. No perderé, teme —declaró bajito, para que el entrenador no los escuchara.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —murmuró en respuesta.

No dijeron nada más y continuaron con el entrenamiento, el cual duró media hora, porque un chico empezó a vomitar.

El entrenador chasqueó la lengua ante la situación.

—Kirishima, lleva a Takahashi a enfermería —gritó, mientras el joven sacaba a su compañero que tenía el rostro de color verde—. Todos, formación.

Los chicos inmediatamente se acomodaron en cinco filas, todos respiraban agitadamente, mientras el karate-gi se les pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor.

—Como saben, el torneo anual está casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Esto no es como la competencia de primavera —dijo. Naruto sintió la indirecta, parecía que el maestro aún no le perdonaba que hubiera perdido contra otra Universidad—. Es más importante. Si ganamos, el club recibirá ingresos para su remodelación.

La presión cayó encima del todo el equipo. El entrenador los ignoró y siguió con su anuncio:

—Como ya saben, sólo escogeré a cinco de ustedes para participar. Obviamente los que tengan las mejores habilidades y estén capacitados para la magnitud de la competencia —todos los demás empezaron a murmurar, Sasuke y Naruto sintieron las miradas a sus espaldas—. Pero eso lo sabremos la próxima semana. Por ahora, Neji Hyūga estará entrenándolos y él me ayudará a ver sus habilidades.

Uno de los chicos levantó la mano.

—¿No se supone que Hyūga-senpai dejó el equipo para irse a Kioto?

Naruto también estaba curioso, el primo de Hinata era algo así como una estrella en el ámbito, había ganado muchas competencias y tenía muchos títulos. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el equipo, se ganó el respeto del entrenador y sus compañeros. Además, a pesar de no pertenecer a la Universidad, el director le había brindado la oportunidad de usar las instalaciones como si la fuera.

Ese detalle había causado mucho revuelo entre los chicos. ¿Cómo era posible que un externo gozara de tales privilegios? Bien era sabido que Neji estudiaba en una Universidad privada que probablemente tenía mejores instalaciones que la escuela de ellos.

Alguna vez platicó del tema con Sasuke, pero él tampoco parecía tener una respuesta lógica.

Sin embargo, tiempo después Neji les contó todo; su entrenador personal le estuvo insistiendo en que se uniera a algún club de una Universidad pública para poder conseguir una beca completa, era la única manera en que el gobierno lo financiaría.

Dicho y hecho. Seis meses después de unirse al club de Karate, consiguió la oportunidad de ir a Kioto, y desapareció.

O eso pensaba.

—Ustedes lo saben, los lazos que se forman aquí son muy fuertes —dijo Rita—. Neji-kun estuvo insistiendo mucho en ayudarlos para ganar el concurso, está muy agradecido con la escuela y con ustedes también.

De nuevo murmullos. Pero esta vez sonaban más como cumplidos silenciosos.

Naruto bufó molesto.

—¿Es tan bueno como dicen? —le susurró Sasuke. Llegó a verlo algunas veces, cuando iba a visitar a Naruto, pero no recordaba nada resaltable, si acaso que era primo de Hinata Hyūga.

—Sí —suspiró—. Pero es un pedante.

—Interesante.

—Sólo estuvo medio año aquí, pero todos lo alaban como si fuera un dios —murmuró—. Es grosero y no cree que los demás están a su nivel.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Las veces en que vio a Neji Hyūga, no le pareció ese tipo de persona, lucía más como un chico serio y centrado.

—Ummm.

El rubio se giró hacia su amigo.

—¿Ummm?

—Parece que te molesta que sea mejor que tú.

Aquello encendió la ira de Naruto. El Uchiha sabía que había dado en el blanco.

—Eso no es cierto… —pero sus argumentos eran tontos, así que suspiró—. Bueno, puede que lo envidie un poco.

Mucho, en realidad.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sasuke bajito—. Si alguien es mejor que tú, eso significa que debes entrenar más para ganarle. Envidiarlos es algo que haría un mal perdedor.

Escuchar esas palabras le dolió, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. No se justificaba, era sólo que todo lo relacionado con competencias y ganar lo ponían de mal humor. El perder el torneo de primavera en cierta manera lo había marcado.

«Con que una sola persona crea en ti es suficiente».

Recordó aquella frase de repente.

Cierto. Era cierto. Casi lo olvidaba. La sensación de saber que alguien confía en ti, cuando nadie más lo hace. La sensación de saber que sí, era un mal perdedor, pero ante los ojos de alguien más sus batallas iban mucho más allá de ser vencido en un torneo de karate.

Naruto sabía el camino que quería seguir, conocía sus sueños. Desde que estaba en el Instituto había practicado muchísimo para llegar a donde estaba. De dar patadas sin sentido, ahora derribaba a un oponente fácilmente.

Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles, sin embargo, jamás se dio por vencido, y esta no sería la última vez.

Sintió que la adrenalina y decisión invadían su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón. No sé ni qué estoy diciendo. Seguiré entrenando y ganaré ese torneo, de veras —dijo decidido y con entusiasmo.

Sasuke levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Al final, todos los chicos en ese club eran competidores, todos buscarían quedar entre los cinco elegidos para ir al torneo y representar a la Universidad de Tokio. Ningún lugar estaba seguro.

—Puedes contar en que no te dejaré que tomes mi lugar —dijo.

Naruto bufó.

—Eso no importa. Hay cinco oportunidades. Te puedo asegurar que una de esas es mía.

Una promesa silenciosa se formó entre ellos. Lograrían formar parte del equipo representativo para el Torneo Anual.

La emoción de tener una meta los embargó. Hacía mucho que creían que ese sentimiento estaba perdido.

Se sentía como cuando estaban en el Instituto y eran rivales. Era bastante nostálgico.

Aquella rivalidad fue lo que los hizo tan buenos amigos.

Otro de los jóvenes alzó la mano.

—¿Cuándo empezará el entrenamiento con Hyūga-san?

El entrenador parecía genuinamente emocionado.

—Pasado mañana. Así que les aviso con tiempo, cualquier tipo de distracción que tengan, olvídenla —se giró hacia Sasuke, quien simplemente arrugó la mirada.

Bien era sabido que, de todos los integrantes del grupo, sólo el Uchiha tenía novia.

—Sé que la mayoría de ustedes son de la carrera de educación física; quiero que sepan que todos sus profesores han accedido a darles oportunidad con los horarios —continuó—, y para los que pertenecen a Psicología y Artes, no se preocupen, trataremos de ajustar los horarios de entrenamiento —dijo con seriedad—. Mañana no habrá entrenamiento, sólo una breve reunión a las tres de la tarde, para decirles los horarios. Prepárense física y mentalmente, que sólo quedan dos semanas para el torneo, los que sean elegidos tendrá una responsabilidad en las espaldas. Vayan a comer algo, los veo en una hora para repasar las reglas del torneo.

Todo el equipo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sentían las piernas adormecidas y estaban bañados en sudor. Salieron casi corriendo a las regaderas.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron hasta el final, caminaban sin prisas, sabían que de nada servía correr, como quiera serían los últimos en ducharse.

—¿Por qué la cara? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto bufó.

—Di un avance muy grande con Hinata —sonrió embobado al recordar cómo se tomaron de las manos—. Me tomó muchísimo tiempo, pero finalmente lo logré. Pero ahora que estaré ocupado con el entrenamiento, me da miedo que todo se vaya a la basura.

—No se ve como esa clase de persona.

—Yo también pienso eso, es sólo que… ahora que llegamos a una parte importante, me da miedo que todo desaparezca.

Era cierto. Todos sus miedos eran ciertos.

El estar así, conociendo a una chica, tratando de llegar a algo serio con ella, nunca le había pasado. Hacía meses no era más que un bobo obsesionado con el karate y que tonteaba con sus amigos. Ahora era lo mismo, sólo que una parte de su tiempo, la más importante, le pertenecía a Hinata, quien hacía sus mañanas más brillantes y su corazón más ligero.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué tipo de avance? —preguntó su mejor amigo, sinceramente curioso.

Naruto se ruborizó.

—N-Nos tomamos de las manos —confesó, mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de hacer desaparecer su nerviosismo.

El rostro de Sasuke seguía impávido.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Qué esperabas? —respondió a la defensiva—. No sé qué habrás hecho tú con Sakura-chan al principio de su relación, pero Hinata no es así.

Cuando soltó las palabras, se dio cuenta que fueron un poco más duras de lo que quería.

No lo decía de mala forma, pero la verdad es que comparada con Hinata, Sakura era muy, muy intensa.

Recordó cuando los encontró a medio vestir en el salón de música, durante el último año de Instituto. El recuerdo aún lo hacía querer vomitar.

—Idiota —murmuró Sasuke, mientras se le adelantaba. No tenía ganas de seguir platicando con el tonto de Naruto.

—¡Espérame, teme!

Pero el Uchiha no lo esperó.

Y más tarde, cuando Naruto salió de la ducha y no encontró su ropa interior, se dio cuenta que tal vez dijo algo que no debía.

Hizo una nota mental de no mencionar nada de Sakura en presencia del siempre amargado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Era la primera vez, en más de cuatro meses, que asistía a la escuela de buen humor.

Caminó por los pasillos totalmente despreocupada de su exterior. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla de su celular.

Sakura la había agregado en una conversación grupal en Line junto a Ino y Tenten. Las chicas enviaban imágenes bastantes graciosas. Hinata las miraba y reía, sintiéndose ligera.

El simple detalle de que la agregaran a aquel chat casi la hizo llorar.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que alguien la tomó en cuenta.

Los cambios en su vida estaban siendo bastante bruscos, sin embargo, no le desagradaban. Aún tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia sus otras amigas, a veces las recordaba, sin embargo, ya no lloraba, ni les tenía rencor.

Es más, a veces se encontraba con Mio y se sonreían cordialmente. Hinata pensó que sería difícil verla a los ojos después de aquella conversación que tuvieron, pero no lo era. Al contrario, le daba muchísimo gusto que pudieran verse como lo que una vez fueron: buenas amigas.

Deseaba muchísimo poder hacer lo mismo con Ayuri, sin embargo, raramente se encontraban, y si lo hacían, ni se miraban a la cara. Probablemente a ambas aún les tomaría algo de tiempo cicatrizar las heridas.

Sin embargo, desde que platicó con Naruto el sábado e hicieron aquella dinámica extraña, donde pudo sacar sus emociones, se sentía mejor.

Esperaba poder llegar a sonreírle en algún momento.

Por otra parte, estaba Erika, con la cual realmente se sentía avergonzada. A veces, cuando miraba las fotografías de su celular o alguna red social, no dejaba de recordarla. La apoyó, a su manera, durante esos días en que la situación de Mio y Ayuri explotó. Deseaba hablar con ella una vez más y tratar de arreglar las cosas, que quedaran en buenos términos. Se lamentaba muchísimo haber tomado esa actitud de «No me importa lo que les suceda, se lo merecen», aquel día. Aunque se consolaba pensando que había tenido el derecho de sentirse así, simplemente no dejaba de arrepentirse.

De cierta forma sentía que había decepcionado a su amiga. Debieron despedirse de otra manera.

Suspiró. No iba a dejar que pensamientos pesimistas arruinaran su día.

Forjó una sonrisa en su rostro y entró al salón de clases.

Siempre prestaba atención a ver qué caras ponían sus compañeros al verla entrar, y estaba contenta de afirmar que casi ya no la miraban.

Aún había unos cuatro o cinco que susurraban cosas de ella, pero ya no era como en el principio, cuando recién sucedió lo de Hiro. Esos días fueron muy difíciles, la abucheaban y hablaban majaderías de ella tan alto, que era capaz de escucharlos.

No era como que lo escenita entre sus amigas y ella hubiera quedado en el olvido. Sus compañeros habían aislado totalmente a Ayu, nadie se sentaba en su mesa, ni querían trabajar a su lado, y para Mio no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, la gente se alejó de ella desde que sus fotos íntimas salieron a la luz.

Aun así, el ser odiado por la sociedad era horrible.

Unos días antes, Hinata había encontrado una puerta del baño de la facultad marcada con rotulador negro que decía «Perras como Ayuri Tanaka y Mio Shinohara deberían ser quemadas vivas». Horrorizada, había raspado la pintura de la puerta con una moneda, hasta que aquellos kanjis se perdieron totalmente. Lloró muchísimo, se sintió tan culpable.

El salvar su pellejo le costó la reputación de sus amigas. Se sentía tan culpable de no haber puesto a los demás en su lugar.

Incluso cuando no pidió ser victimizada, alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Sin embargo, ya todo estaba en el pasado.

—¿Hinata? ¿Hinata-chan?

La voz de Tenten la despertó del trance. Se dio cuenta que llevaba unos segundos parada al lado de su mesa.

—P-perdón, estaba distraída —se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento.

Su amiga río.

—No te preocupes —sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿viste los mensajes de Ino?

—No, lo siento, ahorita los checo.

—No es necesario. Nos preguntaba si queríamos ir a cenar a algún lado saliendo de las clases, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó expectante.

Hinata miró a Tenten, lucía verdaderamente emocionada. Su corazón latió lleno de emoción.

Si decía que sí, probablemente se divertiría muchísimo. Sin embargo, no se sentía con el derecho.

No cuando otras personas estaban pasando un infierno casi, casi por su culpa.

—Yo no creo que-

—¡No! ¡No puedes negarte! —dijo Tenten ligeramente molesta—. Ayer dijiste que nos darías la oportunidad de conocerte, vamos, Hinata, no puedes cerrarte todo el tiempo. _Lo prometiste._

Bueno, eso también era cierto.

¿Qué hacía?

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. La respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, algo le impedía decirla.

Decidió ser sincera.

—Sabes, todo esto es nuevo para mí; Tenten-san y Naruto-kun —susurró—. Estoy tratando de aceptarlo todo con el corazón abierto, ustedes son importantes para mí —sonrió—. Sin embargo, aún tengo estos fantasmas en mi cabeza, que no me dejan en paz.

—¿Fantasmas?

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Las que fueron mis amigas. Y-Yo sé que no debería importarme del todo, pero lo hace. ¿Ves a esa chica de allá? ¿La de cabello rojo? —señaló a Mio, quien tenía la cabeza recargada en la ventana, con los audífonos puestos, parecía ajena al alboroto que había en el salón—. No está escuchando música, ni está dormida, lo hace para aparentar que no le importa —el labio inferior le temblaba—. ¿Observas a esa pequeña de cabello lila? Esa es Ayuri. Sé que tiene esa cara de estar enojada, pero no es así, probablemente sólo quiere lidiar con la presión asustando a los demás —no lloraba, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero sí estaba extremadamente triste—. Alguna vez fueron importantes para mí y eso me hace sentir que no merezco estar como si nada, cuando ellas la están pasando mal.

Al escuchar aquello, Tenten se relajó, y la molesta desapareció totalmente. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar las decisiones de los demás?

—Sinceramente pensé que las odiabas.

Hinata apretó sus puños, avergonzada. Era la primera vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos frente a otra persona que no fuera Naruto.

Y eso que ni a él le había confesado sus pensamientos siniestros, por lo menos no así, directamente.

—Ni yo sé que siento. Las odié al principio, muchísimo, quería que sufrieran todo el acoso que yo sufrí. Entonces, la gente empezó a verme como una víctima, así que para tratar de reparar el daño que me hicieron, las molestaban y acosaban. ¿No escuchaste de las dos chicas que encerraron en los baños?

—¿Las que les tiraron cubetas de agua?

—Sí, fueron ellas. Lo hicieron para tratar de «vengarme», pero no fue más que un acto cobarde por querer redimirse. Yo pude haber ido a defenderlas y decirles a todas esas chicas que ellas no tenían por qué entrometerse, probablemente me hubieran hecho caso, porque yo tenía el mando de la situación indirectamente —murmuró avergonzada, sintiéndose la persona más horrible del mundo—. Pero no lo hice, me quedé en el salón de clases, las ignoré totalmente. Pensé «se lo merecen». Entonces, Erika, se molestó conmigo y jamás volvió a hablarme, creo que ella sí las ayudó —el recuerdo dolía—. Después hablé con Mio y me explicó muchas cosas, quedamos en buenos términos. No he hablado con Ayuri, pero Naruto-kun me ayudó muchísimo a pasar página. No puedo decir que las he perdonado totalmente, pero ya no las odio, a veces me acuerdo de todo y siento algo de ira, pero no se compara a lo que sentía al principio. Yo… me arrepiento de cómo llevé las cosas. Ahora las chicas no pueden tener una vida normal. Por mí culpa. Por mi miedo.

Primera vez que decía todo lo que guardaba en su interior, sin filtros, sin pensar en que la verían como un monstruo.

No quiso ver a Tenten, tal vez la decepcionaría, pero para su sorpresa, la chica le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola.

—Hinata, eres un ser humano, es normal lo que hiciste. Nadie te puede culpar por eso —enfocó su mirada en los ojos perlados de ella—. Cuando te lastiman así, lo único que quieres es regresar el dolor que sientes, y hablo por experiencia propia. Yo viví los rumores, las burlas y todo lo demás, tal vez no tenía amigas como tú, pero sí deseaba que todas esas chicas sufrieran como yo lo hacía. Sabes, en mi caso el acoso era tanto, que me orillaron al suicidio, bueno, intento de suicidio, porque no funcionó —sonrió con tristeza—. Después, cuando en la escuela se enteraron de lo que pasó, vinieron a mí a disculparse, sé que sólo lo hacían porque se sentían culpables, yo no les importaba realmente, pero fue cuando me arrepentí de desearles el mal. Al final, odio genera más odio —le dio un apretón en el hombro—. Lo que trato de decirte, es que todas esas etapas son parte del proceso de sanar. Para mí, han sido tres años de aquello y te puedo decir que actualmente me encuentro muy bien. Hace días me encontré a una de esas chicas en el tren y me saludó, fui capaz de saludarle como si nada. No sentía resentimiento.

A veces el destino te ponía personas en tu vida. Las personas correctas.

Esa chica representaba aquello.

Hinata pensaba que con Naruto se había ganado el cielo. Con Tenten tenía una galaxia entera.

Estaba temblando, las palabras de su amiga la taladraban una y otra vez. Su corazón se había hecho añicos.

No era justo. Nadie merecía ser molestado de esa manera. Nadie merecía ser humillado al punto de quererse morir.

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento muchísimo —empezó a llorar, ahí, a media clase. Lo bueno es que sollozaba bajito y nadie les estaba poniendo atención.

—Oh, vamos, no llores —Tenten susurró—. Es pasado. Estoy bien ahora, te lo juro.

Hinata levantó su mirada acuosa.

—E-Eres una chica muy fuerte —dijo en un hilo de voz.—. Y-Yo… ¡Tenten-san!

Se lanzó a abrazarla, así, sin más. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuello de su amiga.

Tenten sonrió enternecida.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—L-Lo siento muchísimo —susurraba una y otra vez.

Sabía que sus palabras no remediarían nada, que el pasado de ella no cambiaría, pero por lo menos alguien debía decirlas.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Hinata se sintió algo tonta y débil, en vez de ser ella quien consolara a Tenten, era al revés.

Se separaron un rato después, cuando los demás compañeros empezaron a entrar a clase y las observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Tenten sonriente.

—S-sí —Hinata susurró, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas—. Yo…

—¿Sabes? Supongo que no te lo había dicho, pero una de las principales razones por las que me encariñé contigo, es porque eres muy fuerte. Siempre has sabido cómo dar la cara a tus problemas, de una y otra manera los enfrentas, eso es admirable. En aquel entonces debí haber hecho lo mismo.

De nuevo, sus palabras la hacían sentir mejor, como si realmente todo lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo fuera parte del proceso.

Probablemente lo era.

Quiso contradecir a Tenten, decirle que estaba equivocada, que hubo muchísimas veces en la que se escondió detrás de otras personas para protegerse.

Sin embargo, en cierta forma, ella también tenía razón. Enfrentó a Ayu y Mio, enfrentó las burlas y los insultos, a su manera, pero lo hizo, nunca se ocultó, jamás dejó de ir a la Universidad por medio del qué dirán. Incluso al principio, cuando los chicos se le acercaban con proposiciones indecentes, Hinata dio la cara y los rechazó correctamente.

Jamás les dio el gusto de verla deshecha.

Temerosa, asustada, pero jamás deshecha.

—Gracias —se llevó las manos al pecho.

—De nada, linda —le guiñó el ojo. Muchas palabras por decir, pero no venía al caso, con verse podían entenderse la una a la otra—. Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotras al salir de la escuela?

Negó.

—Creo que en otro momento. Sinceramente, aún no me siento lista —dijo.

Todo era paso a paso, sin prisas.

Tenten suspiró.

—Bueno, me doy por vencida. Ya con el hecho que aceptaras de estar en el grupo de Line es suficiente por hoy —le sonrió agradecida—. Por lo menos, ¿aceptarás pasar los recesos con nosotras de ahora en adelante?

Asintió. Eso no era tan difícil, estaría aún dentro de la Universidad, donde se sentía cómoda.

—Sí, claro —empezó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa—. ¿Naruto-kun estará ahí?

Tenten empezó a sonreír sugestivamente.

—Hinata, sé que sonaré entrometida, pero… ¿Naruto te gusta?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba el cambio de tema radical.

Gustar, gustar, gustar. Esa palabra la perseguía últimamente. Ojalá pudiera responder un «sí», sin remordimientos, pero estaría mintiéndose a sí misma.

Se había prometido jugar limpio, por Naruto y por ella.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —apretó su labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Oh, aquellas preguntas la incomodaban muchísimo. Sin embargo, no se molestó, Tenten estaba en su derecho de sentirse confundida. Jamás habían hablado del tema. Hinata sabía que una vez que le explicara, ésta la entendería.

Como lo venía haciendo desde que la conoció.

—Yo… nunca he salido con nadie; con esto me refiero a que no me ha gustado nadie. _Nunca_ —remarcó—. No tengo ni idea en qué consiste la atracción, de ningún tipo. Enamorarse, besar, abrazar, tomarse de las manos o el sexo. Algunas de esas cosas aún son un misterio para mí —murmuró—. Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que todo eso era absurdo, que podía vivir bien sin enamorarme. Miraba todo el tiempo el cómo los hombres herían a mis amigas o cómo el sexo siempre formaba parte del tema de conversación, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cuando para mí era algo muy abstracto. Fue cuando empecé a sentirme diferente, no encajaba en ningún lado y mi opinión parecía no ser importante. Pero entonces… apareció Naruto-kun y todo cambió.

Resumir su vida sentimental en tan pocas palabras era difícil.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en el asunto, puesto que se había prometido hacer lo que su corazón decía. Pero había algunas cosas que no cambiaban y no sabía si con el tiempo lo harían.

Necesitaba descubrir quién era en realidad y sabía que Naruto la ayudaría.

Por otra parte, Tenten parecía notablemente sorprendida. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Siempre había estado rodeada de chicas donde las relaciones sexuales y el romance era normal. Hinata era peculiarmente única. No por el hecho de no tener experiencia. Había un montón de chicas en la misma situación, si no por el hecho de la forma en que se sentía, aquello era diferente.

—Bueno, lo entiendo. Por eso no sabes cómo te sientes respecto a Naruto, ¿verdad? Porque nunca te has enamorado.

—Sí —respondió llanamente—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí… apenas ayer tomé su mano y aún siento como si flotara —confesó mientras observaba su mano—. Es un sentimiento tan bonito.

Su amiga sonrió enternecida al escucharla.

—Entonces, ¿para ti es como si la atracción romántica y la atracción sexual estuvieran en dos partes opuestas? —preguntó curiosa.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero asintió.

—Una vez leí que son cosas distintas —miró hacia un punto muerto—. Normalmente en una relación sentimental vienen de la mano: estás enamorada y tienes relaciones sexuales como parte de la entrega, pero… es lo que yo no sé, ¿seré capaz de tener relaciones sexuales incluso si estoy enamorada? —dejó la pregunta al aire.

—Bueno, ya sabes, a veces sólo hay atracción sexual. Como cuando las personas tienen sexo casual —comentó.

—Eso también. Es un tema tan complicado… yo, sólo no sé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tenten se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzada.

—Tal vez ya lo has escuchado, pero el tener relaciones es bastante placentero —rubor cubría sus mejillas—. Yo… no soy la experta en el tema, pero lo he hecho de las dos formas, sin cariño y con cariño. La segunda siempre es la mejor, obviamente —no podía creer que estaba hablando de aquello—. Solamente he tenido un novio, lo conocí cuando salí del Instituto, estuvimos juntos un año, estaba bastante enamorado de él, así que cuando se dio la oportunidad, tuvimos relaciones. Fue algo muy bonito, conectar con la persona que quieres en ese momento te llena como no puedes imaginarlo. No es el acto en sí, es la forma en cómo los sentimientos se enlazan, lo haces por amor, no por buscar algún tipo de placer. Por eso dicen que es la máxima culminación de amor —sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Después rompimos por motivos que no vienen al caso. Total, que meses después fui a una fiesta con Ino y terminé con un chico de la facultad de Psicología. Fue algo rápido y bastante sudoroso —río—. Simplemente quería hacerlo y ya. No había sentimientos de por medio. Él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. Lo que trato de decir, es que para muchos esto es parte del ciclo de nuestras vidas… y lo sentimos tan normal, que es extraño cuando escuchamos sobre personas que no les interesa mucho.

¿Cómo le hacía esa chica para tener las palabras correctas? Nadie jamás le había explicado las cosas así.

Mio siempre hablaba de los chicos con los que se había acostado y cómo la dejaban botada al día siguiente. Hacía ver todo como algo horrible. Hinata jamás entendió cómo ella permitía algo así.

Pero Tenten le estaba dando la respuesta: la gente disfrutaba ese acto, con o sin sentimientos. Esa era la simple respuesta.

Y no tenía nada de malo tampoco.

Al final, querer hacerlo o no, no importaba. Cada persona era un ser humano distinto, con ideales y opiniones diferentes.

—Gracias, Tenten-san. Creo que puedo ver el panorama de otra forma. Si te digo la verdad, alguna vez pensé «el amor de mi vida no lo encontraré acostándome con un extraño en una fiesta». Creo que también fui dura en ese aspecto. Debí ser más comprensiva.

—Está bien. Todos en este mundo tienen su propia opinión y viven su vida en un modo distinto. Mientras exista respeto, todos pueden convivir en paz —sonrió—. Gracias por contarme algo tan íntimo, de cierta forma me siento más cercana a ti.

—¿N-No... No piensas que soy extraña? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ya ni recordaba las veces que sus amigas la habían visto como un bicho raro.

—Claro que no. Tal vez yo debería estar asustada de que tú pienses que soy rara...

Hinata comprendió la indirecta y sonrió abiertamente.

—Nunca.

—Entonces, no tengo ningún problema —Tenten también sonrió—. ¿Me permites darte un consejo?

Comprendió en aquel momento que era muy afortunada por conocer personas tan maravillosas.

De alguna manera todo el dolor había valido la pena. Pensó en Naruto, en cómo gracias a él ahora su mundo brillaba con tanta intensidad. En cómo gracias a él sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría la fuerza de levantarse todos los días.

Le debía el cielo y las estrellas.

—S-Sí, por supuesto.

—No te fuerces a ti misma pensando las cosas de más. Disfruta cada etapa, sobre lo bonito que es conocer a alguien y las emociones que se despiertan. El crear una conexión emocional con una persona es la forma más hermosa de querer. Al final, el sexo sólo es un complemento. Gustar, querer, amar, son emociones tan valiosas, Hinata, como no tienes idea. Despertarán sentimientos en ti que sentirás que te ahogas, pero no te asustes, es parte del proceso —sonrió—. Deja que lo demás se resuelva con el tiempo, ya te conocerás a ti misma y qué es lo que realmente deseas.

Asintió, porque decir más estaba de sobra, lo había dicho todo.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, al poco rato entró el profesor Yoshima anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Ansiaba que ya fuera hora del receso, necesitaba ver a Naruto. Quizá no tenían mucho de qué platicar, pero de algo estaba segura, su corazón lo extrañaba.

* * *

Se estaba arriesgando muchísimo al tomar una decisión tan precipitada. Pero las palabras de su entrenador se repetían constantemente en su mente.

Además, el torneo significaba algo muy importante para él, por eso quería contarle todo a Hinata. Estaba casi seguro que contaría con su apoyo, era ese tipo de chica.

Recorrió casi todo el campus en tiempo récord. La distancia entre las facultades no era tanta, pero debido al entrenamiento tenía las piernas cansadas.

Cuando llegó al edificio en el que Hinata tenía su última clase antes de la hora de la comida, esperó pacientemente.

El haberla acosado durante dos meses por lo menos sirvió de algo.

Estuvo ahí alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que finalmente vio a Hinata junto a Tenten, caminaban a paso tranquilo.

—La clase de Yoshima-sensei es fantástica —dijo Tenten mientras observaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Lo es —sonrió—, y él es una persona maravillosa. Su amor por el arte es tan genuino.

—Ese es el tipo de artista en el que me quiero convertir.

Hinata sonrió.

—Yo también-

Sin embargo, no terminó si frase, porque se sorprendió de ver a Naruto a unos pasos de ellas, con la mano alzada saludándolas.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Él se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Tenten los observo en silencio. Sintió la repentina necesidad de alejarse de ahí. Naruto y Hinata brillaban, en serio, _brillaban_. Tenían un aura cálida entre los dos que los envolvía, parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

¿Se darían cuenta?

Sonrió y decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué haces por acá, grandulón? Pensé que te veríamos en la cafetería—preguntó.

Naruto parpadeó, saliendo de su repentina ensoñación.

—Quería hablar con Hinata —dijo. La miró esperando su aprobación.

Por su parte, ella se sentía repentinamente feliz. Esa cosa rara que pasaba entre ellos cada vez era más evidente; la emoción, los latidos de su corazón, y las mariposas.

Las mariposas, las condenadas mariposas.

Pensar que dos semanas antes se preguntaba qué se sentiría, y ahora que lo estaba experimentando, no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Simplemente era algo incontrolable.

—P-pero, prometí ir a la cafetería, ¿tal vez podríamos hablar allí? —preguntó tímidamente.

Tenten suspiró.

—Está bien, chica. Yo puedo tenerte otro día, además, sé que en realidad deseas hablar con él, así que… no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana en clase de Yoshima-sensei, bye bye.

Sintió cómo se ruborizada. Antes de poder discrepar, Tenten salió casi corriendo de ahí, dejándolos totalmente solos.

—Eso fue… raro —murmuró Naruto, repentinamente incómodo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Por un momento, el Uzumaki casi olvidó lo que iba a decirle.

Es que, diablos, ella era tan bonita, pero bonita no sólo de una manera física. Hinata tenía algo que hacía que la gente volteara a verla, llamaba la atención.

Tal vez ni siquiera se daba cuenta que poseía esa cualidad, pero aquello era parte del encanto.

Sinceramente, Naruto nunca le había prestado atención a cómo lucían las personas, la belleza, ante sus ojos, era bastante subjetiva. Ahora sabía que esas cosas venían conforme empezaba el interés en el sexo opuesto.

Sabía que Hinata se le hacía la cosa más preciosa sobre la tierra y que probablemente jamás voltearía a ver a otra chica, porque le eran indiferentes.

Gajes de estar enamorado.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo.

Ella asintió medio temerosa.

—¿Es algo malo?

Naruto río.

—No, tranquila, ¿vamos? —inconscientemente le extendió su mano.

La incomodidad los embargó repentinamente. Ambos sabían que se presentarían situaciones así, sin embargo, ¿cómo lidiaban con ellas?

Hinata se volvió todo un lío sólo por un gesto tan simple, porque realmente quería tomar su mano, sin embargo, su parte racional, la que más problemas le causaba siempre, le decía que hacerlo era demasiado pronto.

Y desgraciadamente, le concedió la razón.

Incluso si las cosas estaban tranquilas, eso no significaba que la gente no hablara. Sabía que ahí, si tomaba la mano de Naruto, muchos compañeros la observarían, no se sentía lista para lidiar con chismes.

Sentía que debía proteger algo que era preciado para ella.

Deseó por un momento que le dejara de importar el qué dirán, pero desgraciadamente, aún no se podía permitir ser ese tipo de persona. Estaba en una recuperación tanto emocional como mental, y para llegar a ese punto aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Sonrió con empatía y escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda, trató de hacerlo de la forma más natural posible.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo como si nada pasara.

Pero Naruto no era tonto, inmediatamente leyó su lenguaje corporal y entendió todo.

Observó su mano alzado e inmediatamente la bajó, avergonzado.

Le había prometido que sería paciente y quería cumplírselo.

—No creo que nuestra banca esté desocupada a esta hora de la mañana —comentó casualmente.

—Podríamos ir atrás de este edificio, hay unas mesitas, y la gente casi no se para por ahí —dijo Hinata.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que arribaban al lugar que estaba a unos metros. Rodearon el edificio de la facultad y dieron con una especie de sala de descanso al aire libre. Había cuatro mesas y sólo una estaba ocupada.

Podrían hablar en paz.

Se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio un rato.

Hinata sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, es decir, apenas ayer se habían agarrado de las manos y ahora estaban frente a frente, a punto de hablar de algo que ni tenía idea.

Tomó algo de valor y decidió empezar la conversación.

—¿Querías decirme algo? —fue al grano.

Naruto asintió, su propio corazón también era un caos.

—En dos semanas será el torneo anual de karate. Nos darán una rutina de entrenamiento muy pesada, tal vez estaré ocupado estos días y no podré verte —dijo algo deprimido—, pensé que debía decirte.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente, mientras digería lo que le estaba diciendo.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho «no te preocupes, no debes preocuparte por mí», pero por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, ese tipo de situaciones era bueno saberlas.

Algo cálido le llenó el pecho al saber que él la tomaba en consideración para esas cosas.

Sonrió totalmente comprensiva.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias por decírmelo —susurró, quería decirle aún más cosas, pero parecía el momento inadecuado.

—Hinata, no quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros por lo que pasó —finalmente fue Naruto quien se atrevió a romper el hielo.

«Lo que pasó». Inmediatamente ambos se ruborizaron y evitaron mirarse.

Ni siquiera se habían besado o algo así para estar actuando tan estúpidamente.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Y-yo tampoco —murmuró—. A mí realmente me agrada Naruto-kun —dijo, para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa boba apareció en el rostro de él.

—Y tú me agradas a mí —respondio casi inmediatamente.

Aquello hizo que las mariposas en el estómago de ella se convirtieran en un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

—Sabes, supongo que ya te lo había dicho una vez, pero todo esto también es nuevo para mí. Jamás había sentido algo así —Naruto confesó avergonzado—. A veces me gustaría que pudiera ser más espontáneo contigo, como lo soy con los demás. Me cuesta un poco, pero creo que es porque me importas mucho y me preocupa lo que llegues a pensar de mí —se rascó la nunca, decir esas cosas era algo difícil—. Estoy aprendiendo contigo, de veras.

Eran como dos niños empezando a caminar.

Tambaleantes, indecisos, con caídas, pero al final sabían que lo lograrían.

Hinata comprendió lo que trataba de decirle, porque se sentía de la misma manera. No podía tener una conversación con él tan fácilmente como lo hacía con Tenten.

Hubo algún momento en que pudieron hablar de cosas normales, el nerviosismo era dejado de lado y la timidez también. Sin embargo, todo eso fue cuando eran solamente amigos, no había sentimientos complicados de por medio, o por lo menos no de parte de Hinata.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban en otro punto de la relación, sentía que estaba dando pasos ciegos sobre arena resbaladiza. Tenía muchísimo que perder, sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, ¿qué tal si en algún momento decía o hacía algo mal y lo decepcionaba?

—Y-Yo me siento igual. Pero no es algo que me desagrade del todo… creo que con el tiempo las cosas volverán a ser igual —confesó—. Me gusta donde estamos ahorita.

Lo dijo sinceramente. Comparado a antes, la conexión entre ambos era más vibrante y hermosa.

La cara de Naruto se volvió todo un poema. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró fuertemente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así tan fácilmente? —murmuró—, siento que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho.

Hinata sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

—L-Lo siento.

Él negó.

—No, está bien, es mejor así —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Hace rato iban a la cafetería, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significa que te estás llevando bien con las chicas? —dijo. Hizo el cambio de tema porque sentía que, si seguían hablando sobre cosas vergonzosas, terminarían queriendo irse de allí.

—Sí, le prometí a Tenten-san que de ahora en adelante me uniría a ustedes en la hora del almuerzo.

Sinceramente, esa decisión significaba un gran paso para ella.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo estás haciendo muy bien —sonrió—. Es una lástima que no podremos encontrarnos durante dos semanas, te extrañaré. Ya me había acostumbrado a verte, aunque fuera un ratito.

Lo cual era cierto.

A decir verdad, no platicaban mucho fuera de la escuela, a veces Naruto le manda algún mensaje saludándola y Hinata estaba tan avergonzada que raramente le contestaba.

No era muy fan de las redes sociales. No después de lo de Mio.

Sabía que se sentiría sola esos días.

—¿Realmente no tendrás ni un momento libre? —preguntó.

—No lo creo, apenas y tendremos tiempo para comer —respondió él algo desanimado—. Este torneo es muy importante, todos estamos muy enfocados en ganar un lugar. El entrenador dijo que sólo seleccionarían a cinco de nosotros, y yo realmente, realmente quiero un lugar —dijo emocionado.

Hinata sabía lo que era tener una pasión y poner todo tu empeño en ella. Lo experimentaba todos los días, cuando trataba de superarse y mejorar con sus técnicas.

Pero el verlo a él tan enfocado en algo, la hizo querer practicar aún más. Realmente admiraba a las personas que daban lo mejor de sí.

—Mucha suerte, Naruto-kun, yo creo en ti. Sé que lo lograrás —estaba convencida—. Realmente te gusta el karate, ¿no es así?

Estaba hecho un manojo de emociones, quería perderse en sus ojos lavanda por siempre.

De repente la presión del torneo y el entrenamiento quedaron olvidados.

—Gracias —dijo—, y sí, me gusta mucho. Pero más que eso, me siento comprometido porque hace algunos meses perdí un torneo muy importante, todos esperaban mucho de mí y yo los decepcioné.

Cuando lo dijo, esperó alguna reacción de parte de ella, para ver si recordaba algo, pero Hinata simplemente lo miró con comprensión.

—Cuando estaba en el Instituto, hubo un torneo de pintura, todo mundo daba por hecho que yo ganaría, pero yo no estaba tan segura —aún recordaba cómo había llorado mientras pintaba, el estrés y nerviosismo le habían ganado—. Me esforcé muchísimo, pero no gané. La forma en que mi profesora me vio, jamás se me va a olvidar, estaba muy decepcionada de mí, por eso… el año siguiente lo intenté aún con más fuerza —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Lo que trato de decir, es que, incluso si caes una y otra vez, no importa, debes levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo. Te apoyaré en el torneo.

Si tan sólo supiera que sus palabras ya lo habían salvado en una ocasión.

Si tan sólo supiera que gracias a ella era que ahora practicaba con tanta intensidad y era capaz de dar la cara a sus compañeros.

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

—Gracias, tú siempre sabes qué decir —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y más si sé que me apoyarás. Lo aprecio muchísimo, de veras.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose un poco más en confianza.

—N-Naruto-kun… —susurró—, ¿tal vez podría ir a verte entrenar? —preguntó finalmente.

Tal vez era demasiado atrevimiento, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de no saber de él por más de dos semanas. Estaban en esta etapa extraña que, aunque tardaría en acostumbrarse, le gustaba.

Saber que tenía a alguien a quien le importaba mucho más que como amiga, era un sentimiento deslumbrante.

—¿Eh?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Realmente ella acababa de preguntarle algo así?

Eso significaba un paso bastante, pero bastante grande. Aunque si lo pensaba, la relación de ambos, desde el principio, había avanzado gradualmente y probablemente seguiría así.

La idea de Hinata visitándolo en el club hizo que su estómago se llenara con estúpidas mariposas.

Diablos, de verdad se sentía como un chiquillo de catorce años.

Ella pareció avergonzarse de su repentino ataque de valentía al no obtener una respuesta.

—Creo que fue una mala idea —murmuró avergonzada—, olvídalo, por favor.

—¡No, no! E-Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, pero no es para nada una mala idea, de veras —se rascó la mejilla—, de hecho, podría funcionar. La idea de no vernos por tanto tiempo me causa algo de conflicto.

—No quiero causarte problemas con tu entrenamiento —dijo Hinata.

Naruto sonrió, restándole importancia.

—Los horarios de entrenamiento no han sido definidos, pero el entrenador suele respetar los descansos. Normalmente los martes y jueves tenemos un receso de veinte minutos, como a eso de las diez y media, tal vez podríamos reunirnos afuera del club. Hay una mini cafetería, podríamos platicar ahí —escogió las palabras cuidadosamente—, a-aunque, ¡si no puedes no hay problema! Podemos buscar otra manera…

—¡No! ¡Iré! —casi lo gritó. Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias, ella sólo quería pasar un ratito a su lado.

Verlo, charlar, lo que fuera. Naruto la hacía sentir en paz, como si todos los problemas no existieran, como si fuera sólo una chica más conociendo a un chico.

Olvidó completamente que a esa hora tenía una clase.

Él sonrió feliz al escucharla.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿martes y jueves?

Hinata asintió.

—Martes y jueves.

No dijeron nada más. Hinata se preguntó si Naruto, quien era un conversador innato, estaba cómodo con ese tipo de situaciones.

Trató de recordar lo que sus amigas solían platicarle que hacían cuando salían con un chico, pero no logró pensar en algo.

Dios, todo era tan difícil.

Apenas iba a decir algo para tratar de iniciar una conversación, cuando el celular de Naruto empezó a sonar.

—Vaya, se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido. El receso está por terminar, tengo que regresar al gimnasio —bufó molesto—. ¿Te veo el jueves? —repuso bastante emocionado.

—S-sí —susurró ella. Sintiéndose repentinamente muy tonta.

Desperdició la oportunidad de hablar de algo verdaderamente importante con él, todo por sobre pensar las cosas demasiado.

Se odió por ser tan racional, por no dejarse llevar tan fácil como le gustaría.

El chico se puso de pie, miró de nuevo la pantalla de su teléfono y exhaló con fuerza. Necesitaba volver o el entrenador lo ahorcaría.

—Me tengo que ir —se rascó la nunca sin saber qué más decir—. Suerte en tus clases.

Le sonrió con todo el cariño del mundo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso.

Hinata se quedó ahí, viéndole la espalda, sintiéndose algo vacía. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentía ganas de decir algo más?

Buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero no encontró ningunas. Porque no se trataba de decir algo, simplemente era cuestión de los estúpidos impulsos que sentía su cuerpo.

Era como las puntas de sus dedos echaran chispas.

Negó con fuerza. No haría una tontería, no se dejaría llevar, aún era muy pronto para algo así…

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba corriendo hacia él?

¿Por qué estaba gritando su nombre?

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! —lo llamó con fuerza.

El chico la escuchó, detuvo su paso y se giró hacia ella, bastante confundido.

—¿Hinata?

Aún podía darse la vuelta y arrepentirse.

Pero su estúpido corazón ganó. No se regresó, al contrario, aceleró sus pasos, y lo alcanzó.

Todo fue tan rápido, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Aquello era lo que menos se esperaría de alguien como ella, quien tan sólo el día anterior le había dicho que fueran despacio y hacía un rato atrás se negó a tomar su mano.

Pero vamos, Hinata también tenía derecho a equivocarse. Ya se arrepentiría después, cuando su corazón no estuviera latiendo a tal velocidad y su mente no fuera un caos.

Tomó sus muñecas, para sostenerse, ante los ojos azules curiosos de Naruto. Se puso de puntitas y sin preocuparse de lo cerca que estaba sus rostros, o de lo probablemente tonta que se miraba haciendo algo así.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

Así de simple.

Hinata sabía que besar sus labios o su mejilla era algo que no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer, para eso necesitaba muchísimo más que simple valentía.

Pero besarlo en esa parte de su rostro parecía lo más adecuado. Su mamá solía hacerlo cuando hacía algo bien y quería animarla.

Simplemente no sabía cómo demostrarle lo importante que era para ella, el cómo iluminaba su alma como un farol en la oscuridad.

Pensaba en él en las clases, cuando abría su cuaderno de dibujo, mientras desayunaba o conversaba con Tenten.

Su mundo, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a girar alrededor de Naruto. Tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera odiado que un chico ocupara tanto espacio en su vida.

Pero ya no.

Porque sabía, estaba casi segura, que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Su reacción fue lo que esperaba: ojos abiertos, respiración agitada y cara de completa confusión.

Se quedó presionando sus labios contra su frente unos segundos, que se le hicieron los más largo del mundo. Podía sentir el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

Ahí, bajo la luz del sol, las hebras cortas de su cabello brillaban como delgadas hebras de oro. ¿Se daría cuenta?

Finalmente se alejó. La altura entre ambos era considerable, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella era todo rubor y nerviosismo. Él era todo sorpresa y calidez.

—Yo… —Naruto intentó formular una frase, pero era casi imposible, su corazón estaba dando saltos en el pecho. Y tampoco podía pensar porque aún podía sentir los labios de Hinata en su frente.

—L-Lo siento, só-sólo quería… —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Realmente lo hice sin pensar —confesó finalmente.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto río.

Levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver los ojos azules de él sobre ella, ternura en todo su esplendor.

—Está bien. Gracias —se llevó la mano a su frente—. No lo esperaba, pero acabas de hacerme el chico más feliz de la tierra.

Finalmente, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—Mucha suerte en tu entrenamiento, Naruto-kun, estaré apoyándote al máximo —dijo

Él asintió, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Odio decir esto, pero me tengo que ir —de nuevo, tocó su frente y le sonrió como solía hacerlo, haciendo que Hinata se convirtiera en una bolita de emociones y mariposas asesinas—. Realmente gracias.

No le respondió, porque ahora sí no había necesidad. Él tampoco trató de tocarla, y ella se lo agradeció. Por hoy había sido suficiente.

Naruto salió casi corriendo de ahí, pero antes de desaparecer, volvió a sonreírle y le alzó la mano. Hinata le respondió el gesto.

Cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras intentaba controlarse.

Había besado un chico en la frente.

 _ELLA_. Fue ella quien tomó el primer paso.

Caminó hacia la mesita y se volvió a sentar, no estaba lista aún para regresar a clases, sabía que no iba a poder mirar a nadie a la cara. Decidió esperar hasta que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

Pero estaba casi segura de que no lo haría, por lo menos no en el resto del día.

Estaba totalmente atrapada en un huracán llamado Naruto Uzumaki… y la idea de alejarse ya no era una opción.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Por cierto, ¡cambié mi nick! Ahora soy Lizy o Liz, como gusten llamarme.

Me merezco un aplauso por no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Si les soy sincera, este capítulo fue fácil de escribir comparado con el anterior, hasta yo me sorprendí.

De lejos, este es uno de mis favoritos, amé la interacción entre Tenten y Hinata. Amo las amistades en que una de las chicas es súper protectora, normalmente yo soy quien juega ese papel en mi grupo de amistades, así que me fue fácil escribir esa escena.

Por otra parte, Hinata, oh dios, ¡Hinata le dio un besito inocente a Naruto! Yo soy fan de los besos en la frente, me parecen tremendamente tiernos y dulces. Además, el que sea la chica quien lo da, asfasdfasfd, me pongo bien fangirl.

¿Vomitaron corazones? Si lo hicieron, díganmelo en los review.

Dejé algunas pistas en este capítulo sobre cómo y cuándo Naruto se enamoró de Hinata, a ver si alguien se da una idea. Además, se acerca el torneo, estos chiquitines no tendrán mucho tiempo juntos y Neji se une al fic, ¿qué pasará?

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, si les gustó, los invito a dejarme un review.

Y también gracias por comentar, siempre, siempre leo sus reviews, aunque no pueda responderlos uno por uno como me gustaría. Esta vez quiero agradecerle a alguien por ahí que me hizo una sugerencia que aprecio muchísimo. Chico, leí el artículo e intenté mejorar eso en este capítulo, aún se me dificulta un poco, pero seguiré dando todo de mí, un abrazo.

Nos leemos en dos meses, espero. Y ya saben, si quieren conocer más de mis fanfics, busquen mi página de Facebook como Lizy Ann o también encuentran el link en mi perfil.

Lizy.

 _13.08.17_


	10. Capítulo Especial I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es completamente de mi creación.

* * *

 **Attraction**

Capítulo Especial #1

* * *

« _Es una larga historia. Empezó cuando te conocí. Terminó conmigo extrañándote_ »

—Lizy Ann.

* * *

No había nadie en ese lugar, y lo agradecía, porque si alguien lo observara en esa situación tan penosa, probablemente se reiría de él.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Así de fácil, se sentía tan derrotado, cansado y sin ánimos de nada, que, si pensaba un momento más en su miseria, se largaría a patalear como un niño pequeño.

El sentimiento de perder en algo que considerabas tan importante en tu vida era horrible.

Desde pequeño, siempre mantenía el positivismo ante las situaciones difíciles, luchaba una y otra vez para superarse a sí mismo.

«No retroceder en mi palabra, ese es mi camino»

Había declarado aquello tan fervientemente delante de todos justo antes de la pelea. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de sus acciones tan apresuradas.

¿Con qué cara miraría al entrenador ahora?

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Apestaba como practicante de karate, apestaba como alumno, como competidor… en todo.

Normalmente tomaba las derrotas como algo que lo impulsaban a mejorar, sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente. Tal vez porque el torneo significaba una oportunidad muy grande para él, para ser reconocido y dar un paso más como karateca.

Iraku-sensei de seguro estaba decepcionado, así como sus amigos, y sus padres. Es más, el sólo pensar que hizo faltar a su padre al trabajo para que fuera a verlo, le retorcía el estómago. Sabía que Minato era incapaz de recriminarle algo, pero el saber que no pudo mostrarle lo mejor de sí era suficiente para torturarse.

Naruto Uzumaki había perdido en la final del campeonato de primavera, contra Toneri _Ōtsutsuki._

Y ahora no sabía cómo hacerle frente a tremenda vergüenza.

Practicó durante más de un año para poder llegar a ese maldito torneo, para al final echarlo todo a perder. Se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo.

Su competidor, ese albino aburrido con cara de sufrimiento, resultó ser toda una sorpresa, no tardó ni diez minutos en sacarlo de la competencia.

Lo cual nadie se esperaba, muchos ya hacían a Naruto como campeón. El entrenador bien se lo había dicho «tienes que ganar, no hay otra opción».

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Sinceramente, se sintió tan humillado, que huyó; salió corriendo del gimnasio al escuchar la voz del host por el micrófono anunciando un «Naruto Uzumaki fuera. El campeón indudable es Ōtsutsuki Toneri».

Las palabras aún le taladraban los oídos.

De seguro sus padres y amigos estaban preocupados, pero no podía enfrentarlos con el orgullo tan pisoteado como lo tenía. Primero debía tomarse diez minutos para tranquilizarse, ya después regresaría a enfrentar las consecuencias de su derrota.

Caminó por detrás de los edificios del campus un largo rato.

El torneo se llevó a cabo en su Universidad, por lo que la presión también había sido mayor.

Doble vergüenza.

En su camino para distraerse, se topó a varios chicos de otras facultades, lo miraban un poco extrañados, era raro ver a alguien caminando descalzo por ahí con un karate-gi puesto.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, el pesimismo aumentó, ¿es que acaso el día no podía ser peor?

Y como si el cielo escuchara sus plegarias, las nubes grises que llevaban un rato anunciando una tormenta, reventaron. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con fuerza sobre toda la Universidad.

Escuchó cómo los mismos jóvenes que antes lo habían observado, corrían hacia los edificios para protegerse, sin embargo, él ignoró la lluvia.

Había mostrado cobardía al huir momentos antes del gimnasio, ahora no escaparía por unas simples gotas de lluvia.

Se escondió bajo unos árboles, cerca de la entrada a la Facultad de Artes. Aunque realmente no le cubrían mucho, podía sentir cómo las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro.

Iba a seguir con su depresión, pero se distrajo al escuchar a un grupo de chicas que corría hacia el edificio de artes abrazando sus mochilas, preocupadas porque sus cuadernos de bocetos no se fueran a mojar.

—¡Vamos, Mio-chan! —gritó una de cabello castaño, quien finalmente estaba bajo el techo de la puerta principal de la facultad. Su voz era tan aguda que hizo reaccionar a Naruto.

La aludida, una pelirroja alta, con cara de fastidio, estaba toda mojada y analizaba con la mirada cuántos pasos aún le quedaban para entrar al edificio.

—Ya no importa… como quiera mi mochila ya está húmeda, mira —levantó su bolso y éste escurría agua. Mio se giró hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, tenía el cabello de un azul muy eléctrico—. ¿Corremos, Ayu? Hinata debe estar esperándonos.

—Sí —respondió divertida—, pero quien llegue al último, paga el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? —entonces se giró hacia su amiga, la que se encontraba a unos metros de ellas, protegida de la lluvia—. Erika, vamos a correr hacia allá, pon atención para ver quién llega primero.

Erika asintió con determinación, parecía divertirle la situación.

Naruto las miró con sorpresa, ¿cómo podían mostrarse tan animadas a pesar de estar completamente mojadas y con sus mochilas llenas de agua?

Estaban tan entretenidas en sus asuntos, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Miró con curiosidad a ver qué sucedía.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha, obviamente la de cabello azul ganó, era más delgada y pequeña. Mio llegó a unos cuántos pasos detrás de ella, sin embargo, no parecía molesta. El Uzumaki podía escuchar cómo se reían con fuerza a lo lejos.

E inevitablemente él también sonrió, porque solía hacer ese tipo de cosas con Sakura y Sasuke en la escuela elemental. La nostalgia lo invadió, pero no intentó evitarlo, porque ese sentimiento era mejor que de la derrota.

La lluvia aumentó y se dio cuenta que esos árboles no lo cubrirían por más tiempo.

Suspiró cansado. Ojalá y le diera gripe, así podría faltar a la escuela al día siguiente.

Sí, era buena idea.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su plan, así que empezó a reírse de sí mismo. Diablos, necesitaba superarlo, no podía ponerse así cada que perdiera un torneo.

Estaba pensando en cómo enfrentar a todos cuando regresara, que no escuchó los pasos suaves de la chica que caminaba hacia él con paraguas en mano.

* * *

Hinata no sabía si acercarse.

Los chicos le daban mucho miedo, de verdad. Era como cavernícolas sin corazón que sólo buscaban la manera de herir a las mujeres.

El acoso que estaba recibiendo últimamente era la prueba de ello. Aún no se acostumbraba a toda la atención indeseada que recibía.

Dolía mucho. Levantarse cada día y enfrentarlos era como tratar de quitarse espinas y nunca acabar.

A pesar de que ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ayu, la gente parecía no olvidar, al contrario, estaban tan enfocados en eso, que prácticamente era el tema de todos los días.

Ya hasta apodo tenía.

De ser un completo cero a la izquierda, ahora era el centro masivo de odio. Las chicas hablaban de ella, la llamaban desde zorra hasta mojigata. Los chicos se acercaban a insinuarle cosas tan asquerosas que se le revolvía el estómago.

Parecían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de llevársela a la cama.

Y Hinata, ella sólo quería que todo acabase, quería volver a ser la chica tímida que disfrutaba sus clases de artes y platicaba con sus amigas de cosas tan banales que no lastimaban a nadie.

Sin embargo, cada vez estaba más consciente que volver a esa rutina era casi imposible.

Se acababa de dar cuenta, después de que dos compañeras la encerraran en el baño de la Facultad de Psicología.

Había logrado salir gracias a un intendente que la escuchó gritar, si no, seguiría ahí, llena de miedo y frustración.

No estaba molesta, sólo dolida y resignada. Mio, Ayu y Erika no sabían nada, es más, probablemente ya habían entrado a clase, lo más seguro es que preguntarían por ella cuando vieran que no estaba ahí.

Y Hinata simplemente les diría que se atrasó porque la atrapó la lluvia, era una buena excusa para no preocuparlas.

Entonces, si estaba asustada y temerosa, si su corazón dolía tanto, ¿por qué estaba caminando hacia un completo extraño?

Ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

Pero el chico estaba sentado sobre el pasto, vestido con ropas blancas extrañas y completamente mojado. Su lenguaje corporal anunciaba a gritos que la estaba pasando mal.

Tal vez, tal vez por eso se le acercó y se paró a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con el paraguas.

Tal vez por eso se sintió comprometida a ayudarlo, porque a ella nadie le tendió la mano cuando alejó a Hiro en fiesta de Ayu.

Sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de mirarle el rostro, aquello era algo que no podía permitirse, porque sentía miedo, de él, de todos.

Simplemente sería una buena persona que cubrió a un chico con su paraguas para que no se mojara.

Simplemente sería una chica que no llegó a clases porque la lluvia la atrapó.

Sonaba bien.

* * *

Cuando las gotas de agua dejaron de caerle en el rostro, frunció el ceño extrañado.

Había una chica, a su lado, con un paraguas.

Una chica.

Una chica de cabello bonito.

Ella miraba al lado contrario, por lo que casi no podía verle la cara, pero sostenía con fuerza el paraguas sobre ellos, evitando que se mojaran.

Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando la muchacha, con su mano libre, sacó una bolsa de plástico de su mochila y se la extendió, aún sin mirarlo.

Naruto la tomó totalmente incrédulo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. De repente el olor a tierra mojada era más notorio.

—¿Quién eres? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Hinata se mordió el labio con incomodidad, realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil no voltear a ver el rostro de ese chico.

—Tú… ¿e-estás bien? —tal vez su pregunta era demasiado entrometida.

De verdad que el Uzumaki no entendía nada.

—Gracias —murmuró, tomando la gran bolsa de plástico sin ganas de responder. Entendía el gesto, ella se la daba para que cuando se fuera, se protegiera de la lluvia.

Se quedaron en silencio, las gotas de agua cayendo por las orillas del paraguas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—De nada —susurró.

Y el silencio los embargó.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, la chica no era muy alta, vestía una falda gris y una chaqueta rosa, lucía bastante conservadora. Su cabello negro le llegaba a media espalda.

Era bonita.

Muy bonita.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al pensar aquello, porque normalmente no lograba apreciar la belleza femenina, Sasuke siempre lo molestaba diciendo que no funcionaba bien.

Pero de verdad, ella era linda y amable.

Porque vamos, ¿quién se paraba ahí sin decir nada y cubría a alguien de la lluvia?

Por primera vez en lo que iba del día sonrió tímidamente, mientras algo cálido lo llenaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿T-Tuviste un mal día? —susurró Hinata con voz temblorosa. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si algo le había pasado, tal vez para iniciar una conversación o hacer el momento menos incómodo.

Porque fue ella quien se acercó en primer lugar.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se ruborizó.

¡Se ruborizó!

¡Ahí! ¡Al lado de una desconocida en medio de una lluvia imparable! ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

—S-sí, yo… —empezó a hablar torpemente, tanto que se avergonzó de sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un idiota?

Ella se tomó aquello como una negativa.

—Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar.

Al escucharla, Naruto negó con rapidez.

—No, no, está bien… es sólo que, bueno, esto es bastante raro —dijo, rascándose la nuca—. Pero sí, tuve un muy mal día —y sin darse cuenta, le contó toda la historia. Ella escuchaba, sin mirarlo—. Hoy tenía un torneo muy importante, me preparé durante más de un año. El entrenador tenía muchas expectativas de mí, bueno, creo que todo el mundo las tenía, incluso yo me confié, creí que ganaría. ¿Pero sabes? Cuando llegué a las finales, perdí, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta. El otro competidor era demasiado bueno. Me dio una paliza —río con amargura—. Para acabarla, salí huyendo de ahí, como un mal perdedor. Ahora me siento avergonzado y con el orgullo pisoteado… esta no es la primera vez que pierdo… normalmente tomo las derrotas como aprendizaje, por eso no entiendo por qué me siento tan decepcionado de mí mismo. Justo antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en que sería bueno enfermarme para no tener que venir y enfrentar a todos mañana. Agh… soy un perdedor, uno muy malo—dijo frustrado.

Pensó que se reiría de él, pero para su sorpresa, ese momento no llegó, al contrario, ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Para mí el karate es muy importante, más que un club, es mi pasión, de verdad me lo tomo muy en serio. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la presión me falló y también me confié mucho. Debí ser más humilde y entrenar más. Son muchos errores que cometí. Me duele que tuve que perder para darme cuenta… me faltó humildad —confesó finalmente—. Sé que el entrenador me va a culpar y que mis compañeros se molestarán conmigo, y tienen razón, confiaban en mí. Pero, realmente creo que necesitaba esto para darme cuenta de que debo aprender más, practicar sin cansancio, hasta que realmente sea bueno —lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Hinata dejó que hablara y trató de comprender sus sentimientos, tal y como lo hacía con sus amigas.

Muchas cosas paseaban por su cabeza, pero finalmente sólo dijo una frase, la más adecuada, la que englobaba todo.

—Entonces, en lugar de un mal perdedor, sé un orgulloso perdedor —dijo serena.

 _Ser un orgulloso perdedor._

Aquellas palabras se metieron dentro de su corazón.

Porque era cierto, la chica tenía razón. En lugar de estarse lamentando por perder un torneo, debía tomar las derrotas con orgullo y aprender de ellas.

Aquella era la mejor forma de mejorar como karateca y también como alumno.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón —su voz desbordaba emociones—. Muchas gracias.

Naruto levantó su mirada y alcanzó a ver cómo ella sonreía tímidamente, feliz de saber que de alguna forma lo había ayudado.

Ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Mi mamá siempre dice que con que una sola persona crea en ti es suficiente —dijo—. Si no la tienes, esa persona tienes que ser tú mismo… —se ruborizó—. B-Bueno, eso pienso…

Al escucharla, rompió a carcajadas.

—Eres bastante amable, señorita desconocida —murmuró divertido—, ¿puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—H-Hinata —respondió nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo su nombre—, ¿y tú?

—No te voy a decir —sonrió algo malvado.

Al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, casi se gira a verlo para enfrentarlo, pero se resistió. Bien, su venganza sería no ver su rostro nunca.

—Bueno, no quería saber.

Y ante la estúpida riña que estaban teniendo, ambos empezaron a reír suavemente. Olvidando por un momento el montón de problemas que tenían a sus espaldas.

Olvidando que eran dos desconocidos compartiendo un paraguas y sin saber que por azares del destino en el futuro compartirían mucho más que eso.

El aura entre ambos se volvió más tranquila, Hinata, extrañamente, se sentía cómoda, y Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, era enfrenado la derrota.

Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia fueron disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente dejaron de caer.

—Parece que acabó—susurró.

—Así es.

Ella tenía que regresar a clases. Él debía volver al gimnasio a dar la cara.

La pequeña charla había terminado.

—Supongo que es la despedida, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto no muy convencido.

—Lo es —Hinata asintió.

—Entonces… —buscó las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Podrías prometerme que nunca hablarás de esto con alguien? Es bastante vergonzoso… aunque probablemente si me ves no me reconozcas, ya que no has girado tu rostro.

—No planeaba hacerlo —respondió—. Y esa es mi venganza por no decirme tu nombre —dijo divertida.

Naruto sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias, en serio, por todo —se puso de pie, el karate-gi se le pegaba al cuerpo de lo húmedo que estaba—. Me hiciste sentir mucho mejor.

A veces, esos pequeños detalles te cambiaban la vida, te hacían ver las cosas de manera diferente, querer enfrentar las cosas con más fuerza.

Él, en ese momento no tenía ni la mínima idea que conforme pasaran los días, la curiosidad hacia esa chica aumentaría.

Él no sabía que empezaría a buscarla para saber más de ella.

Él ni siquiera se imaginaba que en menos de dos meses terminaría tan enamorado y que todo lo demás pasaría a segundo plano.

Ella se volvería en esa persona que confiaría en él y compartiría sus derrotas.

Naruto no sabía todo eso, porque en ese momento, sólo era un chico algo avergonzado y agradecido con ella por darle un buen consejo.

Y la Hinata del presente y la del futuro, tampoco lo sabría, jamás se enteraría de que el chico al que cubrió con un paraguas era el mismo por el cual su corazón se aceleraría sólo con tomarse de las manos.

Porque era una persona de palabra y olvidaría todo lo sucedido.

—Entonces, me voy —hizo una leve reverencia—, realmente espero que puedas resolver todos tus problemas. Verás que vendrán más torneos y mostrarás lo que vales, sólo esfuérzate.

Le sonrió sin mirarlo y salió hacia la vereda, rumbo a la Facultad de Artes, caminando a paso lento y con gracia.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, el mal rato que había pasado en el baño encerrada estaba casi en el olvido.

Pero el Uzumaki, él era otra historia aparte, se quedó ahí viéndola hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Su corazón era un caos tremendo, sentía que sus neuronas no hacían conexión, como si todo lo que acababa de pasar fuera un sueño raro.

Se quedó un largo rato parado como idiota, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos tomaran coherencia.

Tenía que regresar al gimnasio y pedir disculpas.

Salió de entre los arbustos y antes de marcharse, le dio una última mirada al lugar por el cual Hinata había desaparecido, pensando que jamás volvería a verla.

Lo cual era una mentira, porque tres días después regresaría para espiarla, y eso se convertiría en un hábito en los dos meses siguientes.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Bueno, les traigo este bonito especial, ¿por qué? Bueno, cumplo años el miércoles y este es mi autoregalo.

Sinceramente, esta escena la tengo en mente desde el momento en que empecé esta historia. Siempre creí que lo incluiría como un extra cuando terminara el fanfic, pero para eso aún falta y siento que es necesario para conocer un poco más el trasfondo de Naruto, además ¡ustedes se lo merecen por tanta espera!

Creo que con esto se aclaran varios detalles de la historia, como el hecho de por qué la primera vez que Naruto y Hinata se conocieron, éste la cubrió con un paraguas… (les recomiendo leer el capítulo 1 después de esto y sentirán cómo todo hace sentido).

Chicos, fue muy agradable escribir a estos dos con sus personalidades anteriores, con esto me di cuenta del desarrollo que han tenido, sobre todo Hinata. Aquí la pueden leer bastante asustadiza y temerosa, incluso media fría, pero realmente así era su personalidad a raíz de todo lo que estaba viviendo, y Naruto, bueno, él realmente ama el karate y se lo toma muy en serio.

Y sí, Hinata nunca supo que el chico con el que habló era Naruto, porque no le vio al rostro, además que se prometió olvidarlo, porque él se le pidió… ¿pero realmente lo olvidó…? Um, buena pregunta.

Muchas gracias por la espera, lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto. Por otra parte, aún estoy trabajando en el capítulo 10, esperemos que pueda actualizar en noviembre. Para cualquier cosa, pueden seguirme en mi página de Fb, ahí les comparto cosillas sobre mí a veces.

Y como siempre, gracia por sus comentarios tan bonitos, los quiero un montón.

Un abrazo.

Lizy.

 _22.10.17_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 10_

* * *

Los días pasaron, uno más lento que otro. Cuando el jueves llegó, Hinata se sentía nerviosísima.

Sin embargo, estaba lista para ir al entrenamiento de Naruto. Se lo había prometido, además de que obviamente quería verlo. Desde la escena del beso en la frente, habían charlado muy poco.

Siempre estaban cortos de tiempo, que si el entrenamiento de karate o ella con sus clases de arte. Al final, nunca tenían tiempo de platicar; Hinata no era un muy fan de usar Line y las pocas ocasiones en las que habían hablado por teléfono no se decían mucho, probablemente por los nervios.

Justamente el día anterior había platicado de eso con Tenten, la cual se sorprendió bastante, porque no se imaginaba a un Naruto tímido, cosa que terminó haciéndola sentir algo confundida.

¿No se suponía que debían ser abiertos el uno con el otro ahora que estaban "conociéndose"?

Cuando pensaba en eso, se le revolvía el estómago, pero en el buen sentido. Aún estaba sorprendida de estar viviendo por primera vez algo así y de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Suspiró, mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, era mejor darse prisa. Quería llegar a tiempo.

Salió hacia el pasillo principal, no le tomaría más de cinco minutos llegar al club de karate, ya que los edificios del campus estaban bastante cerca entre sí.

Justo cuando pasó frente a la sala de asesoramiento, se topó de frente con el profesor Yoshima, quien iba saliendo del lugar.

—Buenos días —saludó cordialmente, mientras hacía reverencia.

El hombre le respondió educadamente.

—Buen día.

Hinata sonrió con amabilidad y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Yoshima la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo.

—Esto… Hyuga-san, quisiera hablar con usted, más bien pedirle algo, ¿tiene unos minutos? Justo iba ir a buscarla —le dijo bastante serio.

No pudo evitar mirarlo un poco extrañada. ¿Tal vez quería reprenderla por no haber entregado aún un avance de su nuevo dibujo?

Sintió el impulso de decirle que tenía algo de prisa, pero al final no se atrevió.

—Claro que sí —respondió—. ¿De qué se trata?

Yoshima la miró con agradecimiento.

—Por favor, pase —señaló la puerta a la sala de asesoramiento.

Asintió, mientras se adentraba al lugar, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al pasillo, dándose cuenta de que no lograría llegar al entrenamiento a tiempo.

* * *

Si a Naruto le dijeran que describiera a Neji Hyuga con una palabra sería: monstruo… pero un monstruo respetable.

Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo.

Aquel chico paliducho de cabello castaño era una máquina invencible de patadas y manotazos.

Llevaban desde el jueves entrenando y ya era martes. Desde entonces alrededor de diez compañeros ya se habían dado por vencidos por la intensidad del entrenamiento.

Él los comprendía, necesitabas ser fuerte de voluntad para aguantar tremenda presión. Todos los días llegaba a su casa cubierto de sudor e incluso se quedaba dormido en el piso de puro cansancio.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los que desertaron, su pasión por el karate iba más allá de un simple hobby.

—C-Creo que nos están probando —murmuró Sasuke como pudo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Justo en ese momento estaban haciendo lagartijas, ¿por qué? Ni ellos lo entendían, se suponía que ese tipo de ejercicios ya estaban en el pasado.

—Sí… él quiere saber qué tanto podemos resistir —respondió en condiciones bastante similares a su amigo.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules y observó a lo lejos a Neji Hyuga. Aunque seguía sin caerle muy bien y no terminaba de entender cómo alguien tan serio podía ser primo de una chica tan amable como Hinata, terminó ganándose su respeto.

¿Por qué? Fácil: respetaba al karate como una profesión. No como un deporte.

Y si había algo que Naruto admiraba de las personas, era exactamente eso.

La forma en que Neji Hyuga daba instrucciones era diferente a la del entrenador. Todo lo que decía y hacía tenía un propósito, ya fuera por tratar de sacar las mejores habilidades de los estudiantes o para probar su resistencia, como estaba haciéndolo ahora.

Sí, los ejercicios eran difíciles y necesitaban mucha concentración, cosa que a veces le costaba un poco, pero lo estaba logrando y en cierta forma era por ese chico, que lo inspiraba de una manera algo extraña.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos los estudiantes soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se dejaron caer sobre el piso frío de madera.

—Tienen un receso de diez minutos —anunció el entrenador desde las gradas, mientras le hacía ceñas a Neji de que se acercara.

Todos los chicos lo agradecieron con el alma.

—Pensé que moriría —murmuró Naruto respirando agitadamente.

Sasuke no respondió, estaba más preocupado por tratar de encontrar el ritmo de su respiración.

El club se quedó en silencio por un rato, todo mundo parecía tomarse realmente en serio lo del descanso.

Eso le dio tiempo suficiente al rubio para preocuparse de otras cosas, como el hecho de que le jueves pasado Hinata no se había presentado en el descanso como acordaron. Lo cual era bastante extraño, porque ella era el tipo de persona que cumplía lo que prometía.

Sin embargo, entre tanto ajetreo y cansancio, se le olvidó llamarla para preguntarle qué había pasado. Cinco días eran cinco días, y el no tener noticias, lo tenían nervioso.

—Sasuke, ¿has hablado con Sakura-chan? —preguntó casualmente, tal vez él sabía algo.

—No.

O tal vez no.

¿Qué estaría pasando allá fuera?

Sinceramente se sentía algo tentando de ir a buscarla a la Facultad de Artes, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo, estaba consciente de que todos sus movimientos eran analizados y fallar no formaba parte de sus planes.

No pasaría por otra derrota de nuevo.

Bufó con frustración, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello bastante estresado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ese tipo de distancias repentinas no eran buenas para la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos. Sabía que ella era el tipo de persona que comprendía la situación, pero aun así no se sentía a gusto.

¿Perderían lo que tenían por no verse tan seguido? ¿Ella se alejaría de nuevo? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban cuando tenía tiempo para pensar (cosa que pasaba solamente en los descansos).

—Sabes, no he visto a Hinata desde la semana pasada. Prometió venir a verme el jueves, pero no lo hizo, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Al escuchar, Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Realmente tienes tiempo de preocuparte por algo así?

Naruto medio se ofendió con la pregunta.

—Obviamente.

—Um…

—¿Umm? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

El Uchiha suspiró.

—¿Intentaste contactarla? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Sí, pero no responde mis mensajes… —dijo desanimado. Le había mandado varios textos y nada, no tenía respuesta.

Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien, era todo.

—Eso es raro —fue todo lo que su amigo respondió, dando por terminaba la conversación.

Derrotado, miró hacia el techo.

La extrañaba.

Recordó la última vez que se vieron y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

La escena se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Jamás pensó que Hinata haría algo así, sin embargo, se lo agradecía infinitamente, porque eso significaba que, de alguna forma, se estaba ganando su corazón.

Porque, aunque ella se sintiera incapaz de decirlo, Naruto estaba seguro de que le gustaba.

No lo decía por ególatra, si no que se daba cuenta por los detalles. La forma en que Hinata lo miraba, era tal y como él la observaba a ella.

Quería atesorar esos momentos por siempre en su corazón.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo llegar a una decisión: necesitaba buscar a Hinata. Esa noche iría a buscarla a su casa, así se estuviera desmayando de cansancio.

No podía pasar ni un día más.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo, holgazanes! ¡A seguir con el entrenamiento! —gritó el entrenador, dando por terminado el receso.

Cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con los ojos de Neji Hyuga clavados en él.

El estómago se le revolvió, su mirada era igual de transparente que la de Hinata.

No habían hablado ni una sola vez en los cinco días que llevaba de instructor. Más bien él no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con alguien. Muy apenas y compartía palabras con el entrenador.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarlo, sin embargo, Neji frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

El Uzumaki se quedó ahí, a medio gimnasio, con el brazo levantando y una sensación nada agradable en el cuerpo.

Probablemente el primo de la chica que le gustaba lo odiaba y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Vaya día.

* * *

Tenten llevaba buscando a Hinata desde el viernes pasado y cuando la encontró, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Sí, definitivamente, ahí estaba su amiga, sentada frente a un caballete, explicando algo sobre técnicas con carboncillo a un grupo de chicos que la escuchaban emocionados.

¿Qué diablos hacía Hinata dando clases en el taller de arte?

Vaya que era una sorpresa.

Una sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro y decidió esperar a que terminara. Tomó su celular y le envió un corto mensaje a Naruto, diciéndole que ya la había encontrado.

El pobre también estaba preocupado, ¿y como no? Si nadie sabía algo de Hinata desde la semana pasada.

Pero bueno, por lo menos ya sabían que se encontraba bien.

Suspiró, dejando salir toda su preocupación e inspeccionó de reojo el viejo taller.

Aquel lugar era lo equivalente a un sótano abandonado, era lo único que se le podía ocurrir.

Existían un montón de historias entre los estudiantes de artes sobre el taller, algunos decían que estaba embrujado, tanto era la superstición que rodeaba el taller, que casi nadie rondaba por ahí, lo cual era bastante obvio, entre las pinturas colgadas en la pared, hechas por distintos alumnos con el paso de los años, se podían ver las telarañas.

Ella misma nunca había sentido necesidad de conocer dicho lugar, cosa de la que se estaba arrepintiendo.

Había mucho material para trabajar.

Cuadros en blanco, caballetes, pinceles, tubos llenos de pintura, estantes completos de libros de arte y flores, muchas flores.

De alguna forma, a pesar del olor a humedad, resultaba acogedor.

Fijó su mirada en Hinata, quien explicaba con emoción una técnica tan básica como lo era la presión del carboncillo para obtener un trazo más preciso y oscuro.

Los chicos, que no eran más de seis, escuchaban emocionados, mientras ella realizaba distintos trazos en un cuadernillo de bocetos, líneas delgadas y grisáceas, que se alternaban con otras gruesas y más oscuras, para después compararlas.

Tenten soltó una risita. Ya estaba comprendiendo de qué iba el asunto, estaba casi segura de que esos chicos eran de primer semestre.

—Como les dije, técnicas existen muchísimas y materiales también, es bueno que un artista experimente con todas ellas y que encuentre la que más le guste.

Una chica de cabello rubio levantó la mano.

—¿Y a ti cuál te gusta más, Hinata-san?

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

—El carboncillo, creo. Aunque últimamente le he agarrado un poco de gusto a las acuarelas, sin embargo, todavía estoy aprendiendo —se encogió de hombros—, ¿y tú, Nana-san? ¿Cuál es tu técnica favorita?

La aludida sonrió ante la pregunta, era una chica dulce, con cabello castaño rojizo y grandes ojos dorados.

—No sé si el dibujo digital cuente como técnica, pero me gusta muchísimo.

—Hay muchos ilustradores que se dedican totalmente al dibujo digital, si quieres, después te puedo pasar unos cuantos nombres —dijo Hinata. Entonces levantó su mirada y soltó un respingo al ver a Tenten recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola de una manera extraña, como entre incrédula y orgullosa.

Los chicos también se giraron a ver a Tenten, sorprendidos.

—Oh, por favor, no se preocupen por mí, pueden seguir con la clase —comentó divertida.

Hinata apenas iba a decir algo, cuando la alarma de su celular empezó a sonar.

Diablos, todos tenían que irse a clase.

—B-Bien, parece que se acabó el taller, espero que les haya servido un poco la clase de hoy… por favor traigan su cuaderno de bocetos para la próxima, me gustaría conocer un poco el estilo de cada uno. Que tengan bonito día —dijo tan rápido que casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras.

Tenten se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, para evitar soltar una risa. Hinata era demasiado tierna, le daban ganas de besarle las mejillas y abrazarla muy fuerte.

Se sentía llena de emociones hacia ella, pero la que más predominaba era el orgullo, porque jamás pensó que llegaría a verla así, tan desenvuelta delante de unos desconocidos, explicándoles algo que le apasionaba.

Era como conocer a una persona totalmente distinta.

Cómo deseaba que Hinata tuviera esa personalidad todo el tiempo, sin embargo, sabía que estaba ahí, ahora sólo era cuestión de sacarla a flote.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas, agradecieron por la clase y después salieron del taller, dejándolas completamente solas.

—¿Me podrías decir que está pasando aquí? —preguntó finalmente, entre curiosa y molesta.

Hinata suspiró con fuerza.

—Bueno… —no sabía bien cómo explicar el asunto, después de todo, ella aún no sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí.

—Vamos, dime, no puede ser tan malo —insistió su amiga.

—La semana pasada, cuando iba a reunirme con Naruto-kun, me encontré con Yoshima-sensei. La verdad me sorprendí un poco, pensé que iba a regañarme o algo así por no haber entregado aún el boceto final, pero no, me dijo que los alumnos de primer semestre le habían pedido asesorías.

Tenten asintió.

—¿Entonces te pidió que les ayudaras?

—Sí, al principio me negué, pero me insistió muchísimo y ya no pude decirle que no… pensé "Si yo realmente puedo enseñarle a alguien lo que sé, sería genial"} —se mordió el labio inferior—. No ha sido tan difícil, son sólo seis chicos.

—Eso es genial, pero, ¿y las clases?

 _Ese era el detalle._

Hinata no tenía clases libres, todo su horario estaba repleto, no había espacio para actividades extracurriculares.

Miró al suelo avergonzada.

Cuando le prometió a Naruto que iría a verlo al entrenamiento, lo había dicho sin pensar, olvidó completamente que a esa hora tenía clase.

Sin embargo, una promesa era una promesa, ella ya había decidido que iba a faltar, por lo menos los martes y jueves que viera al Uzumaki, al fin y al cabo sólo eran dos semanas.

Pero todo eso fue antes de que empezara a dar las asesorías.

—¿Hinata? —la llamó Tenten.

—Yo… no sé cómo enfrentar a Naruto-kun —confesó finalmente—. Yo le prometí que iría a verlo entrenar los martes y jueves, estaba dispuesta a faltar a mi clase, de verdad, pero ahora me comprometí con Yoshima-sensei, y la única hora a la que puedo dar el taller…

—¿Es a la hora que prometiste reunirte con Naruto? —completó su amiga la oración.

Asintió avergonzada.

—No sé qué hacer, no puedo decirle a Yoshima-sensei que no, pero —suspiró— quiero ver a Narutio-kun. Siempre quiero verlo —admitió.

La responsabilidad siempre había sido un problema en su vida. Era demasiado responsable para todo, demasiado aplicada en sus tareas.

Jamás le había costado hacer la escuela a un lado. Sus padres la criaron con la enseñanza de que estudiar era su deber, su propósito. La vida social, los amigos, quedaban de lado cuando se trataba de cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Pero todo eso era antes de Naruto.

Mucho antes.

Nunca había llegado al punto de tener que decidir entre dos cosas que la hacían feliz, como lo era el arte y el chico de sus sueños. ¿Acaso no se podían equilibrar ambas cosas?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía mal consigo misma.

—¿Por eso no le dijiste a nadie dónde estabas?

—Sí —susurró—, ¿cómo le digo a Naruto-kun que no iré a verlo porque tengo que dar asesorías?

Tenten sonrió con compresión.

—Hinata, Hinata, estás mal —suspiró—; Naruto no es esa clase de chico, el jamás te pediría que dejaras cumplir con tus responsabilidades por ir a verlo. Al contrario, te diría algo como "no te preocupes, cumple tus sueños"} o cualquier chorrada positiva —la miró—. Él, en estos momentos, está tratando de cumplir sus metas, por eso va a comprender tu situación, en lugar de reclamarte algo, te va a alentar a que sigas adelante. Porque, seamos sinceras, esto del taller te hace feliz, ¿no es así?

—Sí —confesó. El arte siempre fue su escape, su forma de tratar de alejarse de la realidad que la atormentó durante tantos años.

Y ahora, el tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a alguien más, era hermoso.

—Entonces no te pongas triste. Naruto estaba muy preocupado por ti y conociéndolo, de seguro ni está concentrándose en el entrenamiento, creo que debes hablar con él, por lo menos para que ya no se preocupe.

Ella también estaba distraída. Ella también estaba preocupada por él.

—P-Pero me dijo que no iba a tener tiempo libre por el entrenamiento, no puedo llegar e interrumpirlo —miró la hora en su celular, marcaba las once y media—, y ahorita ya acabó su receso.

Se quedaron en silencio buscando una solución.

—¿Y si lo esperas a la salida? Es lo único que se me ocurre. Tal vez podrían ir juntos a casa y hablar del asunto.

Hinata asintió.

—Realmente quiero verlo —dijo ruborizada. La idea de charlar con él, aunque fueran cinco minutos, la hacía feliz.

Era ridículo el cómo un chico la ponía en ese estado de debilidad. Si Mio o Ayuri estuvieran ahí, se reirían de ella.

Pero valía la pena, él valía la pena.

Tenten sonrió, pero después puso una cara de seriedad, había algo que quería hablar con la chica desde hacía días.

—Voy a decirte algo, espero y no lo tomes a mal. Pero realmente te veo al lado de Naruto, sabes, no como su amiga, si no como su novia —tragó saliva—. La forma en que se preocupan el uno por el otro, es increíble. Tienen un lazo muy fuerte, Hinata —la miró con ternura—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que para ti los hombres eran unos cavernícolas? Bueno, en cierta parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora las relaciones son muy fugaces, ya no encuentras estabilidad o un lazo emocional fuerte. Ya no hay amor. Pero tú tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti y solamente quiere que seas feliz, no lo dejes ir… —dijo—. Sé que el lidiar con todos estos sentimientos para ti resulta difícil, no estás acostumbrada y tienes miedo de salir lastimada. Estás en tu derecho de sentirte de esa manera, es comprensible, pero no puedes estar asustada todo el tiempo… ¿qué tal si cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes ya es demasiado tarde?

Las palabras la golpearon duro.

Estaban llenas de verdad.

Pero también de mentira.

Sabía que Tenten lo hacía con toda la mejor intención del mundo, pero para las personas como ella, todo era más fácil. Hinata la miró por un largo rato, tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarse.

—Yo no sé lo que siento, no sé si Naruto-kun me gusta. No sé si quiero llegar a ser su novia o si hay amor entre nosotros —dijo serena—. Tienes razón, estoy asustada y no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar. Sí, a veces me atormento pensando en que será demasiado tarde… pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Así es mi corazón, así soy yo —cerró los ojos—. Tengo miedo de todo, pero si de algo estoy segura, si de algo no dudo, es que quiero estar con Naruto-kun, que es una persona valiosa para mí, que hace que mis días sean mejores. Si las cosas no resultan en lo que todo el mundo espera, o lo que tal vez él espera, sé que seguiremos estando juntos, como amigos o como buenos compañeros.

—¿Y si Naruto encuentra a otra chica? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó seria. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. Pero si ella no presionaba, nadie más lo haría.

Hinata no tenía ni idea. Así que dijo lo más lógico, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Entonces, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Tenten de plano ya no entendía nada, estaba más confundida que nunca.

—¿Naruto sabe esto? ¿Está al tanto de tus sentimientos? Sobre… que no estás segura de nada. Que no hay realmente una meta que alcanzar.

Miró a su amiga algo avergonzada. Hablar de esos temas era difícil, porque sabía que no la entendía, probablemente nadie lo haría, pero si estaba siendo sincera era porque quería que fueran transparentes la una con la otra.

—Sí, él sabe todo esto. Lo hablamos hace días —miró al suelo—. Decidimos que las cosas se dieran por sí solas, sin prisas. Por eso… no estoy preocupada, lo que deba pasar, pasará.

Resumió toda la situación en unas pocas frases. Recordar el día en que creyó que Naruto realmente sólo la miraba como una _simple_ amiga no le gustaba para nada; el vacío en el pecho, las lágrimas y desmotivación. No quería sentirse así nunca más _._

Tenten ya no le hizo más preguntas, dieron el tema por concluido, salieron del taller y caminaron con tranquilidad, cada una para su siguiente clase.

Sin embargo, ella no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que Hinata le había dicho, porque, ¿qué tan enamorado estaba Naruto al punto de tener que esperar algo que no sabía si en algún momento tendría un buen final? Por primera vez, desde que la conoció, la Hyuga le pareció una persona egoísta.

Porque tal vez ella no se daba cuenta, pero estaba tratando de protegerse a sí misma para no salir lastimada, aunque al final, el único que terminaría con el corazón roto si las cosas no salían bien, era el Uzumaki.

No puedes tener a alguien esperándote por siempre.

Era la ley de la vida.

Suspiró y observó a Hinata, quien le hablaba sobre lo divertido que era dar clases en el taller de arte.

La adoraba, quería mantener su amistad durante muchos años. Por eso, la ayudaría en su crecimiento emocional, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Por ella y por Naruto.

Ambos lo merecían.

* * *

Para Neji Hyuga, aquella tarea de "entrenar" a los chicos para el torneo, no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Y no estaba muy equivocado.

Casi todos eran unos debiluchos. Llevaban apenas dos horas quebrando ladrillo y ya había uno que se había fracturado la muñeca… ¿quién se fractura la muñeca? ¡Por Dios!

Ya se lo había dicho al entrenador, que no creía que ganaran el torneo, sin embargo, el hombre era insistente, estaba convencido que el próximo ganador estaba entre los enclenques que daban patadas al azar frente a sus ojos.

Siguió cruzado de brazos, observando a los jóvenes.

Bueno, había dos chicos que sí llamaban su atención, un pelinegro de ojos afilados y el rubio hiperactivo que le saludó horas antes (aún no entendía por qué lo había hecho).

Parecían tomarse en serio el karate, cosa que a Neji le agradaba. Más que un deporte, el karate era un arte y forma de vida, cuando lograbas equilibrar la mente y el cuerpo, se llega a un punto que no se podía explicar con palabras. Era como si todos los puntos de tu vida encajaran.

El entrenador, a pesar de que aún quería mantener su semblante de "mis muchachos ganarán el torneo"}, empezaban a tambalear.

Neji se acercó a él con discreción.

—¿Quiénes son esos dos? —señaló a los dos chicos corpulentos que quebraban ladrillo tras ladrillo sin parar.

—Vaya, como se esperaba de ti, Neji-kun, tienes buen ojo. El del cabello negro es Sasuke Uchiha. Estuvo un buen tiempo sin practicar, pero parece que sus habilidades no se oxidaron… y el rubio, es Naruto Uzumaki —dijo—, él empezó desde abajo. Cuando llegó aquí, hace un año, no era el mejor, pero practicaba todos los días y se puso al nivel. De hecho, en el torneo interno de primavera, fue él quien nos representó, pero perdió por confiarse demasiado, lo sacaron en menos de cinco minutos —suspiró—. Pero creo que aprendió la lección.

No le respondió, enfocó su mirada en el chico llamado Naruto, estaba todo cubierto de sudor, pero sus ojos llenos de decisión.

—Si siguen así, pueden llegar a estar en el equipo representativo —dijo con seriedad.

El entrenador se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—¿Lo crees?

—En estos días sólo hemos hecho ejercicios de resistencia, todos esos —señaló al montón de chicos que estaban agotados, algunos se abanicaban con las manos, otros se habían quedado dormidos—, no van a aguantar más. Así que ellos tienen oportunidad —dijo—. Por otra parte, creo que deberíamos dejarlos ir temprano hoy.

No muy convencido, el hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro, Neji-kun? Eso sería perder una hora de valioso entrenamiento.

—¿Para qué quiere hombres cansados? A este paso, cuando llegue el torneo no tendrán ni fuerzas para levantarse. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente para poner a prueba la resistencia. El resto de la semana nos enfocaremos en ver el estilo de pelea de cada uno y ver qué podemos rescatar —dijo dando por cerrado el tema, no dejó espacio para una respuesta.

El entrenador miró el reloj en su muñeca, aún faltaba una hora para que terminara el entrenamiento… pero entonces observó a los muchachos y se dio cuenta de que Neji tenía razón, todos parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a desmayar.

Tal vez les había exigido de más.

Sopló fuertemente el silbato.

—Chicos, chicos, alto —todos giraron a verlo—. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por el día de hoy, todos parecen agotados. Los que no resistieron el entrenamiento, por favor ya ni vengan mañana, no los pienso recibir —los chicos tirados en el suelo ni tiempo de quejarse tuvieron, sus mentes estaban en otra parte, en lugares bonitos donde el karate no existía y no les dolía nada—. Los que siguieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones, mañana los quiero aquí a las seis de la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —respondieron alrededor de quince chicos, entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke.

Neji miró al entrenador con la ceja levantada. ¿Seis de la mañana? ¿En serio? Pero si ese hombre estaba loco.

Se levantó de su asiento en las gradas.

—Mañana ya no quebrarán más ladrillos, ni otros ejercicios básicos. Tendremos batallas entre ustedes, en base a eso elegiremos los que se quedarán para continuar con el entrenamiento, para finalmente la otra semana practicar únicamente con los cinco que representarán a la escuela en el Torneo Anual, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto bufó con fuerza y se giró hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Lo logramos! ¡Estamos en los últimos quince!

Su amigo asintió.

—No te emociones, aún falta para que termine la semana.

—Pero aún así, estamos a casi nada de ir al Torneo Anual —casi olvidaba lo que era emocionarse por algo así. Desde que perdió en el torneo de primavera se empezó a exigir mucho a sí mismo y ya no se sorprendía cuando algo le salía bien.

Pero estaba recuperando esa emoción; la sensación de querer practicar y luchar.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Vamos a las duchas —le dijo. Estaban todos apestosos y sudados.

Naruto asintió, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adelántate, primero iré por mi teléfono.

Ante la mirada acusatoria del Uchiha, se ruborizó.

—¿Qué? Tú viste a Sakura-chan el fin de semana, yo tengo cinco días sin saber nada de Hinata.

Lo cual era cierto, tenía la esperanza de poder localizarla y hablar con ella, aunque fueran cinco minutos. Esa oportunidad no se iba a repetir en los doce días restantes de su entrenamiento.

Caminó rápido hacia su casillero en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, sacó su celular y para su sorpresa tenía un mensaje de Tenten en Line.

 _"_ _Encontré a Hinata. Ella está bien_ "}.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué no le decía dónde estaba?

Rápidamente le respondió exigiendo respuestas, pero sabía que Tenten raramente contestaba los mensajes.

Suspiró.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ir a buscarla a la facultad no era una opción, la gente podía empezar a hablar y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperarla en la banca, ya que desde ahí se podía ver la entrada a la facultad de artes.

Le dejó un mensaje avisándole donde la esperaría.

Sin embargo, él estaba consciente que Hinata casi nunca traía el celular encendido.

Sintió la decepción recorrerlo.

 _Necesitaba verla._

Caminó hacia las duchas, pensativo. La única opción que la quedaba y esperaba no tener que recurrir a ella: era esperarla en su casa.

El sólo pensarlo le generó escalofríos, aquello ya era un nivel de intimidad mayor… podía encontrarse con sus padres o algo así.

No, definitivamente no, primero trataría de encontrarla ya después se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó con rapidez, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba con su mochila en mano, caminando hacia el gimnasio.

Hinata caminaba con discreción entre los estudiantes, quería pasar desapercibida.

Miró por séptima vez el reloj en su muñeca, aún faltaba media hora para que Naruto saliera de su entrenamiento.

Se detuvo a esperarlo detrás de un árbol, se acercaría cuando lo viera.

Se sentía bastante tranquila, cuando de repente un montón de chicos empezaron a salir del gimnasio. Frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿y eso? Aún era temprano.

Fueron saliendo del lugar, sin embargo, Naruto nada más no apareció. Apenas iba a sacar su celular de su bolsa para mandarle un mensaje, cuando vio Sasuke, quien caminaba a paso lento, bastante sereno.

Salió corriendo tras de él.

—¡U-Uchiha-san! —lo llamó.

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y quedó bastante sorprendido al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el amor platónico de Naruto.

—¿Sí?

Hinata parpadeó varias veces algo confundida. Esa era la primera vez que hablaba con él, no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

Lucía tan… serio.

Era extraño saber que era el novio de Sakura. Bueno, no es que ella juzgara a las personas, pero los dos tenían personalidades muy distintas. No se los imaginaba en plan romántico.

—¿No has visto a Naruto-kun?

Sasuke suspiró. No tenía ni ganas de hablar, estaba tan cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir. Sin embargo, decidió no ser grosero, si de por si la chica parecía muy nerviosa.

—Tiene como diez minutos que se fue —señaló hacia el camino que conectaba la facultad de artes y la de educación—, él también te estaba buscando.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró. Si Naruto la estaba buscando y se fue por ese pasillo, sólo significaba una cosa: la banca.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias —hizo la reverencia tan rápido que se avergonzó de sí misma.

Él se le quedó viendo con incomodidad. No era su tipo de chica, pero aceptaba que era bonita. Sin embargo, quitando de lado su atractivo físico, no terminaba de entender cómo alguien como Hinata, quien con sólo verla le recordaba a un bebé recién nacido: indefenso, tembloroso, terminó siendo el amor platónico de Naruto, quien era más como un niño de cinco años con impulsividad.

Eran como polos opuestos.

—De nada —le respondió casi en un murmullo.

Y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno tenía idea de cómo finalizar la conversación. Demasiado incómodo y raro.

Sin embargo, Hinata estaba bastante apurada, necesitaba llegar hasta Naruto, así que ni le dio vuelta al asunto.

Se mordió el labio, sabía que tal vez iba a sonar mal educada por no quedarse a charlar un poco más con él, pero realmente tenía que irse.

—M-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, iré… iré a buscar a Naruto-kun —susurró, incapaz de verlo a los ojos—. Gracias —hizo otra reverencia.

Él asintió.

Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando Sasuke le tocó el hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención.

—¿Sí? —preguntó temerosa.

Por otra parte, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía por qué iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía que era su obligación.

Cosas de amigos, supuso.

—Tú… —Sasuke buscó las palabras adecuadas. Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, evitando mirar a la chica, quien lucía confundida—. No lo lastimes —dijo finalmente.

El ambiente inmediatamente se puso tenso. Sabía que sus palabras eran algo rudas, pero eso de andarse con rodeos no era lo suyo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hinata no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo respondías a algo así? Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

De cierta manera entendía por qué los amigos de Naruto estaban preocupados, no querían que saliera lastimado.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Yo soy la que menos quiere herirlo.

Recordó que ella sabía de la existencia de Sasuke desde antes de conocer a Naruto. Mio tuvo algo así como un amor platónico por él, siempre hablaba de lo guapo que era y cosas como esas.

Nunca lo entendió, ante sus ojos, era un chico demasiado frío, con una mirada vacía y penetrante.

Pero al parecer realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos, aquello le pareció tierno.

Sonrió levemente y finalmente lo miró.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Uchiha-san.

—Sasuke.

Parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme Sasuke —murmuró. Que le hablaran por su apellido nunca le había gustado, era demasiado formal.

—B-Bien —tragó saliva—. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. Entonces… me voy —hizo reverencia de nuevo.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, simplemente inclinó la cabeza en respuesta a la reverencia y vio cómo Hinata se daba la vuelta y se iba casi corriendo de ahí.

Bueno, eso había sido bastante raro.

Suspiró y siguió su camino, cuando empezó a sentir que su teléfono vibraba en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Sakura.

Apagó el aparato y siguió caminando, no podía esperar a llegar y tirarse en su mullida cama para no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la banca, primero miraba hacia la facultad y luego su teléfono, en espera de ver a Hinata, o por lo menos recibir un mensaje.

Pero nada.

Ya llevaba quince minutos ahí y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

¿Debería entrar a la facultad a buscarla?

No, no era buena idea, ella podría molestarse.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no vio a Hinata, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo aliviada.

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó con suavidad.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró a verla.

Lo que sintió fue tan bonito, que casi se lanza a abrazarla. Rayos, de verdad que la había extrañado.

—¡Hinata! —dijo bastante alto—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella suspiró, mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía la mochila en el suelo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? —le respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

No quería hablar del tema aún, no sabía bien cómo decirlo. Lo que le dijo Tenten era cierto, Naruto era incapaz de enojarse porque ella estaba dando las asesorías, pero aún así estaba consciente de que existía la leve posibilidad de que pasara.

Tal vez estaba preocupándose en vano, pero no lo podía evitar.

—Buueno, a decir verdad, de todos los que estaban entrenando, sólo dejaron a quince y yo estoy entre ellos, me puse muy feliz. Sasuke dice que no debería alegrarme tan pronto, pero eso ya es un avance, ¿no lo crees? —dijo entusiasmado.

El sólo imaginarse que cada vez se acercaba a estar en los cinco seleccionados lo alegraba enormemente.

Hinata sonrió orgullosa.

—Me da mucho gusto, Naruto-kun, sigue esforzándote y verás que lograrás ir al Torneo Anual.

Él asintió. Escuchar esas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Gracias, de veras.

Se quedaron en silencio, olvidándose, por un momento, de todas las preocupaciones que tenían encima. Era bonito cuando lograbas llegar a ese punto con alguien, donde las palabras sobraban y la presencia del otro te reconfortaba.

Hinata lo miró y Naruto hizo lo mismo. Ojos perlados y azules. Se quedaron así, viéndose el uno al otro, sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

Fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, quería a Hinata, ya no como esa atracción del principio, cuando le gustaba a la distancia, ahora realmente estaba en su corazón y probablemente ahí seguiría durante un buen tiempo.

Y la segunda, la más importante, ya no dudaba, estaba seguro de que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Porque, si no lo hiciera, no lo miraría como lo estaba haciendo: como si no existiera nada más y él fuera lo único que importaba.

Estaba tan conmocionado que tuvo que apartar la mirada y ver al suelo. Normalmente podía manejar las emociones que lo envolvían cuando estaban juntos, pero el que Hinata mostrara sus emociones tan abiertamente era algo nuevo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró temerosa. ¿Qué había pasado?

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—L-Lo siento, sólo… —aún podía recordar su mirada transparente—. Estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando?

—Sí, sobre nosotros. Todo ha sido tan raro.

Hinata sabía a qué se refería, a veces ella misma no se reconocía. Era como si la Hinata de hace un mes ya no existiera.

—No me molesta —confesó algo ruborizada—. Cuando escuchaba a mis amigas hablar de chicos, creo que en fondo sentía cierta envidia, porque yo nunca lo había experimentado. Pero me alegro de que ya no sea así —dijo con sinceridad.

Naruto sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Yo también envidiaba un poco a Sasuke y Sakura-chan. A pesar de que siempre se están peleando, tiene una relación muy fuerte. Sasuke normalmente es un témpano de hielo, pero con ella su actitud es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, no es como si se convirtiera en otra persona, pero la trata con respeto, y Sakura-chan, bueno, tiene el carácter fuerte, siempre está golpeando cosas y peleando, pero con él no se comporta así, es como si se tranquilizara —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Siempre pensé "quiero conocer a alguien así, que me haga querer ser mejor persona"} y entonces te conocí.

 _Y entonces te conocí._

Hinata no supo qué responder. ¿Qué decías ante algo así? Sus emociones parecían que se iban a desbordar.

Miró hacia el suelo.

—T-Tú… —susurró—. Tú también eres esa persona para mí.

Fue él quien se ruborizó ahora, el estómago le dio un vuelco y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Había ciertas cosas que aún no entendía, como el hecho de que entre ellos la palabra _gustar_ era un secreto a veces. Algo como "Me gustas, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero no te lo voy a decir"}. Naruto se guardaba las palabras para no presionarla o causar drama innecesario entre ambos, pero, si Hinata le decía cosas tan bonitas y directas todo el tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Le estuvo dando tantas vueltas al asunto, que habló sin pensar.

—Hinata, ¿qué harías si te beso? —preguntó con seriedad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza. Hubiera esperado que Naruto le pidiera cualquier cosa, menos algo así.

No era una tonta, sabía que eso tenía que pasar en algún momento, o bueno, por lo menos si las cosas entre ellos seguían desarrollándose tan rápido como lo estaban haciendo.

Pero imaginarlo a hacerlo era muy diferente.

Inconscientemente empezó a temblar. El tomarse de las manos aún era nuevo para ella, no estaba muy segura de poder manejar las emociones de un beso.

Además, ¿qué era besar? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si después de besarse las cosas se ponían raras?

El estómago se le estrujó con fuerza. Recordó a Hiro, aquel chico que intentó besarla a la fuerza en la fiesta de Ayuri, la sensación había sido tan horrible, el cómo la tomó por la cintura y puso su mano detrás del cuello obligándola a mirarlo para después acercarse a su boca.

No quería vivir algo así de nuevo.

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Quería decir "no"}, pero algo la detenía. ¿Y si se negaba y Naruto la odiaba? Recordó las palabras de Tenten y la advertencia de Sasuke.

No quería lastimarlo.

Eso era peor. Mucho peor.

Además de que no lo merecía, todo el tiempo se había mostrado bueno y paciente con ella.

Sin saber si era una buena decisión o no, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras salieran por sí solas.

—S-Sí —susurró—, sí.

Naruto lo sabía, que Hinata no era una chica cualquiera, que su corazón estaba lastimado y sus sentimientos también.

Por eso, al verla en ese estado, sintió que su propio corazón se partía en dos. No debió pedirle eso, no así, y el que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, lo hizo sentir peor.

Ahí estaba, la oportunidad de avanzar que tanto había ansiado, sin embargo, no así, no con una Hinata asustada.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿Qué más pruebas quería para confirmar los sentimientos de la chica? ¿Qué le dijera que le gustara? ¡Pero si se lo demostraba todo el tiempo! No necesitaban tomarse de las manos o besarse para afirmar algo. Lo peor era que él lo sabía y aún así le había pedido algo tan absurdo.

En algún momento se iban a besar y hacer todas las cosas que las parejas hacen, pero no ahora.

Ambos lo sabían.

Se le acercó y con suavidad tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Hinata, abre los ojos —le pidió.

Y ella lo hizo.

—Lo siento por preguntarte algo así. Te prometí que iríamos sin prisas y lo cumpliré… —le sonrió con ternura, limpiándole una lágrima con el pulgar—. Te voy a decir algo y no porque quiera presionarte de alguna manera o quiera que me respondas, sino porque creo que debo hacerlo, o mejor dicho, debí hacerlo desde hace mucho —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Me gustas. Yo… bueno, es más complicado que eso, pero creo que esas palabras pueden resumir lo que siento por ti… —vio que ella iba a decirle algo, pero se lo impidió—. Sé que me dijiste que tú no entiendes qué significa eso, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco, pero creo que resume un poco estas emociones locas que tengo —suspiró—. No quiero me respondas o que te sientas presionada, el que te diga esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros de ninguna forma, ¿está bien? Yo…. Yo sólo quiero poder estar contigo de esta manera, los dos hablando de cualquier cosa y apoyándonos mutuamente, con eso es suficiente para mí, así que, sólo dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Naruto probablemente desde cuando se molestó con ella en aquella cita que tuvieron. Por eso sus palabras no la tomaron por sorpresa como se esperaría.

Pero eso no significaba que su corazón no estuviera latiendo como loco. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

No podía responderle adecuadamente, porque aún no sabía, o mejor dicho, no entendía sus propios sentimientos, pero tampoco significaba que le fuera indiferente, aunque probablemente él eso ya lo sabía.

De repente, lo de "que pase lo que tenga que pasar"}, ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan confundida y enojada consigo misma. No le gustaba el saber que siempre que tenían algún problema era por su culpa.

¿Qué estaba mal en ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer las cosas y ya?

Hinata sintió ganas de arrancarse los cabellos en ese momento de pura desesperación, porque sabía que en algún momento Naruto se cansaría de ese jueguito de estira y afloja, aunque jurara que no, y si eso pasaba, no iba a poder culparlo, porque tendría toda la razón en hacerlo.

Y ella se quedaría ahí, sola, como siempre.

El solo imaginarlo hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

No quería perderlo y no porque no pudiera vivir sin él, si no que no quería ni intentarlo.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía el descaro de pedirle que se quedara a su lado para siempre. No puedes aferrar a una persona a estar contigo, sería incapaz de someterlo a una relación insufrible, tal y como lo hizo Mio en su momento.

Pero incluso cuando sabía que no debía pedirle algo así, que estaba mal, se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto con fuerza.

—N-No te vayas, nunca te vayas —le susurró cerca de la oreja, temblorosa—. Por favor.

El chico se quedó pasmado. ¿Cómo de declararse hacía unos instantes, ahora tenía Hinata aferrándose a él con miedo?

Confundido, la rodeó con fuerza, devolviéndose el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué...?

Hinata se aferró aún más.

—Soy tan egoísta, Naruto-kun. Sé que todos lo piensan, incluso tú, pero no me lo dicen por miedo a lastimarme. Pero sabes que es lo peor, yo también sé que lo soy —susurró—. Yo… probablemente estoy consciente de que te gusto desde hace tiempo, tal vez me confié a eso, así que no me preocupé de que te fueras a alejar de mí, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo te voy a gustar? Los sentimientos y las personas cambian, en cualquier momento podrías conocer a una chica que te aprecie totalmente y quiera estar contigo de la manera en que tú quieres —tembló ante la horrible idea—. Debería decirte algo como "yo no soy la persona adecuada", pero no puedo, no quiero —confesó finalmente—. Cuando se trata de ti, siempre estoy teniendo una lucha conmigo misma, sobre qué es correcto y que no, pero sinceramente, me estoy cansando. Sólo quiero… estar contigo.

Listo, lo había dicho.

Lo que pesaba tanto en su corazón.

Daba igual si se convertía en otra más del montón, de esas que durante tanto tiempo no entendió porque creía que eran demasiado tontas o superficiales. Otra Mio, Ayuri o Erika. Ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era corresponderle a ese chico que justo en esos momentos la abrazaba con fuerza y le acababa de decir que le gustaba.

Naruto la escuchó en silencio y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas ni lidiando con gente llorando, pero con Hinata le salía natural, tal vez porque se preocupaba por ella genuinamente.

Ya habían sido varias veces en las que la había visto llorar de esa manera, como si tuviera algo adentro que no la dejaba en paz, como si algo la atormentara constantemente.

Justo como en las otras ocasiones, quiso preguntar "}¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?", pero se lo guardó. Cuando la miraba así, tan rota y desesperada, sentía una furia horrible.

El acoso y hostigamiento que había recibido en los últimos meses sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso en algo que llevaba muchos más años ahí. Naruto sabía que lo que pasó con sus amigas no era tan superficial como la gente y ella querían hacerlo ver. Ahí hubo más, esas chicas hicieron con Hinata lo que quisieron, la convirtieron en una muñeca, en un ser humano que no podía expresar sus emociones ni opiniones, lograron que no socializara con nadie, que la gente no se le acercara, fue en títere, en manos de un mal titiritero.

Podía imaginársela claramente si no le hubieran pasado esas cosas, probablemente hubiera sido la chica amable del salón de la que todos querían ser amigos, a lo mejor tendría un novio y estaría rodeada de muchos amigos. Sus compañeros la saludarían en las mañanas y ella les respondería con una sonrisa, tal vez saliendo de la escuela iría a comer con su grupo y en la noche se acostaría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez… pero no, su realidad era todo lo contrario.

Furia. Enojo. Frustración.

Sus amigos y él también habían pasado cosas horribles, pero lograron sobreponerse, fue un proceso largo y cansado, pero las cicatrices sanaron. Pero no todas las personas eran iguales, no todos podían superar los problemas con esa facilidad.

Existían personas como Hinata, débiles y de corazón frágil, que una vez que se rompía era difícil pegarlo de nuevo.

Admitía que se había enamorado de una Hinata totalmente diferente. Cuando la conoció, parecía más serena y decidida. Sin embargo, la persona que era ahora, la chica en la que se había convertido, se ganó su amor sin restricciones.

Porque sabía que estaba siendo sincera con cada palabra y cada acto. Porque le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla, sin ataduras y miedos de por medio.

Como nunca lo imaginó.

Quiso decirle que él también era un egoísta, porque a pesar de que casi todas las cosas que le dijo eran ciertas, aún así estaba decidido a quedarse.

Por un amor torpe y orgulloso.

Quiso decirle que también se asustaba con lo mucho que estaba cambiando, que tenía miedo de que cuando se convirtiera en una joven hermosa y decidida, conociera a otro chico que cumpliera de verdad con sus expectativas.

Que se le fuera de las manos como una mariposa, sin embargo, si eso pasaba, iba a tener que dejarla ir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se separaron con suavidad.

La obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí, eh? —sonrió con suavidad—. Todo eso de lo que tienes miedo, nunca va a pasar —lo dijo con tal seguridad que se sintió algo tonto—. Aún no soy bueno lidiando con estas cosas, pero te he dicho en varias ocasiones, puedes confiar en mí, si algo te hace sentir mal o te tiene preocupada, dímelo, juntos buscaremos la forma de arreglarlo. No iré a ningún lado, Hinata —tomó sus manos—, incluso si no llego a gustarte ni un poquito, seguiré contigo, te lo prometí. Además, antes que todo, somos amigos, no podría dejarte, no cuando yo… bueno, en cierta manera influí para que las cosas estén como estén —suspiró.

—P-Pero, ellos… te voy a lastimar —balbuceó medio confundida.

—No importa lo que digan los demás, sólo nosotros sabemos cómo están las cosas, además, ya estoy grandecito para tomar mis decisiones —dijo con seriedad.

A pesar de sus palabras, Hinata no estaba tranquila. El pecho le dolía y tenía miedo.

Sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Tengo que confesarte algo… estos días que estuve "desaparecida", fue porque no quería darte la cara. Estoy muy avergonzada —miró hacia el suelo—. El día que iba hacia tu entrenamiento, me topé con Yoshima-sensei y me pidió que por favor diera asesorías a los alumnos de primer semestre durante tres semanas… le dije que sí, no me pude negar. El problema es que la hora en la que doy las asesorías es la misma en la que te prometí que iría a verte entrenar… pensé que te molestarías conmigo por darle prioridad a lo de las clases y me asusté así que me escondí. Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Naruto la miró entre confundido y algo resentido.

No porque le diera prioridad a la escuela, jamás podría enojarse con ella por eso, si no por el hecho de que dudara de él.

Sin embargo, medio lo entendió, tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

—Obviamente no me voy a enojar contigo, Hinata, estudiar es más importante, además, si le dijiste que sí a tu profesor es porque te gustó la idea, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió con timidez.

—Jamás te pediría que hicieras de lado algo que te gusta por mí —dijo serio—¸¿por qué pensaste algo así?

—B-Bueno, yo…

Una escena borrosa y que casi creía olvidada, parpadeó en su mente. Una ocasión de tantas que pasaron a lo largo de cinco años.

 _Comer en la azotea era la costumbre desde que habían entrado al bachillerato. Hacía un año, para ser exacto._

 _El segundo año escolar acababa de comenzar y con ello las inscripciones para los clubs escolares._

 _—_ _Supongo que todas estaremos en teatro otra vez, ¿verdad? —comentó Mio, mientras se llevaba su onigiri a la boca._

 _Bueno, eso sería lo más normal, después de todo, en primer año todas habían prometido inscribirse en el mismo club._

 _—_ _Sí, yo ya me inscribí —habló Erika con la boca llena_

 _—_ _Y yo —dijo Ayuri, cruzándose de piernas y abriendo su bento._

 _Hinata se quedó en silencio, ¿cómo les decía que quería meterse al club de Arte? Sus padres le estaban insistiendo bastante en que lo hiciera, además, ella quería intentarlo, sentía que podía practicar aún más de lo que hacía en casa._

 _De seguro sus amigas lo entenderían._

 _—_ _¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Cuándo lo harás? —desde su lugar, Mio parecía aún más imponente._

 _—_ _C-Creo que me meteré al club de Artes… mi papá dice que es un desperdicio que esté en teatro, y bueno… —no sabía por qué, pero estaba temblando, de repente ya no estaba tan segura de su decisión._

 _Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la azotea. Erika y Ayuri no miraban del todo mal aquello, después de todo, Hinata era una artista y de alguna manera debía aprovechar su talento, sin embargo, para Mio las cosas eran diferentes._

 _Si Hinata estaba en club diferente, eso significaba gente rara a su alrededor, chicos, para ser más precisos. La idea de que ella conociera a más personas e hiciera amigos, le inaudito._

 _La chica se sintió tan traicionada, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

 _—_ _Así que, ¿elegirás el club de Arte? —más allá de un comentario casual, sonó a un reproche._

 _Erika miró a Mio con sorpresa._

 _—_ _Mio-chan, e-esta bien, ella puede elegir lo que…_

 _—_ _¡No te metas! ¡Esto no es asunto de ustedes! —enfocó su mirada en Hinata ¿Por qué quieres estar lejos de nosotras? ¡Prometimos que estaríamos juntas en el mismo taller! ¿Lo olvidas?_

 _Estaba histérica. La Mio dulce y buena parecía en el olvido.,_

 _Ayuri decidió intervenir._

 _—_ _Mio, Hinata-chan puede escoger lo que quiera —sentenció—. Esa no es tu decisión._

 _El silencio lo llenó todo de nuevo. Tanto Hinata como Mio respiraban agitadas._

 _La Hyuga tomó una bocanada de aire, ella no quería lastimar a su amiga, lo mejor era que se metiera al club de teatro, ya después le inventaría una excusa a sus padres. Su amistad con Mio era más importante, no quería perderla por algo tan insignificante._

 _Además, el club no era la gran cosa, aún tenía a sus maestros que le enseñaban en casa._

 _—_ _No, Mio-chan tiene razón, n-no debí pensar eso, les prometí que estaría con ustedes en el mismo club y lo cumpliré, ¿está bien? —Ayuri y Erika la miraban incrédulas._

 _Se acercó a la pelirroja, quien irradiaba furia por todo su cuerpo. Hinata se sentó a su lado y se recargó en su hombro._

 _—_ _Perdón, no quería que te sintieras traicionada —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Mio negó._

 _—_ _No importa, te perdono —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—, pero sí estarás con nosotras, ¿verdad?_

 _Y a pesar de que moría de ganar de estar en el club de arte, asintió, porque su miedo y dependencia eran aún más grande que cualquier cosa que la hicieran feliz._

 _—_ _Sí, lo haré, así que no te preocupes —respondió con una sonrisa cordial, pero por dentro sintiéndose pequeña y miserable._

—¿Hinata?

La voz de Naruto fue lo que la despertó de su ensoñación.

—Yo… —negó con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquel recuerdo.

Si se ponía a pensar claramente, ni una sola vez había decidido por sí misma, siempre hubo algo o alguien que influía en sus decisiones. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Nadie debe complacer a alguien antes que así mismo.

Nadie.

Notablemente confundida, se giró hacia Naruto, quien la miraba expectante.

—Es sólo que, me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre tomé mis decisiones en base a los demás, nunca fue por mí misma… por eso estaba tan asustada de que te enojaras conmigo, porque en el pasado las _personas_ me reprochaban el que no eligiera lo que esperaban de mí —no quiso especificar quién, porque a este punto de su vida, eso ya estaba siendo superado. Había perdonado a Mio desde hacía mucho tiempo, odiarla por algo así tampoco tenía sentido, porque después de todo, ella no tuvo la voluntad para decir que no, así que fue su culpa también.

Por otra parte, Naruto tampoco necesitó nombres para saber de quién se trataba. Suspiró y le sonrió a Hinata.

—Nunca debes hacer eso de nuevo, Hinata. Cuando quieras hacer algo, hazlo, sin importar lo que piensen o digan los demás, si te hace feliz, adelante —tocó un mechón de su cabello—. Si deseas compartir tus decisiones conmigo, con gusto te apoyaré, pero jamás haré que elijas algo en base a mi opinión. Todos tenemos libre albedrío.

Asintió, aún no muy convencida. Eso iba a ser un nuevo reto.

Pero bueno, últimamente todo era un nuevo reto, qué más daba.

Estaba aprendiendo, a pasos de tortuga, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Trataré. Pero… si en algún momento no sé qué hacer, ¿te puedo decir? —preguntó tímida.

Naruto asintió.

—Siempre.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, repentinamente cansados por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que el lazo se había estrechado aún más entre ellos.

Tanto que dolía.

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró Hinata, con el corazón en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas. No podía creer lo que estaba apunto de decir, ni el por qué, pero no quería detenerse a hacerse preguntas tontas. Dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de que se arrepintiera—: puedes b-be..sarme… si quieres —fue casi inaudible, pero se aseguró que él la escuchara.

Naruto casi se cae de la banca al escuchar aquello, boqueó como un pez varias veces, incrédulo. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo algo así? Parpadeó confundido.

Tragó saliva.

—B-Bien… cierra los ojos —le dijo con suavidad.

Y Hinata lo hizo, temerosa, pero con un extraño sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

No lo podía creer, de verdad que no lo podía creer, ahí tenía frente a él la imagen que tanto tiempo deseó, a Hinata Hyuga dispuesta a aceptar que la besara, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente entreabiertos.

Tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad igual.

Acunó su rostro con sus manos y se le acercó con lentitud. Podía sentir su respiración.

Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, sólo era cuestión de que pegara sus labios con los de ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué? Había miles de razones, pero la principal, que no era el momento adecuado.

Se besarían cuando ella sanara su corazón y estuviera segura de sus sentimientos. No en un momento así, donde los dos estaban agotados emocionalmente y con los sentimientos revoloteados.

En cambio, posó sus labios sobre su suave mejilla, los dejó ahí un largo rato.

Le dejó un beso con todo el cariño que pudo, quiso decirle con aquel tímido gesto "Te esperaré, siempre"}.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto le estaba besando la mejilla derecha, no abrió los ojos, en su lugar, sintió que su corazón se estremecía de un sentimiento tan bonito que no tenía explicación.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que se sentía el que alguien te apreciara y cuidara de esa manera. Era tan arrollador y conmovedor.

Las lágrimas saladas llegaron a los labios de él, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa, así que se alejó con prudencia.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estuvo mal?

—No claro que no —le respondió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos—. Sólo… gracias, Naruto-kun, por todo. Gracias por gustar de mí —murmuró, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla donde la había besado.

Él sonrió con ternura ante la imagen.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata.

¿Por qué gracias? Ella no había hecho nada por él, al contrario, sólo le complicaba la existencia, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos tenían que regresar a casa, Naruto tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente y Hinata una pila de tareas por hacer.

—Entonces, ¿no nos veremos en doce días? —preguntó él, con curiosidad, mientras se ponía de pie y se colgaba la mochila en el hombro.

Hinata asintió, imitándolo.

—Así parece… —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Y si vamos a casa juntos todos los días? En caso de que se alargara mi entrenamiento, te avisaría para que no me esperes.

—¿No sería muy cansado para ti? Después de todo debe ser agotador entrenar todo el día.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, bueno, en esa parte ella tenía razón.

—Últimamente estaba tomando el autobús, ya que termino cansadísimo, pero ¿por qué no lo tomamos juntos? Así yo estaría seguro de que te bajaras cerca de tu casa y no tendríamos que caminar.

Bueno, aquello parecía buena idea.

Además, el entrenamiento de él terminaba casi a la misma hora que las clases de Hinata, sólo tenían media hora de diferencia.

Parecía que todo estaba encajando.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo muy emocionada, tanto así, que lo sorprendió.

Naruto soltó una risa.

—Bien, entonces, empecemos desde hoy —y sin pedirle permiso, la tomó de la mano, y se la llevó de ahí, rumbo a la parada del autobús.

Hinata pudo haber retirado su mano como en otras ocasiones, su mente le decía muchas cosas, pero decidió ignorarlo todo.

En ese momento, sólo eran ella y Naruto, tomando el autobús hacia casa.

Estaba bien, podía vivir con eso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de mi semi-aparición en Octubre con ese especial, finalmente traigo la continuación de Attraction y con capítulo largo para compensar la tardanza.

Ugh, quiero platicarles tantas cosas, pero me iría por las ramas. Me enfocaré en el capítulo, ¿qué les puedo decir? Me costó trabajo escribir la escena Hinata-Sasuke, espero y no me haya salido demasiado OoC, pero es que Sasuke es condenadamente difícil, siempre me salgo de la personalidad, necesito practicar con él un poco más. Tal vez escriba algún SS algún día de estos a ver qué sale.

Y bueno, una muy bien merecida escena NH, ¿qué pensaron? ¿Qué estos se iban a besar tan pronto? ¡Pues no! Tal vez no les gustó la actitud de Hinata, pero espero y la entiendan de cierta manera, fue una víctima de manipulación psicológica durante muchos años, pero a diferencia de los primeros capítulos, ha cambiado mucho, cada vez es más abierta. Por otra parte, ¿no se enamoraron de Naruto? Si yo mientras escribía sonreía como boba al imaginarme las escenas, él la adora, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Debo confesar que aún no sé muy bien qué haré con Neji, bueno sí sé, pero no sé cómo plantearlo, así que también perdónenme si me quedó o me llega a quedar OoC en algún futuro, es nuevo para mí escribir a este personaje *inserte sonrisa nerviosa*.

En fin, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y follows, los aprecio con todo mi corazón.

También gracias a todos los que siguen leyéndome a pesar de que desaparezco mucho tiempo, como les he dicho, tardo en actualizar, pero lo hago, no abandono mis historias.

Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos… en algunos meses (dos, espero, debo escribir actualización para Avanzar)

Lizy.

 _04.02.18_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 11_

* * *

Últimamente se despertaba muy animada, su madre y su hermana también se habían dado cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, no hacían comentarios al respecto, cosa que Hinata les agradecía.

Todo eso aún era nuevo para ella.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su familia ya estaba en la mesa.

—P-Perdón por la tardanza —murmuró al ver que su padre también se encontraba ahí.

Hiashi Hyūga era un hombre bastante serio, de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, sus dos hijas lo admiraban mucho, las había educado con disciplina y constancia.

Las chicas habían aprendido que, si querían algo, debían esforzarse y trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

—Buenos días, padre —susurró tímidamente, mientras tomaba un tazón para su cereal.

—Buenos días, Hinata —le contestó el hombre, sin dejar de ver el periódico.

Hana, su madre, soltó una sonrisa cantarina.

—¿Has dormido bien, cariño? —preguntó mientras le extendía la miel.

—Sí, gracias —sonrió con educación.

Por supuesto que había dormido bien. Había tenido sueños bonitos toda la noche, llenos de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Se empezó a ruborizar al recordar el día de ayer.

Al verla, Hanabi le sonrió con malicia.

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Sabías que Hinata tiene novio? —preguntó la menor con toda la intención de molestar.

De repente, toda la atmósfera tranquila desapareció abruptamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su madre se llevó la mano a la boca, para intentar contener una sonrisa, mientras Hanabi le sacaba la lengua con fuerza.

—Es de su Universidad, creo. La ha acompañado a casa varias veces y una vez llegaron tomados de la mano —continuó su hermana menor el relato, con toda la intención de fastidiar.

Hinata empezó a ruborizarse con fuerza. Las orejas le ardían y el estómago se le revolvió.

¡Dios! ¡Esas cosas no se decían!

—No es mi no… —sin embargo, su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando su padre dejó caer el periódico con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—¿Un novio? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente. A veces olvidaba el cómo sus ojos, iguales a los de ella, eran más duros.

Tomó una bocana de aire.

—No es mi novio —aclaró.

—Aún… —dijo Hanabi, burlándose.

Su madre, quien miraba toda la escena divertida, finalmente intervino.

—Claro que no es su novio, si lo fuera, lo dirías, ¿no es así, cariño? —preguntó.

Aquello no ayudaba. Hiashi entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionándola.

—¡N-No es mi novio! ¡Él…! —tragó saliva, nerviosa. Se sentía raro decir que no eran nada, porque sí lo eran, o algo así.

Su padre le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, inmutable.

—Deberías traerlo a cenar —dijo con seriedad.

Hana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Hanabi casi escupió su cereal.

—¿Eh? —Hinata lo miró casi incrédula—. ¿T-Traerlo?

—Sí. Invítalo esta noche —dijo tajante.

Naruto no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento. Ella era incapaz de pedirle algo así

—Está entrenando para un torneo de karate muy importante, no creo que tenga tiempo para venir… además, r-realmente no somos nada —dijo preocupada.

Sin embargo, su padre negó, mientras se paraba de la mesa y se ponía su saco.

—Si le interesas, vendrá esta noche —murmuró, para después simplemente salir por la puerta.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Hermana? —susurró Hanabi—. Lo siento.

Hana se paró y le dio una palmadita en el hombro izquierdo.

—Tu padre no hablaba en serio, corazón —dijo comprensiva.

Pero Hinata sabía que su madre estaba mintiendo. Su padre no se andaba con juegos.

Estaba casi segura de que, si no llevaba a Naruto esa noche a cenar, jamás iba a poder invitarlo a su casa en un futuro.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello estresada, mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Hanabi.

Tenía que buscar la manera de solucionar el problema. Vaya mañana.

* * *

Finalmente estaban entrenando como deberían. Ya no practicaban movimientos inútiles que todos los de ahí se sabían de memoria.

Neji Hyūga les había enseñado unas cuantas patadas y todos estaban tratando de imitarlo, bajo el escrutinio del entrenador.

—Luces emocionado —susurró Sasuke, mientras seguía el entrenamiento.

Y sí, Naruto estaba lleno de adrenalina.

—Se siente real —le respondió—. Finalmente —entonces lo miró, por el contrario, su mejor amigo estaba bastante desconcentrado—. Tú no luces muy interesado.

Sasuke bufó en respuesta. Sin embargo, era cierto, sus movimientos estaban descoordinados y algo flojos.

—Discutí con Sakura.

Bueno, eso explicaba todo, en cierta manera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por curiosidad. El que esos dos pelearan ya no era algo nuevo.

—Olvidé que ayer era una fecha importante —suspiró, bastante cansado. Últimamente toda su vida giraba entorno al entrenamiento, obviamente no tenía tiempo para recordar aniversarios o lo que fuera, pero la tonta de su novia no lo entendía, a veces era una incomprensible.

Naruto casi podía imaginarse la escena.

—¿Se puso muy loca? —preguntó divertido.

Sasuke lo miró con seriedad, no le encontraba lo gracioso.

—Me lanzó una caja de donas —el cabello le había quedado todo pegajoso.

Se quedaron en silencio, el Uzumaki intentado con todas fuerzas no romper a carcajadas. ¡Sólo Sakura era capaz de lanzar una caja de donas!

—Probablemente deberías disculparte.

—No tengo tiempo para disculparme —dijo Sasuke—. Sólo quiero dormir.

—Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo… pero, a veces el sacrificio vale la pena, ¿no crees?

Y como siempre, el rubio idiota tenía la razón.

—Se va a poner como loca otra vez.

—Es Sakura-chan, ya deberías saber cómo lidiar con eso —rio.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo pensaré.

Naruto lo miró divertido, ese"lo pensaré", siempre significaba que sí lo haría.

—Por el contrario a ti, ayer tuve un día genial, finalmente le dije a Hinata que me gusta, de veras —confesó emocionado.

Había soñado con eso toda la noche.

—¿Qué te respondió?

—Pues… nada realmente, sólo platicamos en el autobús, se bajó en la parada y se despidió, fue todo, creo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero quedamos en irnos todos los días juntos. Eso es un avance, ¿no lo crees?

Ahora fue Sasuke quien lo miró sin comprender, ¿quién se emocionaba por algo así? Era bastante estúpido.

Pero entonces recordó su conversación con Hinata.

Mejor dicho, los dos eran estúpidos, tal vez por eso se llevaban bien

—Ella es… asustadiza —dijo. Recordó su rostro de bebé llorón y se sintió incómodo. Las chicas débiles no le iban.

Naruto asintió.

—A veces. Te sorprenderías —sonrió algo bobo—. Todo sobre Hinata es especial.

Y de nuevo, él no lo entendía. Si bien, la chica le pareció bonita, no era la gran cosa, pero bueno, algo bueno debía tener para que Naruto se fijara en ella.

No mencionó el encuentro que tuvo con Hinata y al parecer ella tampoco lo había hecho. De cierta forma se lo agradecía, porque había sido bastante incómodo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que escucharon el silbato del entrenador.

—¡Tienen descanso de diez minutos! ¡Vayan a tomar agua!

Los quince chicos presentes asintieron. Naruto decidió quedarse en el gimnasio, mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia su casillero.

No fue necesario ser adivino para saber que iba por su celular, probablemente para hablarle a Sakura.

Sonrió.

A veces se olvidaba de que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad de su mejor amigo, había alguien que se preocupaba por los demás.

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba Neji Hyūga.

* * *

Hinata soltó un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped. Las chicas la observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ésos chicos son un caos —respondió con simpleza. Eso de dar asesorías sí que era toda una experiencia.

—Deberías haberlos visto, empezaron a lanzarse pintura de un momento a otro, ¡fue de locos! —dijo Tenten, mientras señalaba un mechón de su flequillo, que tenía pintura azul.

Ino las miró divertida.

—Hinata tiene pintura en toda la cara —rio.

La aludida suspiró, sentía las mejillas pegajosas.

—F-Fue divertido —confesó, avergonzada.

Tenten asintió.

—La verdad sí. A veces uno se olvida de pasar un buen rato entre tantos exámenes… hasta a mí me dieron ganas de tomar asesorías contigo, eres muy buena maestra —le guiñó el ojo.

Hinata sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Yo también quiero asesorías, Hinata-sensei.

—¡Y yo! —alzó la mano Sakura.

Todas empezaron a reír. A veces se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que podía abrirse ante esas chicas con las que no tenía más de una semana de ser amigas.

Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil encajar.

El buen rato se vio interrumpido cuando Sakura bufó y lanzó su teléfono con fuerza a su mochila.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Ino, cautelosa.

—Ese tonto de Sasuke-kun… —suspiró—. Discutimos ayer —comentó cansada.

Tenten y la rubia se vieron entre ellas divertidas. Hinata no entendía bien de qué iba la cosa.

Al ver su cara de confusión, decidieron explicarle.

—Verás, Sakura y Sasuke-kun tiene una relación bastante… peculiar —murmuró Tenten.

—¿Peculiar? —Ino soltó una carcajada—. Esos dos pelean tres veces a la semana, Hinata, así que no te sorprendas si un día Sakura llega llorando a moco tendido.

La aludida frunció el ceño, notablemente molesta.

—Eso no es cierto, Ino cerda.

—¡Claro que lo es, frentona! —se giró hacia Hinata—. ¿Lo ves? Cabello de chicle tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, pobre Sasuke-kun.

Fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que Sakura le soltara un golpe a Ino en la cabeza.

—¡Suficiente!

Tenten suspiró.

—Sí, suficiente. ¿Por qué pelearon en esta ocasión?

Sakura se entristeció de inmediato.

—Olvidó nuestro aniversario. No se cumplen cuatro años de noviazgo todos los días, no es que quisiera un regalo o algo así, pero esperaba que se acordara… lo llamé como loca y no me contestó. Fui a buscarlo a su casa y cuando me vio sólo puso su cara de fastidio. Me preguntó"¿qué haces aquí?", y fue cuando me di cuenta que no se acordaba —le empezó a temblar el labio inferior— ¡Le lancé la caja de donas que le compré de regalo! Además de decirle que no quería verlo nunca más, obviamente.

El silencio se estableció entre ellas. Hinata miró a su amiga entre curiosa y sorprendida, ¿cuatro años? ¿Realmente tenía cuatro años al lado de Sasuke Uchiha? Eso era mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con una relación tan duradera. Estaba acostumbrada a las relaciones fugaces de sus otras amigas.

Ino, quien había empezado a comerse un onigiri, negó de un lado a otro.

—Eso estuvo mal de parte de Sasuke-kun, qué bueno que le lanzaste las donas. Los hombres a veces son unos idiotas —dijo con la boca llena—. Si Sai me llegara a hacer algo así, definitivamente lo mandaría a volar también.

Tenten roló los ojos al escucharlas.

—Es la primera vez que lo olvida, ¿no es así? —preguntó y la pelirrosa asintió—. Creo que también debiste ponerte en sus zapatos, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y la presión del torneo, probablemente su cerebro andaba en otra dimensión.

Al escuchar a su amiga, Sakura miró hacia su bentō, sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo sé, pensé en eso, es sólo que a veces es difícil controlar mi genio —suspiró y se giró hacia Hinata, quien no había dicho una palabra—, ¿tú qué opinas?

Aquella pregunta tomó a la chica por sorpresa.

Siempre era difícil dejar sus viejos hábitos atrás. Cuando estaba con Mio y las otras, el guardar silencio cuando hablaban de sus cosas, era como una norma silenciosa.

Nadie quería la opinión de la inexperta. No les importaba lo que pensara, porque al final, no las comprendía.

Hinata miró a Sakura con sorpresa y algo de agradecimiento. Si supiera que con detalles tan pequeñitos la hacía sentir apreciada.

—Bueno… c-creo que deberías hablar con S-Sasuke-san y decirle lo que piensas, todo suena como un mal entendido —murmuró, no muy segura de sus palabras—. Después de todo, Sakura-san no quiere estar enojada, ¿no es así?

Inmediatamente su amiga asintió.

—Tienen razón, le mandaré un mensaje más tarde, para vernos cuando salgamos de la Universidad —sonrió—. Gracias.

Ino levantó la mano, restándole importancia.

—Deberías darle otro regalito en compensación por las donas que le lanzaste, si sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo levantando las cejas, bastante sugestiva.

Todas se ruborizaron.

Hinata miró de un lado a otro, no sabiendo cómo actuar. ¿De verdad iban a hablar de esas cosas así de la nada? Quiso meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra. Ella estaba a hablar del tema, el sexo siempre fue parte de la conversación con Mio, Ayuri y Erika, sólo que platicar al respecto personas diferentes, era demasiado íntimo.

¿Qué tal si la juzgaban también?

—O-Obviamente no… —Sakura estaba completamente roja, tanto que sentía que la cara le iba a explotar.

La Yamanaka se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, no seas así, no es como si fueras virgen… además, ¿no siempre estás contando tus experiencias a voz alta?

Incómodo. Quería salir de ahí.

Hinata miró a Sakura con sorpresa. Bueno, era normal que una chica tan bonita y con noviazgo tan largo, tuviera relaciones sexuales, pero no se la imaginaba hablando del tema con tanta naturalidad. Lucía del tipo de persona que se guardaba esas cosas para sí misma.

Además, imaginar a Sasuke Uchiha en una situación parecida, le daba escalofríos.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, hasta que Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Está bromeando —susurró.

Entonces Ino le guiñó el ojo y empezó a reír.

—¡Tu cara era todo un poema! —se carcajeó—. No tienes que estar asustada. Realmente no solemos hablar de esas cosas, en serio.

—Exactamente —respondió Tenten—, pero siempre es un buen tema para empezar, ¿no lo crees?

Sakura las miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé qué parte de hablar de sexo es una buena manera de empezar.

—¡Claro que lo es! —respondió Ino—. Cuando se comparten ese tipo de cosas, el lazo se hace más fuerte y crece la confianza.

—Ciertamente —Tenten se encogió de hombros—. Puedo empezar yo, bueno, Hinata ya se sabe esta parte. No soy una experta, sólo he estado con tres o cuatro personas, creo —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa—. Una relación larga y otras personas que conocí por ahí —murmuró, sin especificar.

Todas sabía que ese"por ahí", significaban chicos que conoció en una fiesta.

Pero lejos de juzgarla o hacer un comentario mal intencionado, Hinata admiraba la madurez y simpleza con la que Tenten hablaba de su sexualidad.

—¿Cuánto estuviste con alguien por última vez? —preguntó Sakura, realmente curiosa. No todos los días tenías a Tenten abriéndose de esa manera.

—Hace dos meses. A veces sólo… pasa. Tu cuerpo te pide cosas y ya, es todo. Pero sinceramente, extraño hacerlo cuando tienes una conexión con alguien, si sabes a lo que me refiero, esa es la parte más bonita siempre. Tal vez debería empezar a salir a citas grupales, puede que encuentre el amor de mi vida —bromeó y todas soltaron una risita, aminorando la atmósfera.

—Bueno, yo tampoco sé mucho del tema, en realidad —comentó Sakura, mirando a Hinata—. Sólo he estado con Sasuke-kun y ya. Nosotros, b-bueno —se acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de la cabeza—, hacemos cosas de vez en cuando —susurró colorada.

Hinata empezó a juguetear con sus manos nerviosa.

Todo eso era demasiado raro. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirse en esas situaciones?

No era como cuando Mio hablaba de sus noviazgos fugaces y sexo casual de cada fin de semana con un chico diferente, o Erika, quien se acostaba con el primero que le regalara flores.

Estas chicas eran diferentes, más conscientes y responsables.

—¿En serio vas a hablar de eso, Sakura? —Ino hizo una mueca de asco—. El pensar en ti y Sasuke-kun en una cama, haciendo cositas, es perturbador.

—¡Tú fuiste quien sacó el tema! —respondió la aludida, nerviosa y avergonzada.

Empezaron a reñir de nuevo, hasta que Hinata hizo una pregunta curiosa.

—¿E-Es bonito? —susurró, no queriendo sonar entrometida—. ¿Estar con alguien que quieres así? ¿No es demasiado íntimo?

Las preguntas salieron de su boca incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de sus palabras.

Se iba a retractar, sin embargo, Sakura parecía interesada en su pregunta.

—Si lo ves de esa manera, sí, es bonito —sonrió comprensiva—. Te voy a decir algo, yo no me imagino estando con alguien más así, sabes, creo que no funcionaría igual… a veces es más de sólo estar desnudos o tocarse, es sobre cómo te conectas con la otra persona —dijo algo nerviosa—. Después de la primera vez, las demás vienen con naturalidad, sólo… pasa. No piensas mucho al respecto. Personalmente, a mí me gusta lo que viene después.

—¿Lo que viene después?

Tenten miró a Hinata con ternura al verla tan interesada en el tema. Ella estaba madurando con una rapidez impresionante.

—La tranquilidad y los abrazos —jugueteó con su cabello rosado—; Sasuke-kun y yo siempre estamos discutiendo, es más el tiempo que peleamos que el que estamos juntos, pero cuando me abraza después de, bueno, ya sabes, puedo sentir su cariño —se arrepentiría después de hablar de su intimidad, lo sabía—. Termino más enamorada —confesó finalmente.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas, cada una pensando en las palabras de Sakura.

Hinata se preguntó si llegaría a experimentar eso alguna vez… si llegaría a vivir algo así con Naruto.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se ruborizó. Por alguna razón su cerebro ya estaba dando por hecho las cosas.

No debía ser así, el futuro era incierto aún y los sentimientos siempre tambaleaban con facilidad.

—¡Awww! ¡Eso es tan bonito! —murmuró Ino, con ojos brillantes—. Ojalá Sai y y yo lleguemos a eso algún día.

¿Algún día?

—Si es que Sai no se deshidrata de aquí a la boda —dijo Sakura, riendo.

Al ver el rostro lleno de confusión de Hinata, Ino le guiñó el ojo.

—Me críe en una familia muy religiosa. Soy bastante devota… creo en eso de llegar virgen hasta al matrimonio —murmuró, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rubio—. Mi novio lo entiende perfectamente. Llevamos un año así y no hemos tenido ningún problema —se encogió de hombros.

Se hubiera esperado algo así de otra chica, pero no de Ino, quien tenía una belleza exótica y destellaba sensualidad por todas partes. Definitivamente las apariencias engañaban.

—Vaya… —murmuró en voz alta.

Todas rieron.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó Tenten.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—U-Un poco.

Sakura asintió.

—Esto es de locos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó la Yamanaka.

Silencio incómodo.

Hinata sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, era su turno de hablar, probablemente la bombardearían con preguntas similares, y cuando vieran que no tenía nada qué contar, se aburrirían.

Pero para su sorpresa, ninguna pregunta llegó.

—Creo que deberíamos comer nuestro almuerzo, pronto tendremos que regresar a clases —dijo Tenten, metiéndose un pedazo de salchicha a la boca.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y empezaron a comer tranquilamente, como si solamente cinco minutos atrás no hubiera hablado de sexo.

Las miró durante unos segundos, pensando que era una especie de broma, pero no, de repente empezaron a conversar sobre las rebajas de primavera.

Hinata sonrió levemente, mientras empezaba a comer su bentō.

Por primera vez, sentía que encajaba en un lugar, que su presencia era requerida y que no tenía que dar explicaciones.

Esa era la amistad, ¿cierto?

* * *

Las rodillas le temblaban, mientras se agarraba con fuerza de las paredes del pequeño cubículo del baño.

No podía estar pasando.

No a ella.

¡Tenía un futuro por delante! Sueños, metas, esperanzas.

Volvió a ver la prueba de embarazo que tenía en las manos. Se negaba a creerlo.

Vio todo su futuro romperse frente a sus ojos en un parpadeo.

Pensó en el chico con el que se había acostado, no era más que un patán, así que no podía esperar nada de su parte.

Y luego estaba su familia, su madre, la persona más cerrada y estricta sobre la faz de la tierra. Estaba casi segura de que la sacaría a patadas de la casa cuando se enterara.

Ayuri le pegó a la pared con el puño cerrado, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, un consejo, lo que fuera. Pero no tenía amigas, nadie se le quería acercar, se encontraba totalmente sola.

Si la idea de abandonar la Universidad se le había cruzado por la mente en los últimos días, ahora sabía que lo iba a tener que hacer, por lo menos antes de que su madre le dijera que ya no le iba a pagar la matrícula.

Empezó a barajear las opciones en su mente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a la hermana de su fallecido padre. Su tía vivía sola en Okinawa y siempre la quiso muchísimo, estaba segura de que, si le pedía asilo, se lo daría.

Pero aún así, dejar todo tan de repente, era una locura.

¿Tal vez debería sacarse al bebé o algo así?

Ugh, el sólo imaginárselo, se sintió culpable.

No, eso no. Iba a hacerse responsable de sus actos, tenía que.

Sacó su celular de la mochila y marcó el número de su madre, bueno, no le iba a poder decir en persona, pero lo haría por teléfono, así cuando llegara a casa, esperaba que la bofetada no fuera tan fuerte.

Justo estaba buscando el número, cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Ayuri suspiró aliviada.

—¿Tu cabello siempre ha sido así de largo? —escuchó una voz, no sabía de quién era. Pero escuchó la conversación, más por nervios, que curiosidad.

—N-No, en la escuela elemental tenía corte de niño —respondió alguien. Ayu sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía.

Era la voz risueña de Hinata.

Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y alcanzó a ver quiénes estaban en el baño. Había una chica de dos chongos de cabello castaño y Hinata.

—No te imagino con cabello corto, es decir, siempre eres toda femenina y bonita —dijo Tenten, mientras se aplicaba brillo de labios.

—No siempre fue así —susurró, mirándose en el espejo—. Me dejé crecer el cabello porque Mio-chan me dijo que se me miraría bonito —tocó un largo mechón negro—, recuerdo que cuando empezó a crecer, me desesperaba, no estaba acostumbrada.

Tenten la miró con compresión.

—Siempre debes lucir como te haga sentir cómoda.

Hinata no supo bien qué responder.

—Creo que quería sentirme bonita también. Ellas son preciosas —sonrió con melancolía—. Mio-chan con sus curvas y cabello rojo… o Ayuri con su cabello de colores —miró hacia el espejo, como si este reflejara sus recuerdos—. Muy bonitas.

—Tú también eres muy bonita, Hinata —agregó Tenten, lo cual no era una mentira. La chica tenía una belleza clásica y melancólica.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

—No, en serio, eres bonita, pero en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. A veces puedes ser atractiva físicamente, pero por dentro ser un desastre —ambas sabían a lo que se refería—. Pero tú no, eres bonita por dentro también, creo que fue lo que Naruto vio en ti, más allá de tu cara de bebé.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata se miró en el espejo, ¿era atractiva? Nunca había pensado en eso porque no era como que le preocupara. Es más, en los últimos meses, con todo el acoso que estaba recibiendo, terminó sintiéndose mal por tener el rostro que tenía.

Llegó un punto en que odió su cuerpo por llamar demasiado la atención.

Pero ahora que pensaba al respecto, no era su culpa realmente, naces luciendo como lo haces.

No era como que podía quitarse los senos o sacarse los ojos para que fueran más normales.

Simplemente ella era así.

Ayuri estaba escuchando todo dentro del cubículo, en algún momento había empezado a llorar.

Tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta y decirle a Hinata que sí, que realmente era bonita, pero no lo hizo por vergüenza y por respeto también, porque ellas realmente ya no eran nada.

—¿Y si cortamos tu cabello? —sugirió Tenten con una sonrisa entusiasta, imaginando las cosas que podría hacer con la larga melena de su amiga—. Yo arreglo el pelo de mis hermanas y el mío, sé algo de estilismo.

Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos, entre incrédula y sorprendida.

¿Cortarse su pelo?

De repente se vio a sí misma, pero de trece años, con el cabello sobre la nuca, un flequillo corto y dos mechones largos al frente.

Solía ser cómodo y fácil de peinar. No tomaba tanto tiempo y a ella le gustaba.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que incluso esa sensación de comodidad la había perdido. Se miró en el reflejo y casi se pone a llorar al darse cuenta de que la chica que le regresaba la mirada a veces también le resultaba una desconocida.

Como si no fuera ella misma.

Porque durante los últimos seis años se había perdido tanto a sí misma, que ya no sabía ni qué le gustaba o qué era real.

—Sí —susurró, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada—. Córtalo, _por favor_ —las palabras sonaron como una petición angustiosa.

Tenten asintió, entiendo mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Era fácil leer a Hinata una vez que la conocías, proyectaba sus sentimientos en todo su rostro, en la forma en cómo sus ojos lucían más oscuros ante la incertidumbre, o cómo se mordía el labio al sentirse perdida.

Sacó unas tijeras puntiagudas de su mochila y un pequeño cepillo con el que siempre cargaba.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que lo cortes sólo porque te lo sugerí, fue sólo un comentario, además…

—Está bien —la interrumpió, mirándola a través del espejo—. I-Incluso si no lo hubieras sugerido, lo hubiera hecho en un futuro cercano. A veces… yo no me siento cómoda dentro de mi propia piel, ¿sabes? Es como si no fuera yo. Como si lo que me ve no fuera yo —con sus dedos tocó el espejo, se sentía frío al tacto—. Quiero ser la que recuerdo que era… quiero dejar esto atrás. C-Creo que es un punto importante. Empezar por algo tan simple, por algo tan mínimo como mi cabello.

Si Hinata no hubiera estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hubiera escuchado los sollozos ahogados que provenían del último cubículo del baño.

—Bueno, entonces, te mojaré el cabello un poco y lo cortaré, ¿está bien?

La chica asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí —tragó con fuerza—. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Agua, tijeras, cabello.

Todo en una sincronía extraña. Las manos de Tenten se movían hábiles sobre su cabeza, Hinata no quiso abrir los ojos.

Confiaba.

Empezó a sentirse más ligera. Sintió que la presión en el cráneo disminuía, como si le hubieran quitado peso de encima.

Y así sintió también su corazón, más ligero, más libre.

No iba a ser la chica que se dejaba crecer el cabello y escogía el club de teatro por otros.

No.

Sería Hinata, la chica que escogía el arte ante todo y decidía cuánto cortar su maldito cabello o cuando dejárselo largo.

Nadie más.

Sintió una leve comenzó en el cuello, probablemente eran restos de cabello que se le iban a quedar ahí por el resto del día. Tenten tampoco dijo nada, parecía concentrada en su tarea.

Escuchó el sonido de las tijeras por un rato más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—¡Listo! —su amiga chilló con emoción—. Tienes que ver esto, lo vas a amar, de verdad… te ves genial. Necesito tomarte una foto.

Hinata no quiso abrir los ojos aún. Sabía que le había cortado mucho cabello, porque ya no lo sentía caer por su espalda. Se empezó a arrepentir, tal vez no debió tomar una decisión tan precipitada… quizá Tenten había exagerado.

Con miedo, abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa, lo que vio en el espejo la sorprendió en el buen sentido.

Su cabello sí estaba muy corto, por arriba de los hombros y totalmente recto, no se parecía en nada al corte que tuvo en su juventud. Éste era más juvenil y adecuado para su rostro. Se miraba bien en conjunto con su flequillo.

—P-Pensé en cortártelo a como decías que lo tenías antes, pero creo que este estilo te queda mejor, te ves linda —murmuró Tenten algo asustada al no ver reacción de parte de la chica—, ¿lo arruiné?

Hinata tocó un mechón de su cabello corto y finalmente sonrió.

—Para nada, me gusta —se giró hacia su amiga—. Gracias, Tenten-san.

La chica suspiró.

—De nada, Hinata —empezó a guardar sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila—. Mi mamá siempre dice que un buen corte de cabello tiene que ir de acuerdo con la persona que lo usa, algo así como los zapatos, creo, la verdad es que nunca lo entendí muy bien, el punto es que creo que te ves genial y no te lo digo porque yo te corté el cabello o por ser tu amiga, te lo digo porque realmente te ves muy bonita —entonces, la miró con picardía—. A Naruto le va a gustar.

Ante la mención de Naruto, Hinata se ruborizó, contemplando su nuevo look. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, estaba consciente de que a él le gustaba su cabello, siempre buscaba la manera de tocárselo. ¿Le diría algo ahora que se lo había cortado? ¿Ya no le gustaría tanto?

Empezó a preocuparse.

—C-Crees… Crees que, umm.. —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, ¿se dé cuenta?

—Bueno, Naruto siempre es todo despistado, así que normalmente te diría que no, pero eres tú, así que creo que sí se va a dar cuenta.

Hinata se puso pálida.

—Ah… —murmuró, ya no sintiéndose tan segura de su nuevo estilo.

Tenten se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —analizó todo rápidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta—. Oh, no, no, no te preocupes por eso. No es como que te vaya a decir algo, en serio. Hasta antes de conocerte, él era cero consciente de la apariencia de las chicas.

Aquello llamó su atención, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca le había preguntado directamente a Naruto sobre su pasado, y no es que ahora repentinamente le importara, si no que estaba curiosa. Sabía que nunca había tenido novia como tal, él se lo había dicho.

Su amiga se dio cuenta de que le estaba prestando atención y siguió hablando, mientras abría una gaveta donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza. Necesitaban barrer todo el cabello que estaba en el suelo.

—Cuando salimos del bachillerato, todos teníamos pareja, pero él no, Sakura siempre le hacía burla de eso —sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos—. Incluso intentó emparejarlo con Ino, cosa que obviamente no funcionó —río—. Para Naruto, lo único que realmente valía la pena en la vida era la comida —sacó la escoba de la gaveta y empezó a barrer los mechones de cabello—. El semestre pasado, bueno, le presenté a una amiga mía y salieron algunas veces, aunque, casi siempre fue por insistencia de Shion. Naruto era demasiado amable como para decirle que no.

Aunque sabía que no debía sentirse lastimada, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Tenten debió notarlo, porque inmediamente frunció el ceño.

—No debería hablarte de esto.

Hinata negó.

—No, está bien, quiero saber… ¿qué pasó entre tu amiga y él?

Tenten soltó una carcajada.

—Nada, no pasó nada. Ese fue el problema —negó con la cabeza, recordando el incidente—. Un día Shion vino a mi casa molesta, diciéndome que ya había aguantado suficiente, que todo lo que hacían en las citas era ir a caminar al centro comercial, mientras Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos y la invitaba a jugar videojuegos. En pocas palabras, la trataba como un chico más —empezó a reírse de nuevo—. Desde ahí, ella tampoco volvió a hablarme a mí tampoco —suspiró—. Ese rubio idiota… siempre fue muy denso para esas cosas. Todos nos habíamos dado por vencidos al respecto, hasta que apareciste tú.

Toda molestia y tristeza que sintió fue sustituida por un sentimiento cálido en su interior.

Porque sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes, él jamás la había tratado como un chico, todo lo contrario, la hacía sentir bonita y querida. Se sintió embargada de un cariño tan grande, que casi se pone a llorar.

Ella era especial para Naruto.

—Me dijo que le gustaba —confesó, recordando la escena—. En cierta forma yo también ya lo sabía. Nosotros… ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Dejó salir la pregunta que la atormentaba todo el tiempo.

—Eso depende de ti, Hinata —le sonrió con comprensión—. Sé que tienes miedo y estás asustada. Pero nada se va a repetir, cambiaste, eres más fuerte y decidida, sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas.

Hinata quería decirle que no era así, que no podía confiar ni en sí misma, ya no sabía qué decisión era la correcta.

—A veces, cuando estoy con ustedes o con él, quiero salir corriendo —confesó, al borde las lágrimas—. Mi cabeza busca excusas para poder huir. Esa parte de mí no me gusta, me hace sentir una cobarde —suspiró—, y no quiero serlo.

Tenten sonrió.

—No eres un cobarde. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y no sólo yo pienso así, probablemente toda la gente que te conoce lo hace —sonrió, mientras ponía el resto de cabello finalmente en la basura y guardaba las cosas de limpieza—. Sobre lo de Naruto… bueno, tal vez no pueda entenderte totalmente, pero sé que tu vida dio un cambio muy drástico en menos de dos meses y para ti todo esto ha sido estresante. Pero, tal vez lo que te voy a decir suene algo brusco, creo que lo necesitabas —señaló a su reflejo en el espejo—. Incluso si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, creo que la amistad hubiera sido la misma.

Por un momento Hinata se quedó viendo fijamente a su amiga, como si quisiera encontrar otro sentido en sus palabras, pero no era así. Tenten le estaba diciendo las cosas como eran y para su sorpresa, algo en su corazón le decía que podía confiar totalmente en lo que decía.

—Me desespera no poder olvidar tan fácilmente. Quiero dejar todo atrás, pero, todo está atascado en mi cabeza —se tocó las cienes con frustración—. Quiero que desaparezca, dejarlo ir.

—¿Tus amigas? ¿Los momentos que pasaste con ellas? —intuyó Tenten—. Se van a ir, van a desaparecer. Para cuando te des cuenta, las vas a ver en la calle y ni siquiera vas a sentir algo al respecto.

Hinata negó.

—Pero… fueron importantes.

—Nadie es más importante que tú misma —se le acercó y la pasó una mano por los hombros—. Está bien, tus sentimientos están bien, pero cada vez que sientas que estás retrocediendo, recuerda tu presente, a la gente que ahora estamos contigo. Los cambios a veces son para mejor, por más difíciles que parezcan, Hinata.

No le respondió, porque sabía que en el fondo de su mente aún buscaba excusas para defender a las personas que alguna vez quiso.

Pero había cosas que no tenían excusa alguna.

—Soy una idiota —suspiró Hinata.

—Nope, sólo demasiado noble, pero está bien, el mundo necesita más gente como tú.

La chica sonrió.

—Siempre me elogias, Tenten-san —murmuró, ruborizada.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

—Es que tú no ves lo que yo veo. Eres hermosa y tienes un corazón de oro, ¡moriría por ser tú! Y ni qué decir de tu talento para el dibujo, dios, chica, tienes las manos bendecidas. Me alegro haberte conocido y que seamos amigas —dijo totalmente sincera y llena de cariño.

Lo que Hinata sintió en ese momento era un sentimiento tan cálido y resplandeciente. Parecido a lo que experimentaba con Naruto, pero diferente en cierta forma que no podía explicar.

Entonces supo que no podía seguir lamentándose por todo cada dos horas. Necesitaba reponerse y seguir adelante. Tenía a su lado a las personas correctas, a gente que realmente se preocupaba por ella y querían que estuviera bien.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—La única que es hermosa aquí, e-eres tú —dijo bajito, algo tímida—. Muy, muy bonita.

Tenten chilló.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Te juro que si me gustaran las mujeres te haría mi novia! —exclamó llena de frustración—. Pero no importa, mientras seamos mejores amigas por siempre, está bien.

Hinata soltó una risa y la chica la acompañó.

Salieron del baño hablando sobre el corte de cabello, sin darse cuenta que alguien las había escuchado durante todo el rato.

Ayuri estaba pálida, por su cabeza rondaban un montón de cosas. Abrió la puerta del cubículo y miró el lavabo y el piso, habían quedado algunos cabellitos ahí.

Se sentía triste y sorprendida. Era bueno saber que por lo menos, en el fondo de su corazón, Hinata seguía preocupándose por ellas.

Porque a pesar de que en algún momento aquella amistad se convirtió en un juego de manipulación y mentiras. Al principio todas tuvieron sentimientos sinceros.

Las quiso, se preocupó por cada una de esas chicas, así como también en ese momento las odiaba un poco.

Ayu estaba segura de que así pasaran diez años, iba a recordar los rostros de sus amigas, así como las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, tal vez las maldeciría un poco o tal vez lloraría, sin embargo, iban a estar ahí, porque esa clase de lazos no se perdían tan fácilmente.

Decidida, volvió a marcar el número de su madre y cuando empezó a timbrar, tomó una bocanada de aire.

* * *

Ese era el primer paso complicado de muchos que vendrían en el futuro.

Casi nadie la vio con su nuevo corto de cabello, a excepción de un grupo de chicas de la facultad que nunca había visto y la adularon por su nuevo estilo.

Hinata casi moría de la vergüenza ahí mismo.

Era raro sentir la cabeza tan ligera después de muchos años de cargar con el peso de una larga melena, sin embargo, se sentía bien. Como si tuviera doce años otra vez.

Sacó su teléfono de la mochila y le escribió un mensaje de texto a su mamá, diciéndole que por favor hiciera reaccionar su padre.

¡Sólo a él se le ocurría una cosa así! Ella estaba segura de que, si le pedía a Naruto que fuera a su casa, éste le diría que sí sin pensárselo dos veces, pero no era justo para ninguno de los dos, porque sería como afirmar algo que de verdad no era cierto.

Aunque, si era sincera, dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre lo que era correcto o no, la idea de tener a Naruto compartiendo con su familia la hacía sonreír estúpidamente.

Sabía que, si en algún momento llegara a pasar algo así, ella se moriría de vergüenza ahí mismo.

Negó rápidamente, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ese tipo de actividades las hacían las parejas, ¿no? Se suponía que conocían las familias y convivían, cosas así. Hinata no estaba muy al tanto del tema, a excepción de lo que solían contarle sus amigas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo escondida en su burbuja de "los hombres son unos salvajes", que jamás se preocupó de que le fuera a pasar a ella. Y no se refería solamente al hecho de si el chico que era especial fuera a su casa, si no al montón de contacto físico y las emociones que los rodeaban.

Es que, ¡ya se tomaban de las manos! Y se habían abrazado… además de que ella le había dado un beso en la frente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Actuaban como si realmente estuvieran en una relación.

No era la primera vez que pensaba al respecto, el hecho rondaba por su mente últimamente.

¿Las cosas tenían que seguir un orden? Eso le preocupaba. Qué tal si primero debían gustarse mutuamente y después actuar como una pareja. Porque ellos estaban haciendo lo contrario, bueno, ella, porque Naruto ya le había dejado en claro que sí estaba interesado en algo más que una amistad.

Se ruborizó.

Le mandó un mensaje a Naruto para avisarle que estaría en la banca esperándolo.

Bueno… ¿mandar mensajes no era también considerado un acto entre una pareja? Hasta le ponía emoticones en forma de corazón.

Aunque, en su defensa, ellos casi nunca conversaban por teléfono o ningún otro medio. No le iba mucho la tecnología.

Estaba tan sumida en sus preocupaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio venía directamente hacia ella, recién bañado y con una sonrisa en el rostro al verla.

—¿Deberíamos salir? —Hinata soltó la frase, que terminó sonando más como una pregunta.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, se topó con el rostro sorprendido de Naruto, quien le regresaba la mirada entre confundido y curioso.

—¿Quién? ¿Tú y yo? —la señaló—. Me anoto —alzó al mano.

Sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Se puso colorada y empezó a balbucear.

—N-No… yo, bueno... no es que… agh —se paró rápidamente y tomó las manos del chico—. P-Perdón, pensé en voz alta.

Naruto sonrió travieso.

—¿Así que estabas pensando en que deberíamos salir?

Hinata sentía las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

—N-No exactamente, bueno…

—¿Bueno…? —el chico entrecerró los ojos—, entonces sí estabas pensando algo al respecto.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hinata era totalmente ajena a que Naruto estaba bromeando con ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para explicarse, no quería que tuvieran un mal entendido.

—P-Pensaba en que, b-bueno, hemos hecho muchas cosas de no-no-novios… —tartamudeó totalmente nerviosa—. Có-cómo tomarse de las manos y esas cosas.

—Sí, ¿y?

La chica miró al suelo.

—¿Está mal? ¿N-No lleva un orden?

Naruto, al verla que estaba hablando en serio, trató de responderle con seriedad, aunque por dentro moría por abrazarla y decirle que dejara de ser tan tierna.

—No hemos hecho todas las cosas de _novios._ Ni siquiera nos hemos besado en la boca —se encogió de hombros—. No es que no quiera… pero… —al ver la cara de asustada de Hinata, se corrigió—. Lo que trato de decir, es que, bueno, no creo que tenga todo que llevar un orden o algo así, sólo pasa y ya. Además, tú aún no sabes si te gusto, ¿no es así?

—Sí —asintió apenada.

—Sólo dejemos que todo fluya, creo que es la mejor opción —dijo, observándola sonriente, hasta que deparó en algo extraño—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? —preguntó, sonando más brusco de lo normal.

Hinata inmediatamente se llegó la mano a su corta melena.

—T-Tenten-san me lo cortó… ¿me veo extraña? —preguntó temerosa.

Los pensamientos del chico eran complejos, pero el hecho bastante simple: el largo cabello negro había desaparecido.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. No es que se le viera mal o algo así, sólo que era un cambio brusco.

Decidió ser sincero.

—Un poco. Pero no extraña en el mal sentido, sólo… diferente —dijo, rascándose la mejilla—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Hinata negó. Soltó una risita.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad —se llevó un corto mechón detrás de la oreja—. A mí me gusta. ¿Te he contado que cuando era joven lo tenía muy corto? Parecía un niño.

Le fue casi imposible imaginarla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cabello tipo honguito? —sugirió, para después ambos empezar a reírse.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la Universidad, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Naruto a veces no podía creer que tan sólo hacía casi un mes atrás no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo hablándole a Hinata, y ahora la tenía a su lado, platicando de cosas tan simples que le eran graciosas.

La vida daba vueltas interesantes.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Entonces… ¿está muy mal mi cabello? —insistió ella de nuevo. No es como que quisiera su aprobación, es sólo que por alguna extraña razón le importaba lo que él pensara.

Como una niña pequeña que está esperando una adulación por parte de sus padres.

Aparte de ellos, sólo había un hombre uniformado y una chica hablando por teléfono, esperando el camión.

Casi estaban solos, casi.

Naruto no era bueno lidiando con esas cosas. Las mujeres y todo lo relacionado eran temas complicados. Pero al ver que Hinata esperaba una respuesta con ojos brillantes le removió el interior.

La analizó cautelosamente, tenía el cabello sobre los hombros, su flequillo estaba igual, sin embargo, su nuevo corte le permitía ver perfectamente su cuello y la forma perfectamente estructural de sus hombros.

Y su rostro, la clave estaba en su rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Nunca la había visto más radiante, no sabía si se debía a su cabello o el hecho de que éste representaba algo más.

Le pareció más bonita que nunca.

—Te ves hermosa como siempre, Hinata —soltó finalmente—. Aunque extrañaré un poco tu cabello largo.

Hinata soltó un pequeño suspiro, aliviada.

No debería importarle tanto la opinión que alguien más tuviera de ella.

—Creo que también lo extrañaré, pero las cosas cambian, ¿no es así?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —Naruto sonrió—. Yo también solía tener el pelo un poco más largo en el Instituto, pero ahora me gusta muy corto.

Ella se lo imaginó por un instante y también sonrió ante la imagen.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes —dijo de la nada.

A veces, cuando estaba con Naruto o sus amigos, les tenía cierta envidia. Era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta. El hecho de que todos se conocían de años la hacía sentir algo desplazada.

Las personas con las que convivías por más tiempo terminaban teniendo un poco más de peso, aunque todo mundo lo negara. Los sentimientos y lazos que se formaban eran difíciles de olvidar.

Si lo iba a saber ella.

Cuando su mente volaba de más, se imaginaba escenarios graciosos en los que Naruto y ella se conocían a los quince años o incluso a los dieciséis. Estaba casi segura de que, si hubiera sido así, las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

¿Pero qué tan diferentes?

Miró al chico a su lado, quien parecía algo sorprendido por su comentario.

—¿Lo puedes imaginar, Naruto-kun? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo hubiera sido?

Naruto trató de hacerlo y le dio escalofríos.

—Me hubieras odiado totalmente, era fastidioso.

Hinata negó.

—No lo creo.

—Eso dices ahorita porque conoces mi yo más maduro —se rascó la nuca—, pero en ese entonces, diablos, era como un torbellino, siempre trataba de llamar la atención.

Lo dijo bromeando, porque nunca le había gustado hablar de esos temas. El Instituto era una época difícil para él.

—Probablemente me hubieras odiado también, yo era… —susurró Hinata—. Horrible.

Le sorprendió escuchar aquello, a veces creía que estaban avanzando, pero entonces ella decía cosas malas sobre sí misma y retrocedían como mil pasos.

—No es bueno que hagas eso —dijo con seriedad.

Hinata parpadeó, confundida.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el camión que se acercaba.

—Pensar así de ti misma —murmuró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Probablemente ya te han dicho esto mil veces, pero tú no ves lo que nosotros vemos. Deberías empezar a apreciarte, de veras. Porque, aunque te puedo decir muchas cosas para animarte, si tú no empiezas a sentirte mejor contigo misma, nada puede ayudar —sonó algo más rudo de lo que le gustaría—. Lo que trato de decir, es que… esa persona, la que tú piensas que es"horrible", es la chica que esperé por mucho tiempo y la que ahora me gusta —dijo firmemente.

Hinata había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había huido de sí misma, de los pensamientos hirientes que la consumían todo el tiempo. Siempre buscando culpables, siempre lamentándose.

Queriendo que las personas la consolaran.

Porque nadie había visto a través de ella, nadie entendía lo que realmente sentía.

El vivir dentro de una piel que a veces sentías que no era tuya, con el tiempo se convertía en una tortura.

Podía culpar a Mio por haberla convertido en una persona dependiente. Podía culpar a Ayuri o Erika por aislarla de los demás y reducir su autoestima a cenizas.

Pero fue ella quien lo permitió.

Y era ella quien seguía haciéndolo.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que sólo necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera creer?

Creer en sí misma.

Creer en los demás.

No quería tener miedo y ser desconfiada. No quería odiarse más.

Quería sonreír y querer lo que era. La persona en que se estaba convirtiendo.

Quería poder imaginarse a sí misma de pequeña y adolescente sin sentir asco.

No se trataba de su físico, si no de los actos, los pensamientos, la culpa. Las cosas que sabía ahora la hacían querer retroceder el tiempo y hacer todo de nuevo. Volver a tomar decisiones, romper amistades, hacer lo que realmente quería.

Simplemente ya no quería sentir pena de sí misma.

Y odio, el odio que al consumía al verse tan tonta e ingenua. Al temer a todo y no atreverse a hacer nada.

Como una cobarde.

¿Por qué ellos decían que era fuerte? No lo era, nunca lo fue y no estaba del todo segura de si algún momento lo sería.

Huía de todos los problemas, siempre terminaba llorando y era incapaz de enfrentarse a su realidad.

No era valiente.

—T-Tú, siempre d-dices lo mismo, pero no es así. No soy la persona que tú crees, Naruto-kun —susurró al borde las lágrimas—. Yo sólo… trato. Trato todo el tiempo.

Y lo estaba haciendo aún, estaba tratando.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces al verla llorar. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaban teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones? A veces él también quería llorar y abrazarla hasta que se les acabara el aire.

Era sorprendente cómo una persona podía romperse por cosas que a otras le parecían insignificantes.

—Lo eres, Hinata, sólo tienes que creerlo —le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla—. Yo lo creo.

—Hoy fue un día difícil —sollozó—. Este cabello… —tocó un mechón—, todo, fue como desprenderme de algo importante.

—¿Y por qué te lo cortaste, entonces?

Hinata soltó un sollozo bajito.

—P-Porque lo necesitaba. Estoy perdida, no sé quién soy, qué quiero —cerró los ojos—, ¿qué quiero? —preguntó, mirándolo.

Él no podía responderle a lo último, pero podía decirle lo que pensaba.

—Veo a una chica maravillosa, que le gustan las plantas y sobre todo pintar. No come hamburguesas y es bastante apasionada en sus ideales —la miró lleno de ternura—. Veo a una chica tan, pero tan bonita, que a veces me parece como un sueño que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. Veo… —tomó ambas manos de Hinata y las apretó entre las suyas—. Veo a alguien que me hace querer ser mejor persona. ¿No es eso suficiente? Porque para mí sí —murmuró—. No importa quién fuiste, sino quién quieres ser.

Hinata bajó la mirada a sus manos y sintió la calidez que Naruto le transmitía.

No era esa persona tan maravillosa que él describía. Sin embargo, trató de ponerse en sus zapatos y casi entendió lo que quería decirle.

Cuando alguien es importante para ti, ante tus ojos, siempre aparecían las cosas buenas antes que las malas.

Le quiso decir a Naruto que sólo era una jugarreta de su cerebro que lo hacía ver sólo"lo bueno", pero entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente ella estaba en la misma posición.

¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que le parecía raro que no hubiera salido con alguien hasta ese momento? Naruto siempre se reía respondiéndole que sólo ella lo miraba de esa forma, que los demás pensaban que era un tonto.

Probablemente en este caso era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, eso la hacía creer que de verdad había algo salvable. Que podía ser esa mejor persona.

Tenía que tratar.

O bueno, lo llevaba haciendo desde el último mes, aunque a veces sintiera que luchaba con un monstruo invisible.

Soltó sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tener algo a qué aferrarse. Alguien que la sostuviera si se le doblaban las rodillas.

—¿Te quedarás? —le susurró, rodeándolo por los costados con fuerza.

El camión llegó a la parada, las personas subieron y siguió su camino, dejándolos atrás.

Y Naruto asintió, ateniéndose a un futuro incierto.

—Sí.

Le respondió el abrazo, estrujándola con fuerza.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que el ruido del otro camión acercándose lo hizo reaccionar.

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata, mientras presionaba ligeramente el dedo índice en su frente.

—Pequeña llorona, debemos irnos a casa —le extendió su mano, como siempre lo hacía.

Y ahí frente a frente, algo en su corazón cambió.

Desde ese momento, Hinata supo que las cosas serían diferentes.

Entendió completamente que si ese rubio grandulón de ojos bonitos, en algún momento había sido importante, ahora lo era todo.

El sentimiento fue tan arrollador que sentía que por dentro temblaba.

Le gustaba.

Naruto le gustaba.

Mucho.

Muchísimo.

Tanto que no sabía si lo iba a poder manejar.

Tomó su mano y sintió que todo desaparecía.

Había encontrado lo que tanto necesitaba y siempre buscó: alguien que viera a través de ella y aún así no saliera huyendo.

Lo miró como quien mira a las estrellas y la luna en una noche despejada. Con el corazón revoloteando soltó las palabras que tan sólo un rato antes le parecían inaceptables.

—¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? —murmuró, temblorosa.

Ya no podía retroceder.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Ha pasado un tiempo.

Dios, estos dos meses han sido los peores de mi pequeña existencia. De verdad, la ansiedad me tenía vuelta loca, más el trabajo y la Universidad, me volví un cadáver. Disculpen la tardanza, como siempre.

En fin, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, que debo confesar le tengo un amor-odio, me costó mucho terminarlo. Siendo sinceros, no estaba planeado que Hinata aceptara que le gusta Naruto aún, pero creo que es necesario, a este fic no le quedan más de seis o siete capítulos, a lo mucho, no planeo extenderlo más. Además, el personaje ya era súper obvio, creo que se iba a volver tedioso si lo seguía negando y pues la situación se dio.

Por otra parte, no me maten porque se cortó el cabello, pero es que, mi mamá siempre dice que si una mujer se hace un corte de cabello así de drástico es porque algo cambió dentro de ella y creo que aquí aplica; Hinata está consciente de que la culpa de sentirse miserable todo el tiempo no es más que de ella y necesita salir adelante, así de simple. Lo de Ayuri lo tenía planeado desde como el tercer capítulo, con eso finalmente cierro el arco de las amigas por un rato. Me enfocaré en otras cosas de aquí en adelante.

Naruto como siempre es un amor, ¿quién no quiere un chico así? ¡Yo necesito uno en mi vida! Aw. Oh, ¿les gustó la escena de plática entre chicas? ¡A mí sí! Mi grupo de amistades somos ocho chicas y siempre que hacemos fiesta de pijamas hablamos de esas cosas.

Espero y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que se viene la cena familiar con los Hyūga (spoiler) y varias sorpresillas por ahí relacionadas con cierto personaje al que no le he puesto mucha atención que digamos.

Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, los aprecio un montón. Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a dejarme un review, ya que me hacen muy feliz.

Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos dentro de unos meses, espero y no sean tantos.

Lizy.

29.04.18


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a _**bruxi**_ , ella me hizo dedicó un one-shot precioso (por cierto, lo leí el mismo día que lo publicaste, aún no comento porque quiero dejarte un review como dios manda, te adelanto que lo amé con todo mi corazón). Además siempre me está animando a escribir, en este tiempo se ha ganado mi cariño. En parte, gracias a ti el capítulo vio la luz. Ojalá y te guste.

* * *

 **Attraction**

 _Capítulo 12_

* * *

Era raro cómo el darse de que estaba enamorada la hacía sentir más tranquila.

Naruto le gustaba.

Tan simple como eso.

¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en aceptarlo? No era tan difícil y la verdad es que se sentía bastante cómoda con la idea.

¿Qué seguía ahora? No era como que sólo se diera la vuelta y le dijera al chico "Fíjate que ya entendí que sí estoy enamorada de ti".

No era tan fácil.

Menos ahora que él tenía el torneo de karate encima y ella un montón de actividades por hacer.

El estómago se le volvió un nudo y sintió ganas de vomitar.

No, no era tan fácil. La idea de imaginarse teniendo un novio nunca estuvo en sus planes y ahora que era mucho más factible, sintió miedo.

No le gustaban los cambios.

—Entonces… ¿lo de ir a tu casa era en serio? —preguntó Naruto, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso y sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

Él no le había respondido a su invitación aún.

Hinata se sintió tonta de pedirle algo así por impulso.

—S-Sí —respondió sinceramente—. Pero… sé que estás cansado y… bueno, la verdad es que… —tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar su agitado corazón—. T-Tengo una hermana menor, ella ha estado haciendo bromas estos días sobre mi supuesto novio y cosas así, e-esta mañana, lo mencionó delante de mi padre… él dijo que si yo te interesaba tú aceptarías ir a la casa —dijo avergonzada—. A pesar de que les dije que no éramos nada, ellos siguieron insistiendo.

Naruto la miró divertido. Hinata era demasiado linda y tierna, le daban ganas de saltarle encima y darle un beso.

¿Quién pensaría que llegaría a tal punto por una chica?

—Entonces, si no voy, tu padre me va a odiar el resto de mi existencia.

Ella negó rápidamente.

—Pues… —no terminó la oración, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? No lo entendía. Si los dos tenían esos preciosos sentimientos, ¿no era suficiente?

El pensar que volverse una pareja tenía que seguir un montón de compromisos y protocolos extraños.

Sintió ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba el comentario de Hinata y no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolido. Sí, había aceptado esperarla y su decisión no iba a cambiar, sólo que a veces, cuando la escuchaba hablar así, creía que era una batalla perdida.

Negó con rapidez, olvidando esos pensamientos. Trató de enfocarse en lo bueno, ella le pidió que fuera a su casa, eso tenía que significarse algo.

—Iré —dijo con firmeza—. Incluso si _aún_ no somos nada —remarcó con determinación.

Hinata sintió cómo las mariposas se disparaban por su vientre con aleteos revoltosos.

Dios, ese chico no podía soltar cosas así de la nada, acabaría con la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

—¿D-De verdad? —susurró.

—Síp. Me bajaré contigo en la parada, los saludaré y luego me iré, ¿te parece?

La idea sonaba bastante bien, de esa manera su padre no podría decir nada al respecto y Hanabi finalmente se detendría con sus comentarios sin sentido.

—¿Debería aclarar nuestra situación? —preguntó Naruto—. Ya sabes, pero que no te cause problemas.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno… —se rascó la nuca—. Decirles que, umm, tú me gustas y nos estamos conociendo, algo así.

Hinata sabía que ahí nadie los podía escuchar, se habían sentado casi al final del autobús, además esa ruta siempre era solitaria.

Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no dejar su corazón al descubierto. Aún no estaba lista para decirle cómo se sentía, no quería más cambios bruscos en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que no iba a poder lidiar con una relación en la manera que se sentía.

Apenas una hora atrás había estado llorando por haber perdido su autoestima.

No, definitivamente no, iba a hacer las cosas bien, por Naruto, él se lo merecía. No podía darle sentimientos a medias.

Y por ella, porque quería que funcionara, porque quería atesorarlo correctamente, sin ninguna traba.

Como hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

—Naruto-kun —lo llamó con suavidad. El chico inmediatamente la miró con curiosidad. Cuando tuvo su atención, siguió hablando—. Eres muy especial para mí, por eso te invité a mi casa, no sólo por lo de mi padre. Quiero que mi familia te conozca y vean la persona tan maravillosa que he conocido. No podemos decir que somos amigos, porque no es así, incluso si yo no… —se sintió incapaz de mentir—. Si nosotros no somos una pareja como tal, estamos más cerca de lo que parece, ¿cierto? N-Nuestros sentimientos van por el mismo camino —dijo finalmente.

Realmente quería decirle cómo se sentía, pero ¿qué tanto cambiarían las cosas? ¿Tendrían que besarse y todo eso?

No se sentía lista.

Sí, era una cobarde, pero no le importaba realmente, ya había perdido suficiente, no iba a perderlo a él también.

Por su parte, Naruto se quedó perplejo, trató de leer entre líneas lo que ella le dijo y simplemente parecía imposible.

"Nuestros sentimientos van por el mismo camino". ¿Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta?

De lo obvio, de lo que él sabía desde hacía mucho.

Siempre fue muy denso para leer sus sentimientos y los de otras personas, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, parecía prestarle más atención que a nadie más. Notaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, como si… como si brillara demasiado. Él la entendía, puesto que la observaba de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, también podía ser que su mente le estuviera jugando una pasada, así que decidió no hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Entonces…? —dejó la pregunta al aire, buscando la manera de que ella la aclarara un poco sus dudas. Sentía que no estaban llegando a nada y tenían el tiempo encima.

Hinata carraspeó un poco.

—Bueno, p-podríamos decir que estamos saliendo, ¿no es así? —dijo rápidamente—. A m-mis padres.

Sería una mentira piadosa.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla. La miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Q-Qué? —sintió la garganta seca.

Hinata suspiró y se animó a tomar su mano. Ese gesto se le estaba haciendo una costumbre, pero no le desagradaba, porque significaba que poco a poco se estaba adaptando a Naruto.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera. Yo sólo pensaba que sería la forma más fácil de solucionar las cosas —entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Podía hacer algo así, era fácil y cómodo.

No le respondió inmediatamente, se quedó analizando toda la conversación que habían tenido hasta ahorita. Incluso si se moría por decir delante de los padres de Hinata que eran novios, no podía, porque era algo que deseaba a morir y no podía desperdiciarlo, así como así.

Siempre existían la posibilidad de que las cosas no llegaran a nada.

Le dio un suave apretón en la mano y le sonrió.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que decir algo así sería demasiado, simplemente deberíamos ser sinceros respecto a la situación. Tú misma les has dicho que no somos nada, ¿no es así? No hay nada de malo al respecto, Hinata —levantó sus manos entrelazadas—, en esto tampoco.

Vaya, Naruto había entendido sus miedos incluso sin decírselos. Aquello la sorprendió gratamente.

Ella también lo sabía, que no tenía nada de malo hacer cosas que la hacían sentir bien, pero aun así quitarte los prejuicios de un momento a otra era difícil porque estaba luchando contra sí misma.

—Mi hermana le dijo a mi madre que nos había visto caminar juntos tomados de las manos —confesó avergonzaba—. Me molesté conmigo misma, no porque me diera vergüenza, sino porque pensé "ugh, estoy dando un mal ejemplo", es una idiotez. Luego se me ocurrió esa tonta idea de que fueras a mi casa y presentarte como mi novio así no estaría haciendo cosas incorrectas, soy una estúpida.

Naruto negó y sonrió con comprensión.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con eso del "orden de las cosas"? ¿De lo que hablamos hace días?

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

—Estoy tan acostumbrada a seguir estructuras que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Me hice la idea de que todo sucedía en un orden: conocerse, confesarse, salir, tomarse de las manos, abrazarse… y así, sucesivamente. Pero contigo todo es diferente, nos hemos salido tantas veces del esquema… bueno, del esquema que yo creé —negó—. ¿Cómo dejas de pensar así? ¿Cómo cambias?

—No tengo ni idea, pero sí te puedo decir que no eres la única que tenía esas ideas, sabes.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

Naruto asintió y miró por la ventana.

—Yo… siempre pensé que enamorarse tomaba tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Que la gente necesitaba incluso años para conocerse —se encogió de hombros—. Lo vi con Sakura-chan y Sasuke, tardaron mucho en aceptar que se gustaban y conocerse, yo pensaba "si algún día me gusta una chica, mi relación será así", pero ya ves, las cosas no pasaron así, siento que te conozco más que a mis propios amigos, incluso mis sentimientos por ti se desarrollaron muy rápido. Así que, no todos los esquemas funcionan por igual.

Un silencio tranquilo los embargó, ambos se quedaron pensando en el tema. Era cierto, su relación se había desarrollado en muy poco tiempo. Hinata no le gustaba mucho pensar al respecto porque se daba cuenta que la persona que era ahora era totalmente diferente a la de hacía semanas.

Daba miedo.

Pero cuando miraba a Naruto, todo se desvanecía, era como si flotara en una densa niebla. No pensaba con claridad.

Soltó una bocanada de aire y dejó salir todas sus preocupaciones.

—Tienes toda la razón, Naruto-kun. Soy una tonta —dejó que sus manos unidas reposaran en su regazo—. Discúlpame por arrastrarte a la cena con mi familia, aún te puedes negar si quieres, ya buscaré una excusa.

—Está bien, tengo curiosidad por conocer a la familia de la chica que me gusta —dijo como si nada.

Al darse cuenta de la profundidad de su declaración. Ambos se ruborizaron y giraron el rostro al otro lado, evitando mirarse.

Cinco minutos después llegaron a la estación.

* * *

Cuando Hana Hyūga leyó el mensaje en su celular abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba.

Miró los platillos que tenía a medio cocinar y rápidamente entró en pánico. Esa no era la comida adecuada para recibir a un invitado.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi! —llamó a su hija menor, quien bajó de mala gana del segundo piso.

—¿Qué pasa?

La mujer estaba bastante agitada.

—Tu hermana va a traer a su amigo y yo no preparé comida suficiente. Ve al teléfono y pide una pizza, rápido —remarcó.

Hanabi se quedó congelada por unos segundos.

—¿D-De verdad va a venir?

—Sí… aunque Hinata mencionó en el mensaje que sólo iba a saludar, pero obviamente lo invitaré a cenar. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Hinata jamás ha traído a alguien que no sean sus amigas —dijo apresurada, mientras abría una olla y le echaba cuadritos de zanahoria—. ¿Crees que le guste la sopa de verduras? A todos les gusta la sopa de verduras.

—Sí, mamá, estoy segura que le gusta la sopa —Hanabi suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable y algo nerviosa—. No puedo creer que mi hermana traerá a un chico a la casa, ¿acaso estamos en el fin del mundo?

Hana finalmente soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sabes, siempre he estado preocupada por Hinata en ese aspecto, parecía no estar interesada para nada en tener novio o algo así, sin embargo, desde hace tiempo que la veo cambiada, más humana —admitió, recordando la vez que la vio deprimida y ella no supo explicarle porqué estaba tan triste.

La hermana menor no contestó, sólo se quedó observando el cómo su madre se movía de un lado a otro por la cocina, dando por cerrada la conversación.

Si lo pensaba a profundidad, era totalmente cierto, Hinata había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas, parecía más sensible que de costumbre, cosa que era rara, porque normalmente solía guardarse sus sentimientos. Hanabi estaba al tanto de muchas de las cosas por las que su hermana había pasado en los últimos meses, y no porque ella se lo dijera, sino porque ese tipo de rumores se expandían con facilidad a través de las redes sociales, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cosas temas tan delicados como el sexo.

Nunca había dicho nada por respeto a la decisión de Hinata de guardar silencio, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no se preocupaba.

Por supuesto que lo hacía.

Si regresaba el tiempo atrás, por lo menos unos dos meses, su hermana era como un zombi. Siempre callada y distraída, con miedo a hablar y diciendo lo que los demás querían escuchar, sin embargo, la chica de ahora lucía más tranquila y serena, como si de repente valiera la pena tratar de seguir adelante.

Hanabi tenía curiosidad por saber qué hizo que su hermana cambiara de esa manera.

¿Sería por ese chico? ¿Se habría enamorado al punto de dar un cambio tan notorio?

Empezó a morderse el pulgar con un poco de ansiedad y curiosidad.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi! —la voz de su madre la despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Sí?

Hana suspiró.

—Te estoy diciendo que vayas al recibidor, creo que tu padre acaba de llegar.

Asintió, mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia la puerta. No había deparado en que aún estaba en ropa de gimnasia y tenía el cabello hecho un desastre.

Observó el reloj que estaba en la pared y frunció el ceño, aún faltaba media hora para que su padre llegara, se le hizo un poco raro. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, fue ahí cuando se encontró a su hermana acompañada de un chico tan alto al que no le alcanzaba ver bien el rostro.

Ninguno se movió. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Hinata carraspeó un poco para romper la tensión.

—H-Hanabi, hola… —se sentía una estúpida, no sabía que decir. Se giró hacia Naruto para pedirle ayuda, pero deparó en que él también se encontraba nervioso, porque estaba más pálido que un muerto.

Hanabi se mordió el labio y se puso de puntitas para ver mejor al acompañante de su hermana. Era algo guapo, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules.

Interesante.

Volvió de nuevo la mirada a su hermana y fue entonces cuando deparó en su cabello corto.

—¿Qué te hiciste? —dijo tan alto, que casi parecía un grito.

Hinata se mordió el labio y tocó las puntas de su cabello. Sabía que todos se sorprenderían cuando al vieran.

—Me lo cortó una amiga —se encogió de hombros—. Te cuento después.

Hanabi frunció el ceño no muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar, ya después le preguntaría. Lo más importante era el chico rubio que las miraba divertido.

—¿Él es tu novio? —preguntó directamente.

Los dos empezaron a toser.

—¿N-N-Novio? —tartamudeó Hinata—. N-No, ¡qué indiscreta!

Naruto empezó a reaccionar, se limpió las palmas sudorosas en su pantalón y sonrió.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tú debes ser Hanabi-chan, ¿verdad?

—Sólo Hanabi —corrigió—. Entonces, ¿no eres el novio de mi hermana?

Hinata empezaba a estresarse, de verdad, apenas iba a abrir la boca, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

—No, pero espero serlo —sonrió como siempre lo hacía, mostrando su brillante dentadura.

Sin embargo, la chiquilla seguía sin convencerse, ¿no era el novio de su hermana, pero se tomaban de las manos? ¿Cómo estaba eso?

Se pegó más a la puerta para impedir que alguno de los dos pasara. Notó la mirada molesta de Hinata, pero simplemente la ignoró, ¡su hermana se lo agradecería después!

—Entonces, Naruto, si esperas ser el novio de mi hermana, es que ella te gusta, supongo.

—Correcto —dijo él, bastante divertido con la situación.

—Bien. Debería de gustarte, sólo mírala, es tan bonita —murmuró, alargando la palabra "tan" —. ¿Qué tanto has hecho con mi hermana? ¿Ya se besaron?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, tanto Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí y se pusieron colorados.

—Hanabi, en serio, basta, me estás avergonzando, no te va a responder a eso —frunció el ceño—, déjanos pasar.

Hanabi negó.

—Si no me puede responder, es porque están ocultando algo, hermana.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo está preocupada por ti, Hinata —entonces, enfocó su mirada en Hanabi—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no nos hemos besado ni una sola vez.

Lo cual era una pequeña mentira, porque ella lo había besado una vez en la frente, pero eso quedaría como un secreto únicamente entre ellos, nadie tendría porqué saberlo.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun —suspiró Hinata totalmente avergonzada.

Por otra parte, la hermana menor parecía satisfecha, finalmente se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

—Bienvenido, futuro novio de mi hermana —sonrió con malicia—. Que comiencen los juegos del hambre.

—Gracias… ¿cuáles juegos?

—¿No sabes la referencia? ¡Pero sí es muy popular! —se sintió algo ofendida—¿Qué no lees?

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar, Hinata los escuchaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy bueno con los libros. Aunque me gusta mucho ver películas, sobre todo de ninjas —dijo.

—¿Ninjas? —Hanabi se quedó pensando, mientras se sentaba en el sofá más pequeño—, ¿ya viste la película de "Los tres mil ninjas y cuatro kunais"? Fue muy buena, es de mis favoritas.

Naruto asintió con emoción.

—Sí, sí, de las mías también. Aunque prefiero la de "El dragón negro contra el avestruz alzada", es mi favorita, ¿la pelea del final? ¡Épica!

La chica empezó a sonreír, también dejándose llevar por la repentina emoción.

—Oh, sí, cuando la princesa da esa súper patada a su prometido, amo esa escena.

—¡Y también cuando se descubre que el dragón negro era la princesa! Nadie lo esperaba. La chica peleaba genial.

En algún momento de la conversación Hanabi se había cruzado de piernas en el sofá para estar más cómoda y él había empezado a ignorar a Hinata, quien, lejos de molestarse, parecía divertida de la situación.

—Bueno, a mí no me sorprendió tanto. Lo que sí me sacó de mis casillas fue que el avestruz alzada sólo quería matarla porque creía que era su derecho heredar la posición del clan, nadie esperaba que su propio hermano tratara de matarla, cuando ella llora al darse cuenta de la verdad me rompió el corazón.

Siguieron hablando otros diez minutos sobre películas de ninjas. Hinata conocía algunos títulos y otros no, sin embargo, no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía feliz. Era divertido el ver cómo Hanabi y Naruto congeniaban con mucha facilidad.

Lo cual era raro, puesto que su hermana menor normalmente solía mostrarse reacia con sus amistades. En el pasado, cuando sus amigas la visitaban, Hanabi no salía para nada de su recámara, siempre decía que no le caían bien y prefería mantenerse al margen.

Pero con Naruto era todo lo contrario, hablaban desenvueltamente, como si fueran realmente verdaderos amigos.

—Yo creo que van a sacar la segunda parte, ¿no lo crees, hermana? —preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué?

—¡Sobre la película que vimos el mes pasado! ¡La de los dos ninjas que eran mejores amigos, pero después se separan y uno viaja por todo el mundo para salvar al otro!

Trató de acordarse, pero su mente se encontraba en blanco.

—No recuerdo, lo siento.

Naruto, quien estaba a su lado, soltó una risita y la miró con ternura.

—Pequeña tonta —murmuró. Le dio un suave golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

Hinata se ruborizó y jugueteó con su falda.

—Lo siento.

Hanabi los observó en silencio y una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios.

—Si te casas con mi hermana, ¿serás mi cuñado? —preguntó como si nada, realmente curiosa.

Naruto se congeló y Hinata empezó a boquear sin saber qué decir.

—Eh… —murmuró el chico, buscando qué decir.

Pero justo en esos momentos fueron salvados por Hana, quien caminaba hacia ellos sonriendo y limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—Hanabi, por favor —dijo la mujer, suspirando—. Perdónala, siempre es así de imprudente —sonrió—. Me da gusto conocerte, me llamo Hana y soy la madre de estas chicas, por favor, ponte cómodo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, repentinamente nerviosa. Su mamá solía ser amable todo el tiempo así que esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción.

—¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! —el chico se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia—. G-Gracias por su amabilidad, por favor cuide de mí.

Hana lo miró con gracia.

—Qué educado —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Me da gusto tenerte por aquí, Uzumaki-kun, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

Hanabi clavó sus ojos en Naruto, curiosa de su respuesta, el chico le había caído bastante bien.

—Madre, no puede. Mañana tiene entrenamiento de karate, ya te había dicho, sólo pasaba a saludar —dijo Hinata con seriedad.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte! —murmuró la mujer avergonzada—. Por favor, discúlpame, Uzumaki-kun

Naruto negó rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de la hermana de Hinata.

—C-Creo que puedo quedarme, sólo tengo que avisar a mi casa —dijo nervioso.

Hana asintió satisfecha.

—Me da mucho gusto. Entonces, estás en tu casa, iré a la cocina para terminar la cena, ¿me acompañas, Hanabi? —dijo más que una orden que una petición. A la menor no le quedó más que aceptar—. Ah, por cierto —enfocó su mirada dulce en Hinata—. Te queda muy bien ese corte de cabello. Aunque bueno, tú siempre eres preciosa —sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias —respondió ella sintiéndose un poco más cómoda con su nuevo estilo. La mujer simplemente le guiñó el ojo.

Hinata esperó a que su madre y su hermana desaparecieran del campo de visión, para suspirar con fuerza.

—Eso fue demasiado incómodo, lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun —susurró con cuidado de que no la fueran a escuchar.

—No te preocupes. Tu hermana y tú no se parecen mucho —comentó, sonriendo—. No lo hubiera imaginado.

—Sí, ella es más extrovertida —dijo—. Aunque a veces se pasa de la raya, como lo acaba de hacer.

Naruto soltó una risa.

—No fue tan malo, creo que está preocupada por ti.

La chica bufó.

—No estoy muy segura.

—Además, creo que le caí bien —se rascó la nuca—. Se me hace muy raro estar aquí en tu casa, se siente demasiado… formal —confesó avergonzado. Tanto la madre como la hermana de Hinata eran muy diferentes a lo que se había imaginado.

Más amables y relajadas.

Naruto se preguntó el por qué ella era diferente.

—¿Te sientes fuera de lugar? —preguntó, notándolo pensativo.

—Un poco, pero lo normal, sabes. No es tan malo como pensé que sería…

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan malo? —murmuró.

—No lo quise decir de esa manera. Pensé que tal vez tendrían expectativas de mí o algo así, no soy el mejor prospecto para novio de una chica como tú —murmuró, confesándole por primera vez una de las inseguridades que lo invadía desde que empezaron esa relación extraña que tenían.

Ella seguía mirándolo sin entender, como si las palabras que salían de su boca fueran una gran mentira.

—¿Expectativas? ¿Una chica como yo? —suspiró. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia la cocina, para asegurarse de que su madre o Hanabi no escucharan; al ver que seguían ocupadas, se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la de él—. No digas eso. Debería ser yo quien piense así. No merezco a un chico como tú, pero, aun así, aun así… quiero pensar que puedo. Que podemos.

Naruto no le respondió, se quedó viendo sus manos, el cómo Hinata apretaba la suya suavemente, no en un gesto romántico, si no en uno que expresaba apoyo y comprensión.

Entendía lo que ella le decía. Casi podía leer lo que pasaba con su mente. Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando con Hinata, sabía que estaba pensando.

"Tal vez no nos merecemos le uno al otro, pero podemos intentarlo".

Sintió que su corazón se hacía repentinamente más grande, como si de pronto el futuro a seguir fuera más claro y brillante.

Hinata se iba a enamorar de él. Estarían juntos.

Lo sabía. Podía casi asegurar que lo sabía.

Esa chica tímida e insegura, poco a poco le estaba dando su corazón, con gestos pequeños, pero a la vez significativos. El hecho de dejarle tomarla de la mano o llevarla a conocer a su familia. No estaba seguro aún de preguntarle, quería dejar que las cosas siguieran un flujo natural, pero por primera vez Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo estaba dejando entrar finalmente, sin ataduras.

Le estaba dando la confianza de tenerla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Lo demás carecía de importancia.

—Tienes toda la razón, preciosa —le sonrió abiertamente. Ella se ruborizó como siempre lo hacía—. Claro que podemos.

A Naruto le gustaba ese gesto.

No le respondió, simplemente asintió, casi como formando una promesa silenciosa entre ambos. Se quedaron así un largo rato, sólo viéndose el uno al otro, como si en sus miradas hubiera estrellas fugaces.

Hanabi, quien estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina, a unos cuantos metros de la sala de estar, había escuchado todo.

Se quedó en silencio,

—Mamá, creo que Naruto es un buen chico —murmuró, acercándose a Hana, quien preparaba algunos acompañamientos.

—A mí también me lo pareció, querida, sobre todo…

—La forma en que ve a Hinata —completó Hanabi, sintiéndose muy emocionada—. Es tan cursi.

Hana sonrió.

—Pero tu hermana también lo ve como si fuera un pedazo de carne gigante —soltó una risita llena de entusiasmo—. Estoy tan emocionada.

Cosa que se notaba. La mujer estaba cocinando como loca, los platillos se estaban acumulando en una de las encimeras.

Hanabi se sentó en un banco alto, mientras columpiaba sus piernas. Repentinamente se sintió demasiado niña, así que dejó de hacerlo.

—Hermana dijo que no era su novio, ¿cómo pueden no ser novios si se ve que se gustan?

—Bueno, verás, cuando yo salía con tu padre, él… —empezó a contarle la historia que ya se sabía de memoria.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Esperaba que su padre llegara pronto.

* * *

Cuando salió de la fiesta y sintió el aire fresco en el rostro, Tenten se sintió más aliviada, pero también con ganas de golpear algo.

Se abrazó con fuerza, mientras intentaba pensar en cosas positivas. Sin embargo, casi podía sentir las manos de aquel chico sobre su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una bestia queriendo comerse a su víctima.

Las cosas no sucedían así. Decir no era no. Siempre había sido así. ¿En qué momento aquel extraño pensó que podían seguir a pesar de que ella no quería?

No se sentía triste ni mal consigo misma, se sentía ofendida, molesta. Traía una blusa sin mangas, estaba segura que al día siguiente se le marcarían las manos de aquel chico en los brazos, como un recordatorio de lo que trató de forzar.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

Esa sería la primera y última vez que alguien la forzaría a hacer algo. Ella era quien decidía sobre su cuerpo, no un bruto cegado por la lujuria.

Abrió su celular y le mandó un mensaje rápido a Ino para decirle que ya se iba. No quería seguir un momento más ahí.

Ni siquiera sabía de quién era la fiesta, habían ido porque se trataba de un primo de Sai.

Mala idea.

Además, hacía frío.

Necesitaba regresar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir con tranquilidad. Tenía clases al día siguiente.

¡Sólo a ella se le ocurría ir a una fiesta entre semana!

Tal vez ya era momento de que se enfocara en la Universidad. Tal vez buscar un novio o algo así.

Extrañaba ese estilo de vida, era menos caótico.

Caminó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaban estacionados varios autos, esperaría a que saliera alguien en sus cinco sentidos y le diera un aventón a la avenida principal.

Se recargó en la parte trasera de un coche, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a su madre, cuando observó a un chico alto de cabello castaño cargando a otro más corpulento que muy apenas podía caminar.

—Neji-senpai, hay que regresar a la fiesta.

—Cállate —sentenció Neji. El otro chico asintió, pero con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro.

Tenten arqueó una ceja.

—Neji-senpai es el mejor, ¡realmente te _agmigdo_ mucho! —ya ni podía hablar de lo ebrio que estaba.

—Sí, sí.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un auto gris pequeño situado justo al lado de donde ella estaba.

—Nakamura, ¿por qué diablos pesas tanto?

—¡Puro músculo!

Neji se pasó la mano por el cabello, lleno de frustración. ¿En qué estúpido momento accedió a ir a una fiesta con sus estudiantes de karate? ¡Tenía una cena familiar a la cual llegar! Ahora tendría que ir a dejar a ese chico a su casa primero. Iba a perder un montón de tiempo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no deparó en la chica castaña que los miraba divertida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Tenten, estaba recargada en el auto de al lado, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Vaya… —soltó el tal Nakamura. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro—. Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella lo ignoró totalmente.

—No, gracias —contestó llanamente Neji, mientras buscaba la llave de su coche en la mochila.

Estaba casi seguro que las había metido ahí.

—¿Ya verificaste en las bolsas de tu pantalón? —murmuro Tenten al notarlo tan estresado. La situación era bastante divertida.

—Yo jamás las pondría… —sin embargo, cuando pasó su mano por el bolsillo trasero se dio cuenta que ahí las tenía.

Tenten lo miró con autosuficiencia. Neji la ignoró.

—Vamos, Nakamura, entra al auto.

—No quiero —dijo el chico—. Neji-senpai, ¿te han dicho que eres bastante amargado?

Aquello destruyó la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Si no entras en ese estúpido auto te juro que le diré al entrenador que te vas de fiesta entre semana y no estás entregándote completamente al entrenamiento.

Decir aquello significaba estar completamente expulsado.

Nakamura se alejó de Neji y mejor se sostuvo de la puerta del auto. Le sonrió amistosamente

—Neji-senpai no haría algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres probarme? —respondió, cruzándose de hombros y dándole esa mirada fría tan característica de él.

Hubo un silencio penetrante.

Repentinamente, Tenten quería irse de ahí. Ese chico llamado Neji no le agradaba mucho.

Era demasiado prepotente. Casi sintió ganas de defender al tal Nakamura, sin embargo, no era su asunto.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Nakamura borró la sonrisa del rostro y se subió al auto sin decir nada, dejándose caer en el asiento.

Neji soltó un suspiro, caminó hacia la puerta del piloto para subirse, hasta que deparó en que Tenten lo miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el otro lado del coche.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, fastidiado. Parecía que quería decir algo.

—Eres mala persona, ¿te lo han dicho? —soltó ella.

El ambiente se llenó de una tensión bastante desagradable. Neji frunció el ceño, molesto.

¿Por qué tendría que importarle lo que una chiquilla casi desnuda tenía que decirle? Lo mejor era ignorarla, al fin y al cabo que jamás le había interesado lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, le respondió:

—Y tú una inoportuna, ¿te lo han dicho?

Tenten apretó los labios, furiosa.

—Idiota.

Neji tomó una bocanada de aire. De verdad que no quería discutir.

Su mala suerte era impresionante; primero, tenía un borracho con el cual cargar y ahora una niña estúpida que creía tener la razón.

—Como sea —murmuró, abriendo la puerta de su auto y subiéndose de mala gana.

Tenten se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación y sintiéndose algo tonta. Tal vez era el resto de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo lo que la había hecho actuar así. Normalmente no iba diciéndole idiota a la gente por la calle.

Suspiró, viendo como Neji encendía el auto. Ahora tendría que esperar a alguien más que la llevara a casa.

Bueno, tampoco es como que quisiera pedirle ese favor a ese patán pedante.

El auto salió en reversa y ella se giró por el lado contrario, dispuesta a caminar hasta la avenida, era la mejor opción que tenía.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—Hey, niña, ¿vas a querer que te lleve o no?

Tenten se giró y lo miró con sorpresa. Dejar que el idiota la llevara a casa no era la mejor opción, sin embargo, hacía frío y tenía sueño.

—Sólo por esta vez —gritó, mientras caminaba de regreso y se subía en el asiento de atrás.

Neji la miró con fastidio por el retrovisor.

—Como si se fuera a repetir —suspiró—. Ponte el cinturón.

Tenten se le quedó viendo incrédula. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente hizo lo que le dijo.

Idiota patán educado.

No hablaron durante el camino. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era los ronquidos de Nakamura y una vieja canción de BoA, que ella se sabía de memoria, por lo que empezó a tararear bajito.

Neji simplemente suspiró.

Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

Había muchísima comida. Naruto sintió que su estómago empezaba a rugir de la nada.

—¿Normalmente cenan así? —susurró, sorprendido.

Hinata negó.

—Mi madre… —se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Ella sólo cocina tanto cuando está emocionada.

—¿Emocionada? —Naruto la miró sin entender.

—S-Sí, bueno, ya sabes —se mordió el labio— probablemente lo hizo porque estás aquí.

—¡Eh! —el rubio se ruborizó.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun.

Apenas le iba a responder, cuando Hanabi entró al comedor con dos cajas de pizza.

—¡Falta el platillo principal! Pedí de pepperoni con orillas de queso y de anguila —canturreó, mientras las dejaba en la mesa y se sentaba, justo al lado de Naruto.

—Si íbamos a comer pizza, ¿por qué mamá cocinó tanto? ¡No era necesario! —dijo Hinata notablemente estresada.

Hana entró con un bowl lleno de ensalada y simplemente sonrió.

—Casi nunca tenemos invitados, querida. Esta es una ocasión especial.

Se sentó frente a Hanabi.

—Sólo falta papá —comentó la menor, mirando con ansias toda la comida.

—Dijo que no tardaba —comentó Hana, restándole importancia. Entonces, enfocó su mirada en Naruto, quien lucía algo incómodo—. Bueno, Uzumaki-kun, cuéntame sobre ti, ¿qué estás estudiando? ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta de parte de su madre. Fue cuando deparó en que realmente ella no sabía nada de la familia de Naruto.

Lo miró, curiosa ante su respuesta.

—Mi papá es maestro de historia y mi mamá estudió psicología, pero ya no ejerce —confesó algo incómodo.

Hana sonrió comprensiva.

—Yo estudié arte, pero con el tiempo me cansé y decidí dedicarme a ello sólo como pasatiempo —suspiró—. La vida nos lleva a caminos inciertos.

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

—¿Usted también dibuja como Hinata?

La aludida sonrió al ver el interés del rubio.

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque mi hija aún no desarrolla muy bien la pintura.

Fue entonces cuando Hanabi intervino.

—Mamá fue una de las mejores artistas de su época, ¡toda la gente quería comprar sus cuadros! Ese de ahí, lo pintó ella —señaló un cuadro grande que colgaba en la sala de estar, rodeado de otros de diferentes tamaños. El marco era de color caoba y en el centro, estaba la imagen de una niña de dos años, con dos coletas de cabello negro, sentada sobre una sillita azul que sonreía a la cámara llena de felicidad. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

—Parece una fotografía —comentó Naruto asombrado.

Hinata sonrió orgullosa.

—Mamá tiene un talento innato con la pintura. Puede hacer retratos perfectos de las personas, como si fueran una fotografía.

—Básicamente el arte nos persigue —soltó una risa baja—. Mi esposo se dedica a la venta de cuadros antiguos. Hinata es buena para dibujar y Hanabi también-

La chiquilla asintió.

—Pero no me quiero dedicar a eso, qué aburrido, estudiaré derecho —dijo satisfecha.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, observando a aquellas mujeres como si se trataran de seres de otro mundo. Era como si de repente hubiera traspasado una barrera que no sabía que existía.

Era como conocer aún más a Hinata.

Cuando le comenzó a gustar, no le había puesto mucha atención al hecho de que era una artista, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso había tenido mucho que ver. Hinata irradiaba un aura especial, profunda. Era un alma sensible, casi podía asegurar que tenía la habilidad de leer emociones con mucha facilidad.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

De repente sintió que todo encajaba en sus lugares.

—Cuando veo los dibujos de Hinata, siempre tengo ganas de llorar —murmuró—. Son nostálgicos.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó. No esperaba aquella afirmación.

—Sí —confesó—, ¿recuerdas el dibujo del frasco con la mariposa? Ese me dejó pensativo todo el día, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Yoshima-sensei siempre dice que mis dibujos son muy planos —comentó, avergonzada.

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

—¡Ese señor no sabe de arte, hermana!

—Hanabi, guarda silencio —Hana sonrió, comprensiva—. Cuando pusieron una pintura mía por primera vez en una galería, todo mundo decía que era fantástica, que podían sentir el alma del artista en ella, pero realmente no lo era. Ese cuadro lo había pintado porque mi madre me lo pidió, quería su propio retrato —dijo, con tristeza—. Mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación, ella… bueno, un día decidió que no quería complicarse la vida conmigo y me dejó a cargo de su hermana, pero es otra historia. El punto es que la pinté porque ya era una anciana y no me costaba nada, pero ese cuadro, para mí, no tenía nada en especial. Aun así, todo mundo lo amaba —se puso un mechón detrás de la mejilla—. El padre de mis hijas, en ese entonces, estaba en la galería buscando prospectos de venta. Cuando me lo presentaron, yo me emocioné muchísimo, la idea de vender mi pintura no era mala, podría obtener ingresos por primera vez gracias a mi trabajo, pero Hiashi-san simplemente me dijo que mi cuadro no le inspiraba nada y se fue —río—. No le discutí, porque realmente era cierto.

Tanto Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto se quedaron en silencio, algo confundidos.

—Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que el maestro de mi hermana tenía razón y Naruto-san es un tonto porque no sabe entender el arte?

Hinata miró a su hermana con cara de incredulidad, esa niña era un demonio. Naruto simplemente se rascó la mejilla, incómodo.

—No, tontita. Lo que trato de decir, es que tal vez los dibujos que Hinata le mostró a su maestro probablemente los hizo por compromiso, mientras que a Uzumaki-kun le enseñó algo que realmente quiso dibujar, ¿o me equivoco, querida?

Hinata asintió con timidez. Era cierto, no lo iba a negar. Pero había cierta intimidad en aceptar algo así.

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

—Pero Hinata nunca nos enseña sus dibujos, ¿por qué a ti sí? —escupió, algo celosa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, divertido, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en su rostro.

Diablos, no podía más, cómo adoraba a esa chica pelinegra. Era como si su corazón fuera a explotar de amor.

Estaba tan extrañamente conmovido, que volvió o tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa. Ella se quedó estática durante unos segundos, pero le respondió al gesto, dándole un suave apretón.

Los dos se ruborizaron.

La mesa se quedó en un cómodo silencio. La plática había sido bastante amena.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó que se abría la puerta. Hanabi saltó de su asiento como niña pequeña y corrió a la sala de estar.

Automáticamente Hinata soltó a Naruto, se puso de pie y acomodó su falda.

—Acaba de llegar mi padre —le susurró, avisándole de lo que se venía.

Hana sonrió divertida al verlos y también se paró de su asiento. Desde el comedor se escuchaba la voz grave de un hombre y los murmullos de Hanabi.

De repente Naruto cayó en cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que creía. Había olvidado completamente en dónde estaba porque Hana y Hanabi eran bastante agradables, lo hacían sentir cómodo.

¿Pero y si el padre de Hinata no era así?

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba en un estado similar al suyo. Conocía a su padre, podía ser un hombre bastante imponente cuando se lo proponía. Quería que conociera al chico que le gustaba y diera su aprobación.

Quería que todos se llevaran bien.

Justo en este momento, Hiashi entró al comedor y hubo un silencio espectral.

Era un hombre alto, muy alto, vestía un traje de negro. Su rostro era fuerte, enmarcado por arrugas y con los ojos idénticos a los de las hermanas Hyūga, a excepción que parecían más fríos.

Más maduros.

Naruto tragó saliva, se sentía algo intimidado, pero no era un cobarde, iba a dar la cara.

Por su parte, Hiashi también analizó al chico. No parecía un delincuente, aunque no le gustaba mucho la forma tan desaliñada en la que se vestía. Frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata temblaba un poco a su lado, parecía nerviosa.

—Eh… bienvenido, querido —murmuró Hana, consciente de la tensión el ambiente.

El hombre carraspeó un poco.

—Fue un día largo —se quitó el saco y se lo dio a su esposa, quien lo colgó en una percha y regresó rápidamente al comedor. Entonces, al ver a su hija mayor, deparó en su cabello corto y no pudo evitar fruncir el caño, ¿qué le había pasado? Se sentó, restándole importancia y fijó su mirada en el acompañante de Hinata—, y bien, tú debes ser el novio de mi hija, ¿no es así? —dijo observando a Naruto, quien estaba más recto que un soldado.

Hinata suspiró.

—No es mi novio —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Si no es tu novio, por qué lo trajiste? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues porque tú casi me obligaste", casi le responde, pero simplemente apretó los labios.

Silencio de nuevo.

Hanabi empezó a morderse los labios con nerviosismo. El no-novio de su hermana le caía bien, era un chico agradable.

Naruto tragó saliva, se forzó a sonreír y habló.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy compañero de su hija en la Universidad —hizo una reverencia—. Hinata y yo nos estamos conociendo, espero contar con su aprobación —dijo con seriedad.

Hana se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una risita, esos dos eran muy lindos juntos.

Hanabi, por su parte, asintió varias veces, animándolos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo la conoces?

Bueno, esa era una pregunta fácil.

—Dos meses.

—Dos meses es muy poco para que se estén "conociendo", ¿no lo crees? —dijo Hiashi.

Hinata intervino esta vez, estaba comenzando a enojarse.

—Tú te casaste con mamá a los seis meses de conocerla, eso también fue poco tiempo, ¿no es así? —lo retó.

Tanto Hiashi como Hana se quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca, ni una sola vez, su hija se había atrevido a decirles algo así.

—Hinata… —murmuró Hana, eliminando cualquier rastro de amabilidad de su rostro. Era una advertencia.

—No me parece poco tiempo, su hija es una persona maravillosa y es fácil encariñarse con ella. Lo difícil es que ella quiera encariñarse con alguien más —dijo Naruto con tranquilidad. No era una mentira.

Su familia debía saberlo más que nadie.

Aquella frase, que parecía un trabalenguas, hizo que Hiashi suavizara un poco el rostro. Hana miró al chico y asintió con tranquilidad.

Más cierto no podía ser.

Todos en esa sala sabían que Naruto no era cualquier chico. Hinata jamás hubiera llevado alguien a su casa si no fuera importante. Sus padres tenían que respetar esa decisión.

Hiashi suspiró.

—Entonces, está bien. Mi hija ya está grande y puede tomar sus decisiones —soltó. Se sentó en la mesa y de repente el ambiente se aligeró.

Naruto sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, mientras Hinata, quien todavía seguía algo molesta, se tranquilizó un poco.

Bueno, eso era lo más cercano a una aprobación que iba a conseguir.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Hana salió a ver de quién se trataba y regresó rápidamente con cajas de pizza en los brazos.

—¡Ya podemos cenar!

Hanabi asintió emocionada. Tenía mucha hambre.

Naruto y Hinata, en cambio, tenían un nudo en el estómago.

Empezaron a cenar en silencio, cada uno perdido en cada uno de sus pensamientos, hasta que el padre de Hinata habló.

—¿Qué estudias, Uzumaki-san? —preguntó Hiashi, mientras tomaba una porción de ensalada.

En ningún momento levantó la mirada.

—Estoy estudiando para maestro de educación física, en la facultad deportiva —dijo lo más casual que pudo.

—Con que deportes… —se quedó pensativo—. ¿Eres bueno?

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, sin saber cómo responder.

—Está en el equipo de karate de la escuela, padre. Justamente estos días está entrenando para un torneo muy importante —dijo Hinata, salvándolo del caos.

Aquello pareció llamar la atención de Hana y Hanabi también.

—¿Karate? ¿De verdad? —preguntó la menor de los Hyūga, emocionada.

—Vaya, aunque Hinata mencionó algo de un entrenamiento hace rato, no le puse mucha atención. ¿Cómo te está yendo, Uzumaki-kun? —Hana lo observaba interesada.

—Muy bien —sonrió—. Me gusta mucho. Practico desde el bachillerato, próximamente va a haber un torneo importante y nos están entrenando para representar a la Universidad.

—Mi sobrino Neji es campeón de karate a nivel nacional, ¿lo conoces? —comentó Hiashi—. Justamente regresó hace días porque iba a enseñarle a unos chicos en la Universidad de Hinata, ¿son ustedes?

Ups. Se le había olvidado comentarle ese pequeño detalle a Hinata.

—Sí, justamente él nos está entrenando, tiene mucho talento, lo admiro mucho —dijo evitando comentar sobre el mal carácter del chico

Hinata se giró hacia Naruto, sorprendida. ¿Su primo lo estaba entrenando? ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! Bueno, tal vez si se hubiera puesto a pensar un poco más las cosas, habría llegado a esa conclusión, qué tonta.

—El mundo es muy pequeño —dijo Hanabi, sorprendida—. De hecho, el primo Neji iba a venir a cenar hoy, ¿verdad?

Ante el comentario, Naruto sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de nuevo. Ya no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a otro familiar de Hinata.

—No sabía que Neji-niisan te entrenaba, Naruto-kun —le susurró, para que sus padres no los escucharan.

—Lo siento… no pensé que fuera importante —respondió aún más bajito.

Hinata suspiró, ya hablarían del tema en otra ocasión.

Hana observó el reloj en la pared, algo preocupada.

—Qué raro que Neji-kun no haya llegado, es muy puntual —comentó.

Hiashi asintió.

—Ya hablaré con él más tarde.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, a veces Hanabi hacía uno que otro comentario gracioso y todos reían. Naruto admitió para sus adentros que el asunto no era tan horrible como había pensado.

Casi podía verse ahí de nuevo.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír levemente.

Hinata era fantástica y su familia también. Incluso su padre, con esa expresión fría y distante, se preocupaba por ella. Ni qué decir de su hermana parlanchina y su madre alegre.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Hinata se puso de pie, rápidamente.

—Naruto-kun ya tiene que irse, es tarde.

Por inercia, su padre y su madre observaron el reloj.

—Es cierto, es cierto. Espero no haberte causado problemas al invitarte a cenar.

Negó rápidamente.

—No se preocupe —dijo, restándole importancia, aunque por dentro sabía que le esperaba un sermón. Entre tanto ajetreo había olvidado mandarle un mensaje a su madre—. Entonces, me despido. Muchísimas gracias por la cena, fue un placer conocerlos, de veras —hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada, causando la risita de Hanabi.

—¡Yo espero verte pronto por aquí! —soltó, emocionada—. A la próxima podríamos ver una película de ninjas con mucha sangre.

Hinata sonrió.

—Por supuesto —Naruto le guiñó el ojo.

Hana saltó de su asiento, corrió a la cocina y regresó rápidamente con un bowl envuelto en aluminio.

—Por favor, entrégale esto a tus padres, es mi famoso puré de zanahoria —Hinata apenas iba a intervenir para decirle que era casi imposible que Naruto se llevara algo así en las manos en el camión, pero el chico sonrió contento—. ¡Muchas gracias!

La mujer asintió, satisfecha. Sonrió y después se le acercó para susurrarle algo.

—Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hija. Ella ha cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo y no puedo estar más agradecida.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, por favor no le digas cosas innecesarias.

—No le dije nada fuera de lugar, ¿verdad, Uzumaki-kun?

Naruto estaba ruborizado. Se rascó la nunca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, todo bien, Hinata.

—Bueno, entonces, te acompaño a la puerta… —dijo Hinata, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar.

Por su parte, Hiashi aún no sabía muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir. Ese tipo de situaciones eran nuevas para él. En su mente, sus hijas aún eran las niñas que se colgaban de su pantalón para pedirle dulces.

Miró a Hinata, quien tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y parecía más animada de lo normal.

No era tonto. Había analizado la actitud de ambos durante la cena y pudo darse cuenta de lo obvio: se gustaban. La idea le preocupaba un poco, pero como padre, sabía que el sentimiento era normal.

Pero conocía a su primogénita y confiaba en ella. Hinata jamás tomaría una decisión estúpida. Era el tipo de chica que pensaba las cosas una y otra vez.

Por eso, el hecho de que llevara a ese chico a la cena, significaba tanto.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar, alcanzándolos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Uzumaki-san —murmuró. Sus palabras eran lentas y graves.

—E-El gusto fue mío, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa —Naruto habló muy rápido. Le extendió la mano y le dio un apretón amistoso.

Aquel acto tan insignificante, como el ver a su padre y el chico que le gustaba despedirse, hizo que el corazón de Hinata diera un vuelco.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, algo apresurados. Lo último que Naruto alcanzó a ver, fue a la familia de Hinata sonriendo.

No supo cómo interpretar eso

* * *

Tenía frío. Mucho frío.

Tenten sentía los músculos pesados, como si acabara de caérsele una tonelada de concreto encima.

Temblorosa, tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de estirarse.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, estaba en el asiento de un auto y segundo, tenía la mirada de un chico fijo en ella.

Más concretamente, el chico que le había ofrecido llevarla a su casa.

Parpadeó confundida.

—¿Q-Qué?...

Neji bufó.

—Ya era hora.

Tenten observó de un lado a otro. Estaban estacionados al lado de una estación de gasolina. Reconoció el lugar de inmediato, estaba como a un kilómetro de su casa.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Una hora —respondió el Hyūga, derrotado. Ese no era su día, definitivamente.

Hubo un silencio. Tenten no entendía nada. Se asomó al asiento del copiloto y se dio cuenta que el otro chico, el ebrio, también estaba dormido.

Roncaba como un oso.

Trató de estirarse, pero el asiento trasero era muy pequeño, así que se dio por vencida.

—Debiste despertarme.

Neji la miró de una forma que decía claramente "traté de hacerlo"

—¿Por dónde vives? Sólo me dijiste que tomara la interestatal.

—Como a un kilómetro —murmuró, aún algo somnolienta—. De verdad, me hubieras despertado.

Neji mejor ya no le respondió, porque realmente no tenía una respuesta.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había recogido en primer lugar.

La chica lucía como… perdida. Tenía el rostro hinchado, probablemente por el alcohol y la pequeña siesta, incluso su ropa era un desastre.

Terminó recordándole a sus primas y aquello le ablandó un poco el corazón.

—¿Todo derecho?

—Sí —respondió, algo desorientada.

Hubo un silencio cómodo.

Tenten se hizo bolita en el asiento.

Pensó en los acontecimientos de la noche y decidió que iba a enfocarse en otras cosas de su vida. No fiestas, ni ligues por un rato.

Quería volver a una vida más estable. Eso le hizo recordar a Hinata y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esa chica estaba influyendo muchísimo en su vida. Aún no entendía cómo podía encariñarse con alguien en tan poco tiempo.

Neji la vio sonreír por el espejo y el acto hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño.

¿Todavía estaba ebria?

Negó con rapidez y encendió la radio. La había apagado después de cuatro canciones de BoA y que sus acompañantes se quedaran dormidos.

Una canción triste y melancólica empezó a sonar:

 _Desde el principio supe que tú no serías alguien que vendría a verme cuando lo extrañara_.

La cantante tenía una aguda. Fastidiado, decidió volver a apagar la radio, pero en eso escuchó a la chica cantar.

—Probablemente ya te has olvidado de mí, por ahora... —canturreó Tenten, bajito, mientras miraba por la ventana, ajena a todo lo demás.

Neji la observó por el espejo retrovisor y decidió dejar la canción, al fin y al cabo que ya no faltaba tanto para llegar.

* * *

Habían caminado hasta la parada. A pesar de la insistencia de Naruto de que no lo hicieran, puesto que ella tendría que regresarse a su casa caminando, Hinata decidió acompañarlo.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron, la parada estaba vacía y por la calle a veces pasaba uno que otro carro, no era muy transitada.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

—Gracias por venir hoy —se giró, encarándolo—. Significó mucho para mí.

A veces, cuando lo miraba así, él no sabía qué decirle. Quería tocarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

Casi podía jurarle que le bajaría las estrellas.

Casi.

—Me la pasé muy bien, de veras —sonrió—. Tu familia te quiere mucho.

Ella asintió.

—Son muy buenos. Mi padre puede parecer muy frío, pero en realidad siempre está al pendiente de nosotras —miró su regazo—. A veces siento que no los merezco, ¿sabes?

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos.

Naruto se estaba acostumbrado a eso, a no hablar tanto y escuchar cuando era necesario. Era tan diferente de su personalidad, pero con Hinata parecía fácil.

Y lo era.

—Creo que todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez —miró al cielo—. Mis padres son lo mejor del mundo, por lo que en ocasiones pienso que se merecen un hijo más talentoso, inteligente o algo así —se encogió de hombros—. Pero trato de ser lo mejor para ellos y hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

—Te entiendo, Naruto-kun, me pasa lo mismo.

Ahí, sentados en la parada, a la luz de una lámpara titilante, sus siluetas se perdían una en la otra.

—Hinata, ¿esto cambia algo? —preguntó. Realmente quería saberlo. Sus sentimientos siempre parecían colgar de un hilo.

Y ella supo que necesitaba darle algún tipo de seguridad. Se lo merecía.

—M-Muchas cosas —se ruborizó—. C-Cuando acabe tu torneo, te prometo darte una respuesta, una sincera.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, pero lejos de preocuparse, sintió que su pecho florecía.

Casi podía predecir lo que sucedería. Pero esperaría, como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

Un día más, un día menos. Su amor seguiríaa ahí, cada día más latente y fortaleciéndose.

La seguiría siempre, como la luna a la tierra.

—Me gustas —dijo de la nada.

Hinata parpadeó al escucharlo.

—L-Lo sé —susurró en respuesta, jugando con sus manos—. Gracias.

"A mí también me gustas", hubiera podido decirle, pero no, ese no era el momento.

Pero llegaría, y cuando eso pasara, sería la chica más feliz del universo.

Con él siempre la hacía sentir.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. Se le acercó con cuidado y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella se quedó fría unos segundos, pero no dejó que su mente la traicionara y rápidamente lo rodeó por la cintura.

Era fácil.

Casi como tomarse de las manos.

—Hoy me divertí mucho. Me dio gusto conocer a tu familia y aprender un poco más de ti. Quiero estar contigo de esta forma, Hinata. Eres importante para mí —estaba siendo sincero, porque si en algún momento tenían una relación, quería que se basara en la comunicación—. Te esperaré.

Hinata asintió sobre su hombro. Tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre que estaba con Naruto tenía ganas de llorar.

Hacía que su interior se convirtiera en una fuente de emociones.

Con timidez levantó su mano y le tocó la nuca, casi como si estuviera cometiendo un delito. Pasó sus dedos por ahí, en una caricia suave, para finalmente posar su palma en su cabello rubio, jugueteando un poco con las cortas hebras doradas.

Él se convirtió en mantequilla en ese momento.

—Nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Naruto-kun —su voz tembló un poco—. Espero estar a tu lado durante mucho tiempo.

Era un deseo con mucho significado.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato.

Cuando el autobús llegó, Naruto se separó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y corrió a subirse, como un niño pequeño que huye después de una travesura.

Hinata se quedó ahí, estática. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, mientras las mariposas se disparaban como locas en su estómago.

Recordó cuando deseaba experimentar lo que significaba sentir las famosas cosquillas.

Soltó una risita.

Bueno, eso ya no era más una duda, ahora lo experimentaba casi todos los días.

También tenía que agradecerle a él por eso.

Por todo.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Este capítulo me costó horrores, de verdad. Probablemente no les interese mi vida, pero les contaré lo que me pasó. Recibí una beca para estudiar en el verano en la ciudad de Monterrey, fueron dos meses que pasé allá y durante ese tiempo me olvidé completamente de mis fics, así que regresar y continuar el capítulo que dejé a medias fue difícil.

Pero estas semanas he tenido un ataque de inspiración bastante extraño. Esperen actualizaciones de Breathe, LIDC y Avanzar. Probablemente se debe a que es octubre y es mi mes favorito del año: otoño, terror, mi cumpleaños, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

En fin, ojalá y les gustara el capítulo. Odio escribir cuando interactúan tantos personajes en una escena. Me cuesta. Aun así, espero haber logrado algo interesante y no tan OoC.

¡Amo escribir a Hanabi traviesa! Por otra parte, sucedió algo inesperado que ni yo tenía en consideración: NejixTenten. No soy fan de esta pareja (en realidad de ninguna, sólo shippeo NH), la verdad, pero, pensé, ¿por qué no? Me gustó mucho las dos escenas de ellos. Igual, no esperen un súper desarrollo, quedan cuatro o cinco capítulos más el epílogo, pero haré lo que pueda. Por cierto, la canción que cantaba Tenten se llama Kitto de Fukita Maiko, es preciosa.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Espero me puedan dejar un review comentándome que les pareció el capítulo (para así saber que todavía siguen ahí), me harían feliz.

Les mando un abrazo.

Lizy.

05.10.18


End file.
